


Ghost

by littleoleb



Series: The Ghost [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 120,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoleb/pseuds/littleoleb
Summary: The Ghost slipped through everyone’s fingers.And now, she slips through them once more as the council decides to send 100 prisoners to Earth.[SEASON ONE] - ALL EPISODES COMPLETED





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, I only own my character Aggie. All rights go to Kass Morgan and the CW.  
> That being said, things won't follow exactly how the show (or books) does. This story is OC centred, so I will be changing dialogue or scenarios to fit my character/story and make it something different. If you're familiar with the content of the show, feel free to skip this chapter :)
> 
> Note, I also posted this fanfic elsewhere, so I’m not stealing it lol. My Wattpad is littleoleb and my ff.net is lileb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100; I only own my character, Aggie. All rights go to Kass Morgan and the CW. 
> 
> That being said, things won’t follow exactly how the show does. This story is OC centred, so I will change dialogue or scenarios to fit my character/story and make it something different. If you’re familiar with the content of the show, skip this chapter :)

 

197 years ago, a nuclear apocalypse irradiated the Earth, resulting in the near-annihilation of humanity. Roughly 400 people could escape the war, having already been living on 12 space stations that orbited their planet. After destroying the 13th Station, Polaris, the 12 stations joined, creating the Ark. The Ark contained survivors from 12 nations, and they became one.

Faced with the reality of limited supplies and resources, and knowing the Earth wouldn’t be survivable for hundreds of years, the Arks leaders instilled strict laws. The council formed, and a Chancellor elected, to help create and enforce the laws for the survival of the human race.

They created a law to ensure population control and save resources, allowing only one child per family. All crimes committed on the Ark are punishable by immediate execution, floating. The criminal is sucked out into space, killing them. There’s only one way to not get executed immediately, and that’s by being a minor.

Crimes committed by people under the age of 18 are to be locked up in the Arks Prison Station, the Skybox. Here, the lawbreakers await their 18th birthday, where they will meet with the council for a trial, and they will decide their fate. No one makes it out of a trial alive.


	2. Episode 1 - Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I understand it doesn't follow exactly, but that's the goal :) Just a bit of a preface, my character is called by two different names throughout the story; a personal nickname, Aggie (ag - gee), and the name she goes most by, Myles (miles, lol). I'm sure this can be a bit confusing but it will make sense in the end! Also, my Myles is NOT the same person as the shows Myles, there's just two different Myles in this story :)

Heart beating fast, her pulse thundering under her pale skin as if trying to claw its way out. Legs and back burn wholeheartedly, is she running? The flashes of various shades of grey mash with the dull colours of things centuries old, why is she running? Wait, everything's stopped. Home, she's home, is that why she's stopped? Vibrant red hair that puts her surroundings to shame whips around back and forth, her harsh panting and pounding heart the only remnants of distress. 

Then she hears it. Majestic, melodic singing fills the air. They're simple, slow notes, that fully encapsulate the raw beauty in the voice. The familiarity of it causes her to completely freeze, stilling and holding her breath. Slowly, she turns her head so her delicate features face to her left, hazel eyes locking on the form of a woman slumped over the table. Deep auburn hair fanning over the table and a slender left arm hanging limply is all she can discern of the woman.

Was the woman there when the girl had come in? The soft, comforting notes register in her ears a second before she's slowly rising from her knees. When had she fallen? The young girls mind is scattered and she's still holding her breath. Not making more than a few steps before freezing again, a simple heart-shaped locket peeking through the red-brown locks has the young girl releasing her breath. A graceful smile accompanies her sagging shoulders as relief floods through her.

Something’s wrong still. The young girl can feel the dread still suffocating the room. Her calmed heart starts its frantic beating once more when fearful hazel eyes spy a colour gently blooming across the table. A colour she's long since despised having on her head.

Eyes snapping open, the girls rigid body is lying flat on the metal floor. Her pale hand immediately grabbing for the woman's locket as it lay on her chest. Eyes slipping closed again and letting out a breath as the cool metal makes contact with her thin fingers. She sits up, right hand still covering the locket on her chest, and the red haired girl can feel her heart slowing down.

Hunching over slightly, she brings her left hand up to her face for a second before she pulls it through her long, vibrant hair. Craning her neck, her disinterested eyes flick across the all-too-familiar grey box. Blank hazel eyes stopping when they reach a section of panel covered in deep scratches. Tallies. Two thousand, four hundred and eighty-nine tallies for 2,489 days.

_One more day._

Lifting her right hand up to bring the locket to her lips, she plants a kiss on it, before dropping it gently back onto her chest, to rest above her dark green tank top. The girl lifts her right knee up so she can stabilise herself as she reaches towards a pile of books and slips a pocketknife out from where it lay hidden in the hole through the pages. Rolling herself lightly to her feet, vacant look still present in her eyes, she gingerly makes her way over to the desecrated wall. As soon as she's in front of it, she lowers herself to a squat, bouncing slightly. The sound the knife makes as it carves in another tally is familiar, and oddly comforting.

Two thousand, four hundred and ninety. Pulling her arm back when she's finished, the redhead rocks on her feet, twirling the blade around in her hands. It's almost time. She could feel it throbbing under her skin like static electricity, making her fidgety. Red flies around her as the girl whips her head to the door.

A twisted feeling of excitement blooms from her chest, sending a soothing warmth through her veins. Hands now stilled, she stands slowly, menacingly and takes a few almost predatory steps to the middle of the grey cell. A satisfying click reverberates around her as she flicks the blade shut. Tucking it into her worn, dark jeans; she prepares herself for what will inevitably transpire before tomorrow ends.

Raking her bony fingers through her ridiculously long, bright hair, she thinks of her mother. The colour of her hair feels as if it's the only part she might recognise of her daughter. The Ark tries to paint a pretty picture of the opportunity to rejoin society after your trial, but everyone knows no one makes it out of a trial alive.

A remarkably unladylike snort echoes through the cell as the disdainful thought passes through the red-haired girls mind. Turning around to face the wall opposite the door, she stares at more metal, with knot-free hair. Fingers reach back up to bring all her hair into one tight braid down from the middle of her head to end just below her lower back, pondering the last six years.

Six years, nine months and twenty-five days. Eighty-one months and twenty-five days. 59,760 hours of this tiny metal box. 3,585,600 minutes of nothing, not even a window. 215,136,000 seconds of solitary. Not that it was very consistent solitary. The redhead had more to her than her looks, using her quick thinking and agility to get herself out of this mind-numbing metal cage when she wanted to bad enough.

It's why they hated her. They couldn't catch her, couldn't stop her, and couldn't keep her locked up. Over the years, they had tried modifying her lockbox until she couldn't slip through any more nicks and crannies. A specific visitor who came by to see her more times than not in a week, bringing her all sorts of books to keep her busy and learning, no doubt trying to encourage her to stay in the damn cell.

With her hair neatly braided, she dipped her shoulder and leant back, the obnoxious slouch allowing her to view the door. Hazel eyes and rosy lips lit up with a dangerous eagerness. Unlike most others, she wasn't distraught when she was caught, in fact, she had calmly walked herself right up to a member of the guard and handed herself in. That day she was ready, and she's been ready everyday since.

Dropping down to do some push-ups, she prepares for the fight that's about to come her way. It's not about trying to get away, it's a pettiness, a 'I've already lost it all, I'm already dead - why not?' mentality that makes her dangerous. Reckless. It's why she got arrested, isn't it? Her 'what's the point?' way of thinking?

Flipping over to lie on her back she brings her knees up and crosses her slender but strong arms across her chest and starts doing sit-ups. A familiar sense of sorrow wafts through her as she contemplates what she's spent the last six years waiting for. Mind wondering to how many of the guards that will walk into her cell tomorrow might have spouses and children at home who depend on their work credits and ration cards to survive. How many of them will there be who are dearly loved by their parents and friends?

Jumping to her feet, the redhead starts jogging around her small cell, barely making it to lap four before her regular workout routine is interrupted by a heavy sense of dread. Her quiet jog slows as she takes cautious steps towards the door. Something's happening. Turning her head so her ear is up against the door, the girl strains to hear something, anything.

Coming up empty-handed, her gentle features furrow slightly as her eyebrows draw closer to each other, one singular crease forming on her forehead. Quickly turning around to pick up and hide under her clothes the second of the two knives she'd stashed over the years. Barely hiding the last one in the thin chunk of fabric currently operating as her bra before she hears it.

Slamming the book shut, the red haired girl moves to the middle of the cell to stare at her door in complete confusion. Her prior assumption of them coming to get her a day early replaced with a new conclusion; they're floating them all. To save oxygen, she presumes.

The bright girl had seen the signs and heard the whispers on her small, unpermitted outings of the oxygen being lowered or shut off completely in certain sections. Life support was failing, you'd have to be ignorant to not see it clear as glass – at least to her. Doesn't change anything, she's still not going down without a fight.

Heavy clunking footsteps march towards her door and she smiles as they open her door. Two guards step into the room immediately and pull their batons out. A delicate eyebrow raised, she eyes the guard still in the doorframe when one of the men in the room speaks.

"Prisoner 217, turn around and face the wall with your arms up." The man demands, the redhead has seen him around before, Sergeant Bailey, he's the kind of man who doesn't toe the line but stands clear on one side or the other. Face relaxing slightly, she tilts her head up in defiance and slouches slightly.

"Prisoner 217, comply or we'll use force." She knows him too, he's just a guardsman but loves to talk tough. His name doesn't come to mind, but it won't matter in a few minutes, she can already see how the scene will play out.

_What's a little more blood?_

The girl takes a threatening step forward and it's all it takes for Sergeant Bailey to come at her with his shock baton ready, but she expects it. Six years of back and forth with the guard has taught her well.

She ducks left and uses his own momentum to thrust them both into the second guardsman, knocking him slightly. Using the momentary drop in their defences against them, the redhead throws herself into the two to escape the third guards advances, and shoves Sgt. Bailey's arm with the shock baton towards him, knocking the guardsman down. The guard the girl is leaning against wraps his arms around hers to subdue her as Sgt. Bailey regains his footing, and sets his sights on her as she's flailing as hard as she can to get out of his coworkers grip.

Seeing his next move, she throws her head back as hard as she can, crimson blood blending into her bright red hair. Kicking her right leg up, she hooks it around Sgt. Baileys fast approaching arm to catch the blow, swinging her left leg to toe his knee-pit. Gripping her captors left arm with both her hands, the redheaded girl flings herself under his left arm, bringing both the Sergeant and herself to the floor.

Having recovered from the shock baton, the third guard tackles the girl before she can hop to her feet and pins her to the hard metal ground. Spying a guardsman with a badly broken nose approaching, shock baton in hand, out of the corner of her eye, the red haired girl panics. Breathing hard, she bring a jean clad leg between the guards two, and shoves her foot with all her might in his hip, throwing him off her.

The bloody-faced guard shocks her with his baton, but the blow hardly slows the adrenaline rushed teen, arm reaching up to grab his wrist and yanking. She throws her leg up again and knees him as she pulls him toward her, arm still on his and shoving him face-first into the floor. Arm pinned behind his back, and her knee keeping him down, she's left herself with no time to avoid the Sergeants arms.

As he jerks her away from the bloodied guard, she's already fighting back, twisting and throwing punches that make sickening crunches bounce off the walls of the cell when they land.

"Enough!" A firm, all-too-familiar voice bellows with authority into the room. The guardsmen both freeze, but the Sergeant shows no signs of stopping, even when the teen goes still, as he throws her to the wall and holds her down.

"Sir, she resisted our –", the Sergeant cuts off as the voice fills the room once again.

"I said; that's enough. I would like a moment with the Prisoner. Alone." His tone says there's no room for compromise as his footsteps are heard entering the cell.

"Councillor Kane, I res –", the Sergeants concerns are again dismissed as Councillor Kane responds with only one word.

"Now."

The teen slumps slightly as she's let go, her hazel eyes immediately searching out the familiar eyes of the one person she really didn't want to see before she died. Her strong resolve to fight with everything she had leaves her almost as soon as she meets his tired hazel eyes. Eyes filling up with tears, she visibly sags. His hands jut out slightly, but they both stay still until the guards leave.

"Oh, Aggie," he says softly, a stark difference from his booming voice a minute ago. It's a voice, a part of himself, he doesn't normally show, save for a few lucky people. Likewise, there aren't many people who exist who she lets know and use the nickname Aggie. Kane takes a step toward her, but Aggie steps back, shaking her head and he falters slightly.

"Please, Uncle Marcus, don't do this today," the redheads voice is crackly and croaks painfully from underuse.

Whether it was the words, or hearing the sound of her voice for the first time in months that did it, she doesn't know, but in the blink of an eye, Marcus is engulfing the teen in a hug. Taking a deep breath to stop the tears she was sure wouldn't exist today, she wraps her arms tightly around the closest person she's ever had to a real dad. A hand on the back of her head and one on her back soothingly rubbing up and down the thick, deep white scars littering her exposed skin, he shushes her, telling her it's going to be alright.

"You have to let me go now, Markie," the nickname gets a short choked, watery laugh from the older man. Shaking his head, he pulls back to look at her face with a small smile on his face. Hands on either shoulder he shakes her lightly, Aggie moving limping with the motion.

"Not yet, I don't," the wistful way he says this with a little smile on his face is what helps the redhead harden herself again.

"You're in denial," she responded dryly. Over the six years she'd been in the Skybox, she'd tried to remind him as tactfully as she could manage the she was a dead girl walking, but he'd still clung onto hope. When the new Chancellor was elected, Chancellor Jaha, Marcus had been ecstatic, as if this was her one way ticket to life back on the Ark.

"You're not being floated," Marcus replied, the hopeful tone not going unnoticed by the red haired girl. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "they're sending one hundred prisoners to Earth, and I've gotten you a spot on the dropship. You're not going to be floated."

Aggie's mind raced, Earth? It was survivable? She wasn't going to be floated? Shaking her head, Aggie reaches an arm upward and grabs Marcus' forearm. "No, they need to float me." The conviction in her voice would've broken the Councillors heart had he not already decided it didn't matter much how she felt about it, he was getting her on that dropship.

Kane moves his hands to cup her face as he tries to reason with her, "Earth could be survivable," he doesn't stop as she starts frantically shaking her head, "and I know you, if anyone knows how to survive - it's you."

"I need to die, Marcus," she pleads back to him.

"You are the closest thing I have to a daughter. I'm not letting you die," he says it so firmly it takes her aback for a minute. Marcus can see the cogs turning in her brain as she lowers her eyes, the one forehead crease she gets when she concentrates appearing. She's torn and in pain, wanting only one more fight and not a lifetime more of it, she's already seen too much of it.

"You don't deserve to die, Aggie," he says in earnest, bringing the teens eyes back to his. "Use everything you know, everything I taught you. You helped a lot of people. You'll see quite a few who you'll recognise down there, okay? That's who you are, someone who is kindhearted, and would give the shirt off your back, don't lose that."

Aggie nods, taking in every word with wide hazel eyes, "okay," she agrees meekly, voice cracking, but she can't go without knowing one thing. "Is my dad alive?"

Taken aback, Marcus can only nod an answer. Two pairs of hazel eyes stay locked for another moment before the older of the two pulls away. Head snapping to a spot on the floor just beside the door where a jacket, boots and a box sit haphazardly. Aggie sighs heavily, she hadn't even noticed he'd dropped them when he broke up her scrap with the guards. Earth is going to be rough.

"Put these on," Marcus says simply, as he picks up the items, handing the boots to Aggie. Once she's got them on and laced up he opens the box, revealing the metal band that's inside. "You're going to need to wear this too, it monitors your vital signs."

Nodding, the redhead holds her left wrist up for the band. Marcus plucks the band out of the box and pries it open, only to snap it around the thin, pale wrist in front of him. The feeling of several needles piercing her skin and a little bit of blood trickling under the band isn't pleasant, but Aggie doesn't react at all, the pain barely registering.

Passing her the jacket, Marcus' eyes hold a different emotion in them now, and Aggie knows as she puts it on that it's time to say goodbye.

"It's time to go now. We'll follow you guys down in two months, so... stay alive. Okay?" Kane asks, looking down at the mischievous girl he's tried to do right by for the last fourteen years. Nodding thoughtfully, the red haired teen lifts up both wrists and holds them out to the older man. "I'm sorry for this," the councillor says with a look of remorse on his face as he pulls the handcuffs out of his pants pocket.

The red braid swings as she shakes her head and shrugs with one shoulder, snorting. Marcus sighs at the behaviour as he loosely puts the cuffs on. They walk in a comfortable silence down the hallway, there are only a few teenagers being pulled from their cells now, everyone else having already been taken to the dropship. Once they make it to the back of the line of delinquents, Marcus turns Aggie around, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"May we meet again," he says sorrowfully, hating that he has to say the traditional goodbye of the Ark to the girl he views as his child.

"May we meet again, Uncle Marcus," she repeats wholeheartedly, reaching her cuffed hands up to clasp his gently for a moment before he pulls away. Aggie watches as he walks away, hoping he won't be mad, knowing that the first thing she'll do if she survives the landing and radiation is die.

The line moves quickly, it only takes a few minutes until the redhead crosses the threshold and she scans around it quickly before she's ushered up a ladder. The craft looks as if it's been patched over and over with whatever scrap metal they could get their hands on, and the thought sends a cold wave of anxiety through her chest. Almost all the seats fitted in lower level were occupied, including a handful strapped directly to a far wall. Marcus was right, there are quite a few faces she recognises.

"All the way to the top," a deep voice commands under her, Aggie complies, climbing up until there was no more ladder.

Quickly spying an empty seat on the third level, the red haired teen drops herself down between two boys. The guard steps forward to follow her, hands raised and clearly headed for Aggie's cuffs. Knowing he's after the handcuffs, the girl pulls a short, thin fragment of a needle out of where she'd stabbed it through her pants as a placeholder and gets to work. Being a manoeuvre she's gotten very good at over the years, it's seconds before the handcuffs are unlocked and hanging off her slender wrists.

Sliding the needle between two fingers to keep it out of the guards sceptical eye, Aggie hands the handcuffs to the guardsman with a bright smile. The look of utter appall on his face amuses her greatly, and the boy to her right snickers. The girl doesn't break eye contact with the guard, not even as he reaches a hand forward haltingly to grasp the handcuffs and eyes her with disdain. Whatever fight he'd been debating on having with the redhead is quickly decided against, instead he turns and makes his way down the ladder.

Feeling eyes on her, Aggie pointedly doesn't look at the teen directly to her left who's openly staring, bug-eyed, at her and opts instead to have her eyes skilfully peruse the level she's on. Most of the teens are already seated, but a few are still being directed to seats. The red haired teen goes stiff, not even daring to take a breath when she spies two boys strapped to the wall farthest away from her.

Aggie never thought she'd see them again, after all these years. They seem happy. Talking and gesturing so earnestly she can almost hear them. Goggles and deep brown hair bouncing together on the slightly taller, lanky teen as he radiates excitement. The ever patient of the three sitting directly to his right listening and reciprocating whatever sentiments the former is sharing.

Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. JJ and Greenie. When did they get arrested? They can't be here. They need to be back in their homes, safe from whatever this hunk of space junk or Earth might bring. It's been six years since she's seen their faces and though the white hot searing of anxiety prickles under her skin, Aggie's heart swells knowing they've remained close all these years. 

They haven't noticed her, and she decides to move her gaze elsewhere. Newly-determined hazel eyes stop on a girl across from her as a guard straps her into her seat, Aggie's hands reach up for the straps and pull them down to secure them around herself, tightly. Taking a deep breath, the redhead steels herself for her new resolve. She'll try and survive with her best friends so they can be reunited with their families in two months, and then she'll die like she's supposed to.

The redheads roaming eyes stop when they reach another two she wouldn't have thought she'd see here, vibrant red eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha? A half-hearted scoff leaves her rosy lips as she's reminded of the brutality of the Ark, but the Chancellors son and the daughter of a highly regarded council member and doctor, here? That's so cold it almost puts space to shame. Aggie hadn't known the teens personally, having never spoken to Wells and only making polite conversation with Clarke in passing, but she knew their parents.

The dark skinned boy is barely a boy anymore, the handsome young man has grown up a lot in the last six years, but the feeling the pale girl gets from him doesn't sit right. Fidgety hands and fast moving eyes give away his unease, not that Aggie could blame him. There won't be many people here who haven't been scorned greatly by his father. The blonde girl to his right is as beautiful as the last time she saw her, even slumped over, unconscious, mirroring several others around them.

The black haired boy beside her is still staring at her. Waiting another beat before she gives in, and turns her head slightly to meet his eyes. Barely contained excitement bubbling inside his baby-blue eyes clashes with feigned disinterested hazel. Aggie knows him, specifically his family. They had been one of her frequent drop-offs.

The eye contact doesn't deter his eagerness or his staring, but they both remain silent. Unsure of what to do to get this to stop, Aggie quirks an eyebrow up to try and convey 'get on with it'. All she gets in response is a blinding smile as he tears his eyes away to look at the few guards still present, and the redhead gets the hint.

Going back to minding her own business, it's not a second after the guard shuts the hatch above the ladder on his way out that the boy turns back to her and speaks.

"Please tell me you're not a real ghost this time, right?" The friendly way with how he says the joking words causes her amused eyes to snap back to his. Aggie doesn't respond, merely choosing to instead wink with a kind smile and he brightens. "You look good for someone who's spent the last 6 years in solitary. Surprisingly less insane that I would've imagined you'd be."

Red eyebrows dancing around her delicate features are his only sign she's participating in this conversation. A loud clanging and the sound of metal scraping against metal can be heard and felt through every one of the teenagers bodies as the dropship disembarks the Ark. Someone to her left quips something about lifting off, followed by the gut-churning sensation of her stomach dropping and shrieks from some of the girls around her.

The pale girl only clenches her teeth and faces forward, as she listens to the sounds around her. Startled noises were the only sounds coming from inside the dropship for a moment before both cheery and fearful chatter waft around, mingling together. The dark haired teen turns to Aggie again, breathing heavily.

"So, how in the universe did they get you, anyway? The 'thief the Ark couldn't catch'?" He asks, as if the question had been burning his mind for the last 6 years. Perhaps it had. Slowly, a red eyebrow raises up, curiously. He has to know, right? Didn't they announce it? Do the people on this dropship not know? The silence he gets as a response encourages him to continue.

"It's just – it was such a shock, you know?" Licking his lips nervously, he elaborates, "we all just thought you were late for drop-offs and then you never showed up! They didn't announce they arrested you until a week later, but we could never figure it out. We were all worried."

Aggie's expression pinches slightly, as her eyebrows draw together.

They don't know. The teen in front of her mistakes the target of her confused expression. "Sorry," he adds on quickly, "you probably don't remem-"

"Atom, I remember." Aggie interrupts, and he smiles widely. Atom had looked up to the girl, as most everyone who knew of her antics did, and had considered her a friend, rather than just a meal ticket. There weren't many families Aggie would meet with when other children were around, in order to keep the young thief's identity a secret, but his family was an exception. 

Atom opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a projected message playing in the centre of the dropship. A prerecorded message from the Chancellor fills the room, and the teens turn their attention to it.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor," Aggie rolls her eyes, "it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Your dads a dick, Wells!" A boy from her right yells, as those around her snicker. Aggie turns, eyebrow raised to Atom who meets her eyes and chuckles.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Atom eyes her and the redhead can see the relief in his eyes through her peripherals. "The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

Aggie doesn't hear the last of his message, distracted by the turbulence of the dropship and the shrieks around her as they drop to zero-g. Cheers erupt from her left, causing her to turn her head and raise an eyebrow at the shaggy-haired boy wearing a beanie as he floats through the metal ship.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again!" Someone to her right shouts, promptly followed by more cheers and laughter. Dark brown mischievous eyes meet hers, and he pulls himself to float past her.

"Hey, gorgeous, long time no see," Spacewalker says with a smirk. Aggie can't remember if his name is Finn or Flynn, but knows he was in one of her classes when she was a kid. Always too bored for his own good.

"Too boring in your seat?" The redhead playfully shoots back with a shake of her head.

"You know it," the brown haired boy replies, winking. He propels himself in front of

Wells and a now-awake Clarke. "Check it out," he says to Wells, crossing his arms, "you're dad floated me after all."

 _Idiot_.

Aggie snorts with a smile and Atom chuckles, shaking his head. Turning her attention away, Aggie only has a moment to lean her head back before the ship shakes again and Clarke is yelling at two kids unbuckling themselves across from the trio. Completely disregarding the blondes warnings, they float out of their seats.

"You must locate those supplies immediately." Chancellor Jaha says in the background, his voice hardly reaching Aggie through the haze of chatter.

Spacewalker, Clarke and Wells are still going back and forth, but the redhead pays no mind. Choosing to instead try and reconcile how drastically the day has changed.

"Thank you," Atom says, disrupting the pale girls thoughts. Red eyebrows shoot up in question, urging the teen to elaborate, "for all you did for us. I owe you."

Without warning, the dropship jerked violently and the three floating boys flew across the cabin, slamming into the metal walls. Sparks rained down on the teens as people let out loud screams. Aggie held tight to the straps keeping her in her seat, stomach churning harshly.

"Consider us even," Aggie said loudly, over the sounds of shrieking teens and the dropship entering Earths atmosphere, plummeting to the ground. Atom looked at her quizzically and opened his mouth to respond when the red haired girl spoke again, "I gave myself up." The look of bewilderment that crossed his face would've been amusing if they weren't about to die a fiery death.

 _No_. The thought causes her hazel eyes to snap towards her two best friends, her brothers in all but blood. We're gonna live, screwing her eyes shut, Aggie repeats those three words over and over. We're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live.

A heavy resonating thud can be felt through the entire dropship as it crashes into the Earth forcefully. They're not moving anymore, and the realisation has Aggie's eyes wide open and she takes a few deep breaths as the lights flicker once more.

"Listen," Monty calls from across the room, drawing the redheads gaze to the two. Aggie's heart clenches painfully hearing his voice for the first time in six years, "no machine hum."

"Whoa," Jasper follows, and Aggie sags visibly, as if hearing their voices released a weight off her shoulders, "that's a first."

A loud click ripples through the dropship as the seatbelts unclasp. The red haired girl wastes no time in throwing them to the side and jumping out of her seat, dizzily. Atom reaches a hand out to steady her and Aggie uses it to pull him up. Relieved laughter and quiet words flutter through the level.

"Come on," Atom urges, tugging on Aggie's arm, leading them both to the hatch when she hears it.

"Aggie?" It's a hushed whisper but the voice she knows so well, it's as if her ears were programmed to only hear their voices in a room. Digging her heel into the floor, and spinning around, her eyes flicker between theirs. Monty let's out a shocked laugh and then they're rushing towards her, wrapping their arms tightly around her.

Jasper lifts her slightly and Aggie flings her arms around the two boys, giggling. There's shouting behind her but none of them register the words.

"You're alive!" Jasper exclaims as they pull away, the three of them keeping their hands on each other as if afraid to let go.

"We're alive!" Aggie amends joyfully, shaking both their shoulders for emphasis.

Monty pulls her into another embrace, "we missed you so much, you wouldn't believe everything that's happened!" It's as if the three of them were the only ones on Earth, the 97 other delinquents don't exist as the friends catch up.

"Yeah, get this," Jasper joins in, pulling the two in and squeezing as hard as he can. Ducking his head down between theirs, and whispering out, "Rosie and Dylan hooked up! Who would've seen that coming? Insanity!" Aggie snorts, as they half pull out of the hug.

"And Joe had to be taken out of Earth Skills, twice!" Monty loudly proclaims.

"What? Earth Skills was a breeze!" Aggie concurs, puzzled expression merging with her bright smile. She'd only had a few classes before she was arrested, but she had spent the last two weeks going over as much of the material as possible, now she understood why. Aggie isn't sure if any of the other prisoners had to do the same, but being in solitary, she had to do the course one on one with Pike.

"Please! It was a snooze-fest," Jasper whines, "at least in the Skybox's course, Murphy made it interesting." The two chuckle looking at each other and pulling a face, before facing Aggie again, who's eyebrows have lifted themselves into her hairline again.

"Uh-oh, what?" The redhead jokes, laughing. Her slender shoulders still slumped in absolute relief that her best friends can pick up with her like it had been six hours instead of years.

Monty leans in and lowers his voice, dead serious. Peering around as if afraid Murphy, who was nowhere in sight, would hear, "he was just messing about, and Pike punched him."

Aggie pales and her eyes bulge, "what!?"

"Yeah," Jasper nods, "said the 'key to survival is to never stop fighting, this is life or death, no one is coming to help you.'" The mocking way he says it, in a silly deep voice does nothing to clear up the look of horror on the older girls face.

"It was brutal," Monty says seriously, shaking his head lightly, "Murphy was just trying to be funny." For the first time since they embraced, Aggie removes her hands from her friends, and gestures, blinking dramatically, to portray her perplexity. Jasper snorts and Monty breaks into a face-splitting smile, happy to finally be reconnected with their friend.

Suddenly, a whoosh of air flies up the hatch and everything stills.

"Did they open the door?" Monty whispers to his friends, the three of them now staring at the hatch. A beat passes and then the two boys are barrelling through, dragging Aggie with them to stand with a handful of other delinquents at the hatch.

It's only then Aggie realises Atom isn't on the level with them anymore. It's quiet for just a second more and then they hear a young girl scream three words from the bottom of the dropship.

"WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!" 

And suddenly everyone on the level under them is piling into their hatch. Jasper flies down the ladder, and Monty guides Aggie to go next with a gentle hand on her back, then quickly following his two best friends.

When they reach the dropship door, which is wide open and acting as a ramp out of the craft, Aggie stops. Monty rushes past her, tugging her arm slightly, causing her to step onto the ramp, but she doesn't follow. The redhead stands there for a moment, scanning the green in shock before her eyes follow the sounds of her friends amazed laughter, watching them spin around in adoration.

Her hazel gaze moves to the only other person still close to the dropship. Seeing a man wearing a guards uniform causes her to furrow her eyebrows. Dark brown, almost black hair slicked back and olive skin stands with his back toward her a few steps away from the ramp. Aggie is annoyed until he turns slightly, casually, to watch a few of the teens run through the trees to their right.

He's not a guard. Aggie knows guards. No way they send a guard down here to let the prisoners run wild, rampant. His posture, the way he holds himself, gives away his lack of training and experience. An oddly shaped bump on his left hip catches her eye. Hazel eyes stay locked on it as he turns back to face in front of him and Aggie can tell exactly what's hidden under his tucked-in shirt.

_A gun. Curiouser and curiouser._

That explains how he got ahold of the uniform and onto the dropship. Knowing he's not a member of the guard causes Aggie to relax slightly, leaning back she finally walks off the ramp. As she's walking to her friends, she passed the man, and glances at him. Deep brown eyes, freckles, arrogant smirk and chiseled jawline meet her glance, and she quickly tears her eyes away from his, hurrying over to her friends. He's not too much older than her, maybe a few years.

She's seen those eyes before, knows exactly who he is and why he's here. Flashes of a beautiful woman, long dark brown hair to match her eyes, standing in a small closet. 

 _"You're a little younger than I was expecting," she says, tired brown eyes and kind smile radiate warmth from the woman. She listens as the young redhead babbles on and on, responding accordingly to whatever the young girl says, as if the girl was her own daughter. When the little girl is finished with her rambling, she asks the woman what she needs. "Well, you see, my son and I go through our rations a bit too quickly, you wouldn't be able to help with that, would you?"_

The Blake's. A family Aggie's only ever met one member of, yet she knows those eyes so well. Damn, she's gonna need a new plan. Again.

_"That's a beautiful name! My name's Aurora," the skinny woman is gentle and kind, as if she's happy to just have the conversation, and she very quickly becomes one of the young redheads most frequent drop-offs._

A few steps away from Jasper and Monty, Aggie lifts her eyes and scans for the Blake girl as she walks the remaining distance, knowing that the only reason the son would be here is for his sister. It doesn't take long to find her, spinning slowly not too far from her brother, the familiar smile on her face. The only second child on the Ark for quite some time.

_With a dazzling smile, the brunette leans down to the young red haired girls level, taking a discreet bag from her small hands. "Thank you," the kind woman says the two words with such conviction, kind eyes conveying her genuine appreciation._

_"You're welcome, Miss Rory."_

"Look where we are, Myles! Look!" Jaspers excitement is contagious, as he pulls her closer and shakes her slightly, she feels as if he's sharing his joy with her.

"We made it!" The redhead shouts, slinging her arms around both their shoulders.

"Here, feel this! It's MOSS!" Monty's ecstatic words broaden his friends smiles even more, shoving her hand, still around his shoulders, into the side of a tree rather awkwardly. Aggie can feel eyes on her, but she ignores it, favouring instead to focus on her friends.

Laughing happily, she does as she's told, feeling the bright green clumps. "Woah."

"Isn't this amazing," Jasper says, awestruck, pulling his two friends further into the trees, "holy shit." Looking up, the light that streams through the densely packed treetops is stunning. Aggie's arms slip off their shoulders and she holds her hands up, as if to try and catch the beams of sunlight raining over them. The three of them giggle like they're kids again, marvelling at the world before them, before Jasper breaks their stupor.

"Now, if only we could find the right plants," wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend, Aggie shakes her head, bright smile still firmly in place.

"Is that what you two got picked up for?" She teases, knocking Monty's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replies, chuckling. Jasper snorts, and then they're all laughing.

Jasper, chuckling, plants a hand heavily onto the Asian boys shoulder, "dude." The boys start up laughing again, and for the first time since they locked eyes on the dropship, Aggie remembers the reality of 6 years apart.

Taking the opportunity of the boys being distracted, hazel eyes flick out to search for the eyes staring at her. She finds them easily, deep brown a few steps from where he was moments before. Eyes lock, and the redhead waits for him to look away. He doesn't.

 _Aurora Blake loved listening to the bright young girl talking away, it was why she made sure she was there for every single drop-off. So, it was extremely concerning, to say the least, when the red haired girl turned up for a drop-off, merely smiled a polite smile that didn't reach her hazel eyes in greeting, handed the beautiful woman the bag, and turned on her heel to leave._

Aggie lazily turns, leaning back even more, posture obnoxious and predatory.

_"It's okay," the kind woman soothed, holding her tightly as the young girl cried. A gentle hand cradled the back of her head, "you're okay."_

A single red eyebrow raises, her body language nothing short of a challenge. If you'd never met the kind-hearted Aurora Blake, you'd not be able to reconcile the young mans eyes and smirk as anything but cocky.

_"If you ever need anything," the brunette says kindly, holding the young redhead at arms length, "you find Bellamy or me, okay?"_

Bellamy breaks eye contact first, his sister bouncing up next to him. Aggie makes use of the distraction to move away, Jasper and Monty talking to themselves about something she doesn't understand. Soft, silent footsteps make their way around to the back of the dropship, brown eyes never catching her swift, soundless exit. A learned trick from sneaking around the Ark for so long.

A young girl sits against a tree not too far from the shredded metal. The girl has to be one of the youngest here, sitting out here all alone.

"Hello," the redhead says quietly, throat sore from talking more than she has in years. The young girl jumps, whipping her blonde hair around to see the redhead sit down beside her.

"Hi," the girl replies, just as quietly.

Aggie softens her delicate features, and smiles kindly, "my name's Myles," bringing up her right hand up for the girl to shake.

"Charlotte," says the young girl, still gripping the redheads hand.

Taking the hint, Aggie keeps holding Charlottes hand. "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

"I don't really know anyone here," Charlotte answers quietly, shrugging shyly.

"Wanna walk around with me?" Aggie offers after a moment, the young blonde nods eagerly with a small smile. Aggie stands up and uses the hand still clutched in Charlottes to help the younger girl up. The two walk only a few metres, the blonde wanting to look at as much as possible.

"Y'know what I'm lookin' for?" Aggie asks suddenly.

"No, what?"

"A really big stick," the redhead says simply, causing Charlotte to burst out laughing.

"A big stick? What for?" The young girl enquires.

"A bow, they used them as weapons hundreds of years ago," Aggie explains, "I can use it to hunt for food," the redhead points up to the sky at a flock of birds flying. Charlotte is so transfixed by the flying creatures she drops Aggie's hand, "I'm not too excited to eat 200 year old 'non-perishables'."

The sentiment brings Charlottes attention back from the birds, screwing up her face in disgust, "what kind of stick?"

Shrugging one shoulder lazily, "a nice heavy, thick one. About this big," the redhead holds her hand almost five feet from the ground, "and about this thick," holding her thumb and pointer finger two inches apart.

It took a few minutes of wandering around for the two girls to come across a straight branch, with no knots, perfect for a bow, and even less time to find a slightly smaller one, perfect for Charlotte.

"I'll go start carving them," Aggie tells the blonde.

"What do I do now?" The young girl asks, looking a little lost.

"You can come sit with me and I'll teach you," the redhead answers, "or you can go find some smaller sticks?"

"Smaller sticks?" The blonde laughs.

"Yeah," Aggie chuckles, "for arrows. Or you could keep discovering the Earth, whatever you'd like."

Charlotte beams, and sets her sights on finding smaller sticks. Aggie walks back to the dropship, and eyes the shredded metal. Blonde hair causes her to look up for a minute, Clarke is standing by the ramp looking at something splayed out on the metal door.

Picking up a few decent sized jagged pieces, she sits on the ground a couple metres away and works on fastening the makeshift blades to chunks of branches with strips of her dark green tank top. Sacrificing the bottom of her tank top leaves a strip of pale white skin now exposed, just under her bellybutton. The redhead doesn't want to use the few knives she brought down here just yet. With three knives made, she tucks two into the waistband of her pants, and starts carving the branch carefully.

Movement draws her attention away from her project again and she glances up to see Wells walking down from the ramp of the dropship. Raising an eyebrow, she watches his feet hit the ground before flicking her eyes up to his. As soon as brown meets hazel, he glares at her, sending her other eyebrow up in shock. Scoffing, the young man turns on his heel and makes his way around the ramp to Clarke.

Unamused by his antics, Aggie scans the area for Jasper and Monty, finding them not too far away from the two privileged teens. Jasper taps his hand on Monty's chest, eyes locked on Clarke and Aggie rolls her eyes with a smile. Sensing the chancellors son might be one delinquent away from a superiority complex, the redhead tucks the branches under a nook created by a tree root. Sticking her knife in her pants, she gets to her feet.

Slowly making her way over to Monty, she's seconds from reaching him, eyes meeting, when Jasper starts talking.

"Ah, cool, a map," Jasper says to Clarke with a goofy, lopsided grin. Wells already looks irritated, "they got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

"You mind," Wells retorts bitterly, arms up and pushing the lanky brown haired boy only a few metres before Aggie intercepts.

"HEY!" The red haired girl screeches, forcefully shoving Wells shoulder to get him to let go of her friend. Wells lets go of Jasper and Monty tugs him away gently, trying to to pry Aggie from the dark skinned boys searing gaze. Wells lifts a hand and aggressively shoves the pale girls hand away.

"Woah, hey, hey, hey, hands off. They're with us," Murphy announces loudly, approaching with a group of boys. Aggie spies Atom amongst them, staring at Wells with a stern look on his face, and Murphy looks ready to kill.

It's a strange look on his face. Jonathan Murphy had been through more than most, and Aggie can't help still seeing the little boy she sat with for hours after his father was floated. John took it hard, and took his mother's downward spiral into the bottle even harder. For a long while after, everything the red haired girl got her hands on, John Murphy got first dibs on.

"Relax," Wells tries to placate, arms raised to show he meant no harm. Clarke looks less then impressed as Murphy comes to stand beside Aggie, gently pulling her away and towards her two friends, "we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground," an deep, authoritative voice booms immediately, Wells turns to face the Blake's. "That not good enough for you?"

Wells is silent for a beat, clearly trying to think his words through, "we need to find Mount Weather." Wells takes a few steps towards the older Blake. Clarke, flustered, tries to catch up with him. "You heard my fathers message. That has to be our first priority."

Both the Blake siblings aren't too happy with that, bad move.

"Screw your father," Octavia Blake boldly states, "what, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" The condescending tone has Aggie snorting and Jasper chuckling, Monty slapping the both of them softly on the chest in warning.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke speaks up, trying to reason with the crowd. "We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be." The Blake siblings aren't impressed, "how long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So, if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

"I got a better idea," Bellamy offers, sarcastically, "you two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

A chorus of 'yeah's echo from the crowd gathered around them, the vast majority of teens here coming from struggling homes, and not sitting in comfort high up in the hierarchy. Aggie, Monty and Jasper look at each other, the latter two not too bothered about going or not, whereas Aggie's eyebrows clearly show she doesn't want to go anywhere. 

"You're not listening," Wells claims, "we all need to go."

Murphy comes up behind wells and shoves him, saying, "look at this, everybody... the chancellor of Earth."

Laughs ripple through the crowd as Murphy taunts the teen. 

"Think that's funny?" Wells responds, sarcastically.

Murphy lashes out, reaching forward and grabbing the dark skinned boys jacket before hooking his foot under his leg, causing Wells to go crashing to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Wells," Clarke calls out, concerned, only to be held back by a member of Murphy's group.

People in the crowd start calling out in encouragement for Murphy.

"No, but that was," Murphy asserts, cocky. Wells jumps back to his feet, "all right," says Murphy, obviously ready for a fight. Aggie tries to step forward to back up Murphy, when Monty and Jasper both shoot out an arm in front of her to stop her and squish the redhead between them.

Wells is clearly injured, the fall having done something to his leg as he limps pitifully, throwing his hands up in an amateur fighting stance. Teens in the crowd start chanting fight, fight as Murphy taunts the distressed teen, faking advances to spook him with an arrogant smile.

Spacewalker jumps down from the dropship and lands between the two boys, stopping the fight. A hush falls upon the crowd for a moment, as Murphy looks up, puzzled, to where the shaggy-haired teen had jumped from. The glimpse Aggie gets of the look on his face makes her let out a short laugh, Monty and Jaspers hands flying up to cover her mouth. 

"Kids got one leg," Spacewalker states, staring down Murphy, "how about you wait 'til it's a fair fight?"

Aggie can't see Murphy's face anymore, but she can feel the tension in the air as the younger Blake sibling breaks the silence that's fallen over them.

"Hey Spacewalker," Octavia calls, "rescue me next."

The flirtatious words are barely out of her mouth before her brother walks up to them and pulls his sister away. The crowd dissipates, Monty looks at his two friends.

"Well that was interesting."

Aggie snorts in response, and then Jasper is excitedly pulling her towards two other people.

"Myles, this is Harper and Pascal. Guys, this is Myles," Jasper introduces and Aggie, or Myles, as the redhead goes by, smiles a bright smile and shakes both their hands.

"She's our 'sister from another mister,'" the boys exclaim together, causing the pale girl to blush lightly.

"Oh, we've heard so, so much about you," Harper gushes, smiling wide. Myles quirks a red eyebrow at her best friends, and they chuckle.

"All good things," Monty assures, "promise."

The conversation is smooth, and they all try to involve the redhead, but she can't help feeling a little lost. Myles doesn't have to hold out for long, however, as a hand clasps down heavily on both her and Jaspers shoulders, turning them around and dragging them away from their little group.

"There," Spacewalker huffs to Clarke and Wells, "two more, can we go now?"

"One more," Myles corrects, ducking out under the shaggy haired boys arm, "I'm staying."

"Come on, Myles! An adventure!" Jasper declares excitedly.

When all the goggle-wearing boy gets in response is a delicate eyebrow raise, Monty chimes in while patting her shoulder, "don't worry, I'll go with them." 

"That makes four," Spacewalker states, looking at Clarke, "we good?"

"Sounds like a party," Octavia announces, walking towards them with a smile, "make it five."

Bellamy is hot on her heels, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He demands, coming to stand beside her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Going for a walk," the younger sibling says calmly.

Clarke catches a glimpse of Spacewalkers wristband, "Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah," he answers, "so?"

"So," Clarke starts, "this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark." Myles sees Bellamy listen intently and the cogs start turning in her brain, "take it off, and your family will think you're dead."

Spacewalker looks as if he's about to give a snarky reply, but he stops himself. Looking back down to his wristband, then back up at Clarke, he nods, shaggy hair bouncing.

"Okay," Clarke says satisfied, "now let's go."

They turn to leave but Myles slings her arms around her two best friends, stopping them for a moment.

"You be careful adventuring out there, yeah?" The redhead implores, not even looking at Jasper before adding, with a point of her finger, "lookin' at you, JJ."

Jasper reaches his hand up to mess up her braided red hair, with a goofy smile, and an always. Monty laughs at the less than amused look on her face and pulls her in for a hug.

"You be careful, too, Aggie," Monty says seriously, to which she snorts dramatically. 

Monty gives the side of her head a light kiss and then he's pulling away. Jasper gives a quick kiss to the side of her head as well, and then they're both rushing off to catch up with the princess and the Spacewalker. Myles turns her head and watches as Bellamy gives in, saying something quietly and tilting his head in the direction the group is heading in. Octavia beams, and leans up to kiss her brother on the cheek before she, too, is running to catch up. 

Bellamy stands there a moment, so Myles goes and stands beside him as he watches his sister go. Brown eyes glance at her through the corners of his eyes.

"Figured you would've went with your friends," Bellamy states, Myles turns her head to him and raises a red eyebrow. The older Blake sibling meets her hazel eyes and, with a tilt of his head, continues, "You seem close."

"We were," was the only response he got.

"'Were'?" he pressed, clearly unsatisfied with how quiet she is.

"Been a while since we've been a trio," the redhead explains simply. 

"And it's more of a duo now?" They're both as stubborn as each other, she meets his eyes again and does a lazy shrug with one shoulder. "And you didn't want to go with them? Be a 'trio' again?" 

"They're happy," she justifies, but it does little to clear up the Blake's confusion.

Realising it's the only answer he'll get, he turns back to face the wilderness. The redhead uses this as her opportunity, she pulls out one of her makeshift knives and holds it out to Bellamy. The Blake sibling glances between the weapon and her eyes.

"You make that?" He asks. The only response he gets is an eyebrow quirk, so he tries another approach, "is that metal from the dropship?" Myles nods her head yes. The red haired girl hasn't broken eye contact since she pulled the knife, she just stands there patiently, waiting for him to take it, "you think I need that?" 

"That gun won't be much help when the real guard comes down," the girl says simply, it's Bellamy's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"And you think a homemade knife would be better?" The mans retorts sarcastically, not bothering to address her claims. 

"You can't stop them coming down," Myles responds, taking Bellamy off-guard. Scoffing lightly, he goes to turn around before her voice stops him, "but you can slow them down."

Turning back to the redhead, now thoroughly intrigued, he says, "oh yeah? And how would I do that?"

The red haired girl merely rolls her eyes, pulls her jacket sleeve up slightly and uses the knife to quickly pry the wristband off. The wristband falls to the floor as the older Blake sibling watches with morbid curiosity, spying the blood trickling from the holes the band had left in her arm. Aggie bends down and holds the wristband up, turning her body slightly towards Bellamy.

"Now the Ark thinks I'm dead," she explains lowly, "that maybe, it's not safe to follow us down."

"They're using the kids here as guinea pigs?" The man concludes, bitterly, "So, what? They can make their 'final journey to the ground'?"

Myles doesn't flinch from his furious words, "they've been shutting off the oxygen to barely used sections, lowering the oxygen in places that are 'expendable',"Myles lists, "colder temperatures, everyone's always sick. Oxygen deprivation."

Bellamy's heart stutters for a moment, "life support on the Ark is failing." The redhead only nods slowly in response, "how much time do we have? Before they have to come down?"

"Their plan is two months. One hundred gone means another month, at least," she states, "it'll take them a couple weeks, maybe, to figure out we're not actually dying."

Deep brown flickers between the redheads two hazel eyes, something not sitting quite right with him.

"Why are you helping me?" Bellamy asks, the sceptical look in his eyes tells Myles the determined young man won't let this go. 

"I knew Rory," the red haired girl whispers, as if a secret. Dark brown eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"I know everyone who called her that, and their children. I don't know you," the man accused, words coming out harsh. Still, the pale girl doesn't flinch, instead maintaining eye contact.

"I'm a different kind of friend," Myles elaborates, causing Bellamy to scoff. "Besides," she breaks eye contact to stare pointedly at the spot where his gun is hidden under his shirt, "they'll kill you for that."

"What, you don't want to help me lead things around here?" The man enquires, "is that what I'm expected to believe?"

"You might be destined to be a king, Bellamy Blake," the redhead announces, "but I was born in rags, I'll die in rags."

Bellamy squints, "you don't have to be," he offers, smooth voice gliding through the air.

"No," Myles agrees, with a tilt of her head, "but all I'm destined to be is a lowly peasant girl."

When the Blake boy opens his mouth to speak again, she quickly catches him off guard by throwing the wristband toward him. As Bellamy's hands shoot out to catch it, Myles places the knife lazily in his pants pocket and starts walking away.

"Try not to cry too hard at my funeral," the redhead calls over her shoulder, at the amused Blake.

"I never did get your name," he calls back, Bellamy knows she can hear him, but she doesn't answer. Brown eyes glance back down to the wristband in hand, chuckling lightly, one word in mind.

 _Trouble_.

 

 

Myles goes searching for Charlotte and it doesn't take long to find her. The blonde girl hadn't strayed far from the dropship, and excitedly showed her the pile of sticks she'd collected. She'd also collected some rocks she thought might make good tips for the arrows. They would work perfectly. Myles went to return to her bow, then she hesitated. They'd die of thirst long before they'd die of starvation, and with that, she was on a new mission.

Charlotte had found two other kids around her age and decided to go exploring with them, rather than stick around the dropship. Finding a decent chunk of metal to use for an axe was relatively easy, but it took a few minutes of fiddling to fasten it to a handle. Once it was ready, Myles went to make a fire. The red haired girl decided it might work better to make a couple fire pits, before long there were five fire pits ready to go.

Looking up at the sky, Myles remembered something. Rain. Eyebrows furrowed, she turned to stare at her recently constructed fire pit. Shit. Myles, turned to look at the wide expanse of trees, before sighing, and heading back into them, axe in hand.

It took less than half an hour to collect all the wood and a shit-tonne of long grass, and even less time to assemble the mini huts. Atom had found her when she was foraging the dropship for metal large enough to cover each fire pits, and helped her put it all together. It took an embarrassingly long time for them to get the hang of starting a fire with a stick and the all-mighty power of friction. After figuring it out, they team up to make a place for the water out of the dropship, and once content it'll hold, they go searching for the jugs that came down with them.

Having come up empty-handed, they decide to make their own. They chat idly as they chop wood, and fasten them with bent dropship metal, making one stupidly large bucket entirely out of fragments from the dropship to boil the water in. With all fire pits alight, and the sun showing it was a few hours after midday, the two new friends decided to go looking for water.

They find a little creek about 20 minutes down from the dropship, and on the way to it, Myles eats one of every berry and fruit they pass, just to see if she'll die. Atom had freaked out at first, but he grew accustomed to the idea, whether it was her logic behind it or his grumbling stomach, she doesn't know, but the blue eyed teen joined in. Once the two had filled up their buckets with water, and their pockets with safe fruit, they returned to camp.

The sight at camp was different from when they had left. Strewn about randomly were wristbands from members of the hundred, a couple delinquents were sitting by some of the fires. Atom manned the water, boiling it, while Myles went back and forth a few times, making sure the delinquents had enough food and water to satiate them, knowing none of the prisoners were given rations this morning before being loaded onto the dropship.

After lugging her last load back up to camp, Myles plopped down with a heavy sigh beside Atom on one of the logs he, and a few other delinquents, had put around the fire pits while she was running around.

"Tired?" A wristbandless Murphy asked around a mouthful of berries, not even listening for a response, expecting nothing more than another heavy sigh. The handful of people sitting around the fire knew exactly who she was, those who had never met her for a drop-off were eagerly informed by Murphy and Atom of the redheads true identity.

Atom had been familiar with the redheads drive, having witnessed it firsthand when he was younger, but couldn't help the feeling of admiration he got looking at the exhausted criminal. Myles rolled her head back to look at the sky, lazily.

"We've probably got a few hours of sunlight left," the girl states, before looking back at the tree line in front of them, "I bet I could cut that down and make tents."

The redhead is already on her feet and marching her silent, purposeful footsteps towards the parachutes before anyone could respond. Shaking his black hair with a tired smile, Atom stands to follow her.

"I'll be with Robin Hood," Atom says to the people sitting with him, walking over to the tree he just watched the red haired girl start scaling. Leaning against the tree, the teen calls up something about taking a break. Myles isn't paying attention to his words, instead busying herself with making sure she doesn't fall, but once she's perched on a branch, she flips Atom the bird before crawling towards the parachute. Laughing, the younger teen just watches her fumble with the fabric, trying to get it free from the trees clutches with a shake of his head.

 

Bellamy Blake makes his way back to the dropship, he'd been by not too long ago and had seen the fire pits surrounding the camp and the container slowly being filled with water. Spying three of his followers sitting around the main campfire directly in front of the dropship, he saunters over. Murphy looks up as he approaches, and nods.

"What's that?" That man questions, tipping his head to Murphy's hands.

"Food. Robin Hood brought us a shit-tonne more," the younger brown haired boy answers, gesturing towards the crates filled with them near the ramp. Bellamy follows the movement to the dropship, before turning back to the teen.

"'Robin Hood'?" The tall man queries, more out of shock than curiosity.

"Yeah," a dark skinned teen wearing a black beanie, Nathan Miller, answers. "'The Ghost'. 'Vent Girl'? The Arks very own superhero?" 

Bellamy shifts his feet in surprise, "she's here?"

"You don't know who 'The Ghost' is?" Murphy asks, brunette eyebrows sky high as disbelief radiates off him.

"I never met her, my mother handled all the business with her," the tanned skinned man replied.

A girl with long brown hair across from Murphy points behind him, "she's Little Red, over there. Up in that tree." 

Bellamy follows her gaze, freezing when deep brown eyes lock onto the mysterious red haired girl who gave him his makeshift knife earlier in the day. Turning and walking away from the fire pit, he makes a beeline for the tree the redhead is currently in. Nodding at Atom in greeting, the Blake boy comes to a stop beside him.

"And why exactly are you up there, Ghost?" He calls up at the girl. Myles doesn't acknowledge the man, instead he gets a reply from the wristbandless delinquent to his left.

"She wants to make tents before it gets dark," Atom responds, with an amused smile.

"Where are you gonna set up the tents?" Bellamy asks the redhead.

"Where ever you want, your majesty," the red haired girl quips, "Atom, yank please."

The blue eyed boy pushes himself off the tree and pulls carefully down on the thick fabric that has drooped down within reach. The parachute falls to the ground easily, and Myles' boots hit the ground immediately after. Atom opens his mouth to say something witty when his name is called, so instead he smiles politely at Myles and nods at Bellamy before leaving.

Sighing, Myles squats down to spread out the material to see what she's working with.

"Different kind of friend, huh?" Bellamy lightheartedly prods, hazel eyes glance up at his for a split second with a lazy shrug of her shoulder, before she refocuses her attention on the material. Red eyebrows furrow and one single crease forms on her forehead as she thinks.

"How many tents do you think you can make?" The Blake sibling asks, Myles thinks a beat more before answering.

"Maybe thirty?" The girls responds, unsure. Gesturing to the parachute, the redhead finishes, "we could use the rest for hammocks?"

"Sounds good," the man concurs.

Myles nods to herself for a moment before rising to her feet to get to work, when Bellamy's hand on her arm stops her. Hazel meets deep brown.

"Make a nice, big one for me," the man implores with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wide, toothy smile.

"Of course, your highness," Myles jokes lightly.

 

The sun had already set when the drained red haired teen finished. Having made enough tents for 29 people, even more if they share, the girl was ready to sit down. She fashioned tables and cots from wood and dropship metal, Myles put at least one of each in the tents. On the cots, the redhead had placed the thin cushioning she'd pulled off the seats in the dropship. It wasn't much, but it'll do. In Bellamy's tent, she broke off two seats entirely, cushioning intact, and used them to balance out the empty space.

Bellamy is sitting by the main fire, and his eyes snap to her skinny frame as soon as she enters his line of sight.

"All done?" He asks the redhead once she's in earshot, eyes dropping down to the strip of pale, exposed skin of her stomach as light from the fire dances and flickers over her skin. With a worn out sigh, she only nods.

Myles had kept him updated with the status of each tent she'd completed, so he could work out who got to have one. After the girl had assembled the tents, she had set up hammocks inside the dropship before running out of steam. Leaving a few more scraps of parachute in the lower level to make more hammocks out of later, she's ready to call it a day.

It's completely dark when the next set of theatrics start. Almost every single one of the delinquents that didn't go to Mount Weather are surrounding the main fire pit, directly in front of the dropship, and cheering with each new wristband that is removed. Myles doesn't participate, opting to sit completely out of the way and finishing her almost complete bow with Charlotte, watching as everyone celebrates. It doesn't take long for Wells to come investigate the commotion.

Wells limps his way to the crowd, and pushes his way through. His body freezes when he sees Murphy and Mbege removing a girls wristband, her face contorting in pain. The wristband falls from her wrist, and Murphy holds it up for the crowd to see, another round of cheers erupt at the sight. Murphy throws the useless metal into the fire as Bellamy's authoritative voice booms over the crowd.

"Who's next?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells demands, horrified. 

"We're liberating ourselves," the man replies, "what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed," Wells declares, Bellamy rolls his eyes and licks his lips, unamused. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, Chancellor," Bellamy quips, not missing a beat. "We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" The Blake brother asks loudly, arms outstretched as he gestures to what's around them. The crowd doesn't disappoint, eagerly shouting their agreements with the tan skinned man.

"You think this is a game?" Wells exclaims and Bellamy patiently waits for him to finish his rant, "those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own... and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down," Bellamy explains, "those people," lifting his hand up to point at the sky, "locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child."

Myles can't see his face, but if the silence and tension of the crowd is anything to go by, it mustn't be very kind look. Charlotte inches closer to the redhead, worried about where this is going. 

"Your father did that," the Blake sibling says so lowly, if it wasn't for the unbridled anger and resentment behind it the redhead wouldn't have heard it at all.

"My father didn't write the laws," the dark skinned teen tries to reason.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here," Bellamy's voice is still dark, but there's a twinge of hope there. "Here," he says firmly, "there are no laws." 

Myles heart stutters and she whips her head to look at the young blonde at her side, the chorus of agreements the crowd echoes unsettling her greatly.

"Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want," Bellamy asserts, "Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me." Myles' chest constricts painfully as the reality of Bellamy's monologue hits her. Wells could kill Bellamy and there be no repercussions at all. Wrapping an arm around the young girl, Myles watches intently, silently begging for Bellamy to be smart.

"You know why?" The tall man continues, "whatever the hell we want."

Murphy starts chanting those five words, the crowd joining in with him. Wells and Bellamy are toe to toe, staring each other down as the crowd continues to chant Bellamy's mantra.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder interrupts the ego battle, everyone craning their heads back to look at the sky. Myles sets her bow aside and slips from the blonde girl, standing up to peer up at the sky in confusion. Water starts pouring down from the night sky onto Bellamy and the delinquents. Amazed shouts and surprised shrieks ripple through the crowd at the realisation that this is rain. Real rain.

A melodic laugh bubbles out of Myles, and she can feel eyes on her as she lifts her hands up to feel the rain. Spinning around in circles twice, she giggles again, ear to ear smile on her face. Leaning her head even further back, the redhead closes her eyes and opens her mouth, cool droplets of rain hitting her tongue and drenching her body.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Opening her eyes and staring into deep brown ones, Myles can't stop smiling. Bellamy doesn't get an eyebrow twitch, a shrug or a word in response, but another giggle. The redhead spins around once more, then brings her hazel eyes back to his, and is greeted by a knee-weakening smile. "Come on," the man urges, jutting his head to the dropship, the redhead can see Charlotte standing in the doorway, "let's get you inside before you get sick."

Grin never once fading from her face, Myles shakes her head and takes a few steps back.

"Whatever the hell I want, right, Bellamy Blake?" Something about the way she says his name makes his heart clench addictively.

"Whatever the hell you want," he concedes, smiling lightly, hesitating for a moment before he's turns around and jogs to the dropship.

"She isn't coming in?" Atom asks, worried. The pair look out at the redhead alone in the rain and watch as she sits down under a tree, stunning smile still stuck in place.

 

It's a couple hours after the rain had stopped, and Myles couldn't sleep. The redhead had managed to doze lightly for a short while, before her young blonde roommate had a horrible nightmare. Lying awake with the small girl curled in her side, now resting peacefully, Myles thinks about the story Charlotte had shared with her. The story she had had a nightmare about. Arm tightening lightly around the poor young girl who had been through far too much pain for her 12 years of life, she's brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps and hushed words.

Slipping out from around the young blonde, Myles sets her jacket over the sleeping girl before exiting the tent. The redhead pays no mind that her scars are on full display, rather confident everyone else's peering eyes are asleep as she slips into the trees to follow loud footfalls. Hazel eyes try and comprehend the scene that plays out in front of her. Bellamy has his gun pointed at Wells, and they're talking. Myles can't hear what's being said, so she slinks forward a little bit and crouches down, taking extra care to not make a sound.

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells," Bellamy says, his hair isn't slicked back anymore, Whatever was his his hair having been washed out by the rain. His dark brown curls bounce as he bobs his head, "hell, I like you – but I do need them," he points his gun to the sky quickly, "to think that you're dead."

"Why?" Wells asks dryly, "why are you doin' this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?"

"I have my reasons," the Blake boy replies, evasively, "I also have the gun," it takes all her willpower not to snort at that. You have to give it to him, the man sure is dramatic, "so, I ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels."

"No," the teen says simply, "never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?"

Bellamy scoffs, "Yeah. It is. I'm sorry it had be this way."

Myles can see what's about to happen from where she's hiding. Murphy and Mbege slink up behind the dark skinned teen, as Bellamy puts his gun back into the waistband of his pants. Murphy makes it into Wells' eye line, and the redhead can't help but pity the distressed boy. Wells tries to run, but his injured leg slows him down and two more of Bellamy's henchmen come out from the dark tree line, and hold him back.

Wells struggling yells for the boys to get off of him prove to be a bit much for the red haired girl. So, satisfied knowing that Bellamy and his goons won't kill the injured teen, and that they're just after his wristband, Myles leaves. Slowly and quietly making her way back to the tent she shares with Charlotte, she slips inside and thinks about everything that's transpired in the last twenty-four hours.

 

Myles doesn't sleep, giving up a few hours after she hears the boys return and retire to their makeshift beds. Stealing her jacket back from the young, sleeping blonde, she makes herself busy finishing the bows and manufacturing arrows. The red haired girl had spent well over two hours trying to find enough appropriately sized feathers in the dead of night to aid the arrows flight. She hadn't enjoyed the fiddling that came with adhering the components together tight enough to shoot, but she loved bashing the small rocks to get perfect arrowheads.

The things she's most upset about, undoubtedly, are the quivers. Myles had had the thought to make them after she'd started crafting the arrows, and had gone and snuck one of the scraps of parachute left over for more hammocks. The material is held together by knots and has sticks for some support, making the two quivers a truly unattractive sight.

By the time the sun had started to rise and delinquents started to slowly emerge from their sleeping spots, she'd fashioned almost two dozen arrows. Deciding it might be best to go check the water level and find food before more of the delinquents awoke, the redhead packed up her array of materials and deposits them inside the tent quietly. Bow in hand and quiver on her back, she sets off for some practice.

It took her a bit longer than she'd ever admit to actually hit one of her targets. Squirrels are fast, jittery assholes, and she only manages to get two before giving up on them and moving on. The red haired girl meanders quite far from the camp when she sees it. A bright blaze of orange.

A Fox.

Dropping down to a crouch, Myles takes a deep breath, before pulling an arrow out and slowly stepping forward. Notching her arrow and pulling the shoelace string slowly, trying not to alert the animal, hazel eyes take aim. The slight whoosh sound the arrow makes flying through the early morning air is extremely calming.

The arrow sinks into the foxes shoulder, but doesn't knock him down. Clearly injured and struggling, the animal turns in the redheads direction and makes a strange high pitched noise that's a blend of snorting and squawking. Large orange and black ears pulled back, head held low and mouth open, the sides of the foxes face twitch up with the threatening noises, bearing his teeth.

The red haired girl is frozen for a minute, unsure of how this will play out. Chest constricting remorsefully with every angry noise the poor animal makes, knowing its in pain and scared. Very, very slowly, her pale hand reaches up for one of her few arrows left. As her fingers brush the feathered end of an arrow, the fox quickly jumps forward.

In a flurry of panic, Myles rapidly notches the arrow and pulls, letting go of the string instantly. The fox falls in front of her crouched form, arrow in neck. The redheaded girl can only stare in shock at the dying creature, as the poor thing takes a few more breaths before stilling, eyes glazing over.

After making sure the animal is dead, Myles hoists it up and awkwardly carries it back to camp. The red haired girl spends most of her trek back trying to remember exactly how shes supposed to get edible meat from the animals.

A few minutes from the dropship she runs into Atom and two others, who introduce themselves as Jones and Diggs. The teens were thrilled to see the dead animals and immediately started to help her carry them back to camp. Diggs started to look a bit squeamish as the other three talked about the best way to skin and gut the animals, so, Atom tasked him with finding a sheet of metal that wasn't wide, but was long enough to hook through the hut over the fire.

With one man down, the two boys were eager to get their hands dirty and help, knowing that the sooner it's done, the sooner they'll eat. The smell of blood was overpowering, but it wasn't long before the mouth-watering aroma of smoky, cooked meat wafts through the air, rousing the rest of the sleeping delinquents.

Bellamy Blake is awoken by a truly heavenly smell that makes his stomach growl demandingly. Sitting up to rest on his elbows, messy black curls bounce as he lifts his head to sniff the air. Suddenly, the dirty blonde beside him jolts.

"Is that food?" She asks half asleep, scrambling to get dressed. 

"I don't know," the Blake sibling answers honestly, reaching over the cot for his clothes.

The girl leaves his tent first, but Bellamy isn't too far behind her. Following his nose to the large crowd of delinquents. Brown eyes lock with Jones', by the fire, and the teen stands.

"Hey, Ghost went and got some food," Jones calls out happily, reaching for one of the washed big leaves to the side of the fire pit. Picking up two strips of meat and plopping them on the leaf, "there's fruit and shit over there, washed and everything."

The teen hands Bellamy the food and gestures over to the dropship. Myles sits with a group of other delinquents on the ramp, some are carving bits of wood to make plates and bowls, two teens are making cutlery out of dropship metal and Myles is working with a beautiful teen with long blonde hair to make, what he can only assume, is a pot. The group is chatting happily, and the redhead and her blonde friend are completely engrossed in conversation. 

The Blake sibling looks around for a certain teen, spying him sitting by another campfire, alone.

"Jones," the boy in question turns, "he eaten?"

The dark skinned boy looks to where Bellamy tilted his head, and sees Wells Jaha sitting on his own, pinched expression on his face.

"Not from here," Jones answers, arm lifting slightly to gesture to the fire pit with meat.

"Give me another two," Bellamy orders, picking up another leaf.

"Sure thing, boss," with two plant-plates in one hand, he makes his way over to the redhead, making a show of trying to catch her eyes.

"You mind if I take one of these?" Bellamy asks when hazel meets brown, pointing to one of the wooden bowls on the ramp.

"Knock yourself out," the verbal reply doesn't come from the redhead, but her smiling blonde friend, Harper, but Bellamy still sees Myles shrug and nod an affirmative.

Picking up a bowl, he turns to the fruit crate with a thanks tossed over his shoulder. After shovelling the fruit into the bowl, Bellamy leaves, heading straight for Wells. 

"Eat," the man orders the teen, dumping one of the leaves and the bowl on his bent knees.

The boy doesn't respond straight away, merely fixing his searing gaze on the tall Blake brother as he turns to leave.

"This an apology?" The teen calls after Bellamy retreating figure.

"No," he replies, cockily, "it's food."


	3. Episode 2 - Earth Skills

Myles walks back into camp, fresh game in hand for lunch. After breakfast, some of the boys had come up with the idea of making a smokehouse, and as the redhead enters the camp, she can see them still talking it over. One of the teens is aggressively drawing lines in the dirt to demonstrate whatever point he's making. Wells walks into camp just as Myles reaches the back of the dropship, arms full of clothes and carrying two pairs of boots, and she sighs. This isn't going to end well.

Off beat drumming can be heard as delinquents bang on makeshift drums. Kids are running around like maniacs, jumping each other and causing a ruckus. Shouting and hollering wherever they go. They just about run into Wells as he comes past the main fire pit, as they rush off to continue playing some game. The dark skinned teen glares at them as they go, and continues marching forth, limp barely visible.

Wells goes to walk past the ramp, where one of the parachute scraps now covers the entrance to the dropship, and Atom zones in on the teen.

"Hey, uh," the blue eyed teen says from his spot on the ramp, "where'd you get the clothes?"

Atom stalks up to Wells as he comes to a stop, turning to answer the boy. Myles slows to a stop beside the dropship, and sighs again, tiredly, expecting the altercation that's about to happen.

"Buried the two kids who died during the landing," Wells supplies, and the redheads chest twinges with regret.

The girl had been too caught up in everything to check on the boys who went flying on the trip down. Myles hadn't even found out they'd died until later that day when she was extracting pieces of the dropship and she stumbled across their bodies.

"Smart," Atom nods half heartedly, but Myles sees right through it. Leaning her shoulder against the cool metal of the dropship, she watches, "you know, I'll take it from here."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Atom is reaching forward, hands grabbing for the bundle of clothes in the others arms. Wells reacts quickly, turning his body away.

"There's always a market for –"

"We share based on need, just like back home," the privileged boy cuts the blue eyed teen off sternly, just as the flap of parachute covering the dropship entrance lifts. A shirtless Bellamy Blake saunters out, gun on full display, tucked into the front of his jeans.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" The Blake's deep voice rumbles out.

A girl quickly slips out after the man, only a bra and pants on. The brunette grabs his attention by pushing her body into his and he turns to her and giving her a long kiss on the lips. Satisfied, the teen skips down the ramp and leaves. The red haired teen watches with raised eyebrows, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Wells doesn't think the PDA is that amusing, as he rolls his eyes, a bitter look on his face.

"This is home now," Bellamy finishes, his relaxed posture oozing arrogance, "your fathers rules no longer apply."

The tall, toned man saunters down the ramp, and Myles doesn't try to stop her wandering eyes. Deep brown eyes meet hers as she lifts her perverted gaze back up, and the smug look that greets her only adds to her entertainment.

"Like what you see?" The egotistical man quips with a smirk.

"You're the prettiest boy in all the camp, your majesty," the redhead shoots back without missing a beat, pushing off the dropship and making her way past the feuding men.

 _Happy birthday, Aggie_.

Bellamy barks out a short laugh, and walks up to Wells. Myles turns and just catches the man plucking a shirt out of the teens hands. The Blake brother quickly takes a step back and Wells advances. Turning away, the redhead throws the dead animals at the group by the fire and they stop arguing to cheer. A teen shoves her arm gently as the group praises her work.

"No, no, Atom," Bellamy says loudly, getting the attention of Myles and the group beside her. "Atom, hold up."

The blue eyed boy, ever the loyal counterpart, does as he's told, taking his arms off the privileged teen in front of him.

"You want it back? Take it," the Blake sibling challenges.

It's dead silent for a minute, Bellamy and Wells staring each other down, the other delinquents around them watching the three guys with bated breath. Wells turns away, after a moment, and tosses the clothing and shoes on the ground. Immediately, nearby teens scramble for them, desperately jumping over each other to get to them first. Atom stalks over as well, in no rush, watching the frenzy of teens.

"Is this what you want?" Wells bellows, "chaos?"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy replies, shrugging slightly, putting his arms through the shirt.

Almost instantly, a girls screams cut through the camp. Heads snapping in the direction of the girls distress, Myles breaks out into a run but Bellamy and Wells are closer, reaching the scene seconds before her.

Murphy is holding a whimpering teen over one of the fires, the protective hut knocked over and to the side. Myles comes to a stop beside Bellamy, hazel eyes wide in horror.

"Bellamy," the brunette greets, "check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

Bellamy and the red haired girl take a few steps in shock before stopping again. Wells doesn't stop though, continuing to run at the teens.

"Let her go!" Wells demands, barrelling towards them.

Wells shoves Murphy back forcefully, freeing the girl and jolting the man back into gear, as he walks forward. Bellamy's movement stirs Myles, and she runs for the girl. Reaching her quickly, she helps her up, and with the teen leaning heavily against her, pulls her away from the fire pit. Wells looks from Bellamy, who's stopped once again, to Murphy on the ground, a hopeless look in his brown eyes.

"You can stop this," the dark skinned boy says with a look of disgust on his face.

"Stop this?" Bellamy repeats, a twisted smile on his face, "I'm just getting started."

The redhead passes the still trembling girl off to Harper, knowing she'll be in good hands. Turning back to the men around the fire pit, Myles steps forward slowly, before Jones and Atom are at her side. The blue eyed boys hand is on her arm and the dark skinned boy is standing protectively in front of her, an arm reaching around blindly to make sure she doesn't step around him.

Their actions make her heart swell, the redhead reaches a pale hand up to rest on Jones' arm, letting him know she's heeding their warning. Dark brown eyes look into her hazel ones, and he relaxes.

All of a sudden a flurry of movement makes Myles jump, causing her bodyguards to tense again. Murphy had gotten to his feet while they were distracted, and landed a heavy punch to Wells' face. The teens body spins from the force of the impact, and he goes crashing to the ground. The crowd that's gathered starts erupting with cheers of 'fight', and the redhead knows after yesterday's brawl being intercepted by Spacewalker, there's no stopping Murphy now. 

Wells is on his feet when Murphy swings next, and the boys tussle, throwing each other around. A blur of arms swinging and shoving violently as the crowd chants the word 'fight'. Wells lands a good hit to Murphy's face and the brunette falls back, before quickly regaining his footing and charging at Wells. Murphy ducks as he runs into the teen, and hoists him up, before throwing him onto the ground, hard. Murphy is on top of the struggling teen, throwing punch after punch to the dark skinned boys face. Wells grabs his attacker by the shoulders, and rolls them over so he's on top.

Bellamy Blake watches the whole thing with wide eyes. Atom and Jones pull Myles further and further away, bit by bit, until she can no longer see the bloodied teens, only hear the heavy crunches and grunts. The gut-churning sounds continue for a minute more before the crowd chatters, displeased.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells voice sounds strained, but he's on his feet and in her line of sight, unlike Murphy.

Bellamy doesn't say anything, merely watching with that same shocked expression. Myles hears a blade being dragged out of its place on a belt, and her stomach plummets. Murphy's on his feet not a second later.

"You're dead," the bloodied threatens lowly.

Wells looks terrified, and Bellamy steps forward hand raised towards Murphy.

"Wait," the man booms out, waiting until Murphy looks in his eyes to continue. Turning to Wells, he holds the knife the redhead gave him up, "fair fight."

Eyes slipping closed, Myles leans against Atom slightly in despair. Tossing the makeshift blade to Wells' feet, Bellamy backs up. The crowd is dead silent as Wells looks from the knife to Murphy to Bellamy. Weighing his options, she supposes. Murphy smiles a sinister, bloody smile, and it prompts Wells to pick the knife. Murphy takes a few steps forward, Wells backing up with each step, before he lunges. Blade swiping side to side viciously as the dark skinned boy jumps back with petrified, but stubborn eyes.

_Happy birthday, Aggie._

Murphy clips Wells' arm with his knife, a small spurt of thick, red blood spraying as the injured teen shouts in pain. Myles turns into Atom, not wanting to watch anymore, and she feels two pairs of hands come to steady her. Looking up into deep brown eyes, she doesn't know what to do, her hands flying up to grab the hands and just hold them a minute.

The redheads breathing heavily, wanting desperately for everything to just be alright. To just stop. Not ready to face the consequences of the Blake brothers mantra of 'whatever the hell we want' from the night before. The scuffle is still going on behind her, she can hear it, and all of a sudden Harper's got her arms wrapped around the teen, prying the redhead from Atom and Jones' hands. 

"Wells!" Red braid whips through the air harshly at the sound of Clarke's voice. Hazel eyes finding the blonde clambering down the hill to the far right of the fight, "let him go!"

Something's wrong. She notices Jasper's not there instantly. As the group comes barrelling down the hill, Myles jogs to meet them, leaving Harper behind, eyes searching for her best friend. Greenie's there, a bit further back, helping an injured Octavia down the hill. The redhead sprints to them, hooking Octavia's other arm around her shoulders and guiding the two down.

"Where's JJ?" Myles says, frantic.

The two don't say anything, Monty merely meet her eyes and continuing forward. He's pale and covered in dirt, blood coating parts of his clothes. Wells throws Murphy down to the ground, and Bellamy finally intercepts the fight. Jumping in front of the knife wielding teen as he barrels towards Wells in retaliation, the Blake brother holds the struggling boy.

"Whoa, hey," the man says, shaking him slightly, "enough, Murphy."

Murphy stills and the man turns his attention to his sister.

"Octavia, are you alright?" He hurries over to the three, immediately grabbing her from Monty and Myles' arms.

Octavia nods, but she's clearly in pain.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy's asks Clarke, who only stares blankly in response.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," the Spacewalker explains, sitting down. Myles' blood runs cold, and she turns to Monty.

"What the hell happened out there?" The tall man demands, words and expression hard.

The redhead looks from Octavia's bloody leg to Monty's distraught face as he sinks down on a log. Thinking the worst, she drops beside him and he instantly leans into her. Myles lifts her arms to wrap around him loosely, comforting him, as she listens to the others speak.

"We were attacked," Clarke answers, seriously.

"Attacked?" Wells asks, "by what?"

"Not what. Who," the shaggy haired teen responds, looking physically drained. "It turns out," Spacewalker continues, "when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

Bellamy turns to Octavia and rubs her arm, as Clarke confirms Spacewalker statement.

"It's true," the blonde added loudly, "everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill is."

"Yeah," Spacewalker replies, dryly, "bad news is the grounders will.”

Everything goes silent. Myles ears are ringing as she holds her best friend.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells questions, rather insensitively. 

"Jasper," Myles barks out quickly, causing eyes to turn to her in surprise, the dark skinned teen turning to glare at her. A look she easily reciprocates.

"Jasper was hit," Clarke answers, words frantic, "they took him."

It's silent for another moment, before Clarke's eyes happen downwards.

"Where is your wristband?" The blonde demands, grabbing his wrist.

"Ask him," Wells responds, not hesitating to give Bellamy up.

The Blake brother shifts uncomfortably on his feet as Octavia fixes him with questioning, but not judgemental eyes.

"How many," the blondes voice is as cold as ice, sending shivers up the redheads spine.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy answers proudly.

"You idiots," Clarke spits, shaking her head in disbelief. Turning to the crowd, she yells, "life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy's face doesn't move as the blonde rants. Rolling his eyes, he calls out.

"We're stronger than you think," walking away from Clarke to address the crowd, he adds, "don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a Prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!"

Bellamy Blake has a gift. The man knows how to sway a crowd, knows how to tell people what they want to hear. Shouts of agreement ring through the camp, delinquents raising their arms to show they side with the words of the Blake boy. Clarke shakes her head and storms off to the dropship, Myles and Monty quick on her heels.

"What now?" The redhead asks, as she and her best friend catch up with the blonde. 

"Now," Clarke says, determined, "we go after Jasper."

The two need no further encouragements, already wholly onboard. Three pairs of feet stomp over the ramp, and into the dropship, before Myles spins on her heels.

"Wait, I need more arrows," she tells the two, before hurrying back out the flap, nearly knocking a bloodied Wells over.

Mumbling a quick apology, the redhead wastes no time, jumping off the side of the ramp and scurrying for her tent. Flinging the parachute open and throwing herself inside, she surprises the young blonde sitting on the floor. Apologising, she grabs her more arrows sticking them into her quiver, still on her back, and turns to duck out again.

"What's happening?" Charlotte asks, worried.

"I'm going to get my friend. Go find Harper, don't leave camp without her," the redhead says rapidly, diving out of the tent.

Jogging back to the dropship, Myles slips back inside. Seeing only Monty in the room, fiddling with a light, she strides over to him.

"Where are Clarke and Wells?" Determined hazel eyes meet brown worried ones.

"Up a level," he responds quickly and the redhead nods.

Restless, her eyes scan the dropship for anything that could be of use. Hazel landing on the spare parachute scraps, she grabs the leftover material and bundles it up shoving it into her jackets inner pocket. It sticks out, awkwardly poking into the red haired girls stomach.

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you," Clarke's grits out, climbing down the ladder.

Their return grabs the two best friends attention.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help," Wells replied, calmly, descending the ladder after the blonde.

"Clarke, he's right," Monty interjects desperately, "we need him. So far no one else has volunteered."

Spacewalker slips in the tent flap behind the blonde, as she looked tiredly at the Asian teen.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either," Myles snaps her eyes to her best friends, hating that she agrees with the blondes words.

"Like hell I'm not," the teen in question immediately refuses, leaning close to Clarke's face, "Jasper's my best friend."

"Greenie," Myles calls in warning.

The betrayal in Monty's eyes almost breaks the redhead down, dejectedly shaking her head with a pained expression on her face.

"You're too important," Clarke states, trying to calm the distressed teen.

"You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering," Myles reasons gently. Stepping forward and bringing her hand up to his head, "what's up here?" Pale, slender fingers tap lightly on his temple, "will save everyone here."

"And the people on the Ark," Clarke adds, "you figure out how to talk to the Ark and we'll bring Jasper back."

Monty turns deep brown eyes back to Myles' hazel ones, pleading, not to let him go with them, but to bring back his best friend. The red haired girl nods, eyebrows still drawn together in worry, and wraps her arms around the teen tightly, kissing the side of his head the way the two boys had done the day prior. Clarke turns, satisfied and notices Spacewalker there for first time.

"Hey, you ready?" The blonde asks as she moves to walk past him.

"I'm not going anywhere," the shaggy haired delinquent says seriously, stopping Clarke in her tracks. Myles scoffs, and pulls away from her best friend to fix the teen with an angry stare, "and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty spits out.

"That's not gonna happen," the blonde responds quickly, dismissing the thought.

"'Spacewalker'?" The redhead scoffs venomously, "you think you're such an adventurer, everything's just too boring for you, huh? You're a coward." 

"It's not an adventure, Myles," shaggy retorts, grabbing the red haired girls arm as she shoves past him, "it's a suicide mission."

Myles pulls her arm back and continues on her way out of the dropship, stopping when her boots hit dirt, waiting for Clarke. The redhead doesn't wait long before the blonde is stomping down the ramp, Wells not too far behind her. Clarke slows as her head spins around, blonde hair whipping side to side at the movement, before spotting who's she's after. 

Determined, the blonde marches towards the Blake siblings, the redhead right by her side as Wells hangs back a few steps. Octavia groans and fidgets as her brother cleans her wound. As they get closer, the two girls pick up on a part of their conversation.

"I don't know," the brown haired girl sighs, "the others said it looked like a giant snake."

"You could have been killed," Bellamy chastises in a worried tone.

"She would have been," Clarke interrupts as they approach the pair, "if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out."

The siblings turn to the girls, Wells stopping a few steps behind them. Octavia perks up upon seeing them.

"You guys leaving?" Octavia asks quickly, tying a strip of fabric to her injured leg and moving to stand, "I'm coming, too."

"No, no," Bellamy immediately rejects, holding her in her seat and rising to his feet, "no way. Not again."

"He's right," Clarke agrees, "your leg's just gonna slow us down."

Hazel eyes snap to the brunettes brown with red eyebrows raised, taken aback at how blunt the blondes words were. Pale hands adjust the quiver on her back nervously.

"I'm here for you," the princess finishes, looking at the older Blake sibling.

Bellamy looks at Clarke in surprise, not expecting the blonde to have asked for his help. His deep brown eyes flicker to hazel, in question, smiling slightly when he only gets a shrug from the redhead.

"Clarke," Wells calls in alarm, stepping closer to the girl, "what are you doing?"

The blonde ignores him, instead addressing the Blake boy again.

"I hear you have a gun."

Bellamy lifts his shirt to show the blonde the gun tucked into his jeans.

"Good," she states, "follow me."

Bellamy watches Clarke as she moves past him.

"And why would I do that?" His deep voice queries, arrogantly. 

Clarke turns around to face him, "because you want them to follow you," the blonde shifts her eyes to the delinquents around them, "and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

It hits the nail on the head, and as Clarke begins to walk away again, this time Wells on her heels, Bellamy turns to address his goons.

"Murphy," the man calls, "come with me. Atom?" Myles stands next to Murphy, turning her head and wiggling her eyebrows at him. The teen shakes his head, mouthing 'idiot' back as the blake sibling turns to the blue eyed teen, "my sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

Octavia instantly protests, but Bellamy doesn't answer her directly, instead turning back to Atom and adding, "anybody touches her, they answer to me."

The man doesn't make a move until Atom nods.

"Let's go," Bellamy calls to Murphy and the redhead, moving to follow the prince and princess.

The trek starts out quiet, Wells and Clarke had stopped up ahead and waited for the three of them to catch up, before leading them again. The red haired girls footsteps were as quiet as her, Bellamy turning to look for her constantly, making sure she was still there. Feeling his eyes on her she sped up slightly, to put herself just in front of the boys so she could avoid meeting the mans gaze.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" Murphy asks lowly after a minute.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead," Bellamy replied quietly, "once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

Myles snorts loudly, spinning around and walking backwards in front of the boys.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in," the redhead says, eyes alight with mischief.

Turning back around to face where she's going, Myles keeps her pace with purposeful, silent footfalls. Gliding through the wildlife as if she'd spent her whole life in it, knowing it like the back of her hand. Bright red hair and dense green surroundings somehow blending in and clashing all at once.

"You were made for the ground," Murphy calls to the redhead, echoing the older Blake siblings thoughts.

The five of them walk about 20 minutes further into the wilderness before Bellamy gets restless.

"Hey, hold up," his deep voice calls out. Jogging ahead to catch up with the two in front, Bellamy waves his gun around, "what's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

Myles glares at the ground, quickening her pace.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy," Wells demands, coming to a stop between Clarke and the Blake boy.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy taunts, leaping forward and shoving the dark skinned boy.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him," Clarke explains, "if the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

Myles passes them, and slips under some foliage, trudging on.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," Bellamy offers.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" The blondes words are steely, and Myles stops to turn around and give Bellamy an impatient look.

"Brave princess," the Blake sibling mocks.

"Hey," Spacewalker calls out, making another dramatic entrance, "why don't you find your own nickname?"

The group turns to stare at the shaggy haired boy as he catches up with them and Myles raises both fists in the air triumphantly, knowing at least someone will move this along. The redhead turns and continues on her path forward.

"You call this a rescue party?" Spacewalker asks sarcastically, heading a bit to Myles right, "got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me. You, too, gorgeous."

Red braid whips around from her spot several metres ahead, and looks towards the direction Clarke and shaggy are heading in, screwing up her face.

"Nah," the red haired girl says simply, heading a bit more left to put some distance between the two groups.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asks, eyeing the three boys slowly making their way toward her.

"She's safe with us," Bellamy declares, holding up his gun.

Clarke and Spacewalker leave, the other four quickly losing sight of them. Bellamy turns his attention back in front of him, and his heart stops. Falling behind the two teens, dark brown curls fly frantically as the Blake sibling tries to catch a glimpse of the red haired girl, the girls silent footsteps and swift movement having hidden her in the wilderness.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wells harshly spoken words cause the Blake's deep brown eyes to stop on him.

Murphy and Wells are stopped under a tree directly in front of them and looking up. Bellamy calms slightly, quickening his pace to reach the tree.

"Perspective," the redhead calls back.

Wells grumbles and Murphy turns on him again.

"Back off," he warns the privileged boy. 

Red drops in front of them, not saying a word, but starting even more left with a hasty pace. Bellamy and Murphy are quick to catch up with her as Wells lags behind. 

"What'd you see?" The man asks curiously.

"They're headed for a creek," Myles answers, gesturing in the vague direction of the princess and the Spacewalker, "up ahead, a couple miles, is an ominous clearing."

"'Ominous'?" Wells scoffs behind her.

"What is your problem?" Murphy rounds on the teen, stopping when Bellamy reaches a hand out in warning.

"More ominous than a creek," the redhead explains, Wells scoffs again and Murphy glares back at the teen. 

"My problem," the dark skinned boy starts on the girl, "is you walk around like you're some hero."

"She is a hero," Murphy spits back in defence, the redhead merely raises an eyebrow at Wells. 

"Is there a problem here?" The tone in Bellamy's voice is authoritative, one that clearly tells the boys to answer 'not at all', and move on.

Wells scoffs, but says nothing more, looking at the trees as they pass them, shaking his head. Murphy keeps a close eye on the boy, and Bellamy on Myles, as she glides through the woods effortlessly. It's quiet for a few minutes and Bellamy sees an opportunity.

"I never did get your name, you know," the man says casually.

Hazel eyes meet his briefly, before looking away again and Wells mumbles something under his breath.

"That's it," Murphy announces, yanking on the teens jacket, the two coming to a halt.

"Hey!" Bellamy bellows, feeling like an outnumbered parent, pulling Murphy away. The teens boys glare at each other as the redhead keeps moving, "knock it off."

None of the boys had started to move forward when the girl calls over her shoulder.

"Myles."

Bellamy catches up with the girl, the two boys following begrudgingly behind him, still glaring at each other.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" The Blake sibling utters, confused.

Hazel eyes meet Bellamy's deep brown, then looking down quickly and shrugging lazily.

"My name." The redhead explains as if it wasn't anything important. 

The Blake brother smiles widely.

"Myles," Bellamy tests, and her eyes snap back up to his, "I like it."

They walk a little while more before Bellamy looks behind them and slows, leaving Murphy and Myles to lead them. Wells is still hanging back behind the group, the redhead can see him when she turns her head, but he's keeping to himself.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" The mans deep voice speaks calmly.

Brown hair dances in the corner of Myles' eye as the teen to her left looks back at the sound.

"We have nothing in common," Wells replies haughtily.

"No?" The Blake brother presses, voice light, "both came down here to protect someone we love."

Myles turns her head slightly to meet Murphy's eyes and wiggles her red eyebrows, jokingly. Chuckling, the brunette looks back, briefly, at the two again.

"Your secret's safe with me," Bellamy promises, "'course, for you it's worse. With Finn around," ah, his name is Finn, "Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

Having accomplished what he'd set out to do, Bellamy quickens his pace to catch up with the two teens in front.

They'd made it more than half-way to the ominous clearing when a voice calls out from a distance.

"Myles!" Red braid whips around.

"Clarke?!" The red haired girls boots are already running towards the blondes voice before she even gets the name out.

"Hurry!" Clarke calls back, and Myles breaks into a sprint. The sounds of the boys behind her, barreling through the wilderness, hardly registers over the redheads thundering heartbeat.

Breaking through the tree line, Clarke clutching Jaspers goggles and a crouched Finn comes into sight, the redhead doesn't stop, slowing only slightly when her feet crash into the creeks water. Myles only stops running when she's a metre away from the two teens, her eyes spying the colour of her hair sprawled across the rocks. Faltering for a moment, the red haired girl walks the remaining distance, no longer hearing the boys running behind her.

"This way," Finn directs, standing up to walk away from the creek.

It's not that the redhead doesn't trust Finn, but she just wanted to see for herself. Going to the rock and touching the blood lightly, she feels the blood is still wet, the substance transferring to her fingers. Jasper was through here very recently. Quickly scrutinising the rocks on the ground, Myles agrees with the direction Finn's leading them in, and follows after them. The boys reach their side of the creek as the girl leaves the rocks, following closely, trying to stay out of Finns way. 

Murphy lasts all of five minutes before breaking the silence.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" The brunette asks the group.

"We don't," Bellamy answers, "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

Myles hastens to stand next to Finn, the Blake brother grating on her nerves. The redhead points out a broken stick, to show she's trying to help and not just disrupt the working teen. The shaggy haired teen nods approvingly at the girl.

"It's called 'Cutting Sign'," Wells butts in quickly, "fourth-year Earth Skills. He's good."

"You want to keep it down," Finn warns, "or should I paint a target on your backs?"

Finn crouches a little, holding up a thin branch from a bush that's been broken and spying more fresh blood below them. The redhead steps forward to continue when a flash above her causes her stop, snapping her head up quickly. Birds. Red eyebrows draw together and one crease forms on her forehead in concentration. There were so many kinds of birds, what were they? Myles' quick movement gets the attention of the group.

"What is it?" Bellamy rushes out, moving to stand beside the redhead.

Hazel meets deep brown for a split-second before she turns her eyes back up, flicking from tree to tree. Myles sees Finn stand in her peripherals. 

Then, Myles whistles. The redhead whistles a slow 6 tone beat. Jasper, Monty and her used to knock out the beat, albeit much faster, all the time when they were kids. The birds above them repeat the tone, faster than Myles had done. Everyone's heads look up at the birds, watching as more and more repeat the tune, overlapping each other and mingling the notes, spreading farther and farther away.

Over the birds, they hear it. A loud, pain-filled moan, heads snapping the direction it came from. The moan wasn't just a strangled garbling of noise, but a name being called out, and Myles heard it immediately. Having spent the majority of her life listening to that voice, recognising her nickname was as easy as breathing to the red haired girl.

_"Aggie."_

The redhead sprints through the trees, not thinking to slow down or maybe pull out her bow. Unlike Clarke, who tells Bellamy to take out his gun before sprinting out after the girl.

The second Myles bursts into the clearing, she halts. Heart in her throat, as she stares at the pale body tied up in the tree in the middle of the clearing, desperately clinging to life and moaning in pain. Bellamy and Finn just about run into the girl as the group comes to a stop beside her. The blonde snaps back to the task at hand first, saying his name and surging ahead. 

Myles snaps out of her trance but can't move, the boys still standing with her in shock. Hazel eyes frantically flicker side to side, not comprehending the situation. Is that medicine on his wound? Why is he in the tree?

"Something's wrong," the redhead says hurriedly. The boys turn to her, "it doesn't make sense, unless," head stilling, she stares at Clarke. Realisation dawns on her, and she whispers, "it's a trap."

Sprinting towards the blonde at full speed before the boys can dissect what Myles just said, the girl screams Clarke's name.

"Clarke!" Myles is seconds from the blonde as the blue eyed girl slows her jog a few metres from Jasper, eyes never leaving his form. "Wait!"

The redhead reaches for Clarke, still moving at full speed, just as the blondes boot starts to fall through the ground. Pale hand grabbing the girls arm, Myles yanks hard, sending the blonde sprawling behind her. The red haired girls momentum flings herself into the hole that opened up under Clarke's steps, revealing a pit with spears spiking up towards the sky.

Myles grabs one of her knives made from the dropship metal and twists her body as she feels herself fall through the air, and tries to stab the blade into whatever leverage she can. Her knife sinks into the ground, inches from the edge of the hole, and the redhead slams into the dirt wall, hard. Empty hand flying up to help hold her body up, she can hear the boys shouting, but can't make out their words over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears.

It feels as if time stands still for a moment. Nothing happening for a few seconds as she dangles from the dirt edge. Hazel eyes glance down at the sharp spikes protruding up, centimetres from her legs. Suddenly, muscular arms clamp down on her forearms, eyes looking up into deep brown, familiar eyes as the Blake boy heaves her out of the hole.

Bellamy stops pulling on Myles once she's seated on the ground, but he doesn't take his hands off her arms. A flurry of different hands grasp at her for a moment, making sure she's safely on the ground, Finn turning her away from the pit slightly. Hazel eyes look to the pit for a moment, as the girl pants.

"'Am I alright'!?" The blonde screeches, glaring at Wells, before turning to the redhead, "are you okay?"

The blondes hands give her a once over, even after Myles nods.

"Thank you," the redhead says breathlessly, eyes locking with Bellamy's.

"You don't have to thank me for saving your life," the man huffs in response, dropping his hands.

Finn helps the girl to her feet, and Bellamy stands on his own. The group turns back to the poor injured teen in the tree.

"We need to get him down," Clarke states, as Myles walks around the pit knocking down more false floors.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Finn offers, already moving towards the tree, watching where he steps carefully.

"Yeah," Wells agrees, "yeah, I'm with you."

"No," the shaggy haired boy rejects instantly, "stay with the girls. And watch him," nodding his head towards the Blake sibling, shoulder length brown hair bobbing with the movement. "You," Finn directs at Murphy, "let's go."

Murphy looks to Bellamy before making a move to follow Finn, as Clarke notices what Myles had earlier. 

"There's a poultice on his wound," the blonde informs the group.

"Poultice?" Wells asks, confused.

"Medicine," the two girls say at once, Myles not taking her worried gaze off her best friend from her spot directly under him.

"I know what a poultice is," the dark skinned boy says, harshly. The redhead knows it's directed at her, the privileged boy has been less than kind to her since arriving on Earth. "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy supplies, darkly. 

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn suggests from his spot under Jasper, where he and Murphy are trying to figure out the best way to get him down.

"You weren't wrong about the clearing," Murphy tells the redhead.

"Or the trap," Bellamy adds, grimly.

Thick tension fills the air as the shaggy haired teens theory weighs over them, heads peering around, looking for signs of danger. Myles takes a step back from the tree, to get out of the two teens way, as they start to climb up to the moaning boy. Once the boys reach Jasper, Bellamy comes to stand next to the red haired girl as she watches her friend be cut down from the tree. 

"Hurry up, Murphy," Finn chastises.

"Be careful," the blonde calls up to them from the ground, on edge.

Myles whips her red braid around, spying movement out of the corner of her eye, pulling her bow and an arrow from her quiver. Bellamy tenses at the girls actions, and moves to stand in front of her as she silently notches an arrow, pointing it towards the tall grass. The grass is still now and hazel eyes scan the area, her readied arrow following the movement. When nothing else happens, the redhead lowers her bow slightly, scrutinising eyes still searching the grass. 

A low growl reverberates through the clearing, catching the attention of the other teens present. Murphy and Finns hands stilling at the sound as Bellamy pushes Myles back, not giving her a chance to ready her bow again.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy's panicked voice demands, as the four on the ground start to step closer to the tree slowly.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asks lowly.

A flicker of black slithering through the grass catches the redheads eyes.

"Panther," Myles whispers as the Blake brother presses her into the tree, keeping in front of her.

As if on cue, the growling animal slinks out of the grass, circling the Arkers menacingly. The large cat leaps forward suddenly, snarling, pushing Bellamy and the delinquents against the tree.

"Bellamy," Clarke calls out from the other side of the tree, "gun!"

The tall mans back is almost against Myles' front, and as his hand reaches blindly for the back of his pants, his hand brushes against the exposed skin of her stomach. Goosebumps break out over the pale girls skin where she'd ripped her shirt the day before at the touch. A white hot flash of anxiety ripples through her when she realises Bellamy no longer has the gun. The Blake brothers hand still fumbling between them as he tries to grasp something that's no longer there.

Two shots ring out, and Myles snaps her head to see Wells with the gun, firing at the animal. Both shots miss the creature, who slips back into the grass. Knowing Bellamy is unprotected, the redhead ducks in front of the man and draws the shoelace, readying the bow. The panther shows itself again, not too far from the two privileged teens and Myles lets her arrow fly, sinking it into the animals shoulder. Quickly, grabbing and notching another arrow, the red haired girl fires it immediately, not bothering to aim.

The second arrow hits a tad off where she would've preferred it to land, lodging high in the cats side. Gunfire rang out once more as the cat dives back into the grass. It's silent for a beat, the only sounds being from the Arkers heavy breathing. Myles inches in front of Bellamy a bit more and the man reaches a hand out to grab the arm that's not gripping the wood of the bow.

This very quickly proves to be a bit disastrous. Leaping from the tall grass in front of them is the panther, and with Bellamy's hand gripping her right arm, her arrow plucking and firing arm, the redhead makes a split-second decision to save their lives by other means.  Kicking her foot back and hooking it behind Bellamy's leg, Myles drops her bow and reaches for her trusty, life-saving, makeshift knife with her now empty left hand.

Tripping Bellamy and herself to the floor to avoid the panther currently coming at them ferociously, the dark brown haired man falls back first, the redhead toppling on top of him. Myles flings her arm out to throw the knife as hard as she can in the general direction of the animal and a gunshot rings out in the clearing, followed by several clicks of an empty gun. The panther falls dead in front of the two on the ground.

"Thank you," Bellamy breathes to the redhead on top of him.

"You don't need to thank me for saving your life, Bellamy Blake," the girl repeats his words from earlier, mischievous glint dancing in her hazel eyes.

The Blake boy shakes his head as she moves off of him and sits on the dirt by his legs.

"Now she sees you," Bellamy tells the dark skinned man as he drops the now-empty gun on the ground.

"Hurry up," Clarke calls to the teens in the tree, and Bellamy stands, offering his hand to help Myles off the ground.

Adrenaline is a funny thing. It can slow down time, speed it up, warp reality completely. As quickly as it floods through the red haired girl, it leaves her, allowing her to start to feel the burning in her left arm. Choosing to ignore it, Myles goes to grab his hand with her left, causing the burning to become a searing hot pain. Hissing and pulling a face, the redhead drops her left arm and wraps her right hand around where the pain is emanating from in her upper arm.

Bellamy watches as bright red pours from between Myles' fingers, a stark contrast against her pale skin.

"Whoa, woah," dropping to his knees and putting pressure on the girls arm, "Clarke!"

The blonde is there in an instant, and before anyone can say anything, Myles cuts in.

"I'm fine," the exasperated face the Blake brother pulls would be funny, if she wasn't so worried about her best friend, "help him."

"I can't do anything until he's down from the tree," Clarke explains, kneeling down beside the girl, "let me see."

Bellamy removes his hands straight away, but hazel eyes look to Jasper and the boys still in the tree before releasing her grip, reluctantly. The amount of blood already on Bellamy's hands makes the redhead feel bad, and she pulls out the piece of parachute from inside her jacket and hands it to the man as Clarke pokes around, delicately.

"You shot her!" The blonde exclaims angrily at Wells, who hadn't moved from his position on the other side of the tree. 

Bellamy tears off a scrap of fabric, a pinched expression on his face.

"She jumped in the way!" The boy protests quickly.

"How do you miss every fucking shot," Finn shouts down, "but manage to hit her?!"

"Myles," the way Wells spits her name doesn't go unnoticed by the group, "should've stayed out the way!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Clarke demands angrily as Murphy shouts an elegant "fuck you" at the privileged boy.

"It's just a scratch," the redhead says calmly as Bellamy rises to his feet, eyes locked on Wells, the two of them seething.

 _Happy birthday, Aggie_.

"Keep this covered until we get back, okay?" Clarke orders the teen, tightly wrapping the torn off piece of parachute around Myles jacket-clad arm.

The redhead salutes the blonde, and rolls forward to her feet. Clarke hops up, and makes her way over to Bellamy, helping the man lift the dead animal onto half of the parachute scrap. Myles stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Frantic shouts from above grab their attention.

"Can someone grab his feet," Finn grunts out, the two teens trying to hold Jasper up.

Bellamy and Wells are quick to comply, the Blake brother tossing the rest of the fabric to Clarke as he went. Pitiful moans ring out from the injured teen as he's slowly manhandled out of the tree. The second he's on the fabric on the ground, both girls are beside him, crowding over him. Pale hands stroke the boys face, but Myles is unsure whether she's doing it to comfort him or herself.

Clarke decides she can't do much here, and they pick up the two bits of parachute and make their way home. Clarke, Finn and Wells carry Jasper, while Murphy and Bellamy haul the panther behind them. Myles had tried to aid the three in carrying her best friend, but Bellamy and Clarke loudly refused. So, instead, the redhead walks beside them, hand clutching Jaspers tightly.

 

 

Myles would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to not be carrying either parachute. Burning pain turned to sharp throbbing and a heavy ache as time passed, and the red haired girl is incredibly grateful she doesn't need to jostle the arm any. They're almost half way to camp, sun starting to set, when Wells tries to talk with Clarke. The blonde is in no mood for the teen, it seems, as she shuts him down repeatedly.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, you know," Wells tries.

"She can if you keep doing dumb shit," Finn retorts, causing Murphy to snort behind them.

"You're really trusting her?" Wells scoffs at Clarke, as he ignores Finns remark. "That's who you want to be friends with down here?"

"Why not?" The blonde says, aggravated.

"What's she ever done to you, huh?" Murphy calls from behind them.

"You know who she is, right?" Wells continues to badger Clarke, ignoring everyone else's input.

Myles just keeps patiently walking, eyes either ahead or on her injured friend. Not once looking at any of the others, even as she felt their eyes on her.

"She's a hero," Bellamy declares loudly, the redhead snorting obnoxiously in response.

"A 'hero'?!" The dark skinned boy bellows, stopping and turning to the man.

"Myles helped people," Murphy grits out, "more than you or your father ever did!"

The group can't move forward anymore, not without Wells contributing, so the red haired girl drops Jaspers hand and grabs the parachute material with her good arm instead, tugging lightly to get the blondes attention. Finn, who's manning the front end of the parachute, gets the hint instead and starts walking again, leading the group.

"Oh, how noble of you," Wells turns on the redhead, mocking her, "stealing from the rich to give to the poor."

"Is that what you're so upset about?" Finn spits back, "that she took from the privileged?"

Sighing heavily, the redhead continues on, trying her best to stay out of whatever mess this will result in. Knowing full well that while the other delinquents might not know what happened the day she got arrested, Wells sure as hell did.

"Myles didn't just take from the privileged," Clarke interjects, frustrated, "she helped your mother. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"You helped his mother?!" Murphy shouts, turning back to Wells, "you fucking lo-"

"She didn't just steal from the privileged," Wells interrupts, "she stole from the sick! She killed people!"

Murphy loses it, throwing his end of the panther down and, ignoring Bellamy's warning to 'cool it', marches right into Wells' face.

"Say that again," the brunette threatens, shoving the teen, "say it a-fucking-gain."

Wells shoves back, and the two boys' pushing knocks the parachute with Jasper in it, causing the boy to groan loudly in pain. Myles shushes the teen, struggling to help hold the parachute now that Wells has completely abandoned it. Bellamy's in the middle of the two boys within seconds, throwing them apart and raising his hands in warning.

"Of course you're helping her," Wells accuses, "you don't care about the law! Care about the people!"

"I came, didn't I?" The man replies, darkly, "Myles helped my family for years. She saved us. Gave up her life, so we could have a chance."

"Myles helped your mother," Finn calls back to Wells, "have some decency, won't you?"

"She didn't help my mother," the boy claims steadily, "she was dying."

"Myles made sure the last days your mother had didn't have to be spent in pain," Clarke reasons, the redhead flushing the colour of her hair in embarrassment.

"Myles took medication and wasted it," Wells retorts, shocked the blonde is taking the red haired girls side. "Took it from people who could've used it and lived!" 

It's silent for a moment, calm hazel eyes looking into the spiteful teens dark eyes for the first time since they left the clearing. Realising no one in the group agrees with him, Wells scoffs and shakes his head. Roughly grabbing the parachute material, and marching forward, forcing the other three holding it to move as well. Myles hears, more than sees, Bellamy scoff as the two behind them pick up the panther again.

"What about what your mum wanted?" The smooth, deep voice of the older Blake sibling asks after a moment, "what if she didn't want to be in pain in her last moments with you?"

Myles' heart stutters, and she tries to not show it.

Wells Jaha is a firm believer in the law, a real colour-inside-the-lines type. The boy grew up in a family heavily politically involved, so much so, that it's become a fundamental part of who the young man is today. Seeing life as black and white, the teen struggles to comprehend anything that doesn't align with his 'sacrifice the few to save the many' mentality.

It's why he butts heads with Bellamy and Myles so often. 

"She still would've died," answers Wells.

All this talk of mothers makes the heart-shaped locket around Myles neck feel heavy, and the familiar feeling of sorrow floods through her veins. Turning her head to check on how Murphy is doing, the teen having a complicated relationship with his mother at best, she sees his eyes on the ground, a pinched expression on his face. Satisfied he's not gonna lose it completely again, Myles turns back to face where she's going.

"That's cold, man," Finn tosses casually over his shoulder, shrugging, "I'd rather my mum not be in pain."

"Even if it meant someone else had to be?" The privileged boy pressed.

"She's my mum," the shaggy haired teen replied easily.

 

 

The sun had completely set, darkness enveloping the Arkers, by the time they arrived back at camp. Myles left arm is still throbbing painfully, as if it had its own heartbeat. The group can hear the delinquents as they approach, lively chatter fluttering through the air. It appears the teens had been busy during their absence, trees lopped down and the bare bones of what the redhead can only assume is supposed to be a wall make a line around the camp.

The prisoners around the campfires come into sight, just as a teen announces their safe return to the camp. Monty appears suddenly, looking even more anxious than when they left.

"Is he..." deep brown eyes look to Myles' hazel ones horrified, as Octavia rushes over, standing between Finn and Wells to see Jasper.

"He's alive," Clarke supplies quickly. "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage."

The teens carrying Jasper hurry into the dropship, Monty at their heels. Myles can hear murmurs spread throughout the camp as Bellamy and Murphy lug the panther wrapped in parachute to the main fire pit.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy bellows following the dull thud of the panther hitting the ground, excited cheers fill the camp as the hungry teenagers get a glimpse of their dinner.

"Courtesy of The Ghost," Murphy shouts, and the delinquents yell their praises for the redhead.

Myles can smell the meat being cooked, but she can't bring herself to feel hungry. Gently wiping Jaspers face with a wet rag, her best friends mop of brown hair in her lap as Clarke works on the boys chest. Hazel eyes look up at Monty as he stands over the girls tending to his best friend, the light from the dropship accentuating the teens wound.

"He'll be okay," the redhead promises as she meets his distressed gaze, looking back down at the teen in her lap, "won't you, JJ?"

"I'll need to have a look at that arm," the blonde reminds Myles, eyeing the injured arm that hangs limply at the redheads left side.

No sooner than the words are out of her mouth, Monty is kneeling by Myles side. Gentle hands grab her injured arm, sharp pain blooming at the movement and the red haired girl makes a face. Delicate hand never ceasing in her soft cleaning of the teen in her lap, dragging the rag down his neck lightly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Monty asks, carefully unwrapping the wound and trying to peer at it through the tear in her jacket.

It's not the first time the teen has ever seen his best friend hurt, in fact, he'd seen it a bit too much. The thought haunts Myles, and has from the very beginning, the idea that most of the boys' memories of her involve injuries of some nature. It's precisely this reason why the girl instinctively shrugs, and mutters a quiet nothing.

"Wells shot her," Finn answers, appearing from the ladder and making his way over to them.

Monty drops the makeshift bandage in shock. Myles' arm had stopped bleeding hours ago, the wound seeping only whenever she moved it, yet the bandage was still damp. The wet squelching sound the soaked material makes as it hits the metal floor of the dropship is enough to make the girls skin crawl.

"He what?!" The black haired boy screeches, and Myles is taken aback, not expecting the outburst from her non-confrontational friend.

"He didn't mean to," Myles tries to placate, waiting a moment before furrowing her red eyebrows and adding, "I think."

"Wells has a gun?!"

"It was Bellamy's," the redhead replies as Finn sits down next to Clarke. Myles dumps the dirt covered rag on the floor beside her, and moves her hand back to Jasper, stroking his hair gently.

"Yeah," the shaggy haired boy confirms, "and it's useless now."

The blonde girls hands are still poking and prodding the injured boy, inspecting everything she can. Finn silently holds his hand out, a small trinket held in his fingers, as Monty is distracted cleaning the redheads arm. It's metallic, made from scraps around the dropship and bent into the shape of a deer with two heads. The brunette waits patiently, eyes watching as the blonde accepts his offering, picking it up with a little laugh.

Brown eyes light up at Clarke's amazed smile and his eyes stay on her face as she sets the gift on a seat beside her. Monty and Myles share a knowing look, the best friends could see plain as day the two were falling for each other.

 

 

It's only an hour later when Bellamy comes into the dropship. Myles' arm had been stitched up and wrapped in a clean rag. Finn and Clarke had left not long before the Blake sibling had entered, leaving the three best friends alone. Sitting shoulder to shoulder against the dropship wall in front of their wounded friend, hazel and brown eyes look up to greet the man. Not coming empty handed, Bellamy holds a stick with cooked meat at the end out to the redhead.

"How's he doing?" Deep voice enquires as a red eyebrow is raised in question, pale hand not moving to reach for the meat.

"The same," Monty answers blankly.

Bellamy waits a beat more, his own dark brown eyebrows flying up as Myles makes no move for the food.

"Take the food," the blake brother orders lightly and the red haired girl obliges.

"As you wish, your majesty," Myles reaches out and takes the stick from his outstretched hand, immediately passing it to the teen beside her. "Not hungry."

Bellamy straightens and sighs disapprovingly, but doesn't stop the black haired teen from devouring the food.

"Thanks," the girl says anyway, hazel eyes locked with deep brown.

"Figured you might want some after what you did to take it down," the man explains, jutting his head to the side slightly.

"I thought Wells had the gun?" Monty asks around a mouthful of panther.

"He's a horrible shot," Myles deadpans, rolling her head against the wall, lazily, to face her best friend with concerned eyebrows.

"That bad?" He snickers quietly in response.

"Oh, yeah," Bellamy asserts, "emptied my gun. Missed every shot."

This gets a loud laugh from Monty, who just about chokes on his food. The redhead watches her friend with an amused smile, before rolling her head back to Bellamy and shaking it half-heartedly. Disrupted from the noise, Jasper let's out another low groan from Myles' lap.

Bellamy takes this as his cue to leave, bidding them a goodnight and disappearing through the dropships flap.

Myles undoes her red braid for the first time since landing on Earth, having been either too exhausted or too busy to care much, and brushes her fingers through her long hair. Undone, her hair reaches the floor, ends dragging along it as she combs through the grimy mess. Face contorting in disgust, the red haired girl turns to her best friend as he finishes his dinner.

"Greenie," she says to get his attention, "I could use those yucca plants for shampoo, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Monty nods, standing, "soap and shampoo. You could mix it with something else to give it a nice smell."

Myles hums in response, the black haired teen pulls the flap covering the entrance and throws the stick outside before coming back to sit with his side against the redhead again. A few quiet minutes later, a young blonde peers around the parachute, entering once her eyes see Myles. 

 

 

Hours later, the two have changed positions. Lying on the metal floor, Monty using his and Jaspers jackets as a pillow and Myles using Monty's stomach as hers. Soon after introducing Charlotte to Monty, the blonde fell asleep against the wall farthest from the groaning teen. Slowly delinquents filter into the dropship, all but the two best friends staying as far away from the hurt boy as possible.

It's incredibly late when Wells enters the dropship, setting his sights on the two almost asleep teens right beside a pale Jasper. His heavy footsteps alert Myles and her hazel eyes look up at him as he approaches her. Rising up to rest on her right elbow, she raises her red eyebrows at the teen standing awkwardly above her.

"I'm –"

"You don't need to apologise, Wells," Myles cuts him off in a quiet voice and he fidgets.

"I am, though," the privileged teen insists, voice calm.

"So am I," the redhead replies sincerely, not feeling the need to elaborate, as if she's content with whatever way the dark eyed boy takes it.

Neither say anything more for a moment, the awkward silence weighing heavily on the room.

"How's the arm?" Wells asks, careful not to disrupt the sleeping teens around them, as he shifts his feet uncomfortably.

"I was only trying to help," Myles explains in a remorseful tone, ignoring the teens question, "I never meant any harm."

Something flashes across the boys face, and it's gone too quickly for the red haired girl to put a name on it. Nodding absentmindedly, almost as if to his own thoughts instead of the girls words, he turns to leave.

"Good night."

"G'night," she repeats, waiting until Wells leaves before lying back down.

"What was that about?" Monty asks quietly, voice vibrating Myles' head lightly as he speaks.

"An argument we had on the way back," she whispers back.

"What'd you apologise for?"

"The Ghost," Myles answers, "he thinks I'm practically Satan."

Monty chuckles lightly at the comment. A comfortable silence taking over the dropship of sleeping delinquents.

"Hey, Aggie?"

The redhead hums, half asleep, at the sound of her nickname coming from her best friend.

"Happy birthday," Monty whispers, wordlessly thanking Marcus for making sure the teen had made it to today, her eighteenth birthday.


	4. Episode 3 - Earth Kills

Myles and Monty had spent the next few days restless. Whenever their injured best friend called out in pain, the two would rouse and jump up to comfort him. The feverish teen was in excruciating pain, and couldn't keep quiet. Every time the wounded boy would settle, so would Myles and Monty. It didn't take long for the delinquents in the camp to become annoyed with the boys agonised cries.

Monty had managed to block out most of the disgruntled teens when they started making their displeasure known, but Myles couldn't bear to shut her eyes or move away from the injured boy. The redhead had heard a murmur from below them, wishing her best friend to die so they could have peace and quiet. She's thankful Monty didn't seem to hear it, the result it would've had on the worn out teen would've been catastrophic. 

So, instead of sleeping, Myles spent most of the time sitting by Jaspers head with her legs crossed, wide, horrified eyes watching over her best friend as he writhes in pain. Unable to do much more than comfort him as best she could and keep a cool, wet rag on his forehead and neck, the red haired girl felt more helpless than ever before in her life. Red eyebrows stuck in a concerned, furrowed position as she prays to a god she doesn't believe in to relieve the teen of his pain.

Charlotte would come and find her whenever she had another nightmare, and the redhead would comfort her until she was calm enough to get back to sleep. Eventually, Charlotte would leave and Myles would move back over to Jasper, and sit with her knees pulled up to her chest, her left arm hugging her legs as her right hand tried to soothe the groaning, squirming teen.

Clarke didn't stray far from the three best friends, constantly checking on Jasper and doing whatever she could. Jaspers fever greatly worried the blonde, and naturally, the two best friends with her. The group had moved Jasper up to the top level of the dropship to give the delinquents some space and to allow Monty access to the best cluster of live wires they had. 

Monty awoke with the majority of campers, but he didn't leave the dropship. The black haired teen sat there for a moment, watching his two best friends before getting up. Walking up to them both and crouching beside them.

Rubbing his hand on Jaspers arm lightly, a few centimetres above where Myles' slender fingers are gliding back and forth against the feverish skin, Monty turns his head to the redhead. Moving his hand up to grip the skinny girls wrist loosely, the black haired teen leans forward to place a platonic kiss her temple.

"Morning," he greets as he stands, voice deep from sleep.

"Morning," the redhead repeats, not moving her hazel eyes away from their injured best friend.

Monty walks over to where he'd been working on the wristbands the day before, and the teen sighs heavily before plopping down on the floor. The boy had made no progress, but he keeps pulling wristbands apart, hoping for a sign of something salvageable.

The quiet exchange must've stirred Clarke, because she sits up from her sleeping spot and rubs her eyes. Both best friends apologise instantly, but the blonde waves them off, coming to kneel beside Jasper. 

"His pulse is thready," Clarke states, unhappy with the boys condition, as he moans loudly in pain.

Monty and Clarke look up from their tasks as teens yell out, asking for the distressed boy to be quiet.

"Don't listen to them," Clarke tells Jasper softly, "you're gonna make it through this, okay? Promise."

It's well into the third morning when the two attempt to pry Myles away. Teens scattered throughout the camp, chatter flowing into the dropship with the bright sunlight. Clarke is tending to the feverish boys wounds and Monty is dissecting wristbands, the redhead just sitting there, stroking her fingers along her injured best friends arm.

"You always handled these things differently to us," the black haired teen states, causing worried hazel eyes to look up. At her confused expression, Monty continues, "you were always doing something. Reminding us to keep busy, so we could cope."

"He's right," Clarke agrees, when the redhead remains silent. The blonde doesn't understand the context behind the black haired boys words, but she concurs with the sentiment, "it's been three days, go find something to do. We'll take care of Jasper."

It's silent for a minute, Myles not responding, merely looking back at the pained teen on the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"He'll be okay," Monty promised, looking up from the wristbands, gently prompting the girl to leave.

"Shout if you need anything," Myles says as she stands and slips down the ladder.

Lifting the flap covering the dropships entrance, the redhead had to shield her eyes as the bright sunshine beats down on her face. Slowly walking down the ramp, hazel eyes squint around the camp with a sigh. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen, and the delinquents were messing about, running around and chatting as normal.

Looking up into the sky, Myles was shocked to find it was almost midday. Licking her dry lips, thirstily, the red haired girl makes her way to the water tank for a drink when she spies a yucca plant. Remembering her conversation with Monty, she redirects her attention to the plant. Tearing the cylindric head of the plant from its long, green leaves, hazel eyes inspect the plant curiously. The coarseness of it feeling strange and foreign in the pale girls hands.

Deciding to quickly head down to a shallow river she'd found when out hunting the day before and wash off, Myles rushes down to where she wants to be. The redhead passes another yucca plant, takes the head, and grabs the first nice smelling flowers she finds on her way. Once down at the river, the red haired girl quickly beelines for a boulder she could hide behind should she have company.

Myles can't hear the delinquents, having travelled far enough away, but hazel eyes scan her surroundings hastily for signs of anything that might disrupt or endanger her. Finding nothing, she kicks off her boots and starts hurriedly undressing, not wanting to be exposed any longer that she needs to be. The redhead discards her clothes by the boulder and keeps her knives close.

Keeping on her bra and underwear, Myles submerges herself in the cool, flowing water. Sitting with water up to her shoulders, the redhead splashes the stitches on her left arm with water gently, before ducking her head under the surface quickly, wetting her still down hair. Grabbing one of her knives, the red haired girl sets to work carving the brown skin and dirt off of the plants, revealing the hard almost white underneath, before chopping them into chunks.

Turning her body to rest on her knees, the girl decides she wants clean underwear.

Myles whips her head around, the butt length red locks mostly submerged in the water making the hair feel heavy on her head, checking no one is nearby before slipping her underwear and bra off under the water. Slapping the drenched material in front of her, the girl squeezes chunks of the plant in her hands. A beautiful fragrance emitting as a milky white liquid escapes and lands on her undergarments. Grabbing some of the flowers and a rubbing the mixture into the clothing before rinsing it in the water and setting it to dry on the rocky shore.

Cautious eyes snap around, checking her surroundings as she squeezes more of the chunks into her left hand. Tossing a couple flowers into her hand before working the sweet floral concoction into her ridiculously long, red hair. It takes her a good few minutes to finish washing her hair, having to stop frequently to squeeze more of the soapy plant into her hand.

The riskiness of the situation isn't lost on the redhead, knowing it to be an incredibly stupid action when there are grounders willing to spear the delinquents nearby, but Myles just wants to be clean and not reek of blood and sweat. After rinsing the leftover soap out of her hair, she uses the last chunks of the plants and last two flowers to scrub her skin, the sweet mixture of the yucca mixed with the flowers leaves the girl smelling like a blend of rose and lavender.

As Myles is running her hands along herself, washing off the excess soapy mixture, she freezes. Lifting her left leg up out of the water, hazel eyes stare at the long hair. The redhead was arrested when she was only 11 years old, and has never shaved her legs before, never having the need to when she was put in the Skybox with little promise of making it out alive. Grasping one of her two pocketknives that she brought down from the Ark, Myles flicks her wrist, blade clicking out, as she sweeps her eyes around her again.

Satisfied no one is nearby still, the redhead gets to work, dragging the blade up against her skin. The hairless skin left behind is smooth and she falls in love with the soft feel of it.

Having completed shaving off all of the body hair the red haired girl deemed unnecessary, she rinses the blade and puts it back beside her. Reaching her hands up, she starts braiding her freshly washed, wet hair, eyes flicking out constantly to check her surroundings. Myles is getting more and more anxious the longer she's out of camp, not hearing the sounds of human life. Craning her head back to look up, the redhead doesn't think she's been gone more than an hour, seeing the sun shining high in the middle of the sky.

Content she hasn't taken as long than she thought she would, Myles ties her braid off with a scrap of fabric tied around her wrist and jumps up from the water, using her jacket to quickly dry herself off and redresses. Her undergarments are still wet, not as wet as they had been, but definitely still damp, and they stick uncomfortably under her dry clothes. The smooth skin on her legs feels heavenly against the fabric of her dry, dirty jeans though, and she decides she's very, very glad to have made the trip.

Jogging back the way she came, thoroughly happy, Myles dries off further under the sun, her braid being the only thing still wet when she makes it back to camp. The first thing that greets her is the pained sounds of her best friend, and she walks around the dropship, intent on checking on him. Movement catches her attention, and the redhead spies Bellamy Blake and John Murphy to her left, away from the other delinquents.

Bellamy is tossing an axe in his hand absentmindedly and Murphy has his knife out as they practice throwing their weapons. Making her way over to the two, Myles watches as Murphy pulls his hand back and throws his knife. The makeshift knife hits the tree, but doesn't stick and falls to the ground. The brunette teen turns away from it angrily, as Jaspers pain-filled moans float through the camp.

"It's that damn kid," Murphy excuses, "always messing with my head."

Red eyebrows fly up and Myles decides to make a point, pulling a knife from her waistband and throwing it at the tree. The knife hits the tree and sticks, Bellamy and Murphy whip their heads to face the girl.

"Better think of a new excuse," the redhead quips, coming to stand beside the two.

"That's how it's done," Bellamy huffs, amused, and rears his axe back letting it fly from his grip as he throws his arm forward.

The axe hits that tree and sticks, causing both the Blake brother and Myles to turn to Murphy. Throwing his hands up in frustration and Murphy turns away again as Atom and Jones approach the three.

"We searched a half-mile all directions," Atom announces, but something about his voice is off. The blue eyed boy meets her hazel eyes for a second before quickly looking away, sending red eyebrows shooting up. "No sign of Trina or Pascal."

The news of missing kids makes Myles heart clench painfully, the all too familiar sting of regret fills her. How long have the two delinquents been missing? Panicked mind racing, the redhead almost misses Murphy's snarky reply.

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Myles doesn't know what she's supposed to be focused on, her sleep deprived brain being pulled in different directions.

"Atom took his punishment," Bellamy says sternly, as Murphy retrieves the knives, "let it go."

The redhead, sporting a thoroughly confused expression, tries to catch Atoms eyes, but he avoids her gaze. Worry washes over her like a bucket of ice cold water. Myles smiles gratefully at Murphy as he hands her her knife, before she makes her way over to the blue eyed teen.

"Could be grounders," Atom says lowly, ignoring the red haired girl that stands beside him, looking from him to Bellamy.

"Yeah," Murphy agrees sarcastically, turning to the teen, "or they could be in pound town. Lot of that going around recently."

The comments makes the black haired teen clench his jaw, eyes hard. Myles connects the dots; a pointed comment about 'pound town' after Bellamy, who is so furious he 'punished' Atom, leaves his little sister in the hands of Atom. The pale girl can barely stop herself from face-palming, letting out a quiet groan and bringing her hand up to rub her temple awkwardly.

_Really, Atom?_

Myles feels bad for the Blake's. Octavia has never had any sort of relationship with someone that's not her brother or mother before, and the redhead can't help but feel the naïve girl was taken advantage of by Atom, who in turn was too naïve to understand the gravity of the Blake girls background. Bellamy has never had to share his sister before, having had to always be her protector. Failing to keep the illegal second child safe had the cost of death on the Ark.

Bellamy storms past the teens silently, a pinched expression on his face as he marches to his axe, shaking his head. As he yanks the metal out of the tree, Myles' hazel eyes spot the sister in question through the greenery. The beautiful girl is holding one of the buckets Atom and Myles had made the first day on the ground and is looking at the boy hopefully.

The blue eyed boy meets Octavia's eyes, before quickly looking away. Myles turns to Bellamy, who's also noticed his sister, and is glaring at Atom from where he stands behind the boy. Deep brown meets uncomfortable hazel as she steps away from the black haired teen, looking back at the boy with what the Blake brother can only assume is betrayal as she comes to stand in solidarity beside the man. It's tense for a moment before Atom turns around. 

"Look, Bellamy," the teen grits out stepping closer to the man, not acknowledging Octavia. "People are scared, and that dying kid," Myles tilts her head and squints threateningly at the boy, "he's not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I find them more food," Bellamy replies quickly, and the redheads stomach growls as she's reminded that the camp hasn't had any meat since the panther.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" Jones pipes up.

"Nothing," Myles answers, "they might just be lost, I'll keep an eye out when I go hunting."

"We'll go with you," Bellamy nods approvingly at the redhead, and Murphy wears a sadistic smile.

"Let's go kill something," the teen says eagerly as Atom and Jones walk further into camp. 

"You're not going," the Blake sibling stops him, moving in front of him, "I need you to stay here." Murphy's not happy, face going blank, "if the grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected."

"Fine," Murphy responds, looking less than pleased, "somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut."

Murphy turns and throws his knife at the tree, it hits the tree but doesn't stick, falling to the ground.

Myles keeps pace with Bellamy as he marches into camp.

"Sorry about Atom," the redhead says simply, the man doesn't say anything, merely turning his head to look at her and lifting his hand to squeeze her right upper arm gently.

 

 

The red haired girl isn't quite sure why she's been dragged here. Leaning against the table she set up in Bellamy's tent, Myles listens carefully as Bellamy and Murphy talk. They're crouched and drawing in the dirt a plan for the camp. Bellamy wants to move the wall out more, giving the delinquents more space. It'd be a simple change, all three having already agreed what's been started of the wall needs to be redone.

Logs lining the camp, lying horizontally across the dirt, is all they're currently working with. The teens had assumed they'd just use dropship metal, where could that go wrong, right? Myles guesses the realisation they'd eventually run out of metal is why they lined the logs so close to the dropship.

The redhead had spent the first ten minutes listening as the two go back and forth before deciding to contribute more than just eyebrow quirks. 

"Dig holes," Myles says simply.

"What, for the grounders to fall through?" Bellamy asked sarcastically, looking almost offended by how stupid the statement was.

"Dig holes," the redhead repeats, indicating with her hands. Myles demonstrates the logs sticking up vertically with her slender fingers, "deep ones, shove the logs into the holes and bury them, holding them up."

The boys share an inquisitive look and Myles raises a delicate eyebrow. Bellamy gives her an impressed nod.

"It'll be one hell of a strong wall," Murphy admires.

"Hell of a lot of work too," Bellamy adds, hazel eyes bouncing between the two, "we'll need as many hands as possible."

"That'll be the easy part," the brown haired teen concedes, before adding, "make some dense rope and line the tops with spears. Deter climbers."

Bellamy hums in agreement, and draws some more crude lines in the dirt, "we'll have to make sure the gate can be lifted. Have it connected to the wall on this end," line, "maybe two or three inches off the ground? Keep it uneven so this end digs into the ground?"

"What will we do about the gaps in wall?" Murphy inquires, looking between the two, eyebrows drawn close together.

"Dropship metal," the Blake brother answers easily, "just two scraps. Here and here."

"We should have parts of the wall where we can get up," the younger brunette states, "somewhere we can look out and see if grounders are coming."

"Have a landing all the way along the top," Myles pitches, two pairs of brown eyes looking up at her, "high enough to attack from, short enough that you have to crouch to be hidden."

"Have ladders every couple feet, maybe?" Murphy adds.

"Every couple feet?" Bellamy replies, eyebrows furrowing, "Shouldn't be any closer than fifteen feet apart, we only want our good shots up there."

A contemplative silence fills the tent, and it makes Myles restless.

"Push the wall out a bit more," the redhead suggests.

Confused brown eyes look up at her.

"Out more?" Bellamy scrutinises, "you want more space?"

The red haired girl shrugs a shoulder lazily and pushes off the table, plopping down in one of the dropship seats behind Bellamy. 

"To build tunnels," Myles explains. She leans forward to indicate to where the wall is currently on the map, "through here. The front line of defence can duck in to hide or use them to bypass parts of the camp."

"Holy shit," Murphy nods appreciatively, bringing a hand to his mouth as he looks at the map thoughtfully.

"Okay," Bellamy agrees, scribbling in the dirt to amend the map. "That'll help us in a surprise attack. We can have a stash in the tunnels and," the Blake sibling points along the new wall line, "under the ladders filled with weapons..."

Bellamy cuts off as his tent flap flings open, three sets of eyebrows flying up as the other Blake sibling storms in.

"What did you do to Atom?" Octavia demands, clearly upset.

The three look at each other for a minute, Bellamy eventually nodding his head towards the flap, signalling the redhead and brunette teens to leave. Murphy stands, and offers a hand out to help Myles up, which she accepts. Leaving the siblings to talk in privacy.

Murphy heads off in the opposite direction of Jaspers pained moans, muttering something to the red haired teen about letting the others know the new plan. Myles gives him a salute as he goes, and starts making her way to her own tent. The redhead comes so close to her tent she could touch it if she reached out when Jasper starts screaming.

Red braid whips around as Myles sprints for the dropship. Shoving the parachute away and entering the dropship, the red haired teen freezes at the ladder. Octavia rushes past her and scales the ladder as she stands there staring up, chest heaving. Myles' mind is racing, petrified that she's going to lose her best friend after she finally has him back.

The redhead feels a hand on her arm and snaps her head to the side, red braid flying. Panicked hazel meets remorseful deep brown, before Bellamy is climbing the ladder much slower than his sister had.

"Stop it!" Octavia yells above her, "you're killing him!"

Myles can hear a teen respond to the younger Blake sibling, but can't make out the words. Hesitantly, the redhead steps forward so she's under the ladder, not knowing if she wants to hear what's going on up there or not.

"She can't," Bellamy's deep voice echoes down.

It's quiet for a moment, the only sounds being that of the red haired girls own, harsh breathing and heart beating so hard and loud Myles swears the group on the third level can hear it.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke's stern voice says, and hearing the closest one here to a doctor utter the word die when talking of the girls best friend makes Myles ears ring.

A shaking hand grips a rung of the ladder as Myles fights the tears swimming in her eyes, clouding her vision. The stress and sleep deprivation of the last week taking its toll on the girl. Face quivering and breathing jagged, the red haired girl lifts her hand to smack it down, hard, on the ladder. The thud echoing quietly in the dropship.

"Kid's a goner," Bellamy says, and the redhead sucks in air desperately. "If you can't see that, you're deluded."

Myles shoves off the ladder angrily, turning and pressing her forehead against the cool metal of the dropship wall. Banging her head lightly on the wall a few times, a shaky hand reaches up and clasps the locket around her neck tightly.

"He's making people crazy," the Blake brother continues, and the redhead brings the locket up to plant a light kiss on it.

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you," Clarke yells, the sound bouncing around the dropship, "but this isn't the Ark."

Myles drops the locket and turns around, leaning her back against the wall, angrily swiping at the tears that escaped. Taking a deep breath, the girls pale hands fly up to her hairline, pushing harshly down to her neck.

"Down here," she can hear the blonde finish, "every life matters.”

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause," the mans words cause the redheads eyes to shut tightly, shaking her head slightly.

There's only one thought passing through Myles mind right now, and the red haired girls fighting it with everything she has in her. All the distraught teen wants is for her best friend, her brother, to not be in pain. Happy, healthy and _not in any pain._

"This isn't about hope," Bellamy says after a moment, "it's about guts."

Hazel eyes snapping open and focusing on the ladder, a pained expression on her face.

"You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do," the Blake sibling states and Myles tries to steady her breathing, "he's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

Myles can hear the mans heavy footfalls reach the ladder, and she keeps her distressed hazel eyes locked on it.

"Octavia," the brother calls, "let's go."

"I'm staying here," the brunettes steady voice responds and Bellamy makes his way down the ladder.

When he reaches the bottom, Bellamy locks eyes with the redhead, stilling leaning against the wall with her hands on her neck.

"I'm sor-" The man starts, stopping himself short when Myles shakes her head rapidly.

Pushing off the wall, the red haired girl quickly crossed the room and picks up her bow and quiver from where she'd dumped them the night prior.

"You sure your arms good enough to shoot?" Bellamy asked as she passes him to to exit the dropship.

"Let's go," is all Myles calls over her shoulder. 

Bellamy gathers the rest of the boys while the redhead waits patiently a couple of minutes out of camp. Myles hears them long before she sees them, loud footsteps thundering through the serene wilderness. Red eyebrows shoot up when she sees Atom with the group, but she doesn't say anything. Turning silently and leading the boys deeper into the woods. Bellamy jogs up to her and walks by her side.

After walking a little over ten minutes away from camp, one of the teens gets restless.

"Are we supposed to go out this far?" Mbege asks.

"Myles knows what she's doing," Bellamy calls back.

The confidence with which the man says it causes the redhead to look up at him. Bellamy looks back and the certainty in his eyes makes her stop. Turning to the teens behind her, the red haired girl decides to impart some of her skill, to speed things along.

"You're walking too loud," Myles states, "lift your knee higher, step heel to toe."

Moving forward to demonstrate, the redheads steps are silent, and after a minute she hears Bellamy and the delinquents follow her, quieter.

It doesn't take long before they spot their first animal, the quieter moving group doing the trick. Once Myles has her eyes set on the decently sized rabbit, she crouches and slinks forward slowly, drawing an arrow and notching it. Her left arm twinges lightly as she holds the bow up and she pulls the shoelace to aim. The redhead let's her arrow fly, sinking into the animal and killing it.

Jones cheers quietly, trampling through the foliage to retrieve the animal. They pass several others and Myles lets the boys have a few tries. Jones, Mbege and Connor all miss with their knives and spears as they aim for similarly sized animals. Wandering a bit further out, Atom is next for his shot when the redhead sees a large boar. Not wanting to risk missing the animal, Myles tries to stealthily grab an arrow and notch it.

Bellamy's deep brown eyes had been watching the red haired girl, as he finds himself doing whenever the teen is around, and had seen the motion. The tall man shushes the group quietly, stalking the oinking animal.

"She's mine," he claims and Myles lets her bow drop slightly, making sure she's ready if the creature spooks.

Bellamy lifts his axe high and prepares to fling it at the boar when a branch snaps behind them, startling him. Turning quickly and launching the axe at the sound. The movement announces their presence to the animal, and it goes to take off, scared. Quickly lifting and firing her arrow, the redhead hits the boar in the ass as it scurries away. As soon as slender fingers let go of the arrow, they reach back to rapidly grab and fire another.

Not caring to see where the second arrow landed, the red haired girl spins to look at Bellamy. The man is slowly making his way over to a terrified Charlotte, his axe imbedded mere inches above her head. Three of the boys hurry after the pig, shouting, leaving Atom, Bellamy and Myles with the young blonde.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asks the child.

"Charlotte!" Myles chastises lightly, rushing over to the girl.

"You know her?" The blake brother says to the redhead.

"She's my friend," Charlotte supplies.

"What are you doing out here?" Myles questions the girl, hands on the blondes shoulders as she crouches to her level.

"I almost killed you," Bellamy says sternly, pulling his axe from the tree, Atom trailing behind him.

"Why aren't you back at camp?" The red haired girl asks again.

"Well, with your friend who's dying," the young blonde stutters, looking at the three, "I just – I couldn't listen anymore."

Sighing, Myles turns hazel eyes up to deep brown ones. A silent question of what to do being conveyed.

"There's grounders out here," Atom informs the girl, shaking his head, "it's too dangerous for a little girl."

Myles rolls her eyes at that and stands up, facing the two guys.

"I'm not little," Charlotte tells them and the redhead bites her lip to try to suppress a smile.

"She can stick with me," Myles announces, "can't you, Charlie?"

The young blonde brightens and looks to Bellamy with hopeful eyes. Deep brown eyes watch her for a moment, before he smiles kindly.

"Okay, then..." he starts, pulling out a knife and handing it to Charlotte, "but you can't hunt without a weapon."

"Ever killed something before?" Bellamy asks as the girl takes the knife. Charlotte shakes her head no, "well, who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

The blonde smiles up at Myles and she winks back, reaching a hand out to guide the girl forward. They find the other half of the group not far from where they'd split, Jones and Connor carrying the dead boar between them. All their faces bearing huge, triumphant smiles.

"Look!" Connor calls our excitedly, "we caught it!"

"The Ghost did, technically," Jones corrects, "hit it with two arrows as it ran away."

Mbege hands Myles her two arrows back, covered in blood. Thanking him, the redhead squats down to wipe them off on the grass as Bellamy congratulates the three on grabbing the animal. Starting to backtrack, slowly, the group keep their eyes out for more animals. Collecting a few squirrels on the way, before Myles remembers something.

"Why didn't you bring your bow?" The teen asks Charlotte, black hair swings in her peripherals.

"You have your own bow?" Atom enquires, getting a nod from the young blonde.

"Myles made me one," she explains to the group, "I didn't want to go back for it when I saw you guys leaving."

Nodding, content with the answer, they continue on. A twinge of regret twists in the redheads stomach as she realises she hasn't had a chance to show the girl how to use her bow yet. 

They're almost halfway back to camp when the sounds of birds squawking frantically grabs Myles' attention.

"Bellamy," the red haired girl calls worriedly, looking up at the sky.

Dark brown curls bounce as the man turns his head up and watches the birds, confused. They're fleeing, dozens of birds flying across the sky in the same direction. A shout sounds from a bit behind them, something about feet, and both Bellamy and Myles look down. Hundred of bugs scrambling away from something.

Head snapping up to look behind them, the red haired girl sees exactly what they're all fleeing from. A thick cloud of yellow mist is swallowing the forest they just walked through. Somewhere in the distance, a horn blows and Myles' heart sinks, knowing it's near impossible for it to be from the delinquents.

"Run," Bellamy orders, yanking Charlotte and the redhead forward, causing Myles to drop the dead squirrels she was carrying and sprint.

The sounds of their stomping boots as they trample through the forest quickly matches the speed and sound of Myles' heart beat. The red haired girl pulling the young blonde to keep up with Bellamy desperately. Jones, Connor, Mbege and Atom aren't in sight anymore, having not seen them since they started running.

"Come on! There are caves this way," Bellamy calls from a few steps ahead of her and the redhead surges forward, Charlotte in tow.

The Blake sibling reaches out for the girls and pulls them forward, keeping them in pace with him. Bellamy's rough hands grab Charlotte and push her gently inside the cave, Myles just about to follow when she stops, turning on her heel.

"Bellamy!" Atom screams out from the dense yellow fog. 

"Atom!" Myles yells back, moving to sprint into the mist when muscular arms wrap around her stomach and heave her into the cave.

Bellamy and Myles cough and splutter from the fog as the Blake brother guides them deeper inside the cave. Charlotte lurches forward and hugs Myles tightly when the redhead reaches the back of the cave.

"It's okay," Myles soothes, "we're okay."

"It's gonna be a long night," Bellamy says sorrowfully as the three sit down on the cold cave floor.

 

 

Myles and Charlotte are lying on one side of the cave, Bellamy on the other. The three of them having called it a night a few hours prior, when the acid fog showed no signs of ceasing and the moon had risen. Charlotte is using Bellamy's jacket as a pillow, and Myles' as a blanket, leaving the two without jackets. The cool night air only being accentuated by the harsh stone of the cave, making the redheads skin prickle.

"No," a sleeping Charlotte screeches, waking the two sleeping Arkers.

As the blondes screams echo throughout the cave, Myles shoots up, having gotten used to the young girls nightmares. Turning to Charlotte, Myles' back is on full display for Bellamy as she wakes the girl, shushing the girl. Deep brown eyes scan the red haired girls pale skin, the little light they have from the moon makes the long, deep scars look like they're glowing. Strips of white gleam brightly, poking out from the dark green of her tank top.

"It's okay, it's okay," Myles soothes, "just a nightmare."

Bellamy stands and makes his way over to the two, and a red braid whips around at the movement. It's so dark, they can only make out the shapes of each other in the vague moonlight, but the Blake brother can feel her hazel eyes on him. The girl snapped around like she forgot he was there, as if she had focussed all her attention on the panting young blonde in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte says softly, Myles' hands rub the girls shin to comfort her.

"Does it happen often?" Bellamy asks, smooth voice thick with sleep.

Unsure red eyebrows draw together at the tanned skin man, and Myles instinctively inches closer to the blonde, reaching her other hand up touch the girls legs protectively.

"What are you scared of?" The Blake brother queries when all he gets is a sigh in response. Pale hands rub the girls legs again, to soothe the distressed child. When Charlotte only looks towards Myles awkwardly instead of answering, Bellamy tries another approach, "you know what? It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what you do about it."

Hazel eyes look back at him briefly, but they're less sceptical now. Myles realises that he probably has more experience with other people's nightmares and lets him talk, only rubbing soothingly at the young girls legs.

"But..." Charlottes quiet voice replies, "I'm asleep."

Pain rushes through the red haired girl and she reaches an arm up to rub slow circles on Charlottes back. Curious hazel eyes turn back to Bellamy, she can see a bit more than his outline now, her eyes having adjusted to the pitch blackness around them. His eyes are still cloaked in darkness, deep brown mixing in with the shadows, but Myles can see his features are soft and relaxed as he talks to the young blonde.

"Fears are fears," the man tells her, "slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."

"Yeah, but..." Charlotte starts, "How?"

"You can't afford to be weak," Myles tenses slightly as Bellamy says the words, eyebrows raising in disbelief, but she doesn't stop her calming motions. "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death."

The Blake sibling is trying to prepare the girl, Myles knows it, but she can't help wanting to disagree with the words. A pull deep in her chest begging her to keep Charlotte safe from the reality behind Bellamy's words.

It's quiet for a moment, as Charlotte takes in his words.

"Let me see that knife I gave you," Bellamy requests, and the blonde girl immediately obliges. The man holds it up between the two, "now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'screw you. I'm not afraid.'"

The dark brown haired man hands the knife back to Charlotte, and she takes it uneasily before she half heartedly repeats what the man said.

"Screw you," the young blondes words are much lighter than Bellamy's were, "I'm not afraid."

Myles doesn't even need to look at the man beside her, she can feel him turn his head slightly as he slightly urges her to try it again.

"Come on," the redhead urges gently, "you can do better than that."

"Screw you," Charlotte repeats again, this time more firmly, "I'm not afraid."

"Slay your demons, kid," Bellamy says as he pats her leg lightly, moving to to sit back against the opposite wall, "then you'll be able to sleep."

The blonde girl sits there a minute with Myles, not moving.

"You wanna try to get back to sleep?" The redhead asks softly.

Blonde hair nods, and Myles removes her hands so the girl can lie down on her bed of jackets. Sitting against the wall beside Charlotte, Myles strokes her hair, gently lulling the child back to sleep. The cave is small, if Bellamy put his legs out straight from where he's sitting against the wall, facing them, his feet would be on the young blonde. So, when Myles stretches one of her legs out, it comes to rest beside the man as he watches her. It's not until Charlottes breathing evens out and the redhead stops her motions that Bellamy speaks.

"How does someone get scars like that on the Ark?" His tone is sharp and hazel eyes snap up to his face, but the girl doesn't respond. Bellamy waits patiently a few beats, before pressing on, "is that why you did what you did?"

The statement makes Myles tense, her breath leaving her all at once as her heart thumps heavily in her chest.

 _He knows_.

How does Bellamy Blake know, but no one else does?

"Tell me," Bellamy starts, quiet voice breaking through the tense silence in the cave, "how does someone who risked her life everyday to make sure people she didn't even know got something to eat, something to wear - someone who jumped into a pit of spears and in front of a bullet for the life of someone else – how does that person become a murderer?"

His words are harsh but his tone isn't, speaking the words softly as if to let the redhead know he means no harm. That he's just curious. Hazel eyes snap down to Charlotte, making sure she's still asleep and hasn't heard what Bellamy has just said. Seeing the girls breathing has remained the same, Myles looks back up at the Blake brother. Sighing heavily, the red haired girl moves to sit next to the man.

Plopping herself down beside him, Myles is still tense. They're not so close they're touching, but close enough that they can feel when the other shifts.

"He took something from me," the irony isn't lost on the young thief as she speaks.

"'Took something'?" Bellamy presses when the redhead doesn't make a move to elaborate further. Silence is all he gets in response, so he asks a different question, "well, did you get it back?"

"Not that kind of something," the redhead whispers back.

There's an uneasy pause as deep brown looks at the redhead beside him. Myles is pointedly not meeting his eyes, doing whatever she can to pretend this conversation isn't happening. Bellamy nods to himself, accepting the answer.

"Is he the one who gave you those scars?" He gently probes.

Myles meets his eyes, the moonlight dancing in her hazel eyes. Red eyebrows twitch up slightly at the mans incessant questions, and deep brown eyebrows furrow in response. 

"You know," the Blake brother starts, feeling like he needs to share something for Myles to participate, "I was there when my sister was born, watched as my mum struggled in pain. I begged for her to go to a doctor."

"You couldn't," Myles replies softly, knowingly.

Nodding slowly, the man continues, holding his hands up, "she let me hold her, O was so tiny. Told me to name her," deep brown eyes light up at the memory. Bellamy chuckles lightly, "I loved Greek mythology as a kid, mum used to read it to me all the time. A Roman emperor, Augustus, he had a sister."

"Octavia," the red haired supplied, and the man looks at her kindly, nodding.

"'Your sister, your responsibility,'" the dark haired man repeats before looking away, "I was the reason she got arrested. Snuck her out to the Unity Day masquerade party a year ago. There was a solar flare alert... guards came to ID everyone."

"That's not your fault," Myles sighs out, feeling horrible for the man beside her. An illegal second child wouldn't have any ID, having never been registered, "you couldn't've known."

"I should have," Bellamy insists, "I should've been smarter, I was an idiot and it cost my mother her life."

"Surviving and living are two very different things," the red haired girl says gently, "You and Rory did the best you could for her, loved her and kept her safe. She couldn't have stayed locked up in that room forever."

There's another pregnant pause, deep brown looking into hazel appreciatively before Myles looks away, picking up the locket around her neck. The redhead juts her head for a little, mouth opening and closing, as she tries to find her words. Bellamy watches her fiddle with the necklace, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"A woman dies suddenly," Myles' tone is detached, almost robotic, "leaving behind her husband and four year old daughter, devastated. One day," the redhead heaves a sigh, "the man doesn't see his daughter anymore, just a painful reminder of the woman he lost."

It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth. Dark brown eyebrows draw together at the story, and he doesn't take his eyes off the girl, not even as she stops and turns to him.

"That's how I got those scars, Bellamy Blake," she whispers out.

The Blake brother doesn't know why, but the way she says his name makes his heart stutter.

"You would've been lying on your stomach for months!" Bellamy responds angrily, swearing loudly.

A delicate red eyebrow raises and she asks, "that dropship we came down on?" Continuing when the man nods, "my father helped fix that up."

"He wasn't floated?!" The Blake sibling whisper-shouted, "what, they protected him?"

"He's valuable," Myles shrugged, "Marcus spent a while trying, but he could only do so much."

"Who's Marcus?"

"Marcus Kane," the red haired girl answers, eyebrows raising when she feels the man beside her tense, looking at her in disbelief. "There are two people I think of when someone says the word 'father'. The man I've spent my whole life being terrified to go home to and Marcus Kane, who's spent the last 14 years holding my hand."

"Is that why you helped me with the wristbands?" Bellamy asks quietly a moment later, "you're still terrified of him?"

The red haired girl flinches back slightly at the question, looking away from deep brown, prying eyes.

"I won't let him anywhere near you," the man promises strongly, "that son of a bitch won't touch you ever again."

Hazel meets deep brown, "you won't have to."

"What does that mean?" Bellamy questions, watching as her eyes flick between his. "What, you think you're gonna take off? Face the grounders alone?" 

The dark brown haired man scoffs lightly when he only gets silence as an answer.

"I'll go with you," Bellamy says, tone saying it's not up for discussion.

Myles is still looking into his determined eyes, and she tilts her head with a sad smile, "I have blood on my hands, Bellamy Blake."

"So do I," the man retorts, "to get on the dropship, I had to shoot Jaha. They'll kill me when they come down."

The red haired girls face falls into a serious expression, before she nods slowly, "together?"

"Together," Bellamy agrees wholeheartedly.

Pale hand still holding the locket around her neck, Myles leans her head back to rest against the wall and looks at Charlotte, still sleeping peacefully across from them.

"I like it when you talk," Bellamy tells her after a moment of silence, "I've only ever seen you talk this much to Jasper and Monty." The man turns his head to look at her, and she meets his eyes, "why is that?"

"Same reason I'm talking to you right now," Myles responds, vaguely.

"Which is?"

"You're listening," the redhead says simply, and dark brown eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I've always been listening," Bellamy objects, "Jasper wasn't listening when we were bringing him back, you still talked to him."

No one says anything for a minute, deep brown staring into amused hazel. The man looks away when he realises Myles isn't going to respond.

"Fine," the Blake sibling relents, "but I will listen.”

"My name isn't actually Myles," the redhead tells him when the silence starts to feel heavy, giggling when his head snaps to her.

"What?!" Bellamy demands, confused, and Myles drops the locket to raise her hands in mock surrender.

"Wha- technically it is!" The girl justifies.

"What does technically mean?!" The man asks as a smile breaks out on his face.

"It's my last name."

"You choose to go by Myles?" Bellamy questions, squinting his eyes at the smiling red haired girl.

"I thought you said you liked it," she quips and the man laughs quietly, shaking his head in amusement.

"What's your first name?" The man asks, the curiosity eating at him.

"It's hard to pronounce," Myles explains sincerely, "our family's ancestors were from the United Kingdom Space Agency Station. My mum traced back our family tree, and both sides have genetic ties to Poland."

"So, your first name's Polish?" Bellamy asks, smiling giddily, "how do you say it?"

"If you try and say it, I'll stab you," the redhead threatens half heartedly. Eyeing the man suspiciously when he promises he won't, "Agniesźka **[AN: ag–nee–eshh–kuh]** , Monty and JJ call me Aggie."

Myles doesn't know what the look Bellamy's giving her right now is, all traces of amusement gone. It's a cross between admiration and wonder, an intrigued smile and relaxed eyebrows pulling the look together. The intensity of his gaze makes the redhead self-conscious and she looks away, feeling him do the same shortly after. A comfortable quiet filling the cave.

"How come you don't stink?" Bellamy asks suddenly, causing the red haired girl to bark out a laugh.

"Yucca," she informs him, lying down beside the man.

"Yucca?"

Myles hums an affirmative, closing her eyes, "it's a plant. You can make soap and shampoo with it."

The redhead can't see if Bellamy nods in reply, but she can feel the man lay down next to her.

"I hope the others are alright," Myles wonders out loud.

"They are. Good night, Aggie."

Rosy lips smile, "g'night, your majesty."

A hand lightly smacks her arm and the red haired girl laughs softly as she drifts off to sleep. 

 

 

The first thing Myles feels as she floats back to consciousness is hot. Slender arms move to adjust to a position that isn't so hot but can't, a heavy pressure weighing them down. Eyes snapping open, the redhead sees they're still in the cave. The sun shining high in the sky outside peeks through the entrance, illuminating her surroundings with a soft light. A blonde mess is under her nose as Charlotte sleeps peacefully on her arm, pinning it to the cool stone floor.

When did she join her?

Feeling slow, steady breathing against her shoulder blades, scattering a warm breath across the scars littering her back, the redhead tenses. Slowly turning to look behind her, hazel eyes spy a tanned muscular arm around her waist and follows it up to Bellamy Blake. Bellamy is pressed into her back, spooning her, with his face buried in her neck, still dead asleep.

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, Myles looks for a way out. The red haired girl tries to slowly lift her body forward, away from the Blake's clutches but he tightens his grip, and pulls her back flush against him. Clenching her teeth, Myles debates waking the man. Thinking over how embarrassing that might be, the redhead sighs dramatically and drops her head to the floor.

The movement stirs Bellamy, and Myles snaps her head back to look at the man. His arms tighten around her once more as he enters awareness and suddenly he jolts back, the warmth leaving her completely. Amused, the red haired girl leans on her back and holds herself up on her free elbow, watching the man. Entertained hazel eyes catch the mans flustered deep brown gaze.

"Sorry," his deep, sleep riddled voice says.

"You get cold last night?" Myles teases, voice light and airy.

The man flushes slightly as the redhead feels the blonde start to stir from the noise. Bellamy stands and steps over the two girls, making his way to the front of the cave.

"Good morning, Charlie," she greets the young blonde with a smile.

"Morning," Charlotte repeats around a yawn, sitting up and freeing Myles' arm. 

"Its all clear," Bellamy calls from the entrance of the cave.

The young blonde stands and walks over to the tall man as Myles picked up the two jackets Charlotte had used as makeshift bedding. Slipping on her jacket, the redhead makes her way out of the cave and hands Bellamy his own. The man quickly puts it on and starts walking into the wilderness, looking around.

"Anybody out here?" The Blake brother bellows, yelling again when silence is the only thing that follows, "Jones?"

"We're here!" Jones replies, not too far away, and the three make their way towards the teen.

"Lost you in the stew," Bellamy says to the three empty handed teens as they approach. Red braid whipping around when she notices Atom's not with them, "where'd you go?"

"Made it to a cave down there," Jones responds, sounding stressed, "the hell was that?"

"I don't know," the Blake brother answers honestly.

"Where's Atom?" Myles asks worriedly, and the look on Jones' face makes her stomach drop painfully. 

"Thought he was with you," was the equally concerned reply.

Hazel eyes meet deep brown, a horrified expression on both their faces recalling the blue eyed teens desperate shouts the day prior.

"Spread out," Bellamy orders, "he can't have gone far."

The group has barely moved to split up and get searching when Charlotte screams, having slipped away while they were getting their bearings. Myles takes off, sprinting towards the sound as trampling footsteps pound on the ground behind her. The red haired girl reaches the still screaming young blonde first. Pale hands grip the young girls shoulder, turning her slightly, as hazel eyes bend down to meet her terrorised gaze.

"What's wrong?" Myles rushes out, giving Charlotte a once over.

The young blonde doesn't say anything, merely lifts her arm and points. Down a couple meters from where the two girls are standing, is Atom. Lying on the grass, the boy is hardly recognisable. His pale skin is covered in burns, painful welts and ulcers litter his body, leaving not even a strip of untouched flesh. The teens chest is rising and falling erratically as the boy tries desperately to take a full breath.

Quickly turning Charlotte to face behind her, all the breath leaves Myles' lungs. Atom is alive, but barely, and it's obvious this isn't something the teens body will ever recover from. Bellamy comes running up next to the girls and stops, putting a hand on Charlottes shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," the man curses, "Atom."

Bellamy rushes forward to kneel by Atom as the rest of the group reaches them. Myles passes Charlotte to Jones, and surges forward to fall to her knees on the dying teens other side. The redhead can't even look into the once blue eyes of the boy she's known since she was four, irises now a cloudy white to match the whites of his eyes, blinded by the fog. Gurgling as the boy struggles for breath, the red haired girl can hear the fluid in his lungs and tears fill her hazel eyes.

Movement catches her eyes and Myles leans forward, pointing her ear closer to Atoms mouth as he tries to talk. Bellamy follows her actions and they both hear clear as day the boys quiet, rasped pleas.

"K-ki-kill m-me," Atom stutters, "ki-kill m-me."

Horror filled brown and hazel eyes meet above the teen, tears glistening thickly in Myles' eyes. Sorrow plagues their hearts, making their chests feel heavier and heavier with every strangled gasp the dying boy emits. Bellamy stands slowly and Charlotte pulls herself from Jones' side, approaching the man. The young blonde hands the Blake brother the knife he had given her that night.

Deep brown eyes don't see the movement, Charlotte only getting his attention by sliding it carefully into his limply hanging hand.

"Don't be afraid," Charlotte tells the tanned skinned man as he grasps the knife, looking down at it with a blank face.

"Go back to camp," Bellamy orders the group who instantly start obeying the man.

"Charlotte, you, too," the redhead adds softly when the young girl makes no moves to follow them.

Charlotte looks between Myles and Bellamy for a moment before silently turning to go after the three teens. The Blake brother kneels back down next to Atom, knife in hand as he continues to beg.

"Ki-kill me. K-ki-kill me. Be-bell-a-amy p-lea-ease."

Blonde hair catches Myles attention and she looks up to see Clarke Griffin behind Bellamy. Bellamy turns his pleading brown eyes up to the redhead, as if she held all of the answers, and follows her hazel gaze. Turning he makes eye contact with the princess as she slowly closes the distance between them, a deep frown across her features.

Kneeling beside Bellamy, she quickly checks over the teen, unable to hide the shocked look on her face at the dying boys condition.

"I heard screams," Clarke tells them.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy answers her silent question, "I sent her back to camp."

Clarke's blue eyes meet deep brown and hazel briefly, before turning back to the struggling teen gasping for air. Calculating blue eyes scan Atom once more, then looking into Bellamy's eyes and shaking her head sadly. The Blake brother clenches his jaw noticeably and nods sullenly as Myles turns back to the teens face in despair. It becomes evident very quickly Bellamy and Clarke wouldn't be able to help Atom.

_What's a little more blood?_

"Okay," Myles says to the gasping teen, voice thick with emotion, "I'm gonna help you, all right?"

Reaching her pale hand forward, the redhead strokes the teens hair gently, and she starts to sing. Myles' voice is strong and delicate as she sings the lullaby she'd heard from her mother hundreds of times, the melodic notes are soft as they glide through the air. **[AN: song is Skye Boat Song - The Corries]**

"Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing, onward the sailors cry," Myles doesn't look up as her hand reaches across Atom and carefully pries the knife from Bellamy's hand.

"Carry the lad that's born to be king, over the sea to Skye," the Blake brother is openly staring at the red haired girl as she sings, she can feel his eyes on her but she doesn't move her gaze from Atom.

"Loud the wind howls, loud the waves roar," Clarke sniffles as Myles lines the knife up to the poor dying boys throat, pushing the blade in to its hilt.

"Thunderclaps rend the air, baffled our foes, stand by the shore," the redheads voice breaks painfully as she pulls the knife out, blood gushing out after it, chasing the blade.

"Follow they will not dare, speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing, onward the sailors cry," Myles stops singing once Atom stills, dead, but doesn't stop stroking his head.

Clarke sits back on her heels and looks up at the trees, the birds that had gone completely silent once the red haired girl started to sing now repeat the tune, whistling it throughout the forest. Bellamy is still openly staring at Myles, having not looked away once since the girl grabbed his knife and as the redhead looks up, their eyes meet.

 

 

It's dark by the time they reach the camp, the sun having set hours ago. Myles and Bellamy had scavenged the nearby area for sticks and tree branches they could use to make a stretcher and carry Atom back to camp, while Clarke went to fetch Finn and Wells, who had been out in the woods with her. Clarke and Finn surged ahead, reaching the camps newly erected wall first as Bellamy and Myles carry Atom inside. The distinct sound of the delinquents idle chatter hitting them as they approach.

The chatter around them shifts slightly as the teens nearest to them notice their arrival. Bellamy, who's holding the front end of the stretcher, slows to a stop a few meters after walking through the wall. Turning to Connor who comes up to greet them.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs," Bellamy orders the teen, who nods immediately.

Wells is not too far behind Myles and catches up to them quickly once they've stopped. The redhead catches his eyes and moves to pass her end of the stretcher to the teen. Quickly taking it from her hands and holding it for her, Wells turns a questioning glance to the girl. 

"You good?" Nodding to her arm with dark eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Yeah," Myles answers quietly. Turning around and walking back out through the gap in the wall before anyone can tell her not to, throwing over her shoulder, "we had to drop the food."

The redhead can hear Wells as he starts to protest but some other commotion nearby stops him and Myles bolts into the pitch black woods.

 

 

The delinquents camp is still very much alive when Myles returns, fresh game in hand. There weren't many animals wandering around this late, causing the redhead to have to venture further out than she really wanted to. Arriving back at the same gap in the wall she was at two hours ago, the red haired girl sighs heavily as she goes to walk through.

"You're back," Bellamy Blake's deep voice startles her, whipping her red braid around to face the man leaning against the outside of the wall.

Myles nods, before remembering their conversation the night before, mumbling a quiet, "yeah."

A heavy pause sits uncomfortably over the pair as they look at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Bellamy eventually breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry," the apology takes the redhead off guard, having expected the man to berate her about leaving the camp alone this late at night.

When all the man gets in response is some confused eyebrow quirks, he elaborates.

"For Atom," Bellamy explains, looking like he's still beating himself up about it, "you shouldn't have had-"

"It's okay," Myles reassures him, "whats a little more blood?"

The look that crosses his face is gone too quickly to fully understand, and the man clenches his jaw, looking away. Pushing himself off the wall and starting to walk into camp with the same lost look he's had on his face since they first saw Atom, an overwhelming need to comfort the man takes over Myles.

"Bellamy?" Turning back to the red haired girl, the look on the Blake brothers face makes something deep inside of Myles snap.

After dropping the small dead animals to the ground, the redhead launches her arms around Bellamy, hugging him tightly. It takes a beat before the shocked man reciprocates the gesture, but once he does it's as if he loses all his resolve. Deep, gut wrenching sobs belt out of the man, as if he'd been holding it in for years. Desperate hands clutching at Myles' back, holding her close. 

They stay like that until Bellamy is either all cried out, or to prideful to keep going. The man settles and goes to pull himself out of Myles arms, but she tightens her grip, keeping them stuck together.

"It's not your fault," the redhead says earnestly, voice thick with unshed tears.

Bellamy's muscular arms wrap around her briefly once more, before gently prying the girls slender arms from around his neck and walking into camp, avoiding her eyes. Myles sighs and bends down to pick up the game she had dropped, before heading into camp herself.

Tossing the animals haphazardly at the feet of Murphy and a couple of other delinquents as they sit around the main fire pit, Myles doesn't turn back as they cheer at the sight of food. Instead, she keeps marching on until she gets to the dropship, stomping up the ramp. Throwing her bow and quiver down behind the ladder before heading up to check on her best friends.

When she reaches the top level, she's mildly surprised to see Octavia, Finn and Monty sitting in a circle to a sleeping Jasper's right. The group turns to her as she climbs onto the floor, making a beeline for her injured best friend. When the redhead makes it to Jasper, she immediately plops down hard beside him and lies down, resting her head gently on his arm.

"Hi," Octavia greets her.

"You okay?" Monty calls to her, and Myles can hear him stand.

"Peachy," the red haired girl replies, and she hears her best friend sit back down.

"Want some 200 year old whiskey, gorgeous?" Finn asks and Myles can hear liquid, presumably the whiskey, slosh around.

"No, she won't want that," Monty says, so seriously the redhead almost laughs, "I'll take it though."

Myles looks over at the group and watches tiredly as her best friend takes a gulp, immediately scrunching up his face and coughing, before handing the bottle to Octavia.

"Smooth," Finn calls sarcastically.

The younger Blake sibling lifts the bottle to her lips and takes a big mouthful, before pulling away with her face screwed up.

"Disgusting," the brunette states, fixing the bottle with a disgusted look, "love it."

Octavia leans forward and passes it across to Finn, as Jasper turns his hand to pat Myles' head. The redhead lifts her head, turning to the injured teen slowly, as if worried she might scare him and he'll disappear.

"Can I, uh," Jasper starts as Finn raises the bottle to take a swig, "get a hit of that?"

Myles immediately starts laughing, and grabbing at the teens arm to just hold him, as the group rushes over to him.

"Let's start with the soft stuff," Finn suggests, grabbing a bag with water in it as Monty clambers over to his best friends.

Myles brushes her hand against Finns when she supports the teens head as he drinks from the bag Finn's holding, happy smile still across her face.

"Welcome back, Buddy," Finn says to Jasper, relieved.

Jasper smiles at him and weakly raises his free hand to Monty. Monty instantly grabs his hand and holds it, clapping it gently between his hands. Myles still has the hand Jasper reached out to her clutched in her arms as she hugs it closely.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper jokes, as Myles plants a kiss on the hand she's holding captive.

Clarke huffs a relieved laugh as she makes it to the top of the ladder, "you'll have a very impressive scar to prove it."

"My saviour," Jasper beams at the blonde. 

"Thank you," Clarke tells him seriously from his feet, "for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool," the teen quips, earning laughs from the teens hovering over him.

Octavia reaches a hand out to pat Jasper's leg from where she is beside him, and the teen turns to her with excited eyes. 

"Oh, hello," Jasper greets lightly, the teens around him chuckling some more at the shameless flirt.

The boy leans his head back, clearly exhausted, and shuts his eyes. Myles leans forward and brushes some hair off his face before stroking the side of the boys head softly. Monty and Myles make eye contact, happy tears in both their eyes as the group around them looks at each other in relief.

"You know," Jasper slurs out, turning his head towards the redhead with his eyes still firmly shut, "my death-day was almost your birthday. How trippy is that?"

"Very trippy," Myles concedes, lightheartedly.

"It's your birthday?" Octavia asks excitedly, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Her eighteenth birthday was our second day down here," Monty tells her, and she deflates visibly.

"Your brother was a day away from being panther-food," Finn chimes in, looking at the redhead and shaking his head in amusement.

"Happy birthday, Myles," Clarke says sincerely.

"I don't wanna to be picky," Myles starts with a goofy smile, "but you're a bit late."

Jasper's hand shoots up from the red haired girls clutches as the group chuckles and the two best friends high five.

"That might be the dumbest one yet," Monty says, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

It's silent for a beat until Finn shakes his head.

"I can't believe you got shot on your birthday," the shaggy haired teen muses.

Jasper's head snaps up, dizzily, brown mop of hair flinging with the movement.

"You got shot?!" The boy shouts with wide eyes, before raising his hand to high five the girl again.

 

 

The sun has just barely started to rise outside, the camp silent as the delinquents sleep soundly, the only sounds coming from the top level of the dropship. Happy, quiet chatter echoing slightly in the metal room. Monty and a rested Jasper fully engrossed in the Asian teens plights, recapping everything the injured teen had missed. Clarke had allowed the teen to sit up halfway, and Jasper is propped up against bundled jackets and bags. Monty is right beside his best friend, leaning on the same mound of somewhat soft belongings, talking animatedly. Myles is sitting against the dropship wall, legs extended and her bootless feet rest in the two boys laps. The redhead had taken her own stitches out after Jasper had reawakened and flexes her left arm, enjoying not having to feel the stitches pull.

"Did you kick his ass?" Jasper asks jokingly, as the redhead tunes back into the conversation.

"He had a knife!" The teen exclaims, "I defeated gravity though, went up the ladder faster than a trial ends."

"And he just gave up?" Jasper pries incredulously, "am I that forgettable?"

"We locked him out," Monty explains, "Octavia literally kicked him down the hole and I sat on the hatch!"

"That's it," the brunette jokes, "you're going on a diet."

Myles zones out again, mind stuck replaying the day priors events on a loop. Should she have dragged Monty out and made him bathe, made him take a break? Added more to the discussion of the wall, should she have went up the ladder after Bellamy and stuck up for her best friend? Grabbed Charlotte before the hunting group left so she could finally teach the girl? Dived back out into the fog to save Atom? Was it the right move to open up to Bellamy and try to comfort him?

A hand shaking her foot brings the red haired girls gaze back to her two best friends, as they look at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Monty probes gently.

"Yeah," Myles' high-pitched voice answers, "I'm fine."

"You've been thinking hard all night, Aggie," Jasper points out, nudging her foot softly when she tears her eyes away from theirs, "you can tell us, we're big boys now, y'know."

Tear-filled hazel look back up, red eyebrows sitting in a frown halfway up her forehead.

"I killed Atom," Myles whispers shakily.

"I thought the acid fog killed him," Monty asks softly, nonjudgmental eyes on his best friend as she shakes her head frantically.

"We didn't go back for him," the redheads voice breaks and tears fall down her face, "we heard him yelling for help and we didn't go back."

Two pairs of hands rub Myles' shinssoothingly, the girls sorrowful expression mirrored on the boys faces. Monty shifts forward so his body faces Myles as he's looks at the girl who's not left the dropship a second since Jasper first woke up.

"You couldn't have helped him," Jasper reasons, "you didn't kill him."

"I stuck a knife in his throat," the distraught girl rasps out, "Clarke just looked at him and then at us and shook her head. He kept begging Bellamy to kill him and I did it. I did it."

Her injured best friend reaches his arm out toward the redhead, tugging lightly under her knee to tell her to come closer. Myles crawls forward and curls into the brunettes open arm, burrowing into his side carefully. Monty stands and steps over the pair, and hugs the crying girl from her other side, planting a soft kiss on her hair.


	5. Episode 4 - Murphy’s Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Just wanted to give a heads up, the first part of this chapter contains talks of girls on their periods - when you see §§§§§§§§ across the page, it means the period talk is over. If you choose to skip the period talk, all you need to know is Myles and Co. find out Wells is dead.

 

 

The long week had finally caught up to Myles not long after her breakdown, and the redhead had passed out squished in her two best friends arms as if they hadn't spent six and a half years apart. Soft rumbling under her face rouses the sleeping red haired girl, causing her to slowly float back to consciousness. An argument floods her ears and a red eyebrow twitches as she slowly opens a hazel eye to peek at the situation. 

"She's asleep still, can't it wait?" Monty is sitting at his workstation, hands still as he goes back and forth with a dirty-blonde haired delinquent on the ladder.

"No, we need to talk to The Ghost now!" Hearing she's here for her, the redhead raises her head off Jasper's shoulder and cringes, somehow her long hair is now down and caught under herself.

Myles reaches a hand down and tugs on her hair to give herself enough leeway so she can lean up on her elbows. Blinking her eyes repeatedly to try and wake herself up more, she lifts a pale hand up to rub her face tiredly. The girl on the ladder sees the movement and steps in front of Myles quickly.

"See! She's awake now, she can help us," when the girl only gets an eyebrow raise from the redhead, she continues on, "hi! My friends and I need you downstairs."

"Whats so important it can't wait?" Jasper asks from beside her and Myles rolls her head back to look at him.

Spying her strip of fabric she was using as a hair tie beside him, the red haired girl figures he must've gotten bored and started fiddling with her hair at some point. Rolling her head back to look up at the girl in front of them once again when she heaves a frustrated sigh.

"It's private!" The girl says it as though she's said it ten times already and the boys aren't listening.

"How am I supposed to help then?" Myles queries, voice thick with sleep.

"You get all the supplies," the girl replies, rocking on her heels slightly out of impatience, "we need supplies."

"What kind of supplies?" Monty questions, sounding exhausted.

The girl turns green pleading eyes to the redhead, and fidgets awkwardly. Myles merely quirks an eyebrow in response, waiting for the girls answer.

"Girl things," the embarrassed teen says slowly and Jasper's whole body cringes as Myles' mouth makes an 'oh'.

"Clarke will be more help," the redhead says, flopping back on the metal floor beside Jasper as the boy says 'ew', covering his ears like a child.

"Clarke can't help us," the girl says urgently, "we need you."

"Why not?" Monty asks calmly, as Jasper dramatically yells 'I don't want to know'.

"You guys haven't heard?" Something about the way the girl says it causes Myles to sit up fully.

"Heard what?"

"Wells is dead," green eyes says seriously, "the grounders got him just outside of the wall."

Myles flies up and bolts for the ladder before the girl finishes. Sliding down the ladder recklessly, three girls wait patiently nearby and look up hopefully as the redhead makes it to the bottom.

"Wait here," The red haired girl says over her shoulder, barely sparing them a glance as she beelines out of the dropship.

Her sock clad feet hit the ramp and Myles slows, wavy, red hair flying everywhere as her head spins around, eyes searching. Spotting Bellamy not too far away, the redhead jogs over to him.

"Hey," she calls as she approaches the Blake brother and two other delinquents.

Deep brown eyes turn to her, before looking back at the boys with him and nodding at them to dismiss them. The man turns and takes a few steps towards her as she makes her way over to him.

"You just heard?" Bellamy's deep voice rumbles.

"What happened?" Myles demands, horrified eyes opened wide.

"Wells was on watch outside the old wall," the man explains lowly, "we found him this morning."

The redheads stomach churns painfully, and she blinks at the man as she raises her hands to rub her palms on her temples.

"How's Clarke?" The red haired girl asks quietly after a moment.

"Bad," Bellamy responds simply, "buried him with the others we've lost. She was over there the last time I saw her."

Myles nods in reply, before lowering her hands and saying simply, "fuck."

"There's something you should know," the Blake sibling says quietly. Taking a step closer to the redhead and looking around briefly to see if anyone was nearby, "Wells was killed the same way Atom was. Stabbed in the neck."

Myles' heart jumps to her throat and she feels nauseous. How was that possible?

"You don't think I-"

"Of course not," Bellamy cuts her off assuredly, "you didn't leave the dropship once."

The red haired girl doesn't ask how he knows that, but knowing that he knows what she did to get arrested, it wouldn't surprise her if he had people watching her around camp. A question burns in her mind as it sorts through the information she has. One thing she knows for sure, she didn't kill Wells. Whoever did must've seen what happened with Atom, and the thought makes the redheads knees feel weak.

"Just," the man starts, "just don't leave camp alone. If you want to go hunting, go in a group, okay?"

The silent command to _be_ _careful_ behind Bellamy's words is heard loud and clear, but Myles knows she won't listen to it. Knows she's too reckless and careless to try and adhere to the order. So, knowing this, the redhead turns a kind smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes to the dark brown haired man.

"As you wish, your highness," she says, spinning on her heel to head back to the dropship.

"You should keep your hair down, Red," Bellamy calls loudly to her as she walks away, "and put some shoes on."

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Myles reaches the ramp where four girls are anxiously waiting. Signalling them to follow her inside as the redhead holds the parachute up, she quickly steps over to the ladder.

"Greenie," she calls up, "boots, please and thank you."

The boots drop down the hatch as requested and Myles hastily pulls them on. 

"What do we do?" One of the girls asks nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to know how many of the hundred are girls, would you?" The redhead sighs upon receiving four shakes of the head.

"We could find out, though," a teen says quickly, "would that help?"

"No," Myles replies quickly, reaching over for her bow and quiver. Sighing again when she realises she's low on arrows, before slinging the two items over her shoulder, "I'll sort it."

The red haired girl reaches for the strip of fabric on her wrist only to come up empty handed. Springing to her feet and reaching for a nearby hammock to tear a new piece off. Thinking for a moment, before pulling the whole hammock down and stuffing it into her jacket.

"What do we do now?" The girl from before, green eyes, enquires as the redhead holds the strip of fabric between her teeth as she gathers all her hair. 

"Wait," Myles answers around the fabric, twisting her long hair into a bun and turning to leave.

"Here?" Another girl calls and the redhead stop, turning back to face them.

"Any of you have tents?" Two of the four nod as Myles ties her bun off, "good, I'll be a while. Go to one of your tents."

The red haired girl turns to leave again, almost knocking into Clarke and Finn as they enter the dropship. Myles hands shoot out to steady the blonde, and the redhead keeps her hold on the girl when she realises who it is.

"Are you okay?" Myles asks worriedly.

"I will be," Clarke answers vaguely, moving to walk around the redhead.

Tightening her hands around the blonde, Myles does the only thing she can think of to show her care for the girl. Pulling Clarke towards her and wrapping her into a hug, the blonde immediately reciprocates.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, and the blondes arms tighten around her briefly before they separate.

"I'm gonna make her feel what I feel," Clarke says strongly, as she walks determinedly away from the red haired girl. Myles watches her go up the ladder, red eyebrows drawn together in concern. Finn moves to follow her, putting a hand on the redheads arm as he passes her.

"You wouldn't be thinking of going out the walls, would you, gorgeous?" The shaggy haired boy warns.

"Keep an eye on her," Myles replies, "don't let her spiral."

With that, the red haired girl spins around and ducks under the parachute flap covering the entrance and hops off the side of the ramp. Whipping her head around for a certain brown haired boy. Finding him not far past her tent talking to Bellamy and a couple of his goons.

"Johnny!" Myles calls out, the group turning to the redhead, "how's that smokehouse coming?"

"Almost done," was Murphy's simple reply, and the red haired girl salutes.

"You're not going out hunting alone, are you?" Bellamy reminds her as she spins and heads for her tent to gather the rest of the supplies she needs.

"'Course not."

 

Myles has a plan. The first thing the redhead grabs is yucca plants, and she puts them straight from the Earth into the three dropship-metal jars that she grabbed from her tent. Tied around her neck and acting like a sling to carry everything the red haired girl grabs is the hammock made of parachute material. Once the jars are filled with so much of the yucca plant heads that the wooden lids no longer can close, she moves on to her next target.

Rabbits.

The redhead had once read that back centuries ago, women would use rabbit fur for their monthly visitor. Collecting rabbits proved to be a tedious task, the animals being quick creatures. Myles hunted them until she had so many it made it too difficult to continue. Stopping for a minute, the red haired girl debates whether it would be better to skin them in the camp or not.

It doesn't take long for the girl to decide to the deed by a flowing water source, rather than in camp. Looking up to the sky, Myles sees it's barely midday and she needs to hurry up. Setting up shop by a deep river, the redhead is worried for a minute about the sound. The beautiful river before her has fast flowing water, and it's quite loud. Someone could walk right up behind her and she wouldn't hear it.

Deciding she'd take her bets with giant river snakes and murderous grounders, Myles drops her sack of dead animals. Rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension that built up lugging around the heavy weight before sitting down and skinning the rabbits. Cautious hazel eyes scan the area regularly to ensure no one's sneaking up to stab her in the throat as she's busy.

One of the benefits of doing the process by a river is Myles can wash the fur once she's done without putting a rather large dent in the delinquents water supply. By the time she's finished, she absolutely stinks and is covered in blood, with no yucca heads left. It doesn't take too long to find some more on her trek back though, and she readily restocks her jars.

To say Myles is exhausted when she makes it back to camp is an understatement. Spying the crude stakes lining what is the new wall line, the redhead almost drops in relief. Pushing forward, she turns her tired gaze on the ground to watch where she's going and almost shits herself when someone starts screaming.

Head snapping up, she makes eye contact with one of the delinquents on watch, who's staring at her bug eyed and screaming so loud her ears start ringing. Sighing dramatically and keeping her pace, a flurry of movement to her left catches her eyes. Turning her head, she sees a bunch of delinquents, weapons in hand, sprinting out the wall and looking around wildly.

Bellamy is among them and when his deep brown gaze lands on her, he both sags in relief and becomes impossibly irate all at once.

"I told you to stay in camp!" The Blake sibling bellows, marching towards her.

"So, it wasn't negotiable, then?" Myles smiles sweetly at him, and it takes her a second to realise she's covered in blood and must look completely insane.

Bellamy reaches her and looks at the parachute filled with the dead, skinless animals, before turning to the redhead with a perplexed expression.

"You gutted them outside!?" He shouts, "have you lost your damn mind!?"

"I need their skin for something," Myles says calmly walking past the dark brown haired man.

"What," Bellamy starts, frustrated, "could you possibly need that for?"

"Four of the girls here are on their periods," the redhead tell him, and the man stops.

"Rabbit skins helps with that?" He questions curiously, much calmer and takes the parachute holding the animals off of shoulders, carrying it for her.

Myles is almost surprised he's not as repulsed as Jasper was upon hearing of the dilemma, before remembering Octavia spent sixteen years hidden in their room and the man would've had to be there for that. Rolling her shoulders, Myles sighs appreciatively. 

"Yeah," the redhead responds as they walk through the wall, "I don't know how many here are girls, but we ladies tend to like to sync up when we spend time with each other."

"And you decided to just do it all alone?" Bellamy chastises, "you could've been killed."

Shrugging lazily, Myles walks silently the rest of the way to the smokehouse. The camp is busy, Wells' murder setting everyone on edge as they work hard to finish the new wall. Teens carry big, heavy logs across camp while others tinker with tools, weapons and various other supplies.

 

Sitting inside green eyes', Angela's, tent with the four girls, Myles teaches them how to make a sanitary towel. 'Stitching' a piece of rabbit fur closed with leaves or grass stuffed inside. The 'stitching' is strips of the parachute poked through holes to hold the fillings in. It's a real hideous sight, but it will do the job and they'll be able to wash and reuse them, with the ability to empty out and replace the fillings.

While three of the girls are working on the rabbit fur, Myles readies the yucca and gets one of the girls, Rebecca, to squeeze the soapy liquid from the plants as she goes to boil water in buckets. Once the water's boiled, Myles carts the buckets back to Angela's tent, where the giant dropship metal tub awaits. Making a new big tub is now on the growing list of things to do, as the redhead isn't keen on continuing to use the tub for water purifying. Myles hangs up the bloodied hammock to give each girl some privacy as they bathe, and leaves, content knowing the girls can sort themselves out from there.

 

 

 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 

 

 

Myles wanders into the busy camp, scanning hazel eyes at the delinquents as they work preparing the new wall. Spying Charlotte tying together a couple skinny logs together, the redhead makes her way over to her.

"Hey, Charlie," Myles greets kindly, "wanna hand?"

"Sure," the young blonde smiles back at her, but something doesn't sit right with Myles.

"You okay?" The concerned red haired girl asks as she busies her hands.

The girl only nods in response and Myles decides not to press it, making a mental note to bring it up later, away from nosey ears. Making pleasant idle chatter, the redhead steadily becomes more and more worried about the young girl. Somethings definitely not right. A blonde blur redirects Myles' attention away from Charlottes story about something that happened with Harper earlier in the day, and hazel eyes watch as a wristbandless Clarke waltzes through the flurry of working teens.

As Myles is looking away, Connor comes past the girls and drops the log he's carrying.

"Hey!" Murphy shouts from behind her and both girls still as the brunette stomps towards a kneeling Connor. "You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?"

"Ignore them," the redhead quietly tells Charlotte and they both continue their work tying the logs together, silently.

"Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" Murphy taunts, gesturing to Charlotte and the red haired girl calmly walks to work in front of Charlotte to keep her out of whatever's going down.

"I just need some water, okay?" Connor replies from his spot on the ground and Bellamy makes his way over, "then I'll be fine."

"Murphy," the Blake brother says in a warning tone, "get this guy some water."

Murphy turns away and Bellamy gestures to the young blonde peeking out from behind Myles. Charlottes face is sunken, her worried expression mixing with fear and the redhead furrows her eyebrows in concern.

"Hey, you got this?" The man asks the girl, who drops her hands and quickly goes to walk around her red haired protector.

Myles' slender arms immediately reach out and hold the girl back as hazel eyes glare at the man, who rushes forward.

"Hey," Bellamy says softly, crouching and reaching a hand to rest on Charlottes arm gently, "I'm just kidding."

Myles relaxes and looks apologetically at the Blake brother as he bends down to pick up the log himself, and the young blonde smiles at him. Bellamy winks at the two of them as he goes past. Connor stays kneeling on the ground, tiredly rubbing his face and hazel eyes glance at him worriedly as she gets back to fiddling.

"You okay?" Myles asks the boy, who nods in reply.

The redhead has turned back to her task for only a few seconds before she hears Connor start shouting. Spinning around and quickly shielding Charlottes eyes as Myles sees Murphy peeing on the teen on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?" Connor is up in seconds and shoving the brunette as he yells in his face.

Myles is already pushing Charlotte away from the spectacle gently, towering over the girl protectively. Teens grab at Connor, yanking him away from Murphy as he continues to shout.

"I'll kill you!" The dark skinned boy threatens as Bellamy's goons hold him back.

"You wanted a water break," Murphy responds, holding his hands up, causing Connor to lash out against the teens restraining him, "get back to work!"

Myles keeps Charlotte back until Murphy walks away. The redhead shaking her head as the two girls continue making the protective hut. Hazel eyes glance down at the quiet blonde and she reaches a pale hand to rub her back soothingly. Brown eyes snap up to hers and the red haired girl hates the terrified look in her eyes. The girl was much too young to have such haunted eyes.

"It's okay," Myles comforts, "he's just an asshole. Don't worry."

Charlotte turns back to the task at hand silently, and a pang surges through the redheads heart. Changing her mind, Myles grabs the young blondes hands and reassures her once more as she leads her away. Immediately finding the ashy blonde she was looking for, Myles deposits the young girl with Harper, who instantly gives her something new to do. Content the young blonde will be okay, the redhead turns to finish her previous task when a specific brown mop of hair catches her attention.

Quickly gliding to her best friend and the Blake sibling he pines after, Myles furrows her brows and calls out, confused and worried. 

"JJ?"

The brown teen in question snaps his head to her and relaxes. Muttering a 'thank god'. Octavia turns to her, much more excited than the boy with her, and smiles widely.

"Clarke said he could go for a walk," Octavia beams at her, and hazel eyes flick to her best friend. 

"Outside the wall?" The redhead squints, sensing her best friends unease. 

"What's the worst that could happen," the dark haired girl responds.

"We could get killed," Jasper supplies quickly, voice unsteady.

"Myles is here!" Octavia states lightheartedly, "she's The Ghost! She'll protect us."

Hazel catch the brown eyes of her best friend as the Blake sister grabs his hand, and Myles knows he's gonna give in before the boy does himself. 

"Just a few steps, okay?" The brunette girl says as she guides him through a gap in the temporary wall.

Jasper follows, but he's hesitant, his eyes snapping back to hazel as if to make sure she's still coming. When the redhead doesn't immediately move to follow them, Jasper's hand shoots out and grabs her hand, dragging her out of camp with them. Octavia drops the teens hand as soon as the two behind are through the hole, and walks with her arms held up beside her.

"One foot in front of the other," the girl demonstrates, but Jasper doesn't move from where he'd stopped less than a metre from the wall.

Myles places a reassuring hand on the lanky teens arm as his frightened gaze stays stuck scanning the wilderness before them, worry etched into her forehead. It's too soon, but the boy is so taken with the Blake girl and he doesn't want to let her down. Octavia seems to notice they're not following her as she walks away, so she turns to the pair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The brown haired girl asks.

"Hmm?" Jasper tears his gaze away from the woods around them to look at the girl, "oh, nothing. I'm good."

Octavia tips her head forward in an almost condescending manner, "Jasper, it's been a week, okay?"

"He doesn't need to be ready now. It can wait another week," Myles is getting a bit frustrated with the girls apparent lack of concern for the boys mental state and it takes everything in her to remember the girl doesn't know any better.

"You've been given a second chance," the brunette continues, turning around and walking forward, ignoring the red haired girls heated gaze. "You gotta use it."

Octavia's power-walk is cut off as someone grabs her and yanks her behind a tree. The brown haired girl shrieks and Myles leaps forward from her best friends side. Myles pulls her knife from her waistband and reaches around the tree, ripping Mbege off Octavia roughly as Jasper calls out worriedly for the Blake girl. The redhead doesn't stop when she sees it's a delinquent playing a prank, pulling Mbege up and holding her knife to his throat.

Jasper had scurried forward out of worry and was clearly distressed, and the sight only angers the red haired girl more.

"Hey, jerk!" Octavia yells angrily at the teen before turning to a shaken up Jasper.

"It was just a joke," Mbege justifies shakily, causing the redhead to dig her knife into his skin lightly.

"I'm not laughing," Myles furiously grits out.

"Aggie, it-it's okay," her best friend calls out, and the look in his eyes makes her let go, shoving the prankster away forcefully.

"Get the hell out of here," the Blake sibling yells at Mbege, before turning to Jasper. "Jasper, come on," she tries again as the teen walks back to the wall.

"He's done," Myles says pointedly, holding her hand up to the brunette.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Octavia claims as Jasper trips.

The redhead is by his side in a heartbeat, the Blake sibling not far behind her, and Myles feels her best friend tense up and still. Hazel eyes lock onto what freaked the teen out a second later.

Wells' two severed fingers.

 

 

Myles finds herself in Bellamy's tent again. The man stands in front of her with his arms crossed, calculating eyes trying to gauge Clarke's reaction. Standing between Jasper and the Blake brother, his sister across from her, red eyebrows stay in a raised position as hazel eyes dart back and forth, watching the situation. A knife made of dropship metal had been a few steps away from the dead teens fingers and both finds are currently sitting on the table in front of them all.

The blonde sighs, before leaning over and picking up the metal. Turning it over in her hands.

"This knife was made from metal from the dropship," Clarke states, and the terrified eyes of her best friend snaps to the girl at the implication.

"What do you mean?" His worried voice asks.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy enquires, looking at the redhead to his right.

"No one," Octavia answers for Myles from her spot leaning over the table, "we brought it straight here."

"Aggie, Clarke?" Jasper's quiet voice sounds, hazel eyes meet his but she doesn't say anything.

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells," Clarke supplies, looking up from the metal blade, "it was one of us.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" The younger Blake sibling wonders aloud and Myles feels Bellamy's brown eyes on her.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp," Bellamy says, voice hard as he uncrosses his arms, "this isn't news. We need to keep it quiet."

At the mans words Clarke quickly moves to leave the tent and Bellamy stands in her way to stop her.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy," the blonde warns.

"Be smart about this," the Blake brothers deep voice replies lowly.

"He's right," the regretful voice of Myles pipes up causing the two to stare at her. "Telling everyone won't help anybody." 

"Look at what we've achieved-" Bellamy tries as the blonde scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief, "the walls, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us."

"Oh good for you, you mean," Clarke spits out, "what, keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it," he quickly responds with his deep brown eyes hard, "but it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do - just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

Clarke's determined expression doesn't shift once during Bellamy's rant, Myles looks over to Octavia and Jasper briefly and the two very different concerned faces almost makes her laugh.

"Oh, really?" The blonde bites back, and lifts the knife up between them to show the Blake brother the inscription, "J.M." Myles' heart stops, "John Murphy. The people have a right to know."

Clarke uses Bellamy's moment of shock to slip around him and the redhead jumps forward, but Clarke is already lifting the flap and out of reach.

"Clarke, just think about this for a minute!" Myles calls after the blonde who doesn't turn back, and just continues marching into the camp.

The four in the tent share shocked and worried looks, deep brown, almost regretful, eyes staying locked on freaked out hazel. Octavia and Jasper are the first to leave the tent, Myles and Bellamy not far behind them. It doesn't take Clarke long to reach the brunette teen in question.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke shouts, shoving Murphy hard and the teen laughs at her. 

"What's your problem?" The teen responds carelessly, as Bellamy and Myles slowly approach the scene, looking at each other with dread clear on their faces.

"Recognise this?" Clarke holds up his knife, voice shaky but loud.

Blonde hair catches Myles' eyes, and a sharp pain shoots up her chest. The red haired girl touches Bellamy's arm lightly as she quickly walks around the man and jogs to Charlotte. Her young hands have stilled in the motions of securing a scrap of parachute over the small hut they had been working on together earlier. The young girls fearful expression from before only seems to have gotten deeper and when the redhead reaches her, it doesn't lighten.

"Why aren't you with Harper?" Myles asks quietly as soon as she's in front of the girl, trying to softly push her away from the altercation that's ensuing.

"That's my knife," Murphy answers Clarke, reaching forward to snatch it from the blondes hands, "where'd you find it?"

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells," the blonde says loudly, pulling the arm that has his knife back and out of reach. 

Charlotte digs her heels in and hazel eyes snap down to the tense little girl. Red eyebrows furrow in confusion and she gently tugs on the young blondes jacket to coax her away, but the girl has her feet firmly planted on the ground. Distress clear on her young features and her breathing becomes erratic, the intense interaction behind the redhead having a strongly reaction on Charlotte.

"Come on," Myles coos, crouching down to the young girls level, "we gotta go."

"Where I what?" Murphy's shocked reaction comes as the young blonde frantically shakes her head, eyes locked on the two behind the redhead.

"The grounders killed Wells, not me," the brunette haired teen responds loudly, and Myles panics, unsure of what the hell to do.

"I know what you did," Clarke gets in his face, "and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really?" Murphy replies condescendingly, "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

Bellamy stands silently with his arms crossed and his deep brown eyes flick to the redheads hazel. Her panicked eyes pleading with him to just do something, even though she knows the second Clarke opened her mouth it was out of his hands. The crowd that's formed around them wearing faces of shocked confusion and betrayal.

"You threatened to kill him," the blonde grits out, "we all heard you. You hated Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells," as Murphy responds, Myles stands, realising she won't get the young girl to move and opts to stand in front of her protectively. Reaching a hand back behind her, delicately holding Charlotte in place with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "his father was the Chancellor that locked us up."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him," Clarke yells back quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either," the brunette rebukes.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too," Octavia calls out, and hazel eyes snap to her two best friends as they stand behind the Blake sister.

The three lock eyes and her concerned expression is mirrored on their faces. Murphy backs away from the angry blonde slowly.

"Come on," he calls out, "this is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Come again?" Bellamy's authoritative voice barks out and Murphy stills.

A tense silence falls over the delinquents, and the brunette on trial steps toward Bellamy quickly.

"Bellamy, look," his voice pleads, "I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this."

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife," the man responds seriously, causing the shocked and confused crowd to ripple through with a new emotion.

Anger. The delinquents wear masks of anger and betrayal, their faces showing their view of the teen clearly. Murmurs break out as the crowd whispers amongst themselves and the young blonde against Myles' back tenses even more. Myles tries to step back again, and this time the shocked blonde moves with her a few paces before digging her heels in again.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke yells out, "you say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without – without punishment?"

The words have an instantaneous affect on the delinquents, turning amongst themselves once more as Murphy steps towards the blonde angrily.

"I already told you," the teen shouts, "I didn't kill anyone."

It's too late for reason, the damage had already been done.

"I say we float him," Connor calls out from the crowd, and it starts a chain reaction, choruses of agreement immediately following the suggestion.

Myles heart stops, and she knows it's over. Quickly pushing Charlotte out of the way, harder than before, the redhead bee lines for a tent, any tent. She can hear Clarke try to remedy the situation as she shoves the young blonde into the tent urgently.

"That's not what I'm saying," Clarke responds and the teens around her only continue to encourage the suggestion.

"Stay here," Myles tells Charlotte, and turns on her heel to hastily make her way back to Bellamy's side.

Choruses of 'justice' flitter through the crowd of delinquents as the redhead stops next to Bellamy. His deep brown eyes watch her as she approaches but neither say anything. 

"Revenge isn't justice," Clarke bellows.

"It's justice," Connor shouts back, "float him!"

The teens start chanting 'float him' and Bellamy and Myles look at each other in alarm. Inching closer to the man as the redhead whips her head around so fast her bun comes undone, the teens continue to chant. Murphy goes to make a run for it and someone trips him, sending him crashing hard to the ground. Delinquents pounce on the boy, kicking him while he's down. Clarke gets swept up in the crowd, and Myles' panicked shout of 'Johnny' gets completely drowned out.

The redhead steps forward to help the teen, and arms lock around her. Red hair pulls painfully as she spins her head to look into the dark eyes of her best friend as he pulls her away from the mess. Jasper is still standing there in shock as Monty walks Myles over to him, arms holding her tightly from behind. Deep brown eyes catch hers and the lost helpless look is mirrored in both the Blake brother and the red haired girl.

Clarke yells over the crowd of shouting teens to get off Murphy, but they don't listen, continuing to push her away. Octavia has enough, and also steps forward to help.Bellamy's hands are instantly on her, pulling her back and handing her to the three best friends.

Hazel eyes can't even get a glimpse of the brown haired boy on the ground as dozens of delinquents crowd around him, kicking and hitting him. Clarke surges around the group and two teens hold her back as she continues to shout at them to let Murphy go. The flurry of teens move forward suddenly, carrying Murphy, who's now been bound and gagged. Reaching a small downward slope and throwing him down as he yells against the gag.

The bound teen rolls pitifully down the hill and lands face down in the dirt. Murphy doesn't get more than a second to catch his breath as the delinquents pounce on him again. Monty's grip loosens on Myles when he spies a rope being flung over a branch and the redhead lurches forward. Running up to walk beside the Blake siblings as Clarke yells at the teens, Connor holding her back.

Myles places a hand on Octavia's arm, grabbing the girls panicked gaze.

"Go," the redhead pleads, nodding her head in the direction of camp.

A distraught Octavia moves to listen to the red haired girls gentle command when her brown eyes look up. Both girls still and the Blake sister grips Myles slender arm tightly as Murphy is slung up on a noose, a crate the only thing stopping him from hanging. Octavia is almost hysterical when hazel eyes finally tear themselves away from the bloody teen.

"Come on," Myles voice breaks, "we have to go, n-"

Myles cuts off as she starts leading the younger Blake sibling back to camp, hazel eyes landing on a familiar young blonde. The redhead vaguely hears Clarke scream out 'you can stop this' as she quickly abandons Octavia and bolts to the young girl. Myles doesn't slow down when she reaches a heavily breathing Charlotte, grabbing the young blondes arm and pulling her away.

Her blonde braid whipping around as she tries to watch what's happening, absolutely terrified.

"What are you doing? Come on," Myles begs as Charlotte digs in her heels.

The crowd behind her starts chanting Bellamy's name and the redhead looks back as she yanks on the young girls arm. Octavia is now beside them and keeping pace with them, having followed the red haired girl as she ran to Charlotte. They're still moving slowly away when hazel eyes watch Bellamy kick the crate out from under Murphy and the redhead stirs.

Forcefully pulling the panicked young girl away as fast as she could, trying to spare the young girl from watching someone die. Hazel eyes lock on Finns deep brown eyes as he runs into the chaos, and he sees the panicked redhead trying to tear Charlotte away as the young girl stands there with a petrified expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" The shaggy haired boy screams out. Reaching his hands out to help pull the young blonde away before continuing forward, "cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down!"

The young blonde stops fighting for a moment at Finns words and Myles and Octavia are able to move Charlotte a couple metres away before she stills once again. Long red hair whips around to face the girl and she sees Connor pull a knife on Spacewalker for trying to help Murphy. Charlottes small hands come up to try and shove Myles' hands away, but the redhead won't budge.

"Stop! Okay?!" Charlotte screams out, trying to wiggle out of Myles' arms, "Murphy didn't kill Wells!"

A brief beat of silence follows and Myles feels her heart jump to her throat as she stares down at the young blonde, continuing to plead with her to just come with her.

"I did!" Charlotte yells and Myles feels herself go numb.

How could she have been so stupid? How didn't she see it? Why didn't Charlotte go to her?

The redhead doesn't realise she's frozen in her spot until Bellamy's hands are roughly pulling the two girls back to camp.

 

 

Myles is back in Bellamy's tent, sitting on his cot with Charlotte tightly wrapped in her arms as if she could protect her from the whole world. The redhead has her tear-filled eyes screwed shut and her forehead resting against the back of the young girls head. Bellamy is pacing in front of the girls, and Finn and Clarke are at the back of the tent. Myles can't see their faces, but she's sure she doesn't want to.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy shouts from outside the tent and the red haired girl shakes her head against Charlottes, tightening her grip around the young girl.

"Why, Charlotte?" The Blake brother demands angrily.

"I was just trying to slay my demons," the teary girl answers, "like you told me."

Myles lifts her head up and opens her eyes, tears spilling out as she shakes her head again. The look on Bellamy's face would break her heart had Charlotte not already done that.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke spits out.

"That's not what he meant," Myles croaks out, voice breaking painfully, "oh, Charlie."

"She misunderstood me," Bellamy explains, before turning back to the young girl, voice pleading, "Charlotte, that is not what I meant."

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy continues to shout and more tears pour out of Myles' eyes.

The redhead scrunches her delicate features up to try and stop crying, breathing heavily.

"Please don't let them hurt me," Charlottes small voice begs, Myles spins her around to face her and brings her hands up to cup the young girls face.

"They won't, okay?" The red haired girl says firmly through her tears, "I won't let them."

"I'm so sorry," Charlotte cries and the redhead pulls her close, hugging her tightly.

Pleading, wet, hazel eyes stare up at Bellamy's deep brown and he turns to Clarke and Finn. 

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up," the man tells them, voice tight.

The two in question look anywhere besides the Blake brother, and don't say a word.

"Now you stay quiet," Bellamy snaps.

"Those are your boys out there," Finn replies calmly, sitting down on one of the dropship seats.

"This is not my fault," the man rebuked, and the young blonde tenses in Myles' arms, "if she had listened to us, those idiots would still be building the wall."

"You want to build a society, princess?" Murphy bellows and Finn peeks under the tent, "let's build a society. Bring her out."

"No! Please Aggie, please Bellamy,"the young girl cries looking between the two.

"Charlotte, hey," Bellamy sighs and crouches in front of the two girls, "it's gonna be okay."

Myles takes a deep breath and turns Charlotte to face her again, bringing her hands up to wipe the tears from the young blondes face.

"Stay with them," the redhead nods to Clarke and Finn, continuing when Charlotte starts to frantically shake her head, "they're going to sneak you out the back there and get you away while I fix this, okay?"

"No, please," Charlotte sobs and Myles feels her shattered heart being crushed even more.

"I know, I know," she tries to soothe as her voice breaks, "I'll fix this. Okay, go with them and I'll fix this for you."

Myles stands and Bellamy follows, looking at her with a pained expression. The redhead walks Charlotte over to the two at the back of the tent, and when she turns away the young blonde crashes into her legs, hugging her tightly. New tears form in her hazel eyes and she looks up briefly to try to stop them from slipping out. Finn helps her gently pry the young girl away as she mutters assurances to her, coaxing her away.

Turning back to a patiently waiting Bellamy and wiping her face roughly, Myles pushes her long hair behind her ears as she steels herself for what they're about to do. Bellamy places a comforting hand on the redheads arm as she slips out of the tent first, the Blake brother only a second behind her.

It's slightly darker outside, the late afternoon sun shining it's light sparingly. Hazel eyes catch her worried best friends eyes as they watch the two leaving the tent. Octavia is with them, standing at the front of the delinquents crowded around Bellamy's tent. Murphy turns to them and stalks over.

"Well, well, well," the bloodied brunette taunts, "look who decided to join us."

"Dial it down and back off," Bellamy warns him.

"Or what?" Murphy asks, getting in the mans face, "what are you gonna do about me? Hang me?"

Myles steps in between the two, glaring. "He was just giving the people what they wanted."

"Yeah," the teen replies lightly, "yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" Murphy spins on his heels to face the anxiously watching crowd, and Bellamy steps forward, pushing the redhead back slightly, "so, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favour?"

It's dead silent for a moment, as only four teens from the front of the crowd beside Octavia raise their hands in solidarity with Murphy. The Blake sister turns to them and stares at them, openly angry. A couple teens behind them quietly plead with the four not to do this, but they merely side-eye them and focus back to the three standing in front of Bellamy's tent.

"I see," Murphy grits out angrily, "so, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?!"

A beat passes before he continues, "cowards! All of you are cowards!"

"Hey, Murphy!" Bellamy interrupts the teens tirade, walking closer to the teen with Myles cautiously trailing behind him, "Murphy. It's over."

The brunette stares at him for a few seconds before stepping back and raising his arms in defeat. It doesn't sit right for Myles, though. Knowing there's no way the boy would surrender that easily, the redhead stays standing tensely behind Bellamy.

"Whatever you say, boss," Murphy mumbles and Bellamy relaxes slightly.

Bellamy turns away and looks at Myles, their eyes locking briefly before the redhead watches Murphy duck down to pick up a branch from the ground. 

"Watch out!" The red haired girl calls out as the Blake brother walks towards her, turning slightly as Murphy smashes the wood hard into Bellamy's skull.

Octavia screams out as her brother falls to the floor unconscious and Murphy turns to the crowd as Jasper and Monty hold the shrieking girl back. Two of Murphy's goons leap forward to try and stop the redhead as she reaches for the bloodied teen. Myles struggles in their hold, flinging her head back hard into one of their faces, and kicking the other. With both teens on the floor, Myles turns her attention to Murphy and freezes.

Murphy is holding a knife to an unconscious Bellamy's throat. Another two pairs of hands grab at her harshly and restrain her, the second the redhead feels their hands on her she starts struggling again.

"Uh, uh, uh," the boy with the knife to Bellamy's throat tuts, "wouldn't want my hand to slip, now, would we?"

One of the boys holding her back lifts a knife to her throat as the red haired girl stills obediently.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper shouts, dropping his hold on the violently thrashing Blake girl to come to his best friends rescue.

Murphy drops Bellamy harshly, the man falling limply to the ground, and rounds on Jasper.

"JJ, it's okay," Myles rasps out, feeling the knife scrape the skin of her neck as she talks.

Jasper doesn't relent his aggressive advances on the boys, and the redhead can only watch helplessly as Murphy punches him hard in the face. Myles immediately starts kicking and screaming, squirming in the teens hold as one of her best friends flies back. Murphy's hands grab the redheads feet roughly and he yanks her towards himself, holding his knife to her throat.

Monty let's go of Octavia to rush to Jasper's aid and the girl rushes to her brother. A knife is pressed hard against Monty's throat, and Myles stills again. Frantic hazel eyes locking on the knife to her best friends throat as one of Murphy's goons gloats above him. The redhead doesn't meet her best friends eyes, doesn't want to see the looks in their eyes as she gives up.

"You're gonna behave now, aren't you, Ghost?" Murphy taunts in her ear. When delinquents start inching forward, he adds, "anyone follows us and I'll slit her throat! Come on, let's get the girl."

Monty is let go and Myles knows its no use to fight, deciding she'll keep Murphy busy while Clarke and Finn make sure Charlotte is safe. If push comes to shove, Charlotte won't be alone and her best friends don't have to watch her die. It's what she came down here for, right? What's a little more blood?

Myles is roughly walked to Bellamy's tent as one of the boys flings the parachute up to reveal an empty tent.

"Charlotte!" Murphy screams angrily with his face beside her ear, "Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay!"

The brunette with the knife to her throat drags her forward, keeping his back flush against hers, and the quick movement sends pale hands up to grip his hands to balance herself.

"Where'd they go, huh?" A breathless voice asks in her ear. The redhead remains silent, not giving the teens any satisfaction, "doesn't matter. We'll draw her out."

Myles is unceremoniously shoved through the gap in the wall near the back of Bellamy's tent, knife still firmly held against her throat. The sun is setting in the distance and the red haired girl knows it'll be dark soon and Murphy won't be a able to find the young blonde in the pitch black night.

 

 

Darkness cloaks the forest quickly, the boys having to light torches in order to be able to see what's in front of them as they scour the wilderness. Murphy is becoming more and more restless as time passes. His yelling taunts trying to coax the girl out twisting into angry screams cursing the young blonde and her helpers.

"That's it," Murphy declared, coming to a stop, "if she won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to you."

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, the brunette removes the knife from her throat and stabs it into her right side. Myles gasps at the pain, but Murphy isn't having it.

"Oh, come one, Little Red," he sneers in her ear, slowly twisting the knife, "let me hear you scream."

The redhead struggles for breath for a moment until the pain is too much, letting out a shrill, pained scream. It doesn't take long for the young blonde to react, and the group hears her as she screams back from the darkness.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Murphy yanks the knife from Myles' side and the feeling of blood bubbling out of her makes the redhead dizzy. The knife is back on her throat in an instant as Murphy drags the quickly weakening red haired girl through the woods, the blood from the blade smearing over her neck. Trying desperately to fight back, to give Charlotte more time to run away, Myles' weak fumbling is easily overpowered and the teen laughs in her ear darkly.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The brunette taunts, "come on out, Charlotte!"

The world around her starts to blur together, black blending with the light from the torches in a streaky mess that her tired brain can't comprehend. Shouts being thrown around by the boys beside her jumble and muffle, almost likes she's under water, as Myles' energy leaves her.

"We won't hurt her, just come on out!"

"I'm over here!" The redheads heart drops lower and lower the more Charlotte screams back, the fear they'll catch up to her and she'll be too powerless to help the young girl washes over the teen, making her knees go weak under her. 

Time warps for Myles, speeding up and going slow all at once. Bursts of adrenaline confusing the red haired girl as she listens to the yells and stomping feet of the boys around her. All the redhead can do is hope Clarke and Finn stop the angry group from reaching Charlotte. The shoving and dragging of the exhausted girl ends all at once, the sickening feeling of falling makes the redhead sure she's passing out. 

Instead of the blissfully painless unconsciousness Myles was hoping to greet her, the red haired girl hits the hard ground, face first. The shock has the same effect of being woken with ice cold water, the numbness fading and her senses coming back all at once, knocking the wind out of her. Pain radiates from her right side making the girl curl up, gasping wetly. Hands gripping at the grass desperately as she tries in suck in air around her agony.

"How rude of you, Myles," Murphy sneers above her, reaching his hand down and yanking Myles' hair to bring her to her knees, placing his knife back on her throat, "napping at a time like this.”

The breath the redhead worked so hard to fill her lungs leaves her the second her hazel eyes see Bellamy and Charlotte in front of her. They're cornered, standing near the edge of a cliff as Murphy and his goons surround them, boxing them in. Bellamy's deep brown eyes are angry and helpless all at once as they stare at the redhead, but Myles is focussed on the distraught blonde behind him.

"Let her go, Murphy," the Blake brothers tone is hard and threatening but the brunette teen laughs, knowing he's the one with the upper hand.

"Bellamy," the teen snaps, "you cannot fight all of us. Give her up."

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me," the implication of his own death makes the redhead start struggling weakly in Murphy's arms.

A blonde flash in the corner of her eyes briefly grabs her attention as Clarke and Finn run up to the group.

"Bellamy! Stop!" She calls before turning to Murphy, "this has gone too far. Just calm down."

"'Calm down'?" The boy spits, wrenching Myles up to her feet and pulling her flush against him. Murphy's head is right beside the redheads and the blade against her throat pushes into her skin harshly, making the girl bleed, "I don't want to calm down."

Hazel eyes stay on the young blonde as she tries to walk around Bellamy and the man reaches an arm out to hold her back. Myles shakes her head lightly at Charlotte, begging her to stay put.

Finn worriedly steps forward, "let her go!"

"I will slit her throat," Murphy threatens.

"No, please," Charlotte sobs from behind Bellamy's arm, "please don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her?" The angry teen repeats, "okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go."

It's silent for a moment as Charlotte looks from Myles to Murphy, and the redhead pleads.

"No, Charlie," the knife scrapes uncomfortably against her throat, "don't do it."

Charlotte tries to walk around Bellamy again but the man won't let her, turning his whole body to hold her back as Myles continues to beg the girl to stay put."Don't do it, Charlotte."

"No!" The young blonde screams out, desperately struggling against Bellamy, "no, I have to!"

Bellamy waits until the girl stops struggling before turning his angry gaze back to Murphy, his brown eyes watching the blade against the red haired girls throat warily.

"Murphy," the man rasps out, "this is not happening."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore," the young blonde squeaks, and Myles feels her heart break into a million pieces. Charlotte isn't crying anymore and something about it makes the redheads stomach twist uneasily, "not because of me. Not after what I did."

Charlottes brown eyes lock on Myles' hazel, and the red haired girl swears she sees what's about to happen before it actually unfolds. The blonde turns and Myles screams her name.

It doesn't stop it. The young girl hurls herself off the cliff and Murphy's grip slackens. Myles rushes to the edge of the cliff, falling to her knees beside Bellamy as they stare after Charlottes body. Tears flood out of the redheads eyes as she hears Clarke beside her repeating no, over and over again.

Myles goes numb again. It feels as if she's dreaming, she's there, but she's not. Bellamy is no longer beside her and she can hear muffled shouting behind her. Clarke leaves her side a second later and the redhead is left staring blankly down where the young Charlottes body disappeared to by herself.

"Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke's voice floats to her ears, but it's sounds far, far away.

"Get off me! He deserves to die!" The muffled mans screams drift in the air around her.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here."

"So help me god, if you say the people have a right to decide –"

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You and Myles were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if were gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." Myles can't feel her side anymore, the pain swims into the air around her and mingles with the sounds of distant shouting.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" The red haired girl thinks her ears are ringing, but she's not sure, her whole body vibrates with the sound.

"For now, we make the rules. Okay, you, me and Myles." _No_. The redhead decides she doesn't care much for the argument going on somewhere in the distance. Shutting her hazel eyes, the red haired girl comes to a resolution.

_What's a little more blood?_

Opening her eyes again, Myles leans forward. The welcoming sensation of falling enveloping her again as the redhead embraces the feeling.

Rough arms wrap around her, she can see it but she can't _feel_ it. Can't _feel_ the jolt as someone catches her and hauls her back over the edge. Blank hazel eyes watch as the shaggy haired teen screams in her face, but she can't _see_ it. Myles knows he's shaking her as he worriedly yells at her, but she doesn't _hear_ it. Bellamy and Clarke appear in front of her unfocused eyes, but she can't _feel_ their hands either. Can't see them but she knows they're there. Can't hear them but she knows their words fly around her.

Bellamy's face is gone again, leaving the vicinity of her unseeing hazel gaze for a moment, and then he's back. Myles knows he's lifting her up and carrying her away but it's as if it's not happening at all. As if it was a mere whisper in the night air that no one heard. It's not until they make it back to camp, and the Blake brother gently deposits her on his cot, that she starts to come back to herself. Clarke's shaking hands lift up the redheads shirt to gain access to the stab wound and a pale hand shoots up, halting her movement.

Myles sits up suddenly, and Bellamy's there trying to gently hold her down with bloodied hands.

"Woah, woah, woah," the man says softly, "Clarke needs to fix you up."

The redhead doesn't listen, doesn't meet his worried eyes as she quickly stands up and tries to bolt from the tent. Clarke's hand reaches for her wrist and holds tight as Myles doesn't stop.

"That needs to be cleaned and stitched shut, we can't let it get infected."

Myles yanks her wrist from the blondes grasp and stumbles out of the parachute flap. Monty and Jasper are there and immediately steady the red haired girl as she emerges from the tent. She can hear Clarke and Bellamy hurrying after her, and they now sound way too close.

"Myles! You can't-"

"It's okay," Monty calmly cuts Clarke off, "we'll help her stitch it up."

Myles keeps powering forward, her feet don't stop their movements until Bellamy's hand reaches out and gently grips her arm. Blank hazel eyes meet his heartbroken brown gaze, and the redhead feels horrible. Moving her pale hand up to grip his hand, he instantly let's go and opens his palm up to hold her hand.

"I'm fine," Myles tells him, and he doesn't look convinced.

The redhead doesn't give him a chance to say anything else, as she lets go of his hand and turns on her heel to walk towards the dropship. Monty and Jasper follow her closely, and Jasper wraps an arm around her shoulders as Monty plants a platonic kiss on her temple.

 

 

As much as she adores her two best friends, Myles just couldn't bear to be around people anymore. Her red hair is now nearly tucked away in a singular long braid as she sits out by a fire pit all alone, the rest of the delinquents having already retired for the rest of the night. Murphy had been banished, and what was left of the hundred felt safe once again.

There were no more wristbands, for all the Ark knew, there were no survivors left on Earth. When Monty and Jasper had tried to connect Clarke's still functional wristband to the fried communications system in the dropship, it had fried all the remaining wristbands. Not a single delinquent had one on their wrists anymore, they had all fallen off when they'd been fried. Poor Monty felt terrible.

Hazel eyes stare into the flames, the image of Charlotte jumping off the cliff just hours earlier replaying over, and over in the redheads mind. A part of Myles is incredibly pissed at Finn, the shaggy haired teen had stopped her from following after the young blonde. The rest of the red haired girl is furious at herself.

Movement to her left almost drags the grieving teens gaze away, but seeing a shirtless Bellamy exiting his tent and doing up his pants in her peripherals stops her from turning her head. It doesn't take long for the mans deep brown eyes to spot the redhead, and he instantly starts walking over to her. When he reaches the log she's sitting on, her hazel gaze looks up and meets his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Bellamy asks as he sits down beside her, the skin of his muscular arm brushing against the red haired girls jacket. When she shakes her head, his soft reply quickly follows, "yeah, me either."

Deep brown is still locked on hazel when two giddy girls walk out of the mans tent, scarcely dressed. This time Myles does turn her head and Bellamy awkwardly shifts his gaze to the fire.

It's silent for a moment, but then Myles turns her eyes back to his face, "does it help?"

The flames dance across the side of his face as he looks back at the redhead. Realising it's a genuine question, he decides to answer honestly.

"No," the man answers quietly, shaking his head slightly.

Red eyebrows furrow in confusion, "then why do it?"

Bellamy shrugs, turning his eyes away briefly, "to prove something, I guess." When Myles' puzzled expression only deepens, he elaborates.

"There's this girl," he hesitates, "I get this... feeling whenever she's around. It, uh, it's a good feeling. Like someone's squeezing my chest really tight. Guess I'm trying to chase that feeling."

The redhead turns back to look at the girls, "which one is she?"

Bellamy laughs lightly, "not one of them."

"Why don't you bring her back to your tent, then?" Myles' innocent questioning makes the mans smile drop slightly and her gaze redirects to the fire.

"I don't think she'd be interested."

The redhead scoffs, "I doubt that." Deep brown meets hazel and the redhead bumps her shoulder into his lightly, "she'd have to be an idiot not to be. Who wouldn't want a handsome king?"

A look crosses Bellamy's tanned features and Myles recognises it instantly. It's the look he gave her in the cave, and the memory makes her break eye contact. She can still feel the mans gaze on her, though, so she turns back and meets his kind eyes.

"Bellamy," one of the girls whines from in front of his tent, causing the two to look back at them, "aren't you going to come back?"

Hesitant brown eyes look back at soft hazel.

"Go on," Myles says softly, a caring smile on her delicate features, "go chase that feeling."

Bellamy watches the redhead for a beat more, before standing and making his way back to his tent. The tall man is a little more than halfway there when a loud explosion sounds from above. Myles stands as she watches something enter the Earths atmosphere. Panting slightly, wide worried eyes turn to Bellamy and their eyes lock.

 _An escape pod_.


	6. Episode 5 - Twilight’s Last Gleaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short due to the fact that this episode bounces around quite a bit. Sorry for that.

Myles Hazel eyes watch the dark, early morning sky. More specifically, they watch the pod that flies across the sky in a blaze of fire. The sound of it blasting through Earths atmosphere roused some of the other delinquents, and a few of them emerge from their sleeping spots. The excited teens start to call out.

“They’re coming help us!” “Now we can kick some grounder ass!”

“Please tell me they brought down some shampoo,” Roma, one of the girls from Bellamy’s tent, complains and the redhead feels eyes on her.

Turning around to meet Bellamy’s brown gaze a second before he spins around and marches towards his tent. Myles jogs after him, slipping into his tent behind him. The dark brown curls on his head sway as he looks to her in his haste to get dressed.

“It was heading to a valley not far down from here,” Myles informs him as he yanks of his boots.

“No,” Bellamy rebukes from his seat on his cot, “you’re staying here.”

“I’ve hunted there,” the red haired girl insists. Bellamy stands and steps towards her, “I can get us there before the suns up.”

The Blake brother reaches forward and grips the girls arm, “I’m not going for the supplies.”

“I know that,” hazel eyes roll and Myles bends over to pick up the mans shirt, “there’ll be a radio in that pod.”

Deep brown stare into hazel for a moment as the redhead holds his shirt out expectantly. Bellamy takes the shirt and slips it on over his head as he turns to collect whatever weapons he has strewn about.

“You were stabbed tonight, you sure you’re up for hiking around in the dark?”

“What I’m not up for is my father coming down,” Myles states calmly, before ducking back out of the tent, “hurry up.”

Myles stands impatiently outside and the two near-naked girls, wrapped up in the cloth the Blake brother was using for a blanket, slip back inside the mans tent. They side-eye the redhead as they go but the girl is so on edge and antsy it’s barely even registers. Bellamy is out a few seconds later and Jones approaches them as they march hurriedly across camp.

“Bellamy, Myles! Come here,” hazel meets the mans deep brown as they follow the dark skinned teen to his tent. Miller and Diggs are already inside and Bellamy holds the parachute flap up for Myles as they enter, “it landed a couple miles south-east.”

“Yeah,” the Blake brother agrees, and crosses his arms across his chest, “too small to be a dropship. Probably a supply drop. We’ll figure it out at sun-up.”

“I don’t think we need to wait that long,” Jones readily replies, “if it cleared the ridge, it’s probably near the lake.”

Jones’ tent shifts as the other Blake sibling enters the tent. Myles snaps her eyes to the tanned skin man beside her and watches as his face tightens up. A red eyebrow raises slightly as hazel glances between the two siblings.

“We should get moving,” Octavia pipes up as she comes to stand with the five of them, “everyone’s ready.”

“No one’s going anywhere,” Bellamy’s authoritative voice rumbles. The man continues when his sister tilts her head and furrows her dark brown eyebrows, “not while it’s dark. It isn’t safe. We’ll head out at first light. Pass the word.”

Miller and Diggs instantly leave to obey the mans command,Octavia looking less than convinced at her brothers words. Jones, Bellamy and Myles move to exit the tent after them when Octavia steps in her brothers way, halting him.

“Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down,” she tells the dark haired man and he sighs. _She doesn’t know he killed the Chancellor._ Deep brown eyes catch hazel and the redhead ducks out to give them some privacy, “what if the grounders get to it first?”

Myles doesn’t get to hear the rest of their short conversation, Bellamy appearing outside the tent a few seconds later, Octavia on his heels. Neither siblings look happy and Octavia marches off in frustration. The red haired girl raises an eyebrow delicately but doesn’t say anything as she matches Bellamy’s fast pace. Carefully slipping through a gap in the wall discreetly, and hastily making their way in the direction the pod landed.

They remain quiet until they’re a few minutes away from camp, deep brown eyes turn to the redhead beside him as she silently jogs through the dark woods. His eyes watch her for a moment as they move quickly before hazel glances back.

“You really scared me tonight, Aggie,” Bellamy breathes as he jogs, “don’t ever do that again.”

Myles doesn’t know what compels her to nod her head with a softly spoken ‘okay’, perhaps it’s _that_ look on his face again. Whatever it is, hazel eyes turn away self-consciously and the red haired girl tries to ignore the sharp pain that shoots through her right side with every hasty step. The lazy stitches pulling uncomfortably with every move the girl makes.

“Thank you,” she blurted out, when she eventually got sick of the silence. Dark brown eyebrows furrow in confusion and she quickly continues, “for letting me come.”

A kind smile spreads across his face, and Bellamy repeats the promise they had made in the cave days earlier, “together.”

“Together,” Myles confirms.

The sun has barely started to rise when the two get restless, their easy jog having turned into a fast run when the mans name is called from behind them. Octavia is running after them and Bellamy stops, sending a quick look to the redhead with him. Myles gets the hint, she jogs forward to give them a minute and leans against a tree as she pants.

“What are you doing?” Octavia demands her brother.

“Go back to camp,” Bellamy deflected, “it isn’t safe.”

Myles moves forward a bit more so they’re out of earshot and waits. After a minute, she leans heavily against another tree in an attempt to lessen the strain on her side. Reaching a pale hand down to lift up her shirt, she can see a few of her stitches have split and she’s bleeding. Huffing in annoyance, she drops the material and bangs her head lightly against the tree.

“Just go home!” The Blake brothers shout echoes over the quietly squawking birds as they flutter about in the soft morning light.

It’s quiet again for another few minutes and then Bellamy hastily moves towards the red haired girl with a dark expression on his face. Myles turns as he approaches and they both continue running towards the pod. Hazel eyes glance worriedly at the upset man beside her a few times before she decides to speak up.

“She’ll be okay,” the redhead reassures.

Deep brown look back at her and he speeds up, “come on, the rest won’t be far behind her.”

It’s not much brighter when the two spot the pod, it took less time than Bellamy had anticipated but to Myles it had felt much longer. When they saw the pod dug into the bright green grass, still wet with morning dew, Myles slowed down while Bellamy surged ahead. The redhead comes to a stop a few metres away, and watches anxiously as the tall man opens the door to the metal craft. Bellamy froze as he looked inside and Myles felt her heart stop.

“What?” The red haired girl panted, taking a step forward haltingly, “what is it?”

“Someone’s in here,” the man replied, his voice thick.

Myles feels like she’d been kicked in the chest, “a man? With a scar through his left eyebrow?”

Her rushed questions cause the Blake brother to look at her, she’d gone pale and was breathing heavily.

Bellamy quickly shakes his head, “definitely not a man.”

The redhead almost falls over as the relief washes through her. Heaving a heavy sigh and moving towards Bellamy, she watches as he uses his knife to yank out the radio that’s repeating a woman’s message on a loop. After his dark curly hair ducks out from under the door, the red haired girl shuts it and runs to Bellamy, pulling his arm lightly.

“Come on,” the redhead huffs, “the lake is just over this way.”

Myles doesn’t let go of the mans muscular arm until they stop right beside the river. The flowing water has wet the soil of the shoreline where they stand and as Bellamy hesitates, his boots slide forward slightly. Both panting from exertion, hazel eyes glance up at deep brown.

“If you don’t want to do it,” the red haired girl offers, “I’ll throw it.”

The man looks at her appreciatively before rearing his arm back and throwing it into the water. His hand touches her upper arm as they turn around. Their slow trek back to camp is much less tense knowing they’ve still got time before the Ark comes down. Treading gently through the dense wilderness as the sun fully rises behind them, basking the two in a warm, golden light. Light rain falls down sparsely, barely wetting them as they walk.

“Your side okay?” Bellamy questions, looking at the pale, breathless girl with a concerned expression.

“Peachy,” the sarcastic reply gets an eyebrow twitch but nothing more.

Myles is pretty sure her side is still bleeding, but she’s still covered in all the rabbit blood from yesterday, so she can’t quite be sure. It can wait until they get back, the redhead decides. An easy silence falls over them.

Bellamy turns his head to her, “you thought it was your father.” At her perplexed expression, he clarifies, “in the pod.”

“Yeah,” Myles heaves a heavy sigh. Shrugging her shoulder, lazily, “the kind of crazy shit he’d pull.”

They chatter idly for a few minutes before they hear Clarke yelling behind them.

“Hey!” Clarke calls angrily as she runs up to them. Brown eyes meet hazel as they continue to walk forward, and the blonde pulls on Bellamy’s shoulder harshly, “Where is it?”

“Hey, princess,” the man acknowledges her arrogantly as they come to a stop, “you taking a walk in the woods?”

Clarke’s face screws up angrily, “they’re getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won’t be council members. It’ll be working people. Your people.”

“Gorgeous, what the hell are you doing out here?” Finns confused voice quizzes as he jogs up with the brunette haired girl that was in the pod. The shaggy haired teen doesn’t wait for an answer as he turns and shoves the man beside the redhead, “Bellamy, wheres the radio?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bellamy denies, and Myles steps between the two quickly when the man goes to shove the teen back.

“Bellamy Blake?” The brunette queries. The red haired teen feels her stomach drop and she glances at the mans deep brown eyes worriedly, “they’re looking everywhere for you.”

“Shut up,” Myles snaps, quickly grabbing Bellamy’s arm to pull his away from the teens and trying to continue their path back to camp.

“Looking for him why?” Clarke urgently asks, as the teens jog in front of them to stop them from moving forward.

“He shot Chancellor Jaha,” the brunettes face is screwed up in disgust as she looks at the Blake brother and Myles moves in front of the man protectively.

“That’s why you took the wristbands,” Clarke’s shock quickly turns to anger, “needed everyone to think we’re dead.”

“And all that ‘whatever the hell we want’?” Finn scoffs, “you just care about saving your own skin.” The shaggy haired teen reaches forward to grasp the redheads wrist, but Myles pulls away, “gorgeous?”

“Your father was right about you,” the brunette sneers at the red haired girl, “no wonder you’re helping him. You’re nothing more than a murderer.”

“Murderer?” Finn questions and steps back in shock as Clarke goes pale, “Myles, what the fuck is she talking about?”

Bellamy brings his hands up to grip her arms from behind her and gently walks them backwards.

“She killed a guard in cold blood,” the brunette supplies bitterly, “it’s how they finally got her.”

“You have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Bellamy snaps angrily, despite the fact he, too, has no idea what he’s talking about.

“That’s why you killed Atom,” Clarke accuses and Finn looks horrified at the revelation, “what, did you kill Trina and Pascal, too?”

Bellamy angrily turns with a frozen Myles still in his grip and tries to storm off with the redhead. The brunette recovers from the revelation faster than Clarke and Finn, and jogs in front of them again.

“Hey! Shooter! Where’s my radio?”

“Get out of my way,” the man demands sourly, but the girl is persistent.

Tearing Myles from his grip to get in his face, “where is it?”

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance,” Bellamy threatens, staring down darkly at the brunette in his face.

“Really?” The girl taunts, “well, I’m right here.”

Bellamy grabs the brunette and pins her against a tree with his hand on her throat, Finn steps forward to intervene but Myles pushes him back. The betrayal and disgust on the shaggy haired teens face sends a sharp pain through the redheads chest. Red braid whips around when she hears a blade click, and she turns to see the brunette holding a pocketknife to Bellamy’s face.

“Where’s my ra-” the girl cuts off when Myles shoves her hand away roughly and forces herself between them, holding her own knife to the brunettes throat, just above Bellamy’s hand.

“Okay, stop it,” Clarke fumes, coming to stand beside them and glaring openly at the two holding the brunette against the tree.

There’s a tense beat before Bellamy shoves his hand away harshly and pulls Myles away.

“Jaha deserved to die,” the man tosses over his shoulder as he and the redhead walk away, “you all know that.”

“Yeah, he’s not my favourite person, either,” the brunette retorted, “but he isn’t dead.”

Myles and Bellamy stop, turning sharply to face the three behind them, “what?”

“You’re a lousy shot,” the girl continues.

The mans deep brown eyes lock on her hazel and the relief that emanates from them relaxes the red haired girl. Clarke rushes up to them, her blue eyes briefly glare at Myles as she approaches the man.

“Bellamy, don’t you see what this means?” Clarke pleads, “you’re not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That’s who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where’s the radio?”

“It’s too late,” the mans responds remorsefully, voice thick with regret. “I-”

“I threw it in the river,” the redhead cuts him off, taking the blame and deep brown eyes flick to her.

“I can’t believe you,” Finn spat out angrily as Clarke scoffs, “you’re not who I thought you were. You’re not a hero. You’re a liar and a murderer.”

The brunette girl looks downtrodden, but still determined, “show me where.”

 

They waddle around the river, the softly flowing water crashes against their knees harshly as they search for the radio. Finn had been really angry, Bellamy and the shaggy haired teen had gotten into a short altercation when the teen had continued to seethe at the red haired girl. So, Clarke and Raven, the brunette from the pod, had sent him back to camp for reinforcements. A dozen of them currently kick around the river, and Bellamy sticks close to the redhead.

Myles had remained silent, not uttering a single word in the past hour. The tall man was concerned, the girl hadn’t been this quiet with him since before their moment in the cave. His deep brown eyes constantly swivel to the redhead as she wades through the water.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Bellamy scolds lightly, “I threw it. They should know it was me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the red haired girl responds tightly, not looking up, “better it be me than you.”

The man huffs, and turns towards the blonde and shaggy haired teen by the shoreline. Myles’ head snaps up, and she quickly grabs the mans jacket, shaking her head lightly when deep brown meets hazel.

“It’s fine,” she assures, staring seriously into his eyes, “this is on me. I would’ve thrown it, if anything happens this will be on me. The blood will be on my hands.”

Dark brown curls fly as Bellamy shakes his head in earnest, “no, it won’t be. You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly,” Myles replies quickly, “and if we had the option again, knowing what we know now, I still would’ve done nothing. I would’ve thrown it. Finn was wrong, you did it to protect O, to make sure she didn’t have to be alone. I did it for me, and only me. And I’d do it again.”

“I didn’t do it just for Octavia,” Bellamy refuses, “I did it for you, too. Just like you didn’t just do it for yourself, you did it for us. You don’t get to carry this burden alone, okay? I won’t let you.”

Myles drops her hold on his jacket, hazel eyes and furrowed red brows imploring the Blake brother. When the man doesn’t relent, hazel eyes turn back to scouring the riverbed and she can feel Bellamy relax. The man stays beside her, searching alongside the redhead when Jones calls out.

“Hey, I found it.”

Finn, Raven and Clarke quickly jog up to the teen, but Myles and Bellamy lag behind. Raven takes it from the teens hands and shakes it out, trying to see if it’s salvageable. Her expression doesn’t bode well for them, though. Displeasure clearly covering her sharp features.

“Can you fix it?” Clarke worriedly asks as the brunette fiddles with the radio.

“Maybe,” Raven sighs, “but it’ll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what’s broken.”

“Like I said,” Bellamy murmurs darkly, as the blonde girl screws up her face in anger, “it’s too late.”

Clarke turns to the two responsible for the drowned radio, and storms up to them, “do you have any idea what you two did? Do you even care?”

“You asked us to help,” Myles replies evenly, “we helped.”

Clarke turns to the redhead in disbelief, and Bellamy steps between them slightly as the blonde gets in Myles’ face, “300 people are gonna die today because of you.”

“Hold up,” Raven interrupts lightly behind the blonde, “we don’t have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we’re down here, right?”

Clarke’s face lights up at the brunettes hopeful tone, but Finn just shakes his head morosely, “Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?”

“Rockets,” Raven smiles at the boy, and she jogs out of the water.

Deep brown meet hazel, both with their eyebrows raised as they move to follow the girl and the other delinquents behind them do the same.

“Rockets?” Clarke enquires.

“Yeah,” the brunette confirms, “I can use spare parts from the pod and whatever’s left in your dropship to make rocket launchers. Make a pretty firework show for the council.”

 

The group had sent Bellamy and Myles back to camp to tie the dropships batteries together while they foraged the pod. It was dark by the time they all had arrived back to camp, the sun having set hours ago. Myles was helping Raven wire the flares together while she shouted orders to the delinquents. Everyone was busy, running around with tasks handed to them by the brunette. Teens load the metal launchers on wooden stakes, moving hastily to complete the task before it’s too late.

With the flares ready to go, Myles goes to stand over Monty and Jasper as they secure the control panel from the pod to the batteries from the dropship. They laugh excitedly when the switches and buttons light up and respond accordingly. The redhead pats them both on their backs as she runs off to tell Raven it’s ready.

“Hey,” Myles calls softly, “controls are hot.”

Raven doesn’t say anything to the red haired girl, turning to the boys she’s with and giving them one last thing to do before she’s running towards the flares. The brunette shouts for the flares to be loaded up and the teens quickly do as instructed. Myles steps back with a heavy sigh, and Bellamy comes to stand beside her.

Hazel locks onto deep brown as Raven yells for the delinquents to step back. Bellamy holds his hand palm up and Myles huffs an amused laugh before gently placing her hand in his with a kind smile.

“You think this will work?” Bellamy asks softly, lacing his fingers with hers and letting their arms drop beside them.

“I hope so,” the redhead replied, equally as soft.

“Me, too.”

The flares make a loud hissing sound as they fly into the sky. Bellamy and Myles break eye contact to watch them shoot up, leaving a short pink trail as they go. Deep brown looks back down at her, she can feel it, but she doesn’t tear her worried eyes away from the flares lighting up the dark night sky. Clarke steps beside them in the corner of her eye.

“Think they can see it from up there?” Bellamy doesn’t turn to Clarke but he lifts his eyes to the sky, voice firmer than it had been with the red haired girl.

“I don’t know,” the blonde sighs, “I hope so.” The Blake brother squeezes Myles’ hand and it’s quiet for a moment, “can you wish on this kind of shooting star?”

Bellamy turns slightly to Clarke, and looks at her questioningly.

“Forget it,” Clarke mumbles bitterly, “I wouldn’t even know what to wish for.”

The man squeezes the redheads hand gently again and she squeezes back tightly. Bellamy turns his eyes back to the sky and smiles wistfully.

“I got a pretty good idea.”

 

 

 


	7. Episode 6 - His Sister’s Keeper

“Hey!” Myles calls to a couple of delinquents sitting by a fire pit to the east end of the camp, “you guys seen Octavia?”

“Not since this morning,” one of the teens responds as they all shake their heads.

Panting for a minute, the panicked redhead brings her hands up to her face as she tries to _think_. Bellamy and Octavia had argued when she tried to follow him to the pod that morning. The man hadn’t yet learned that Jaha survived and when he told his sister that he had shot the Chancellor to come to Earth, she hadn’t taken it well. Spinning on her heels and hurrying away, Myles tries to ignore the feeling of fresh blood bubbling out from her popped stitches.

“Go grab all your shit,” the red haired girl tosses over her shoulder at the teens, “get Miller and Jones. Tell them Octavia’s missing.”

Myles doesn’t stick around to see if they move to follow her request. Every single structure the redhead passes, she sticks her head in, yelling the dark brown haired girls name. Bellamy is across the camp _losing his mind_ as the redhead checks everything for the fifth time over. Flinging a tent flap open, the two girls inside shriek.

“Have you seen Octavia?”

The blonde looks at her like she’s grown a second head, “no, bitch, ever heard of knocking?”

Having got her answer, Myles quickly leaves. Bellamy’s desperate shouting of his sisters name can be heard from the other side of the camp, and the redhead stops for a second. Everyone here must know, or have at least heard, the two people looking for the girl. Just about at wits end, the red haired girl turns back to the tent she just left.

“I thought we told you to get lost,” the other girl growled out.

“Get dressed and bring whatever weapons you have to Miller,” the redhead orders, “Octavia’s missing.”

Bolting out of the tent again, Myles sprints to where Miller was the last time she saw him. Sighing with whatever shreds of relief the girl can muster when she sees him and running up to the teen.

“Any luck?” He asks instantly, and the redhead is already shaking her head before he can finish.

“Drag a table near the gate and dump as many weapons as you can find on it,” Myles rushes out frantically, “Octavia hasn’t been here since sunrise.”

The redhead is already running in the direction of the Blake brother before she could say the last word but she can hear as the teen shouts an affirmative back to her. Myles reaches the dark brown haired man quickly as he continues to shout his sisters name. When she approaches, frenzied deep brown eyes immediately spot her.

“Find her?” Bellamy frets, deep worry lines on his forehead.

“I checked every tent, every hut, everything. Five times,” not hearing a yes, the man hurries past her to continue his next round of checking. The redhead jumps in front of him and raises her hands to grip his arms, “no one’s seen her since we left for the pod. She hasn’t been in camp all day.”

“She has to be here,” the mans heartbroken reply almost cracks the girl in two.

“I’ve got Miller and Jones getting every weapon in camp,” Myles informs him, “they’re spreading the word. We’ll find her.”

“Okay,” Bellamy breathes, trying to steel himself, “get as many volunteers as you can. I’ll keep searching here.”

Myles doesn’t answer, just spins on her heels and bolts to the gate to help the boys get a search party ready. Miller has the table with a couple weapons on it, as requested, and the redhead resolves herself to go back over everything for a sixth time. This time for volunteers for the search.

 

It’s not even fifteen minutes later when Myles finds herself at the gate with a crowd of delinquents holding up torches. The fire light emitting from them is the only source of light for the teens. Monty is still in bed, the two best friends let him, the only smart one of the group, sleep peacefully. Jasper stands beside Myles, the two figuring if they could survive spears to the chest and being stabbed by Murphy, then they surely can’t be unlucky enough for something else horrible to happen to them.

“Hey, everybody,” Bellamy calls out as he approaches, carrying something in some parachute scraps. “Gather around and grab a weapon.”

The man drops the parachute onto the table to reveal a small cluster of some more weapons. Myles already has her bow and quiver on her back as well as her arsenal of knives strapped to her. Instead of reaching for a weapon, the redhead moves to stand beside Bellamy.

“My sister’s been out there alone for 12 hours,” the Blake brother informs them, “arm up. We’re not coming back without her.”

A bunch of teens immediately start grabbing weapons and Clarke puts a hand on Jasper’s arm as he moves to stand with his best friend.

“Hey Jasper,” Clarke says softly, “you don’t have to do this. You haven’t left camp since we brought you back.”

“Clarke,” the teen starts quietly, holding his torch up high, “I need to do this.”

Bellamy walks up to the two with his arms crossed, “we need all the people we can get.”

Jasper nods appreciatively and walks over to the torchless redhead as Clarke looks after the teen, concerned. Myles locks eyes with her best friend as he stands beside her and the seriousness on his face shocks her. Never in the entirety that she’s known the boy, has he ever looked this serious. The red haired girl hooks her slender arm through his as they wait for the group to ready themselves.

“Finn,” Bellamy shouts, “get out here.”

Myles and Jasper lock eyes again and both raise their eyebrows. Rumour has it, Finn and Clarke have hooked up while they’ve been down here, but, Finn had a girlfriend. Raven. Tension has been high between the three since raven crash landed on Earth this morning. It’s also been high between the shaggy haired teen and the redhead as well, ever since Raven informed him of the man she’d murdered on the Ark.

A few minutes pass and the dozen delinquents who had grabbed weapons are ready. They stand patiently with Myles and Jasper, waiting for their tracker. Bellamy gets restless as he stands with Clarke and he yells out again.

“Finn, we’re leaving.”

The group gets the message and instantly turns at his words, walking out of the gate and into the dark forest. Before they could get too far, Diggs starts patting Myles’ arm rapidly. The red haired girl stops and looks at him but he’s looking towards the sky. The second her hazel eyes follows his gaze, her stomach drops painfully, and she drops her arm from Jasper’s.

“Guy, guys,” Diggs calls beside her, “come here!”

“What is that?” Someone asks from the camp.

Sparks, hundreds of shining short streams rain down from high above them. Myles knows what it is. Hundreds of bodies being expelled from the Ark and tossed into Earths atmosphere, their bodies burning up to nothing making the Arks very own firework show.

“They didn’t work,” Raven states loudly from behind Clarke and a no longer shaggy haired Finn, she says something else but Myles can’t hear it from where she is.

“A meteor shower tells you that?” Bellamy’s deep voice asks from beside the redhead.

“It’s not a meteor shower,” Myles informs him evenly, turning her head to lock her hazel eyes on his deep brown.

“It’s a funeral,” Clarke explains further, “hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark.”

The red haired girl can feel as Bellamy clenches his jaw and stiffens. Clarke says something quietly as deep brown meets hazel again, and the worried Blake brother rubs at his face in regret.

Raven scrunches her face up in anger and runs at the two in the group, “this is all because of you!”

“We helped you find that radio,” Bellamy retorts, as Finn and Clarke pull the brunette back.

“Yeah,” the brunette bellows, “after you two jacked it from my pod and trashed it!”

“Yeah, they know,” Clarke reminds her firmly, hard blue eyes glancing up to stare at the two in question, “now they have to live with it.”

Myles is sick of this, turning around and pushing the group forward to continue their quest for the Blake sister.

“All I know is that my sister is out there and I’m gonna find her,”Bellamy responded darkly from behind her before jogging forward to catch up with the redhead. Turning back to the now short haired Finn, “you coming or what?”

“Yeah,” the teen answers thickly.

“Then what are we waiting for?” The man barks out, “move out!”

Finn lags behind a second before running ahead to join the group, without Clarke and Raven.

“You really think it’s a good idea to give her weapons?” Finn spits out angrily, glaring pointedly at the red haired girl.

“If she wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” Jasper retorts, without looking back at the teen.

“Just go up front,” Bellamy sighs, frustrated, “we’ll be where we last saw Octavia in a few minutes and you can track her from there. Do something until then.”

Hazel eyes look up at deep brown, worried eyes, and silently places her hand on his arm in comfort. Deep brown snaps to her, he quickly grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. Squeezing each other’s hands every few moments to help relieve the tension. Eventually, the redhead tears her hand away to slink closer to the front of the group. The cold, dark, quiet woods putting her on edge.

Finn had gotten a trail from where the Blake’s had their argument, and had traced the dark brown haired girl quite a bit away, before he lost the tracks. Looking up, the night sky told the redhead they had a while still before the sun came back up. The group has fanned out, everyone stepping cautiously around trying to find where Octavia’s trail had vanished to.

“Look!” Diggs calls out, “over here!”

Bellamy and Finn reach the teen a second before Myles and Jasper do. Standing on top of a steep hill, Diggs is perched right on the edge, looking down.

“What is it?” The worried Blake brother queries.

“Right there,” Diggs points down, “you see it? Is that Octavia’s?”

“Rope,” Myles demands as she hold her pale hand out expectantly, and she feels deep brown eyes on her.

“What are you doing?” Finn enquires accusingly and Bellamy’s gaze turns to glare at him.

“We need the rope to get back up,” the Blake brother explains before turning back to the redhead, “I’ll go down first.”

“I’m lighter,” the red haired girl protests, before tossing the rope down the hill, “I’ll be quicker.”

“Flashlight,” Bellamy demands from Diggs, who instantly hands it over.

The man hands it to Myles as she readies the rope and she takes it quickly. Sliding hastily down the hill while keeping a tight hold on the rope, the redhead reaches the object in seconds. Shining the light on the small metallic clip that she recognises instantly as Octavia’s.

“It’s hers,” she calls up and hurries the rest of the way down.

Myles can hear Bellamy give the order to follow her but a large rock has stolen her attention. Kneeling beside the Earth and looking at the blood that rests there with her heart in her throat as she hears the group trample down the hill. Reaching her hand out and brushing her fingers gently across the blood, the thick, wet liquid staining her fingertips. Bellamy is beside her in an instant and looks over her shoulder at the blood, leaning a hand on the redheads shoulder as if he needed it to keep himself upright.

Jasper is beside the man next, and the three share horrified expressions in concern for the Blake sister. Lifting her arm slightly to shine the flashlight on the footprints around the rock.

“Someone else was here,” Myles states, looking up at Finn for validation even though she can see it in the dirt, clear as day.

Finn crouches down, “the prints are deeper going that way.” It’s silent for a moment as Bellamy looks in the direction the teen had specified, Finn turns worried eyes up to the man, “he was carrying her.”

Myles feels nauseous at the implication of what that might mean for the girl, and stands up to follow the tracks carefully.

“If they took her, she’s alive,” Jasper says hopefully, “like when they took me.”

That gets Bellamy surging forward, the idea that his sister could be injured and strung up somewhere as bait panicking the man. The rest of the group quickly follow his lead. Finn jogs ahead to man the front and watch the trail, side-eyeing Myles as he goes. Jasper turns to her, mimicking his expression mockingly and the redhead suppresses a snort, whacking the teens arm playfully.

Not far from the blood, Finn halts, staring ahead of him in fright. It doesn’t take the rest of the group long to figure out why. Full human skeletons stand up on stakes in front of them, skulls rest in the foliage on full display and various other bones lay scattered on the floor. The bones line the trees, a new full skeleton every couple of feet before seemingly disappearing.

“I don’t speak grounder…” Finn starts, “but I’m pretty sure this means keep out.”

A couple of the teens behind them start voicing their unwillingness to move forward. Myles and Finn look at Bellamy, waiting for his next move, as the man stands there glaring at the forest ahead of them.

“Go back if you want,” the Blake brother directs over his shoulder, deep brown gaze never wavering from the path in front of them. “My sister, my responsibility.”

Bellamy marches through the skeletons in the dark early morning, Myles hot on his heels.

“I’d walk into hell to find her,” Jasper states as he follows his best friend.

Finn steps forward hesitantly, “I think we just did.”

Most of the delinquents turned back, only several stay out with the Blake brother as the sun comes up slowly on the horizon. Finn had lost the trail not long after the sun had started to come up, and is hunched over the bright green grass, frustrated. The group had ditched their torches, with it being bright enough to see without them, and the redhead watches as Finn clenches his fists.

“I got nothing,” the teen regretfully informs the Blake brother, “we lost the trail.”

“Keep looking,” Bellamy demands and Myles places her hand on the mans jacket-clad arm, looking at the brown haired teen apologetically as he shakes his head.

The red haired girl only moves forward a few more steps before a rustling sound from behind them makes her whip around, sending her red braid flying. Instinctively ripping her hand away from the Blake brother and grabbing an arrow, raising her bow to aim at the area. Her side twinges in pain and hazel eyes scan, but see nothing that could’ve made the noise as Jasper inches closer to her.

“What?” Her best friend whispers, his brown mop of hair bouncing as he worriedly looks in the same direction as the redhead.

The group has come to a stop and, when nothing else happens, the red haired girl lowers her bow slightly, keeping her arrow notched.

“It was an animal,” Finn sighs exasperated when they continue to stand still, and the group slowly moves forward again. “Wandering around aimlessly isn’t the way to find your sister. We should backtrack…”

“I’m not going back,” Bellamy says firmly as the redhead, still stopped, aims her bow to the treetops as the strange rustling sound repeats above them, her stitches pulling painfully at the movement. 

“It’s a bird!” Finn chastises when hazel eyes stay scanning the trees above them. The brown haired teen stalks over to the red haired girl and her best friend, shoving her bow away from the treetops, “are you that desperate to kill something?”

Hazel eyes glance down at Finns angry gaze for a second before the redhead whips around to face behind her again. Myles can hear Bellamy say something but she doesn’t listen to his words. There’s _nothing_ behind her. No _Mbege_.

“Where’s John?” Myles asks worriedly, and Roma instantly spins around.

“He was just here!” Roma’s panicked voice echoes slightly, as the rest of the group turn to look behind them in search of the teen.

“I just saw him a second ago,” Jasper comments shakily from beside the redhead.

“Spread out,” Bellamy orders quietly, “he couldn’t have gotten that far.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Mbege’s body comes crashing down from the treetops. The whole group stops, and Myles aims for the treetops again. Loaded bow swinging around slightly as hazel eyes scour the green leaves above them for movement. Myles can hear the groups startled sounds at the sight of the teen, but the redhead stays focussed on the trees. Spying a blur of something that definitely does not belong in the trees, the red haired girl lets her arrow fly and quickly reloads.

A heavy grunt sounds from above, but the redhead can’t tell if it’s because she hit her target, or because she came close.

“They use the trees,” Finn whispers frantically, coming to stand beside Myles and Jasper.

“We shouldn’t have crossed the boundary,” Diggs croaks.

“Now can we go back?” Roma pleads to Bellamy.

A flurry of movement catches Myles’ eye a second before Jasper sees it.

“There,” the boy frets, and the redhead is already firing an arrow at the man running at them through the woods.

Her arrow hits him in the shoulder and she quickly reloads and fires another as he ducks behind the tree. The second arrow scrapes the bark of the tree and the red haired girl loads another, waiting for the grounder to come back into her line of sight.

Diggs heavily breathes behind her, “another one.”

Spinning around and firing her bow the second her sights land on the second grounder. Her arrow

landed in his chest and he falls to the floor. Hazel eyes land on another one not far from him and moves to reload her bow again when Finn stops her.

“We should run,” he whispers, and the whole group immediately moves to follow the suggestion.

When Myles doesn’t move, instead grabs and points another arrow at the grounders, Bellamy and Jasper grab her arms and haul her forward. The redhead grips her bow and arrow tight as she sprints with the group, turning her head slightly to see the grounders are following them, quickly. Myles curses as she tramples through the forest and the grounders start to come up beside them in her peripherals.

The sprinting group shouts panicked encouragements at each other to _go, go, go_ as the grounders keep cutting them off. Swooping in front of them and causing them to swerve in different directions. Jasper is struggling to keep running and Myles is the one dragging him now, having had to drop the arrow she was clutching to pull her best friend. The stab wound lazily stitched together on the redheads side protests heavily at the exertion.

“I can’t run much longer!” Jasper shouts.

“I’m not stopping for him!” Diggs calls out, as Bellamy digs his heels in suddenly at the front of the group.

“I’m sick of running anyway,” the Blake brother declares and Myles quickly loads another arrow as they come to a stop.

“You good, JJ?” The redhead asks her panting best friend as he leans over to rest his hands on his knees.

Brown mop of brown hair swivels as he turns to look at her sarcastically, “peachy.”

“Hey,” Finn turns around and runs up to the five stopped behind him, “what are you doing?”

“They know where she is,” Bellamy states calmly.

Roma spies a grounder sprinting at them with his weapon raised and, at the brunettes scared gasp, Myles spins around. Letting her arrow fly at the grounder and hitting him in his shoulder as he ducks from her shot. The frightened brunette starts running again, calling out for the only member of the group who didn’t stop.

“Diggs,” Roma shouts as she sprints forward, “where are you?”

The grounder ducks out from behind the tree as the boy calls her name back and heads towards the brunette. Letting another arrow fly towards the running man and missing hopelessly, Myles curses loudly. Sprinting after the girl as the grounder chases her, the redhead can hear the four behind her follow after her.

Only a few seconds after the group had started running after Roma, the girl screams loudly from not too far in front of them. Diggs is dead, multiple spears are through his body and blood is dripping from his mouth as he hangs lifelessly from a log. Roma doesn’t stop running as she comes into their sight, though, and Finn and Bellamy try to warn her as she runs from Diggs’ body.

“Wait!” Bellamy yells, “Roma!”

“Could be more,” Finn shouts after her, “stop!”

The group skids to a stop in front of Diggs’ body and Jasper realises something.

“They were leading us here,” the brown haired teen breathes out heavily as his best friend notches another arrow, “it’s the only direction we could run.”

“Hey,” Finn wonders aloud, brown eyes scanning the now empty tree line, “where’d they go?”

Myles lowers her bow and puts her arrow back in her quiver as she starts to sprint in the direction the brunette girl had gone, “after Roma.”

Roma screams in the distance and the redhead pushes herself harder to reach her faster. Heart pounding harder than her boots on the ground and breathing harshly as the wound on her right side burns. Blood has been pouring out of her popped stitches steadily since they started running, the hot, wet feeling begging for the red haired girls attention.

Myles sees Roma and slows down, knowing before she even rounds the tree that the girl is dead. There’s a spear sticking out of her chest and the teen is still against the tree. The redhead raises her bow and pulls an arrow out, aiming towards the trees around them as she slowly approaches the girl. Hazel eyes stay scanning the area even as the last four left in the group come up behind her.

“Roma!” Monroe calls as they approach.

Bellamy reaches her first and Myles watches as his face falls, having not realised the brunette was dead until he got closer. Gritting her teeth at the reminder that the grounders she just shot with her arrows are humans and not the animals she’s spent the last ten days hunting. The group slows down as they see the spear protruding from Roma’s chest, the Blake brother being the only one to come to stand beside the brunettes body. Myles lowers her bow as she watches the man stare in shock and grief at the dead girl.

“They’re playing with us,” Finn huffs and hazel eyes snap to her best friend, knowing that Jasper wouldn’t react well to the words.

Bellamy’s slow hand comes up to Roma’s face and he shuts her eyes, “she only came because of me.”

The redhead touches his arm gently as she passes the man to head to her frantic best friend and puts her arrow back in her quiver. Jasper’s wide eyes spin around the woods quickly.

“They can kill us whenever they want,” Finn breathes out, and Jasper’s crazed eyes snap to him as the red haired girl approaches him.

“Then they should get it over with!” Jasper screams out loudly, and Myles rushes forward to close the distance, “Come on!” The redhead quickly clamps a hand over the yelling boys mouth as Finn runs up to him, begging him to stop. “We know you’re out there!”

“Stop, JJ,” Myles pleads.

“Shut up!” Finn orders as he shakes the teen still screaming though Myles’ pale hand.

“You want to kill us…!”

Monroe shrieks, “Bellamy!”

Jasper finally stops his loud yelling at the girls panicked screech and Myles spins around, red braid flying as she faces the same direction as Monroe. Grounders run out from behind the bushes and trees and are heading towards them, the redheads best friend having lured them out. The last five alive whip their heads around as grounders run towards them from every direction.

The group raise their weapons and prepare for an attack. Myles raises her bow and pulls an arrow out, quickly firing at a grounder behind Finn as he barrels towards them with his sword raised threateningly, knocking him down easily. Loading her bow again, the red haired girl spins and fires the arrow rapidly, hitting another grounder in the shoulder as he nears the group. Notching a third arrow and aiming at the next nearest grounder when a horn blows in the distance.

Myles freezes, not launching her arrow as she watches all of the grounders stop, and quickly run away from them. Realisation dawns on her and she turns to Bellamy with wide hazel eyes. They’ve heard that horn before.

“They’re leaving,” Bellamys states, confusion clear on his face.

“That horn,” Jasper rasps out as Finn yanks a slippery material from his jacket quickly, “what’s it mean?”

Myles rushes over and helps Finn throw up a tent, a real tent, not one made of parachute material.

“Acid fog,” Myles answers quickly as Finn unzips the tent flap.

“We have to run,” Monroe shakily tells them, as Finn frantically shakes his head.

“There’s no time,” the brown haired teen responds as he and Myles pull the others into the loose fabric.

Finn zips up the flap hastily once all five are squished inside of it. The tent is small, the five occupants sit almost on top of each other. Myles is sitting in Bellamy’s lap, and Jasper sits in hers, Monroe in Finns across from them. They’re all hunched over, the top of the tent resting against their heads.

“Thank you, Myles,” Finn huffs suddenly, “that grounder was – ”

“It’s okay,” the redhead replies easily, “really. No need to thank me.”

It’s awkward for a minute, as the five of them realise they’ll have to stay cramped together until the fog clears. Bellamy brings his hand up from where it rests on the red haired girls right leg to her side casually, and his whole body tenses. Pulling his hand back and then shoving the girl against him more to try and lift up her shirt.

Myles pushes his hand away and hazel eyes look up into furious deep brown, “you’re bleeding.”

This gets the attention of everyone in the tent, four pairs of worried eyes stare at the redhead.

“You got hit?!” Jasper shrieks and tries to pry himself away from his best friend.

“Show us,” Finn is already leaning forward as he demands this and Myles rolls her eyes dramatically.

“I’m fine,” the red haired girl sighs, “I didn’t get hit, I tore my stitches running around yesterday. Haven’t fixed them up yet.”

Bellamy’s face becomes even more irate at the redheads explanation, “why the fuck didn’t you say anything?”

“We didn’t have time,” Myles answers simply, “I’ll sort it after we find Octavia.”

“Maybe we should take a look,” Finn offers.

“I thought you wanted her dead,” Jasper scoffs and the brown haired teen has the decency to look ashamed, “you’ve been a dick to her all night and now you want to care?”

Red eyebrows shoot up, nudging her foot against the teens leg and saying in warning, “JJ.”

“Is that from when Murphy was banished?” Monroe asks quietly, continuing when the redhead hums a confirmation. “That’s not good.”

“Probably not, but,” Myles chirps, “I don’t see what use looking at it’ll be. No one here had a medkit last I checked.”

Bellamy huffs in annoyance, she can feel it as she leans against his chest.

“Clarke is looking at that the second we get back to camp,” Bellamy orders halfheartedly.

Hazel meets deep brown, “as you wish, you majesty.”

Another uncomfortable silence falls over the group before an anxious Jasper breaks it.

“How long are we supposed to wait?”

“Will this even work?” Monroe pessimistically questions.

Finn glances at her before sighing, “we’ll find out.”

“No, we won’t,” Bellamy declares, unzipping the edge of the tent to peek his head outside. The bright sunlight that shines through confuses the redhead, “there’s no fog.”

“Maybe it was a false alarm,” Finn suggests as they stand up, paranoid heads snapping around for any signs of danger.

Bellamy’s head stills as it faces through the trees ahead of them. Myles looks at what’s caught the mans eye and spies a grounder running through the woods away from them. Red brows furrow and her pale hand twitches as she holds her bow.

“They’re coming back,” the Blake brother claims as he readies his axe.

“I think he’s alone,” Jasper whispers and they all crouch down to watch the lone grounder run in the opposite direction.

“Now can we run?” Monroe quietly pleads to Bellamy.

Hazel eyes turn to deep brown, “he doesn’t see us.”

Bellamy nods at the redhead, “I’m going after him.”

“And what?” Finn curiously queries, “kill him?”

“No,” the man replies, “catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him.”

Bellamy is slinking forward quickly the second he’s finished speaking, Myles hot on his heels. The redhead can hear her best friend and Finns hushed whispers behind them as they move to follow the two, but can’t make out the words. They discreetly follow the grounder until he reaches a spot in the ground. The man moves something out of the way, and jumps into a hole in the Earth, disappearing from sight.

Staying quiet as they approach the hole in the ground curiously, excited hazel meets inquisitive deep brown. This is what Myles was made for; sneaking in through holes and vents, slipping into and out of sight. Peering down, the redhead slings her bow on her back before putting her hands on either side of the dirt and lowering herself gently into the hole.

Myles tucks her feet up as she drops to the ground, and rolls as she lands, making her entrance as silent as possible. Poking her head around a little bit into the underground cave before appearing back under the hole and gesturing for the others to follow. Bellamy is next, and the red haired girl waits under him to help catch him and quieten his drop. Her side angrily tugs at the sensation and when she tries to do the same for the rest of the group, the Blake brother pushes her away.

Sighing, Myles slinks further in the cave. Drawings on the walls depict what she can only assume is the war that sent them to space. A giant explosion is the main image, but there are other small pictures littered around it. Words are inscribed in the stone but it’s not in a language she recognises.

Continuing to stalk forward silently, Myles’ ears can pick up metal rattling and she speeds up slightly. Quickly coming around a bend, she meets Octavia’s scared eyes as she sits on the floor against the far wall, chained to the stone. On the ground in front of her lay the unconscious grounder that had led them here.

“Myles?” The blake sister asks softly, her tone hopeful.

“You okay, O?” Myles quickly quizzes.

The second he heard her speak, Bellamy rounds the bend and rushes to his sister. Relief is so evident on the man it almost spreads to the redhead. Almost. Myles peers around the cave, double checking no one else is there, before slowly stepping forward.

“Bellamy?” The brown haired girl calls cheerfully.

“Octavia,” the Blake brother breathes in relief.

“Get the key,” Octavia pleads as Bellamy reaches her, and he quickly obliges.

The chains rattle noisily as the man frees his sister, and Finn steps close to the grounder on the floor.

“Monroe,” Bellamy orders, “watch the entrance.”

Myles stands next to Finn as he inspects the grounder. The dark skinned man is decked out in shrubbery and material designed to camouflage him in the woods. Bellamy and Octavia hug each other tightly as the brother says reassuring things to comfort his sister.

“How did you find me?” Octavia asks as she pulls away from her brother to hug Jasper.

“Followed him,” Jasper replies lightly, hugging the brown haired girl back.

“We should go,” the Blake sister insists as she pulls away from the redheads best friend, “now. Before he wakes up.”

“He’s not gonna wake up,” Bellamy mutters darkly as Finn crouches down.

“Bellamy, stop,” the brown haired girl appeals, “he didn’t hurt me. Let’s just go.”

Myles crouches down with Finn, red brows pulled together in concentration as the brother replies, “they started this. Finn, Aggie. Move.”

Finn reaches forward and gently holds the horn on the grounders belt. Hazel eyes lock on the Spacewalkers brown, the same confused expression mirrored on both of their faces.

“Foghorn,” Finn says softly, turning slightly to look at Bellamy.

As Finn turns, the grounder moves and the red haired girl instinctively shoves Finn back. Myles doesn’t even register what’s happened, doesn’t feel it. What she does feel is the cold, hard stone her lower back falls against. She feels her breathing turn to harsh stuttered pants, her upper back hitting something warm and soft with every breath. The redhead doesn’t even feel herself talking, just the feeling of Finns hands as she falls back into him. Myles feels someone hit the floor hard in front of her, but she doesn’t see why, just the dark brown irises of Finn.

“Don’t let them take out the knife, don’t let them take out the knife, don’t let them take out the knife.”

Octavia’s above her now and she sees her yell out panicked but can’t hear the words as the redhead feels herself falling.

“Don’t let them take out the knife, don’t let them take out the knife, don’t let them take out the knife.”

 

 

“Clarke!” The boys yell urgently as they burst through the gate to their camp, “where’s Clarke?!”

Octavia is leaning heavily against Jasper as they rush into camp first.

“Get Clarke, now!” Jasper demands the first person he sees.

The blonde in question is already running towards them, “Hey, I’m here. What’s up?”

Jasper merely looks back anxiously at the gate as Bellamy comes barrelling through, carrying Myles in his arms. The slender redhead is out cold and still has the knife sticking out of her chest. It has a rippling effect on the delinquents as they see the red haired teen in their leaders arms and they shout out her name in worry. Some of the teens lurch forward to try to help lift the weightless teen but Bellamy turns gently, keeping his hold on the teen tightly.

Clarke looks like someone’s hit her in her gut, rushing forward and calling the teens name in concern, “Myles? Oh, my god,” the blonde breathes panicked as she reaches her shaking hands out to the redhead to feel for a pulse, “oh, oh, my god.”

“Oh, my god,” Raven echoes from behind the blonde, coming to a stop next to Octavia.

“She’s alive,” Clarke breathes a short sigh of relief.

“Finn wouldn’t let me take the knife out,” Jasper shakily recounts to the blonde and Bellamy looks shattered at the limp girl in his arms.

“No, that was a good call,” Clarke assures them hurriedly, “get her in the dropship now. Go!”

Bellamy immediately surges forward to do as ordered, the delinquents crowded around making a path and curiously trying to follow him in.

“Clarke,” Finn pleads, coming to stand with the blonde and his girlfriend, “can you save her?”

“No,” the blonde laments, voice unsteady, “not me. I need my mother. I need to talk to her.”

Raven raises her hands to her face in distress, “there’s still no radio.”

“Raven,” Clarke implores, “Fix it! Go!”

When the brown haired girl doesn’t immediately turn and hurry off, Finn turns to her.

“Hey,” he tells her urgently, “you got this.”

Raven spins around and rushes off as Clarke runs to the dropship, Finn at her heels. On their way, Octavia comes past them and Clarke stops.

“Hey,” the blonde turns to the injured Blake sister, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” the girl quickly replies, “just go.”

Clarke nods and goes to hurry off when Bellamy appears on the dropship ramp.

“Clarke! Get in here!” The blonde hurries into the dropship and the Blake brother stands there, watching his sister for a moment before she turns away. Bellamy hurries after her, “Hey, Hey! Why were you defending him?”

“Because he saved my life,” Octavia answers quickly, “that spear that hit Roma was actually meant –”

The Blake brother cuts off his sister angrily, “no, you’re wrong. I saved your life. Aggie saved your life. For all you know, he was keeping you alive to use as bait for one of their traps.”

Octavia is shaking her head with her dark brows furrowed before her brother is even finished, “no. I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think, O!” Bellamy snaps, “that’s the problem. They killed three of our people today. And if you would’ve let me kill him when I had the chance, Myles wouldn’t be in there dying right now.”

“Stop it!” Octavia yells over the top of him, “stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Myles is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Myles dies in there, that’s on you.” The heartbroken look on Bellamy’s face doesn’t deter the brown haired girl, “everything that’s gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark, you wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mum killed!”

Bellamy juts his head to the side with a smile of disbelief on his face, “me?” He asked, sniffling, “mum was floated for having you. She’s dead because you’re alive. That was her choice. I didn’t have a choice. My life ended the day you were born.”

The two siblings stare at each other in silent anger before Octavia shakes her head and walks out of the gate. Bellamy quickly grabs her jacket and pulls her back inside.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The man demands.

“You can’t keep me locked up in here forever,” Octavia spits the words out before yanking her arm forcefully from her brothers grip and storming off into camp.

Bellamy stands there with a regretful look on his face as the sky rumbles above him. Deep brown eyes glance up before the man turn around and walks out of the gate.

“Get inside,” the Blake brother orders, and the delinquent standing outside the gate hurries to obey his command. “Go! A storms coming.”

 

 

 


	8. Episode 7 - Contents Under Pressure

"Hold it down!" Teens shout as they try to hold down the parachute flap that covers the entrance of the dropship.

Thunder and lightning claps loudly in the distance, rain thumps down hard as the strong wind throws around the parachute flap. Clarke stands there and watches the teens struggling with the storm as delinquents walk around behind her, having taken refuge in the dropship from the heavy rain. In the background, amongst all the shouting, is the voice of Raven, desperately trying to call the Ark.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station. Come in, Ark Station."

Breathing a heavy sigh, the blonde turns around and makes her way back through the dropship as the brunette repeats her message.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station. Please come in. Can anyone hear me?"

"Are you sure you have the right frequency?" Monroe asks from where she stands, looking over the brunettes handy work.

"Yeah," Raven snaps quickly, "I'm sure."

Monty and Finn look up anxiously from Myles as the blonde reaches Raven.

"Raven?" Clarke asserts strongly, leaning over the table to meet eyes with the brunette, "you can do this. Okay?"

Neither girl says anything more, as the blonde tears herself away to walk over to the injured redhead. The knife is still sticking out of her chest, and Murphy's stab wound had yet to be stitched back up. Finn bounces his leg nervously as Monty runs his fingers through her hair, gently caressing his best friends face. As Clarke approaches, she runs her fingers along the deeply engraved, white scars littered over the red haired teens bare torso. Myles' pale, flushed skin looks almost tan compared to the stark white lines across her skin and the black of her thin bra.

"Do you think that's what Bellamy meant?" Finn worriedly questions as Clarke carefully unwraps the fabric around the knife, "those scars?"

Blue eyes look up into the teens dark brown as Monty scoffs above them.

"That's really what you're thinking about right now?" The Asian teen accuses bitterly.

Clarke stares at the knife protruding from Myles' pale skin as she answers quietly, "she's spent every day down here keeping us alive. Bringing us food and water, spending hours making supplies. Jumping in front of spear pits, and panthers, and bullets."

Raven eavesdrops in the background for a moment before continuing to repeat her message for the Ark, pleading for someone to answer her.

"She saved my life," Finn mumbled, "twice today."

The brunette pauses in her continued uttering of her message to whip her head towards the injured redhead.

"She saved your life?" Raven enquires softly and her brown haired boyfriend nods, solemnly.

"Stopped him from becoming a grounder kebab," Monroe starts thickly, before gesturing towards the knife sticking out from the red haired teens chest in disdain, "jumped in front of that knife."

Raven almost drops the radio in her hand as Finn confirms the statement, "he was trying to get me. I was so awful to her all day and she..."

"It's not the first time," Clarke adds with a heavy sigh.

The brown haired girl looks at Myles with admiration mixed with regret, and then turns back to her radio to persist with her attempts to contact the Ark. Finn looks at the worried best friend as he frets about the red haired girls head.

"What did happen?" The teen wondered out loud. Monty looks up to meet his eyes with a clear look of 'not now' on his face, and the brown haired teen continues haltingly, "I just... don't understand. How can someone do the things she's done down here, but be a murderer on the Ark?"

"She's not a murderer," the black haired teen quickly defends, "she killed one person on the Ark and it was in self-defence."

It's silent around the redhead for a moment, the chattering sounds of delinquents moving about amongst them mash brutally with the loud, crashing storm outside as Raven repeats her message again.

"Why does she call Jasper JJ?" Finn enquires suddenly, not taking his eyes off the injured teen in front of them.

"His last name's Jordan," Monty sombrely supplies, "JJ is his initials."

The blonde huffs out a small laugh, "and they call you Greenie."

"Yeah," Monty confirms.

"Ark Station, please come in," Raven pleads into the radio, "I'm on the ground with the hundred." The brunette pauses before looking back over at the injured girl she misjudged, voice breaking as she says, "we need you."

Finn leans forward and takes one of the redheads pale, clammy hands between his, "is she supposed to be this clammy?"

"She's burning up," Monty whispers and Clarke steps back from the table, bringing her hands up to her head in frustration.

"I don't know how to help her," the blonde answers shakily.

"Come in Ark Station. Calling Ark Station. Are you there? Please come in," Raven firmly repeats, "the hundred are alive. Can anyone hear me?"

Suddenly, a mans voice comes over the radio, "this is a restricted channel." All heads in the dropship snap to the radio in relief, as Clarke rushes over, "who is this? Please identify yourself."

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha Station," the brunette readily replies as the delinquents crowd around the two girls at the radio, "I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin, now!"

Clarke looks worriedly at Myles from where she stands with Raven, and fiddles with the blood soaked rag that was around the knife in her chest.

"Hang on, Raven," the man on the radio responds, "we're trying to boost your signal."

A woman's voice comes over the radio after a moment, "Raven. Are you there?"

Clarke rushes forward, "mum? Mum, it's me."

"Clarke?" Abby tearfully replies.

"Mum, I need you help," Clarke urgently informs her mother, "one of our people was stabbed by a grounder."

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor," the Chancellors voice crackles out of the radio, "are you saying there are survivors on the ground?"

"Yes," the blonde answers, "the Earth is survivable. We're not alone." The radio goes silent for a moment and Clarke looks over to her friend as she lay on the makeshift cot, "mum, she's dying. The knife's still in her chest."

"Clarke," Jahas voice comes through instead, "is my son with you?"

The hopeful lilt in the mans voice sends shooting pains through the blondes chest as the delinquents in the dropship look at her in pity.

"I'm so sorry," Clarke responds eventually, "Wells is – Wells is dead."

The radio goes silent for a minute, until Councillor Kane's staticky voice pushes through, "and Myles?"

"Myles is the one with the knife in her chest," the blonde quickly answers, "please, mum, we need help."

"I'm gonna talk you through it step by step," Abby informs her daughter as Clarke moves over to the redhead. The dropship jolts, swaying slightly in the harsh wind from outside and the radio starts to cut out, "Clarke, give 5 - - - to medical. Medic- -"

"What?" The panicked blonde questions, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"It's not the radio," the brunette regretfully explains, "it's the storm."

"Clarke, we need to hurry," Abby's voice flitters through haltingly.

The dropship door is still down, the parachute flap acting as the only means of keeping the rain out. Teens hold both sides of it to keep it down as the wind blows it around, menacingly. A drenched Octavia hurries into the dropship carrying two metal canisters, and rushes to the blonde. Handing the canisters to Clarke, the blue eyed teen drops the bloodied rag and takes one, opening it up and rearing her head back when she smells it.

"Ugh," the blonde grunts, "Monty's moonshine?"

"Pretty sure no germ can survive it," the soaked teen answers as the storm echoes a might boom outside.

"The storms getting worse," Clarke states worriedly as she pours the moonshine into a bowl, "Monroe, close the doors."

"We still have people out there," Monroe tells the girls.

"Jasper and Miller still aren't back yet," Octavia explains, "neither is Bellamy."

"It's all right," the blonde sighs as she dips each medical tool they have in the moonshine, "they'll find somewhere to ride it out."

"Look," Raven runs up to them, and Clarke turns away from the moonshine. Octavia takes over sterilising each instrument, "one suture needle."

"Right," Clarke frets, "I still need something to close the wound." Turning back to Monty at Myles' head, "do you know where she got this stitching from?"

"It's from some wiring on the second level," Octavia answers instead, and Clarke turns back to her, "I use it for tents."

"Let's see it," the blonde requests over the noisy delinquents crowding around them.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling," Raven warns, "I rigged it to the solar cells on the roof. That means they're hot. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got that," Clarke replies, turning back to look at the unconscious redhead on the table.

"Tell me you can do this," Raven pleads, and Finn and Monty look up imploringly at the blonde.

Clarke doesn't get to answer, as delinquents in the dropship announce the arrival of Bellamy, Drew and Miller. The blonde turns to the entrance as Bellamy enters, dripping wet.

"Bellamy," Octavia calls from her spot half way up the ladder.

Behind Bellamy, Drew and Miller enter, dragging the unconscious grounder that was holding his sister hostage. Surprised chatter fills the lower level of the dropship as the teens look at a grounder for the first time. The man is no longer wearing his camouflage, only a dark grey shirt and dark jeans. The teens dragging him, throw him hard against the floor and Clarke watches with her face tight in displeasure.

Octavia jumps down from the ladder and approaches the dripping wet group, "what the hell are you doing?"

"It's time to get some answers," Bellamy responds darkly.

"Oh," his sister retorts condescendingly, "you mean revenge?"

"I mean intel," the Blake brother corrects, "get him upstairs."

"Bellamy, she's right," Clarke agrees, stepping in front of the man but his deep brown eyes stay locked on the red haired teen lying unconscious on the table, skin glistening with sweat.

"Clarke, honey," Abby's crackly voice comes over the radio and Clarke turns towards it, "we're ready. Can you hear me?"

Clarke turns back to Bellamy who's now staring towards the radio with a look of indifference on his face.

"Look," the blonde pleads, "this is not who we are."

"Clarke?" Abby calls.

Bellamy looks to Octavia with a regretful expression, "it is now."

The Blake brother turns around and helps the teens drag the grounder up the ladder. Clarke sighs, turning to Myles and deciding that helping the redhead is a battle that can't wait. Resolving herself to deal with Bellamy and the grounder later, the blonde nods at Raven to press the button to transmit her voice to the Ark.

"Ready here, mum," Clarke finally answers as Monroe shuts the dropship door, "tell me what I need to do."

"Where is the knife?" The radio stutters over Abby's words and the blonde is finding it hard to hear her over the noisy delinquents.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle, between the sixth and seventh ribs," Clarke describes, trying to ignore the anxious faces of Finn, Monty and Raven.

"Okay," Abby responds, "how deep?"

"I can't tell how deep it goes," the blonde grits out, stressed.

"That's all right," Abbys voice crackles after a moment, "just don't remove the knife yet."

The storm rages on outside, and Raven has left her desk as the radio transmits to pace behind her boyfriend worriedly. Finn is still firmly grasping the red haired teens clammy hand, concern and regret covering his features. Monty has undone her braid, and is running his fingers through her long red hair with one hand, and gently stroking her cheek with the other.

"Hey, here," Clarke says to the three hovering over the redhead, holding out one of the moonshine canisters, "sterilise your hands."

Raven immediately takes the canister and throws off her fingerless gloves before lifting it up and taking a big gulp. Finn raises an eyebrow at the brunette, and Clarke watches her with pity. The brunette pours the clear fluid over her hands, before passing it to Finn to do the same. 

"Clarke," Abby calls as Monty douses his hands as well, "can you see any fluid?"

A couple of delinquents behind them start fighting, shoving each other and yelling at the tops of their lungs. One of the teens is shoved into the table holding the medical instruments and Clarke loses it. 

"Damn it!" The blonde curses, before turning to Raven, "clear the room."

The brunette doesn't disappoint, turning to the teens and shouting loudly, "everyone, upstairs! Now! Let's go!"

"She feels a little warm," Clarke informs her mother as Raven corrals the teens up the ladder.

"Okay," Abby acknowledges as Finn, Monty and Raven look at the redhead worriedly, "that's all right. Fever sometimes accompanies trauma." Raven rushes back to the small group and stands behind Finn, "Clarke, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound."

"Uh..." the blonde hesitates as she examines the knife closely, "no."

Raven hands Monty a bowl of water and two rags, they submerge the rags in the water before wringing them out. The Asian teen places one on his best friends forehead as Raven places one on the red haired teens neck gently and a stuttered heavy sigh rings out over the radio.

"Pleural membranes intact," Abby breathes, "That's good. Actually, really good. She got lucky."

The group looks down at Myles with relief clear on their faces, small smiles gracing each of their features. Raven places a hand on Finns shoulder and leans heavily into him, Clarke watches with a hard face.

"Hear that?" Monty breathes, "you're lucky."

 

 

Bellamy stares at the hatch on the third level of the dropship with pain clear on his face. Suddenly, the grounder lurches forward in his restraints.

"Woah!" Miller shouts and the Blake brother looks up, "he's awake."

"Tie him tighter," Bellamy commands, and the teens immediately oblige, "the last thing we need is this bastard getting free because you screwed up."

Octavia climbs up the ladder behind him and stares baffled at the scene in front of her. The dark skinned grounder looks around in fear as he pulls hard on the restraints tying him up. His arms are spread out on either side of him, the restraints forcing him to stay on his feet. Wide brown eyes land on the Blake sister and the man stills, Bellamy turns and notices his sisters presence as she slowly approaches the grounder.

"Octavia, get out of here," Bellamy orders his panting sister.

"I told you he was protecting me," Octavia pleads with her brother, "you didn't have to do this."

A dark look crosses the mans face, "this isn't about you." Bellamy pauses before continuing, "I'm doing this for all of us."

Octavia looks at the tied up grounder, scoffing, "you did that for all of us?"

"I did that for Aggie and Jasper," the Blake brother corrects, turning to glance at the man before looking back at his sister. "And Diggs and John and Roma."

Octavia shakes her head, blood still staining her skin, "it wasn't even him."

"You don't know that!" Bellamy snaps, "we need to know what we're up against. How many there are and why they're killing us." The Blake brother turns to the grounder, stalking up to him, "and he's gonna tell us right now."

Octavia reaches out and pulls on her brothers hand, "no, Bellamy, please."

"Miller," Bellamy calls, shaking out of his sisters grip, "get her out of here."

Miller quickly moves to do as he was told to, and Octavia struggles against him.

"I was there! I –" the Blake sister cuts off as Drew and Miller hold her back and the grounder starts struggling in his restraints at the sight. "Hey, get – get off of me!"

Octavia shoves Miller away, and turns to glare at her brother as she stands above the hatch.

"I don't even think he speaks English," the exasperated sister tells Bellamy, and the grounder cranes his head to watch the dark brown haired girl as she leaves. "He won't understand you."

"Oh, I think he will," Bellamy mutters darkly, glaring at the grounder as he meets his eyes.

 

 

"Okay, Clarke," Abby's voice stutters over the static, "firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left, very slightly to the left, as it exits the rib cage."

Clarke holds her sterilised hands up to make sure they don't touch anything, "how very slightly?" 

Finn, Monty and Raven look at her nervously, the gravity of the situation not lost on them.

"Three mil - - Clarke? - - " Abby cuts out, and the blonde looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown.

"Wait, what was that?" Clarke asks urgently as Raven glances worriedly at the radio, "you dropped out."

"Clarke, three millimetres," Abby repeats over the radio, "got it?"

"Yeah, Okay," Clarke looks down at the knife sticking out of Myles' chest determinedly, "got it. Here goes."

Raven turns back to watch the blonde anxiously, leaning on the table over the redhead.

"Steady hand, Clarke," Abby crackles over the radio, "you've assisted me on trickier procedures than this. And once that knife is out, the hard part is over."

Clarke nods slightly to herself and Monty takes a deep breath, knowing he's going to hate this next part. A loud rumbling from the storm outside shakes the dropship slightly and the group crowded around Myles snap their heads up in alarm. The blonde heaves a heavy sigh.

"All right," Clarke readies herself, "extracting now."

The blonde leans over, lightly holding the skin around the knife as she slowly wraps her gentle hand around the handle. Myles starts to move, groaning loudly in pain and Clarke panics.

"She's waking up!" The blonde shouts as the girl under her hand scrunches her face up in pain.

Monty and Finn hover around her face, trying to calm the redhead. Pain filled hazel eyes pry themselves open as the red haired girl takes a staggering breath, whimpering and fidgeting slightly. Raven moves up from her spot leaning over the table and gently places a hand on the red haired teens arm, the other taking over Finns position of holding her hand.

"Hold her still," Clarke demands as she makes her gentle grip firm.

Myles’ pale chest lifts and falls in small, rapid movements and the three with Clarke hold the writhing girl down.

"Myles, I'm gonna get that knife out of you, okay?" The blonde tells the shivering girl.

"Sounds good," Myles wheezes through chattering teeth.

"Myles, you can't move," Clarke orders the girl, "you got that?" All the blonde gets in response is a pained groan, and she proceeds, "Okay. Here it goes."

"Nice and slow, Clarke," Abby reminds her daughter.

"Myles, do not move," Clarke commands the wheezing girl again, and Myles squeezes Ravens hand tightly. "Almost got it," the redheads face has gone as red as her hair, clenching her teeth together hard and trying with all her might not to scream in pain. "Hold still."

Clarke slowly lifts the knife from the groaning girls chest, Raven, Monty and Finn whispering encouragements to the red haired girl when the storm outside rocks the dropship violently. A loud bang erupts around them as the dropship shakes hard, sending the standing teens sprawling and Myles screams as she's thrown from the table. The redheads screams mingle with the others in the dropship as teens shriek from above them. 

The blonde is the first one to slowly push up on her arms in shock, having fallen face first into the metal floor, the knife still firmly clutched in her hand. Quickly turning her head to see Myles lying on the floor on the other side of the table, and scrambling to her feet.

"All right?" Someone calls out above them, but the blonde pays them no mind.

Clarke stops and stares at Myles lying on the floor, breathing irregularly and hand on her stab wound as it bleeds everywhere.

"Clarke. Clarke? What's happening?" Abby's frantic voice crackles through the radio, "Clarke can you hear us? Clarke?"

Raven snaps her head to the redhead on the floor as she props herself up on her elbows, "it's out. She did it."

Myles lifts her head up weakly to look up at the blonde, and gives her a shaky thumbs up. Clarke visibly deflates in relief, a small smile on her face.

 

 

Bellamy picks up a fallen light and places it back on the wall, "What the hell was that? We under attack or not?"

"Storm damage," a delinquent coming up the ladder informs the man, "we're okay."

The Blake brother turns back to the beaten up grounder with a dark look on his face.

"We're gonna try this one more time," Bellamy threatens the grounder as he stalks over to him, "what's your name?"

The grounder doesn't meet his eyes and stays silent. Bellamy looks away in frustration.

"Where's your camp?" The Blake brother tries again, only getting silence again as an answer, "how many of you are there?"

"Hey," Miller calls from behind the man, and the grounder grunts when his eyes move to the teen. "Check it out."

Bellamy walks over and crouches with the teen, "What is all this stuff?"

Miller holds a small metal container in his hand, inside are a collection of vials filled with varying amounts of different coloured liquids.

"Hell knows with these people," Bellamy responds, looking back over at the grounder. The Blake brother reaches into the grounders bag and pulls out a leather bound journal. Instantly, the grounder pulls against his restraints, "I think we found something he doesn't want us to see, Miller."

The man begins flipping through the journal, a number of detailed charcoal sketches fill some of the pages, "these aren't bad."

Bellamy stops flicking through the pages when he comes across one drawing in particular. A picture of his sister. The dark brown haired man clenches jaw and stares up at the grounder before continuing his perusing of the book. Stopping again at another page that has a sketch of the delinquents camp, the page directly beside it covered in tallies. A feather sits in the middle, acting as a bookmark.

"It's our camp," Bellamy states, "I'm guessing if I counted all those marks, it would add up to 102." Miller looks up at tanned skinned man as he speaks, shock written all over his face. "Ten are crossed out. That's how many people we've lost."

Bellamy shuts the book and stands, quickly striding over to the grounder, "they've been watching us ever since we got here."

 

 

Clarke has finished stitching up Myles' stab wound from Murphy, and was now finishing up the stitches on the grounders wound. The redhead had passed out again not too long after being placed back on the table, the pain having worn her out. Monty is back at his spot by her head, and Finn sits on the other side of Clarke. Raven stands behind the blonde, watching her work.

"Okay," Clarke sighs, "I'm done."

"Good," Abby's voice crackles, "do you have anything to cover the wounds?"

Clarke shakes her head slightly before remembering her mother can't see her, "we'll make do, like always."

"Should she be this pale?" Monty frets, "warm, too."

"She's lost a lot of blood, Monty," Abby tells the the asian teen, "but if she's anywhere near as tough as I remember her being, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Raven and Finn smile at each other and Clarke tries not to roll her eyes, leaning her arm forward to rest the back of her hand against Myles' chest.

"Wait, mum," the blonde says worriedly and the three with her turn anxious eyes to her, "he's right. She's feverish, and her breathing's uneven."

"You need to give her some time to recover," Abby explains, "let me know if she gets any worse, but I think – I think she might just be out of the woods."

Clarke removes her hand from the redheads chest, "well, down here, there's nothing but woods."

The blonde throws her rag down, and raises her hands to her face in frustration before leaning back against the table behind her. Raven and Finn eye her for a moment, before locking eyes with each other.

"I need a break," Clarke huffs, turning to leave.

"Clarke? Clarke, wait," Abby calls to her daughter, "Raven, boys – could you give us a few minutes?"

The blonde is already halfway to the ladder when the group replies with short words of agreement and Clarke spins around.

"No," Clarke says simply, before turning back to the ladder, "no. Stay with Myles."

 

 

"What the hell is that thing?" Drew asks as Bellamy flips to a page of the grounders journal with a sketch of a big man, covered in scribbles.

"Friend of yours?" The Blake brother asks the grounder, getting only silence as an answer when the hatch opens.

Clarke climbs up and isn't impressed when Drew steps in her way, "get the hell out of my way."

"It's okay," Bellamy calls, "Let her through."

Drew steps aside so the blonde can walk past, and Clarke stops when she sees the beaten grounder tied to the walls. Slowly eyeing him as she steps past, before turning to Bellamy.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now," Clarke bites out and the Blake brother looks perplexed for a moment.

"Who cares," Bellamy states as he pulls Clarke away, "how's Aggie?"

"Myles?" The blonde asks, continuing when he nods, "alive." The Blake brother sags with relief, "his people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

"Relax, princess," Bellamy rolls his eyes, "no one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back."

As if on cue, the storm rages outside, sending a heavy thud echoing through the dropship.

"Okay," the Blake brother starts flipping through the journal to find the page with the tallies, "in case you missed it, his people are already killing us." Clarke goes silent as she takes the book from his hands and stares down at the pages. "How many more of our people need to die until you realise we're fighting a war?"

Clarke shakes her head and looks up at the man, "we're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him. We can't win."

"You're right," Bellamy agrees, "we can't. If we don't fight."

"Clarke!" Raven screams up the ladder, "she's seizing!"

"On my way," the blonde answers as she drops the book and hurries down the ladder.

Bellamy isn't too far behind her, and he instantly wishes he had never followed her. Myles twitches violently on the table, limbs moving in unnatural, jagged motions as her body struggles.

"She was fine, then –" Raven cries as the two reach the bottom level.

"Don't try and restrain her," Clarke orders Finn, Monty and Bellamy as they try to hold the girl down. Spinning to look at Raven and barking out, "get my mother on the radio now! Raven, now!"

"The radios dead," the brunette shouts back and Clarke's face falls, "interference from the storm."

"Please don't let her die," Bellamy begs the blonde as Myles continues to seize, awful, strangled gasps coming out of her mouth.

The five of them can do little more than watch and wait it out, horrified expressions on their faces as the girl that's wiggled her way into their hearts writhes under them. After a few moments, the redhead stops seizing, head falling limply to the side as foams bubbles from her mouth. As the girl underneath their hands stills, the group releases their breaths.

"Okay," Clarke breathes, "it stopped. Quick, help me get her on her side. She has fluid in her lungs."

Bellamy quickly obliges a second before the rest of the boys do, easily lifting the red haired girl up and onto her side. Monty quickly pulls Myles' red hair from where it lay under her head so the fluid wouldn't seep into it. Clarke places the back of her hand against the pale girls cheek.

"holy shit," Finn says staring at the girls back, "they're worse on her back."

"She's burning up," the blonde panics, frantic eyes searching Myles' body for something that would cause this reaction.

"Fluid in her lungs," a teary-eyed Raven quizzes, "does that mean the knife hit something?"

Bellamy and Monty both tense, their worried gazes look up at the blonde as she shakes her head quickly.

"This isn't blood," Clarke shakily refutes, "it's something else. I did – I did everything she told me." The panting blonde stills, "I've seen this before."

"You have?" Monty asks rapidly, but Clarke doesn't acknowledge him.

"Shortness of breath, fever," the blonde lists, "seizing. It's poison."

"Poison?" Bellamy asks worriedly, still holding the redhead on her side.

"Clarke, you sterilised everything," Raven argues, "I watched you do it."

Realisation hits Clarke and she stares at the knife, the frantic, deep brown eyes of the Blake brother following her gaze and freezing.

"Not everything," Clarke sighs, Bellamy is already on his feet and grabbing the knife before the blonde could move. Turning to follow the quick man up the ladder, "Stay here."

Bellamy reaches the top of the ladder where the hatch to the third level is shut. Octavia stands as the two go barreling up, coming to stand under the blonde as she ascends.

"Open up!" Bellamy shouts as he bangs on the metal hatch. 

Miller instantly unlocks the hatch and opens it up for the furious Blake brother. Clarke and Octavia quickly following in behind him. Bellamy marches up to the grounder and holds the knife up in his face.

"What's on this?" Bellamy growls.

"What are you talking about?" Octavia asks from behind him.

"He poisoned the blade," Clarke explains as she gets in the dark skinned mans face, "all this time he knew Myles was gonna die no matter what we did. What is it?! Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke," the Blake sister calls, "he doesn't understand you."

Bellamy's face lights up slightly as he remembers, "vials." The dark brown haired man quickly turns and runs to the metal container, "it's gotta be here."

Clarke tosses the knife onto the ground as she joins the Blake brother to look at the vials of mysterious liquids, "you'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote."

Clarke flicks the bottles around as if they'd have an inscription in English that'll tell her which one she wants. When she doesn't find anything that jumps out at her as the right one, she turns to the grounder and holds the container up for him to see.

"Which one?" Clarke demands, panting.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy bellows, getting into the mans face again.

"Show us," Octavia begs from beside Clarke, "please."

"Which one?" The blonde asks again, "our friend is dying down there and you can stop that."

When silence is all they get in response, Clarke turns desperate eyes to Bellamy, and the man hardens.

"I'll get him to talk," the Blake brother declares as he steps back slightly, and rears his arm back to punch the grounder.

"Bellamy, no!" Octavia shouts, grabbing onto his arm and stopping him from hurting the dark skinned man anymore.

"He wants Myles to die!" Bellamy yells at his sister, "why can't you see that?" The Blake brother turns to Clarke, "Do you want her to live or not?"

When the blonde doesn't immediately reject the idea of torturing the grounder, Octavia leaps forward, "Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life."

"We're talking about Myles' life!" The Blake brother shouts, and it's silent for a moment as Octavia looks pleadingly at Clarke.

"Do it," the blonde orders, and the Blake sister looks at her in disbelief, shaking her head.

Bellamy walks for something to the side and Octavia lunges for the grounder, Miller quickly pulling her back.

"Just tell us!" The dark brown haired girl begs, shoving at the teen holding her back as Drew steps forward to help keep the girl away.

Bellamy cuts one of the seat belts from the dropship wall, and steps back to the grounder. Using his knife to slice the mans shirt off around his restraints with the seat belt slung over his shoulder. The grounder is covered in tattoos, the fabric falling loose to reveal blocks of dark green or black ink lining his arms, neck, chest and back.

"You're gonna show us the antidote or you're gonna wish you had," the Blake brother threatens as Clarke steps forward.

The dark brown haired man freezes as he tears off the back of the grounders shirt, staring at the circular scars that dot his back for a moment before slinking forward. Octavia has tears in her eyes as she watches her brother ready himself in horror. The Blake brother takes a deep breath and looks to Clarke for validation, pulling the seatbelt off of his shoulder when the blonde nods.

"Bellamy, no," Octavia begs, "please."

Bellamy doesn't acknowledge his sister, instead rearing his arm back and whipping the dark skinned man in the stomach with the buckle end of the seatbelt. The grounder hunched over upon impact, and stays as bent over as he can, breathing harshly. Deep brown eyes look back to Clarke as the dark brown haired man pants, but the blonde looks away, not able to bear watching anymore. Clarke rushes forward after hearing Bellamy whip the man again, and kneels in between the two men, spreading out the vials on the floor. 

"Please," the blonde questions shakily, looking up at the bloodied grounder, "which one's the antidote?"

"Just tell them," Octavia urges from the back of the room.

The grounder only answers them with more silence and Bellamy steps forward.

"Clarke," the Blake brother gently prompts, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Huffing heavily, Clarke stands and moves out of the way as Bellamy prepares for another swing. Whipping the grounder twice more as Octavia can only stand and watch, horrified, at what's happening. 

 

 

Monty sits by Myles' head, gently touching her feverish face as he stares worriedly at his best friend. Finn is sitting beside Monty, holding the redheads hand and Raven sits next to her boyfriend. The brunette glances at her boyfriend repeatedly, until Monty finally tears his gaze away from the flushed face of Myles.

"I'll uh..." the asian teen starts, looking at the awkward two in front of him, "I'll go upstairs for a minute."

The two nod quietly to the teen and lock their eyes as he climbs the ladder. Finn heaves a heavy sigh as he stares at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired boy says simply.

"You're sorry?" Raven spits back, "You couldn't even wait ten days?"

"I thought you were dead," Finn explains remorsefully, "it was only once, after all the wristbands had been fried. I thought that no one on the Ark would know we're still alive, and everyone up there would die."

"So, you screwed the first girl that gave you sympathy?" The brunette grits out, "made her a pretty metal trinket of a two headed deer?"

"It was a distraction," her boyfriend responds, "I'm sorry."

"You could've died today, Finn," Raven cries, "and I would have nothing. No one."

Finn puts his arm around the crying girl and pulls her into him, "You don't have nothing and no one. You have me."

"Do you love her?" Raven tearfully quizzes from the boys arms.

"I love you," Finn answers, rubbing his hand up and down the brunettes back comfortingly. 

 

 

Bellamy whips the grounder with the seatbelt brutally, desperate for an answer to save Myles' life.

"Please, Stop," Octavia shouts as her brother continues to beat the grounder.

"Clarke!" Finn screams up the ladder, and Bellamy ceases in his torture to stare at the hatch anxiously, "she's getting worse!"

"We're running out of time," Clarke frets, going back to kneel with the vials in front of the grounder. The blondes voice breaks as she begs, "Which one? Which one is it? If you tell us, they'll stop." Only more silence follows and Bellamy leans over on his knees, "please tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this."

Silence follows and Octavia stands back, horrified, as Clarke and Bellamy bow their heads in grief. Bellamy angrily throws the seatbelt at the wall, making a heavy thunking sound.

"If that doesn't work," the Blake brother says darkly, moving over to grab a metal spike. "Maybe this will." With it in hand, Bellamy moves to stand in front of the grounder, "Clarke, you don't have to be here for this."

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote," the blonde replies firmly with her hands on her hips.

Panting, Bellamy walks up to the grounders right hand, "last chance." When the dark skinned man doesn't respond, the Blake brother forces the point of the spike into the palm of his hand.

The grounder grunts in pain, bouncing on his feet slightly as Bellamy pushes the metal through his palm. When the man stands back, the spike stays in the grounders terribly shaking hand.

"What's taking so long?" Raven calls up impatiently as she scales the ladder, "she stopped breathing."

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke both shout, bolting for the ladder.

"She started again," the brunette calms and the Blake brother crouches down in relief, "but next time, she might not. Finn and Monty are with her now."

"He won't tell us anything," Clarke informs the brunette, who looks around rapidly.

"Want to bet?" Raven mutters darkly, storming over to the exposed wires through the dropship panels.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy queries, coming to stand again.

The wires spark angrily as Raven tears some of the blue wires from the wall, and the grounder whips his head to look in that direction. A startled noise escapes him and he desperately tries to get away from the wires, terrified of them. It's the first time he's looked truly scared since they've started.

"Showing him something new," the brunette answers, whacking the frayed ends of the wires together to get them to spark again.

The grounder pulls hard on his restraints, trying to get as far away as possible from the hot sparks flying from the wires. Raven shoves the ends of the wires into the grounders torso and he screams in pain. Octavia watches on with tears in her eyes, raising a hand to her face in anguish. The lights in the dropship flicker as the grounder is shocked with the electricity, yelling loudly in pain.

"Which one is it?" Raven demands, the grounder looks to Octavia in fear, still not saying anything. "Come on!"

The brunette shoves the wires into him again, and the dropships lights buzz. Clarke shuts her eyes, unable to watch any longer, and Octavia rapidly looks around for something to end this. Spying the knife on the floor, still where Clarke had thrown it, the dark brown haired girl dives for it.

"He's all I have and she saved his life!" The brunette shouts in the grounders face as he falls forward, his restraints the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"No more!" Octavia bellows, walking to the middle of the room with the knife in her hand.

"He's letting Myles die," Raven shouts back, spinning around to face the Blake sister.

A teary eyed Octavia shakes her head slightly, before dragging the blade up her arm.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy shouts, lurching forward for the girl as the grounder does the same.

"He won't let me die," the Blake sister claims, and rushes forward to the grounder.

"Octavia," Bellamy's panicked voice calls as he reaches for his sister, "What the hell did you –"

Octavia tears her arm from her brothers grip and kneels in front of the grounder who watches her with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"This one?" The blake sister asks, gesturing to a vial with the bloody knife. The grounder watches her sadly for a moment before shaking his head, "Good."

Craning his neck to the far left, Octavia grabs the vial on the far left and holds it up for the grounder to see. The dark skinned man nods, and the Blake sister quickly passes it to Clarke.

"Thank you," the blonde rushes out as she and Raven bolt for the ladder.

Octavia leans over on the floor and reaches for the grounders torn shirt, wrapping it around her bleeding arm as Bellamy steps forward and places a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" The dark brown haired girl barks out, ducking from his touch.

Bellamy quickly pulls his hand back, but doesn't move to stand up. Staying hunched over and looking at the grounder as the dark skinned man stares at his sister. Silence falls over the third level of the dropship as everyone sags, breathing heavily at the reality of what just happened.

 

 

Clarke carefully pours the light yellow liquid into the red haired girls mouth as Finn and Monty gently cradle her head up. Making sure to save some for Octavia, the blonde pulls the vial away and the boys set Myles' head down.

"How do we know if it works?" Monty quietly asks as he looks at the sleeping face of his best friend. 

"We'll know when she wakes up," the blonde replies quickly, "she'll need water when she does. Do you mind?"

Monty looks taken aback for a second, and quietly replies, "sure."

Sending one last worried glance to his best friend as he climbs the ladder. Clarke turns her teary blue eyes to the couple across from her as Raven looks at her expectantly. 

"Thank you," Clarke says steadily, and Raven softens, "for trying up there."

"She saved Finns life," the brunette responds lightly, "it's the least I could do."

"We owe her a really, really big apology," Finn sighs out, and Clarke takes a stuttered breath.

"She's kept us all together," the blonde weeps as Raven reaches a hand across the redhead to place on Clarke's arm, "I can't do this without her. She almost died thinking I hate her."

"Thankfully," the brunette starts, "I don't think forgiveness is something she finds hard to do."

Clarke tries to stop crying, smiling gratefully at the couple, when the radio crackles back to life.

"Hello? Clarke? Clarke, can you hear me?" Abby stutters over the radio.

The blonde takes a steadying breath, "I'm here."

"The – the storm is passing," her mother informs her, and she closes her eyes for a second as Raven drags Finn to the ladder to give the family some privacy. "How's Myles doing?"

"I think she'll be okay," Clarke croaks out, opening her eyes to look at the red haired teen.

"Oh, that's thanks to you," Abby compliments over the radio, and Clarke hardens slightly. "I'm so proud of you. Clarke, your father would be so proud of you, too."

Blue eyes turn to the radio in anger, standing from her seat next to the unconscious redhead and making her way over to the radio. Tears roll down her face again as she comes to stand before the transmitting device.

"Don't talk about him," the blonde forces out, closing her eyes.

"Clarke..." Abby starts and blue eyes snap open again, "baby, I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is."

Clarke suppresses a sob, her whole body jerking with the movement, "dads dead because of you. You turned him in. I know it. Wells told me everything before he –" The blonde cuts off as her tears take over. Leaning over as she cries sorrowfully, "he let me believe that he did it, so that I'd hate him instead of you."

"Clarke..." Abby's voice flitters through the radio, "Clarke, I want you to listen to me. That was never supposed to happen." The blonde shakes her head at the radio as she continues to cry, "Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it."

"I'm done talking to you," Clarke lashes out, hitting the radio with her hand to change the frequency.

Static fills the bottom level of the dropship as the blonde turns away from the radio and puts her hand on her head as she cries. Walking back to sit beside Myles as she weeps, burying her head in her arms. 

 

 

Grunting, Myles lifts her head up, long hair pulling painfully from under her.

"Woah, woah, woah," Monty immediately stops her and the redhead drops her head back, hard, on the table, "take it easy."

"How do you feel?" Finn asks as he and Raven crowd around in front of her face, hazel eyes blinking in surprise.

"Peachy," her high pitched voice squeaks out, moving to sit up again.

"Woah," Raven puts a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should ask Clarke before you do that."

"But I feel so great," the redhead grunts out pitifully, shoving the blanket around her to the side and swinging her legs over the side of the table, sitting up gingerly. Groaning slightly and gritting her teeth together, "Where is the princess?"

"Upstairs," Monty replies quickly, "taking care of the other patient."

Hazel eyes lock onto her best friends dark eyes and red brows draw together, "other patient?"

"The grounder," Finn explains, "the knife was poisoned. Bellamy went back for the grounder and tortured him to get the antidote. He sat down here with you for a while, he took it really hard.

Myles huffs out a breath harshly at the information. Sliding her butt slowly off the table, and landing on her feet with a strangled groan. Three pairs of hands are instantly on her, gently guiding her back on the table.

"You can't be up yet," Monty frets, "you'll pop your stitches."

"Again," Finn chastises, giving the red haired teen a pointed look.

Red eyebrows draw together and a single crease forms on the pale girls forehead as she leans against the table, "didn't that grounder save us?"

"Yeah," Finn nods, "blew the horn that made all the others leave us alone."

"Talking about saving," Raven starts awkwardly, "Thank you. For what you did for Finn."

Myles bites back a witty retort at the genuine look the brunette gives her, settling for merely nodding and kindly smiling at the poor girl.

"Next time a muscly man comes at me with a knife," her boyfriend adds, "don't jump in the way."

The redhead snorts loudly and cringes as pain immediately follows, "how boring would that have been, though? Where's my shirt?"

"It was covered in blood," Monty tells his best friend, "we haven't found anything to cover the wounds yet. Bellamy and Jasper will bring something when they get back."

"Back?" Myles is very out of the loop and in pain, she's not too sure if someone's already mentioned something about this and she's just not keeping up.

"They're cleaning up camp," Finn answers, nodding his head to the open dropship door.

"The storm really did a number out there," Raven supplies, and red eyebrows draw together again, the redhead can't remember a storm.

Myles pulls the blanket she was wrapped in around her shoulders, her wounds screaming at the motion. Inhaling a steadying breath, she gently pushes off the table, taking very slow, small steps as her face screws up in pain.

"Easy there," Raven worries, reaching out and grabbing the red haired teens arm to steady her, "where are you going?"

"You can't be up yet," Monty lightly orders, "you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Myles squeaks out, and Finn huffs a laugh.

"You don't sound or look it," the brown haired boy tells her, and she flips him off as she slowly makes her way to the ladder.

"Woah, woah," Finn stops her, "What in the universe do you think you're doing?"

Hazel eyes lock of the Spacewalkers brown and twinkle mischievously, "going on an adventure."

"Aggie," Monty calls worriedly, his hand resting on the small of her back, "you almost died. If you want Clarke, I'll go get her."

"I don't want Clarke," the redhead declares as she ties the blanket around her like a cape, then puts one hand on a rung of the ladder.

"Are you insane?" Raven loudly denounces, "You can't climb a ladder!"

"You scared the hell out of us, Myles," Finn informs her gently, "why don't you just sit back down?"

Myles goes to sigh heavily, but her wounds protest and she cuts it off to release the breath slowly. Turning back to face Monty, the redheads eyes plead with her best friend.

"Greenie," Myles addresses her anxious best friend, "you know I've had worse than this, and done more than climb a ladder after."

Monty's face falls, the worried expression deepening. Dark eyes watch her for a moment before he relents, nodding despite the other twos loud protests.

"Let her go," the Asian teen directs to them, "she's right. We'll help you up, Aggie."

The redhead turns back to the ladder and puts her other hand on the rung, taking a deep breath, before slowly raising her sock clad foot to the ladder. Closing her eyes briefly and letting out a strangled groan as she slowly ascends. Monty is directly under her, gently keeping her from falling back with a hand on her back. Above her, Octavia stands on the top of the ladder arguing with Miller, who won't let her up into the third level. 

"You know how your brother feels about you being up here," Miller denies the dark brown haired girl.

"He's not here," Octavia argues, "there's no reason why I can't come up!"

"He's dangerous," Miller states evenly.

"He's tied up!" The Blake sister protests, "Clarke's in there!"

"Let her up, Nate," Myles' strangled voice calls up when she reaches Octavia's boots.

Miller sighs above her and Octavia rapidly disappears up the ladder.

"She isn't out of bed, is she?" Clarke's worried inquiry is quickly followed by her face appearing above the hatch, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Coming to say 'hi'," the redhead says simply, slowly continuing her ascension.

"You let her climb a ladder!" The blonde scolds the three under her.

Myles sighs as she reaches the hatch, groaning in pain as she looks at Clarke, "this isn't my first rodeo, doc."

The redhead tries to drag herself up and onto the floor when a pair of hands lifts her up carefully from her armpits. A high pitched, strangled noise comes from Myles' mouth as pain floods her at the movement. Clarke is in front of her and checking her wounds the second her socks hit the cool, metal floor.

"Thanks," Myles breathes to Nate, and her hazel eyes lock on the Blake sister and the grounder as they watch the three of them.

"You should be in bed," the blonde reprimands, "you co-"

"Yeah, I know," the redhead acknowledges, "thanks for not letting me die."

"Like hell you're going over there," Miller vehemently protests when Myles goes to walk toward the grounder, looking from Octavia to the red haired girl, "Bellamy will kill me if anything happens to you two."

"Nothing will happen," Myles sincerely promises.

Miller stares into her hazel eyes for a moment before sighing heavily, "I'll be sitting over here."

"Are you sure?" The blonde asks quietly as Miller turns around to sit on a crate against the wall, "I don't want you doing anything to jar the wounds."

"We'll be fine," the red haired teen urges softly, "Nate's here, and he'll let you know if I hurt myself."

"I never wanted him to get hurt, Octavia," Clarke tells the silent girl standing beside Myles after a moment, "you have to know that. I just wanted to save Myles."

"For the record," Octavia spits out, "you didn't save Myles. That was me, but whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better."

With one last weary look at the two girls, Clarke climbs down the ladder and Octavia quickly shuts the hatch.

"You sure you're okay?" The Blake sister asks worriedly and Myles nods, turning to slowly walk towards the grounder, ignoring the painful tugs at her stitches.

"Holy shit," the redhead breathes, looking at the beaten man in concern.

"He doesn't speak English," Octavia comes to stand beside her and picks up the wet rag Clarke had been using to clean his wounds. "They kept asking him questions and he wouldn't answer."

"All this after saving our lives," hazel eyes inspect the damage with red brows furrowed, the grounders brown gaze following the two girls closely. 

"He saved my life, too," the dark brown haired girl tells Myles quietly. The grounder opens his hand for Octavia and she gently wipes at a hole through the mans right palm. "That spear that hit Roma was meant for me." Huffing and shaking her head slightly, "I'm so sorry. You saved my life and look – look at the thanks you get."

The red haired girl tears the blanket to get a scrap of material and crouches down gingerly to submerge it in the bowl of water. Wringing it out and slowly raising back to her feet with a low groan, Myles delicately cleans the cut on the grounders forehead.

"I'm sorry," Myles breathes as the grounders dark eyes meet hers, hoping to convey how awful she feels for what's happened to the man. "If I'd known this was what would happen, I would've let the boys pull the knife out."

Octavia tears up, turning her tear-filled gaze to the grounder, "I never wanted any of this to happen to either of you."

The Blake sister turns her attention back to cleaning the mans hand, and he slowly rubs his thumb softly over the girls fingers. Octavia and Myles both freeze at the movement, the dark brown haired girl staring in shock at their hands as the redhead smiles kindly at the man. Dark brown eyes jut to the red haired teen and do a double take when he sees her gentle expression, before moving back to watch Octavia as she looks up at him. 

"Thank you," the grounder whispers after a moment.

Octavia's face maintains her shocked expression at hearing the man speak English as Myles huffs a small laugh in amusement, cringing when pain radiates through her.

"Hey," Miller calls out as he stands up in alarm, "he just say something?"

"No," the redhead replies easily as Octavia shakes her head.

"You know your brother doesn't want you up here, Octavia," the beanie wearing teen tells her softly, stepping towards the girls. "I gave you both a couple minutes, let's go."

The girls both look over at the boy, before slowly following his orders. Octavia wrings out the water left in the two rags and drops them to the floor as hazel eyes lock on the grounder.

"I'll get you out of here," Myles quietly promises the grounder as the Blake sister turns around and walks to the ladder.

Myles silently walks behind Octavia, the brown haired girl stops to let the injured redhead down first and locks her deep brown gaze on the restrained mans eyes. Miller helps the red haired teen slowly descend the ladder until she's out of reach, then looks to the Blake sister and steps out of the way for the girl to follow her friend down.

Octavia jumps off on the second level as Myles slowly climbs down to the bottom, carefully trying not to stretch or pull her stitches too much. Firm hands softly grab her around her blanket covered thighs as she passes through the last hatch and pull her gently off the ladder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing climbing ladders?" Bellamy Blake demands as he carefully lowers the redhead to the floor.

"You sound like Clarke," Myles croaks, turning around to meet his worried deep brown eyes as his hands slide up to her cloaked shoulders.

"Are you allowed to be walking around?" The Blake brother frets.

"I'm under strict orders not to pop my stitches," the red haired girl recounts, eyebrows dancing up and down on her face. 

Bellamy huffs a relieved laugh, "Nice cape," the man smirks, tugging lightly on the material.

Myles screws up her face in displeasure, "apparently my shirt's unwearable."

"I can get you a new one," the tall man promises with a sly smile, "but I think the cape's a good look on you."

Hazel eyes scan the dropship, "where's everyone gone?"

"Out there," dark brown curls bounce as the man nods his head to the open dropship door, "fixing up the camp."

The redhead pulls out of Bellamy's grip and turns for her boots sitting under the table she'd been laying on. Resting a hand on the table as she goes to bend over to pick them up.

"I got it, I got it," the Blake brother rushes out as he stops her from bending over, picking up the boots himself. The man kneels on his knees in front of the red haired girl, "right foot."

Red eyebrows raise as she does as she's told, the man slipping her boots on and tying them up for her. Standing when he's finished, "you sure you're okay to walk around?"

"Promise," Myles sighs tiredly, gripping the blanket closed around her.

"Hold on to my arm," Bellamy orders gently, "it's wet outside."

The redhead grips the mans arm as he slowly leads her outside, the sun is up high in the sky as dark grey clouds gradually dissipate. Delinquents wander about chattering to themselves as they work on tidying up the camp. Everything's been blown into pieces and knocked over, bits of wood and greenery scattered amongst the mess. Full trees have been blown over, staying in a bent positions while others now lie flat on the ground, their roots torn from the Earth.

"Woah," Myles breathes out, looking at their trashed home.

"Yeah," Bellamy replies, making sure the skinny girl doesn't slip on the ramp slick with muddy footprints. "It bumped the dropship around a lot."

"Thank you," the redhead says when their feet hit the soggy dirt and deep brown eyes turn to her, puzzled, "for trying to get information from the grounder. It couldn't have been easy and I'm sorry that I had any part in you having to do that."

The Blake brother pauses and looks at her with _that_ look again. It's an almost admiring look, mixed with a dash of appreciation, making his sharp features appear soft. _That_ look, the one that says he can see everything she hides underneath her skin, making her feel self-conscious.

"I just wish it would've been more helpful," Bellamy expresses, starting to move forward again, "that we could've gotten more intel, faster."

Myles doesn't respond, merely squeezes his arm slightly in acknowledgment as they slowly make their way through camp. Clarke marches by, looking around at the destroyed surroundings with a lost look on her face. A bloody metal spike rests in her hands, as she stares at everything around her.

"We'll get it cleaned up," Bellamy tells her as they approach, and blue eyes turn to them both as she continues past. 

"I wish this was our only mess," the blonde replies, wearily.

"Clarke," the Blake brother leans forward and takes the bloody spike out of her hands. Clarke stops and turns around to face the two, listening to whatever the tall man has to say, "who we are, and who we need to be to survive are very different things."

Clarke is silent for a minute as she turns the words over in her head, before looking back to the dropship, "what are we gonna do with him? We can't keep him locked up forever."

"If we let him go," Bellamy answers tiredly, "he'll be back, and not alone next time."

"It's not easy being in charge, is it?" Myles asks the two feebly when the silence gets to be overbearing.

Neither the blonde or the dark brown haired man answer her, the three of them just look at each other sadly as the burden of what's transpired is shared amongst them. Bellamy moves forward, gently guiding the redhead to where his tent sits. The mans tent is relatively intact; two of the ropes securing the top of the tent to the tree are still attached, keeping the tent upright. All of the stakes and pegs that were to keep the edges of the tent on the ground have been ripped from the Earth. Half of the inside of Bellamy's tent is dripping wet still, but the other end of the tent, where the tent is still attached to the tree, remains mostly dry.

Bellamy looks through the small pile of spare clothes he has on the dirt for a shirt that's as close to dry as possible. Finding one, the tanned skinned man hands it to Myles, who takes it appreciatively. Hazel eyes lock on deep brown and the redhead blushes the colour of her hair, before resolving herself to put the shirt on here, seeing as everyone has already seen her in her bra. Untying the knot in the blanket that rests between her collarbones and catching the blanket as it starts to fall.

"I'll hold it," Bellamy offers, reaching his hands out and grabbing the blanket.

Myles pokes her hands through first and groans slightly when she lifts her arms over her head to slide the shirt on. Firm hands quickly pull the fabric down for her, and the red haired girl blushes again as his fingers brush against her tender skin. Hazel catches the amused deep brown eyes of the Blake brother and she swats him lightly, taking the blanket from his arms. 

"Thank you, Bellamy Blake," Myles breathes out in a grateful tone, before turning and leaving through the loose parachute material.

Bellamy watches her walk carefully into the busy delinquents before almost being trampled by a worried Jasper. The mans looks after the redhead with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as the way she says his name tugs viciously at his chest.


	9. Episode 8 - Day Trip

Myles doesn't know why Clarke insisted she be here for this. Why the blonde and Bellamy continue to persist with making the red haired girl a leader with them. The redhead currently sits beside Clarke in the newly built communications tent, staring at Chancellor Jaha as the council talks to the girls through a video chat. Clarke's mum has been removed from the council, and former chancellor Sydney sits in her place. Clarke has been catching up the council on what has happened the fifteen days they've been on the ground and Myles inputs very little.

It's been two days since she was stabbed by the grounder and they've kept the man in the dropship, Bellamy doesn't want to kill him but feels stuck. The camp has been repaired, the teens having bounced back quickly now they know what they're doing. A new threat plagues the delinquents as winter steadily approaches.

"Tell me about the grounder," Jaha instructs, his voice smoothly flowing through the headsets the two girls are wearing. "Can he provide any insight on how to survive the winter?"

Blue eyes snap to hazel before the blonde responds, "we're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, using every method we can think of to stock up on food."

"The truth is," Myles speaks lowly, "we'll freeze before we starve."

"There's good news on that front," Councilor Kane informs the two, "according to civil defence plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates."

Marcus holds up a tablet with the coordinates on it, and the redhead quickly uses her boot to mark out the numbers in the dirt underneath them. Hazel eyes scanning the numbers over and over, trying to memorise it. It's a good thing Clarke is here, the Chancellor continues to talk in the background while the red haired girl ingrains the numbers to her memory. Once Myles is sure she knows it by heart, she swipes over it with her boot to make sure it's unreadable to whoever else may look at it.

"And what makes you think it's intact?" Clarke asks from beside her, glancing at Myles and the redhead raises her eyebrows.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare," Marcus explains, leaning forward onto his arms on the table.

Blue eyes meet hazel again as the blonde sighs out, "all right. It's worth a shot."

"Chancellor, I have to object," former Chancellor Sydney calls out and Myles rapidly knocks her boot against Clarke's. The older woman gives the redhead an unsettling feeling in her gut and she tries to silently convey her distrust for the woman to Clarke, "project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches."

Confused blue eyes meet alarmed hazel as the Chancellor responds, "even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives."

The girls look at each other again as the Chancellors words relax them slightly.

"I'd like a moment with Clarke alone, please," Jaha requests, "and I know there's a line-"

Myles doesn't hear what else Jaha has to say as she places a hand on the blondes shoulder, slipping off the headset and slinking out of the tent. The redhead is restless, and quickly makes her way to the dropship where she knows Bellamy was the last time she saw him. As she passes through the camp, she spies delinquents shaving off ice from the water that's frozen over the seats around camp, their breaths fogging in the cold air in front of them. Her stitches pull uncomfortably at the redheads fast movements, but she doesn't slow down until she walks to the ramp.

Bellamy is still in the dropship, she can hear him and Octavia arguing on the bottom level.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal," Bellamy spits out, "forget it. You don't get to see him. End of conversation."

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life?" Octavia grits out as Myles starts gingerly ascending the ramp, still very sore from her wounds. "You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved."

"Octavia," the Blake brother starts, clearly upset with her words, "you know I didn't mean that."

Myles swings the parachute flap open, "Hey, Bellamy – "

"If Clarke sent you, tell her the answer is still no," the Blake brother snaps, "I am not talking to Jaha."

"Hey, relax," the redhead soothes, reaching a hand out to the man and meeting his eyes. Saying softly, "that's not why I'm here."

This intrigues Bellamy, and he lets the gentle girl guide him out of the dropship. Myles leads him to the side of the dropship, and she speaks in hushed tones.

"Do you still mean what you said in the cave?" Myles whispers, the seriousness and urgency with how she asks the question deeply worries the man.

"Aggie," the Blake brother says softly, reaching his hand up to lace his fingers with the hand still on his arm. "What's wrong? Did your father say something to you?"

"No, no," the red haired teen quickly objects, "the 'together' part. Do you still mean that?"

Bellamy's heart stutters, "of course, what's wrong?"

"There's a supply depot a couple miles away," Myles informs him quietly, staring into his deep brown eyes, "the Ark is sending Clarke there. I memorised the coordinates, Clarke doesn't know them. I'm gonna go with her, and I'm not coming back."

"Okay," the Blake brother responds after a minute, "Okay, I'l – "

"Myles, Bellamy," Clarke calls as she approaches them, the two tear their gazes away from each other, "I was just looking for you."

Hazel meets deep brown quickly before focusing back on the blonde.

"Oh, yeah?" Bellamy queries, dropping the redheads hand and turning his body slightly to face Clarke as she comes to a stop in front of them.

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here," the blonde explains.

Deep brown glance back at hazel before he replies, "what kind of supplies?"

"The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter," Clarke elaborates, "I'm gonna go check it out. I could use backup."

Curiosity burns at the man, "why are you asking me?"

"Well, because right now," the blonde sighs out, "I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like."

"Ouch," the redhead jokes lightly, "that one hurt."

Blonde eyebrows furrow in confusion, "you're not coming."

"Why not?"  Bellamy refutes, "she knows the woods better than anyone else here."

"I also happen to be the only one here who actually knows where the supply depot is," Myles smiles kindly.

"That's why you destroyed the coordinates," Clarke realises, and the tanned skinned man beside the redhead smirks, "you're too weak to come. We can't risk you falling behind or hurting yourself any more."

"I feel fine," the red haired girl states firmly.

"And I want to keep it that way," the blonde retorts, "you need to rest."

Blue eyes look to Bellamy for backup and the man shrugs halfheartedly.

"She'll be with us," the Blake brother rationalises, "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Clarke sighs harshly in disbelief, "you want to leave camp with all three of our leaders?"

"Yes," Bellamy reasons, "that's our best bet on sorting those supplies. Myles is the most resourceful one here."

"Fine," the blonde scoffs before turning to the red haired girl, "but if your wounds get infected, or if you're in too much pain to continue, I warned you."

"We'll get our stuff," the Blake brother smiles, "meet you in ten."

Clarke nods and turns tiredly away from the two, marching back into camp. Bellamy moves to walk to his tent and Myles walks back up the dropship ramp. The dark brown haired man turns and furrows his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy questions the redhead.

"I want to clean my stitches before we leave," Myles answers as she slowly makes her way up, "and find something to cover them."

"You want a hand?" The Blake brother offers, taking a few steps toward her.

"Nah," the red haired girl waves off, "I'll catch up with you in ten."

Myles enters the dropship and quickly gestures to Octavia to be quiet, hurriedly grabbing the canister of moonshine near the medical supplies. The redhead speeds over to the dark brown haired girl and shoves the canister in her hands, shushing her and gesturing to hide. Octavia quickly follows Myles' requests and the red haired girl strides over to the medical supplies again, trying to ignore the painful pulling of her stitches.

"Hey, Nate?" Myles calls loudly in the dropship.

Almost instantly the hatch to the third level opens and the teen shouts back, "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the moonshine went, would you?" The redhead loudly enquires, shooting a quick look to the Blake sister as she catches on.

"It's down there on the table, isn't it?" The beanie wearing teen appears as he descends the ladder.

Myles huffs, "I can't find it. Do you know who had it last?"

"Huh," Miller replies in confusion as he helps the red haired teen scour around the table, "I could've sworn it was here when I came back from communications."

"That's weird," the redhead notes unhelpfully.

"I guess maybe I wasn't paying attention, though," the boy sighs out, moving to Ravens workstation to check.

"Oh?" Myles turns to him concerned, "everything okay with your dad?"

"Yeah, he's okay," Miller answers, "I spoke to Diggs' and Johns parents. I gotta do Roma's later today."

"That must be really hard," the redhead scrunches her face up slightly in remorse, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," the boy replies quickly, "I think Sterling had it last, I'll go find him for you."

"Thank you," Myles says appreciatively to the teen as he leaves the dropship, "I'm really sorry."

Miller walks out of the parachute, kindly waving her off, and the second he's out of sight, Myles gestures wildly to Octavia to hurry out of her hiding spot. Taking the canister and ushering her up the ladder quickly, following closely behind her. When the redhead reaches the second level, she discards the canister amongst some blankets and climbs up to the top. Myles is panting and in a shit tonne of pain when she clambers up on the third level, but she doesn't stop as she strides over and picks up the bowl of berries and a water bag from the table.

"Okay," Myles interrupts whatever the Blake girl is telling the man, approaching them quickly, "we only have a few minutes. This needs to be really, really quick."

"What's happening?" Octavia asks worriedly as the dark brown eyes of the grounder land on her.

"We're gonna bust you outta here," the redhead rushes out urgently to the grounder, "eat, quick."

"How?" The Blake sister enquires, her heart beating fast as Myles feeds the eager grounder berries.

"Bellamy, Clarke and I won't be in camp all day," the red haired girl informs hurriedly, moving the bag up to the mans mouth for him to drink from, "Miller will be out of the dropship later on. That's your window, you need to be quick and," locking eyes with the grounder as she pulls the bag away, holding the berries up again, "you need your energy. O can't do this alone and I won't be here."

"Thank you," a teary Octavia tells the redhead as the grounder refuses to eat anymore, Myles turns to put the bowl and bag back on the table.

"Why are you helping me?" The man asks and Myles almost drops the bowl halfway there, quickly putting the two things back.

"You showed me with that foghorn that not all of your people want to hurt us," the redhead rushes out in earnest, hazel eyes locked on his. "I'm hoping I can show the same here, for whatever it's worth." Red braid whips around as the paranoid girl looks to the hatch, "we have to go now, but just hold on, okay?"

Myles pulls the Blake sibling away from the grounder, trying desperately to make a swift exit otherwise their whole plan will fall through. Octavia is reluctant to leave, but a nod from the man encourages the dark brown haired girl to follow her friend.

"I'll be back, okay?" Octavia tells the man as she slips down the ladder.

The redhead immediately shoves the girl back towards her hiding spot and pulls her shirts up, trying to busy herself with looking like she's doing something. Myles picks up an old rag off of the table and drenches it in water, not caring how clean or dirty the material or the water may be. Placing the bottom of the shirt Bellamy gave her and her dark green tank top in her mouth as she delicately wipes at her stitches, face screwing up as she does so.

Hazel eyes scan the room and settle on a blanket on the floor not far from where she leans against a table. Dropping the rag and stepping over to it before tearing off a large strip of the material, and returning to her spot by the wet rag. Miller enters the dropship with another canister.

"Sterling doesn't know where he left it," the beanie wearing boy starts, making his way over to the redhead, "so I just went and stole another one from Monty."

"Thanks, Nate," Myles mumbles and tries to smile through her shirts, taking the offered canister and opening the lid.

"No worries," Miller replies easily, walking towards the ladder and starting to climb it as the red haired girl pours the clear liquid over the rag.

Octavia slinks out of her hiding spot to sit back down on one of the seats as Myles hisses loudly, the alcohol stinging her wounds viciously. Once the wound is clean, the redhead tosses the rag to the side and pauses as she reaches for the blanket strip. Deciding, fuck it, and pouring the moonshine over the strip to soak the material, wringing as much of it out as possible. Tying it tightly around her chest wound and stomping her foot in pain as the wound burns.

Satisfied the main wound is covered, Myles drops the shirts from her mouth and packs up the mess she'd strewn across the table. Winking at the Blake sister before hurrying to find Bellamy. On her way out of the dropship, hazel eyes spot her two best friends sorting nuts on a table. Monty throws a nut as Jasper opens his mouth, the two celebrating when the boy catches it. High fiving themselves like they used to do when they were kids, and the redhead laughs lightly as she approaches.

"Nice shot," Myles compliments her best friends, smiling widely.

"Hey," Monty calls excitedly, "look at all this."

"We're gonna be living and breathing these bad boys all winter," Jasper tells her, popping another nut into his mouth.

"Looking real good, you're working hard," the redhead smiles, before leaning close and lowering her voice, "it's good to see you'll be looked after."

Her best friends eyes snap to her hazel. They've known since they first heard that the Ark will follow them down that Myles wouldn't stay. Knowing her father is still up there and is in a highly appreciated profession for starting up their cultivation on Earth. The subtle hint seems to sober the two boys greatly.

"Are you leaving soon?" Monty asks quietly, reaching a hand out to grasp the red haired girls hand.

Myles smiles sadly at her two best friends before leaning up and kissing Monty on his cheek, "I love you two, be good for your parents when they come down."

When the redhead steps around the black haired teen to give a kiss to Jasper, the lanky brown haired teen wraps her in a big hug. Easily wrapping her arms around him as Monty joins in. Kissing Jasper on his cheek, and pulling back slightly to tell them it's time to go.

"You be careful," Monty pleads with her, kissing her hair.

"Yeah," Jasper looks at her seriously, "no more jumping into danger. Focus on yourself for a little bit."

"Will do," Myles promises as Jasper kisses her cheek.

The red haired girl slowly drags herself away from her two best friends, feeling their eyes on her still as she makes her way to Bellamy's tent. Seeing the tall man walking from the tent she shares with her best friends instead of his with two bags in his arms, and the girls bow and quiver. Deep brown eyes catch hers immediately and he walks up to her.

"Grabbed your bag," Bellamy tells her, handing the crudely made bag and weapon to the redhead.

"Thank you," Myles smiles kindly at the man, "you didn't have to do that."

"How's your side?" Deep brown eyes implore her worriedly, "you took a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that," the redhead answers, "couldn't find the moonshine. Nate had to run and get me some more while I cleaned up."

Bellamy looks at her pointedly, "and you're sure you're up to this?"

"All good," Myles smiles back and the dark brown haired man walks with her around camp a bit more, to stick his head into Finn and Ravens tent.

"Clarke," the man calls, "let's get a move on."

Red eyebrows raise as Bellamy ducks back out, hazel eyes catching a glimpse of the awkward conversation going on between the three stuck in a love triangle. The Blake brother marches over to the food crates and grabs handfuls of the ration packs, shoving them into his bag as Myles stands awkwardly beside him. The redhead isn't too worried about bringing food, knowing that she can always find food no matter where she goes.

Clarke slips out of the couples tent and makes her way over to the two, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"That's a lot of rations," the blonde probes, "you realise this is a day trip."

"A lot can happen in a day," Bellamy replies easily, ceasing his greedy hands and shutting the lid on the crate.

Octavia slips out of the dropship and catches the eyes of her brother and the redhead beside him. Bellamy sighs, and turns away, walking with the blonde out of the gate. Turning around as he reaches the wall and looking back at his sister as Myles walks ahead of him.

"You know you can't use that, right?" Clarke warns the red haired girl, gesturing to the bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, as Bellamy continues walking behind them.

"Grounders don't know that," the girl responds thickly, "we gotta go west, then it's a pretty straight shot to the depot."

 

 

They're not far from the supply depot as they trek through the cold woods. Clarke is snacking on the ration packs but Myles is so sore she's feeling nauseous. The redhead grits her teeth as she steps over the uneven terrain.

"You know the first dropship is gonna come down soon," Clarke pesters the Blake brother, "pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever."

"I can try," Bellamy snarks back, and Myles feels deep brown eyes flicking to her as she focuses on keeping up with them. "You good?" The blake brother asks her, and hazel eyes shoot up to his as she hums an affirmative.

Myles almost walks into the back of Clarke, not realising the blonde had stopped and steps to stand beside her. The redhead breathes out an amazed breath at the ruins before them. Centuries old buildings and structures barely standing, rubble and brick piled up randomly throughout the grass. A small lake resides in the middle of the decaying remains of the buildings.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere," Myles informs them, eyes scanning the land in front of them as Clarke glares down at her map. 

"There's got to be a door," Bellamy theorises, spinning his head around.

Clarke drops her arm down and turns to the dark brown haired man, "Maybe he'll be lenient."

"Look," the Blake brother snaps, "I shot the man, Clarke." Myles sighs, bored of this argument and starts walking away from the two stationary members of their little group to find this storehouse. "He's not just gonna forgive and forget." The redhead feels eyes on the back of her head, "let's just split up, cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance."

Myles doesn't hear Clarke respond but she can hear Bellamy come up behind her as she scours the land. The man tugs on her elbow gently, guiding her over to some of the destroyed buildings and they walk around with careful eyes looking for any sign of the depot. Bellamy eventually drops her arm and they separate slightly to search more thoroughly.

Myles is dragging her feet, so when she goes to walk over a fallen tree, she kicks something that makes a dull metallic thud. The Blake brother is back by her side in an instant and gently moving her aside, whacking at the trunk with his axe to try and get a better view of whatever made the noise. Deciding Bellamy has got this covered, the red haired girl walks away when Clarke yells out.

"Myles, Bellamy," the two immediately cease their efforts and look down the steep hill they're standing on at the blonde down the bottom. "Over here. I found a door."

After hooking his axe back onto his makeshift belt, his large hands reach out to help to injured redhead carefully descend the hill. Keeping her close to him as they slip down the slope, trying to minimise any damage or pain the action could inflict on the teen. Clarke is crouched down when they join her, her glove clad hands pushing away the debris covering the metal door in the ground.

The blonde strains to pull the handle up, "uh! I think it's rusted shut."

"Here," Bellamy instructs, pulling his axe out again, "watch your foot." Waiting until Clarke moves her feet before slamming his axe down on the hinge, a satisfying clang echoes, "Okay. Give me a hand," Myles reaches her hands forward to grip the metal door handle and deep brown, dissatisfied eyes turn to her. "Not you," shooing her hands away.

Clarke and Bellamy lift the door open, revealing a short flight on stairs. The opening door makes an angry creaking noise as the overwhelming musty smell of rot hits them. Clarke walks down the stairs first, quickly followed by Myles, as Bellamy enters last. Cobwebs and a thick layer of dust covers everything they can see, the groups boots leaving impressions in the filth on the stairs as they descend. A sign at the bottom of the stairwell is worn, but you can clearly read 'Emergency Aid Depot #23' and the redhead makes a mental note of the number.

"Here," the blonde hands two flashlights to the two behind her.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asks as they shine their lights around them.

"A girl can dream," Clarke answers as she turns around, "come on."

The blonde leads them down another flight of stairs, this one is away from the the door and the sunlight streaming in, leaving the three in almost complete blackness. Light only coming from their three flashlights as they carefully step through the grime on the staircase. Clarke stops and sucks in a breath as she comes to a small landing, the staircase bending around before continuing down. The two behind her stop as well, and their eyes land on what's stopped the teen.

A skeleton lay across the stairs, charred and black, the clothes badly tattered and decomposed on the bones.

"Hell of a place to die," Bellamy comments as they cautiously step past the human remains.

"So much for living down here," Clarke says bitterly as they reach the end of the stairs. Shining their flashlights on the abandoned crates and containers, "this place is disgusting. Damn it."

"Anything left down here is ruined," Myles adds, scanning her hazel eyes down the trashed hallways.

Water rains down from where the lake sits above them, wetting the floor. Everything is destroyed, burned or torn to pieces, tattered cloth hangs from shelves on the walls. Finding something useable in here isn't going to be easy.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off," Clarke theorises as Bellamy opens the lid to a container filled with orange glow-sticks .

The man cracks a stick as demonstrated on the posters above the container and throws them onto the ground around them, orange light illuminating their surroundings. Myles and Clarke open as many crates as they can to find something they can take back to camp. 

"Hey," Clarke calls excitedly as she opens another crate, "I found blankets."

"Excited about a couple blankets?" Bellamy snarks, marching past the blonde angrily.

"At least it's something," Myles replies warily.

"How about a canteen or a medkit or a decent fucking tent?" The Blake brother explodes, looking into a barrel.

Sighing, the redhead continues to open whatever crates are left around as Clarke stands and watches Bellamy dip his fingers in the barrel. Water flicks angrily and hazel eyes snap up in time to watch Bellamy kick the barrel over, yelling in frustration. The barrel topples over, a light brown liquid sloshing all over the floor, but that's not what catches the attention of the group. Something clatters heavily on the floor with the liquid and Myles drops the crate lid she was holding up. Bellamy sighs and crouches down to inspect the contents of the barrel.

"Oh, my god," the Blake brother breathes enthusiastically, deep brown eyes locking on hazel as he shines his flashlight on the guns in the barrel.

"What?" Clarke asks, turning quickly to see what's got the other two so excited.

Bellamy holds up a grease slicked gun, huge smiles on his and Myles' faces as the blonde stares guardedly at the weapons. The dark brown haired man stands quickly, yanking a tattered cloth down from a shelf and hanging it up with a cross marked in grease down a hallway. Myles slips her bag, bow and quiver onto the ground.

"This changes everything," the Blake brother happily declares, walking back to the two girls across the room, "no more running from spears." Clarke picks up a gun and scrutinises it, as Bellamy eats some of the nuts out of a ration pack before dropping his bag as well. "Ready to be badasses, girls?"

"I'm always a badass," Myles scoffs, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she picks up a gun herself.

"Look," Clarke sighs, turning to Bellamy as he approaches them, "I'm not gonna fight you two on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it."

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease," Bellamy states around a mouthful of food as Myles loads bullets into the large rifle in her hands, a giant smile on her face. "The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore." Clarke drops the gun she's holding onto the table to stare unconvinced at the Blake brother, "you need to learn how to do this."

"We shouldn't waste the bullets," the blonde rationalises and Myles raises her gun to aim at the cloth Bellamy set up, her stitches pulling painfully.

"Alright, cadet," the redhead calls, "do I do this like my bow, or what?"

The Blake smiles widely and steps behind the red haired girl as Clarke continues to sort through what they've found, placing the guns on the table.

"Kinda, just a little higher now," Bellamy wraps his arms around Myles', positioning the gun with his body flush against her back. "Yeah. Uh, that's good," the man mutters awkwardly, separating from the redhead, "uh, girls, watch and learn."

Myles lowers her gun and watches as Bellamy picks up one of his own and aims it, both girls waiting patiently. The Blake brother pulls the trigger, but nothing happens, just the sound of an empty gun clicking and red eyebrows raise slightly. Hazel eyes looking down at her own gun in confusion, as if it had been the one to refuse to fire.

Bellamy pulls the cartridge to reload the gun and aims again. The same thing happens for a second time, no bullets firing, just an empty click.

"Still watching," Clarke drawls out, amused.

"My bullets are duds," Bellamy quickly explains, turning his deep brown eyes to meet hazel, "try yours."

Myles does as she's told, lifting the gun exactly how Bellamy showed her, and pulling the trigger. A loud gunshot echoes in the storehouse as the bullet fires, hitting the cross and the redhead let's out a startled giggle. Wide, exhilarated hazel beam at the Blake brother and his face breaks into a smile when her eyes meet his. 

"That is so much cooler than my bow," Myles gushes, huge smile breaking out on her face.

Bellamy huffs a laugh, turning to Clarke, "alright, princess, your turn."

The red haired teen hands Clarke the gun she had just fired, and the blonde takes it cautiously. Stepping in front of the hallway and lifting the gun, Bellamy tipping the gun up slightly higher from his spot beside the teen. Clarke pulls the trigger and another loud gunshot rings out, the bullet hitting just to the right of the cross.

"That was amazing," the blonde says after a moment, breathing a short laugh. Turning to face the two smiling behind her, "Am I horrible for feeling that?"

"Try again," the Blake brother offers, handing another gun to Myles.

"No," Clarke counters immediately as the redhead pulls the cartridge to check if the chamber is empty. "We shouldn't waste the ammunition."

"You need to practice," Bellamy argues, and the red haired teen reloads, satisfying clicking bouncing off the walls.

"No," the blonde refuses.

"He's right, Clarke," Myles tells the girl softly, looking at her apologetically.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna keep guns around camp," Clarke reasons as Bellamy reloads another gun, "where are we gonna keep them," the Blake brother raises his gun to aim at the cloth. "And who has access."

This time when Bellamy pulls the trigger, the gun fires, hitting a few centimetres to the left of his mark. Deep brown ecstatic eyes meet bright hazel as the two smile at each other.

"You left Miller in charge of the grounder," Clarke recalls, "you must trust him."

"You should keep him close," the Blake brother responds as he tears his eyes away from the redhead to look down the hallway, and Myles knows the blonde will pick up on the hidden meaning behind his words. "The others listen to him."

"I should keep him close?" The blonde questions and steps in front of the man, "Bellamy, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day." The Blake brother wont meet her eyes, instead his deep brown locks on hazel for a second.

"All the rations you took," Clarke looks to the twos bags on the ground as she realises what's happening. "You're gonna run." Blue eyes turn to the redhead accusingly, "are you in on this? Is that what you two were talking about? That's why you agreed to come with me. You two were gonna load up on supplies and just disappear."

"I don't have a choice," Bellamy replies evenly, "the Ark will be here soon."

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia?" The blonde demands, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"Octavia hates me," the Blake brother grits out, "She'll be fine."

The blonde rounds on Myles, "and what about you?" When the red haired teen remains silent, Clarke huffs cynically and turns back to Bellamy. "You don't know – "

"I shot the Chancellor," Bellamy shouts, "they're gonna kill me, Clarke. Best-case scenario, they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction." The Blake brother tosses his gun down, and turns away, "you two keep practicing. I need some air."

Bellamy storms off, heading for the exit and hazel eyes look after him. Myles sighs heavily and turns to the blonde when she feels her eyes on her. A red eyebrow raises expectantly at the blonde.

Clarke huffs, "you're going to be pardoned, why are you running off with him?" The redhead sighs and rolls her eyes slightly, "What, you talk a big show of not wanting to be a leader, but you're happy to screw one and take off with him?"

"Bellamy and I aren't 'screwing' each other," Myles shoots back wearily, bringing a hand up to rub her temple slightly.

"Don't lie to me," the blonde scowls, "why else would you run off with him? You don't have anything to lose by staying."

"There – " the redhead starts, cutting herself off and dropping her hand from her face. "Those scars on my body?" Myles continues when blonde eyebrows twitch in understanding, "the man who did that is still on the Ark."

"I thought Monty said – "

"I don't know what Monty said, but that's the truth," the red haired teen sighs, cutting Clarke off, hazel eyes pleading with the blonde.

"How is that even possible?" Clarke whispers, concerned.

Breathing a sarcastic laugh, Myles replies, "he's very well versed in the councils eyes."

"My mother would never allow something like that to happen," the blonde raises her voice defensively. Hazel eyes only stare at the blonde in answer, "what about everyone else? How are we gonna survive winter without your help? Everyone looks to you for supplies."

"Everything I could teach them, I already have," Myles answers, "I'm no leader. I don't have anything to offer them."

"What happened to the Ghost, huh?" Clarke scoffs, "the girl who helped total strangers just to get to the next day?"

The redhead stares silently at Clarke for a moment, tossing her gun into the pile of weapons, "Octavia and Jaha are touchy subjects for Bellamy. I'm going to go check on him."

Myles turns and starts to walk out of the room, hearing Clarke fiddle with the gun behind her before dropping it to the floor. The redhead stops when she hears the weapon clatter on the ground, and whips her long, red braid around as she looks behind her. Clarke isn't in sight anymore, and something about it doesn't sit right in the red haired teens gut. Taking slow steps back towards where the blonde was, Myles calls out the girls name. 

"Clarke?" The blonde doesn't respond for a moment.

"Dad?" Clarke calls tearfully and Myles' stomach drops.

Something is very, _very_ wrong. The redhead hurries down the hallway and spots Clarke almost instantly. The blonde is hugging the air, and Myles closes the distance quickly. Grabbing the blonde by her shoulders and looking into her glazed over blue eyes.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Myles asks worriedly, and Clarke's blue eyes look up at her sadly.

"You're not real, are you?" The blondes voice responds feebly.

Panic shoots through the red haired teen, "Clarke, this is Myles. I'm real."

"Wait," the blonde shakes her head and looks down, her heartbroken voice soft, "How is this possible?"

"Shit. Clarke," Myles calls loudly, shaking the teen gently. Red eyebrows sitting concerned in the middle of her forehead, "listen to my voice. Can you hear my voice? It's Myles, what you're seeing isn't real."

The blonde looks back up into her hazel eyes, chin quivering, "because I miss you."

"Clarke, it's me," Myles begs, worry for the blonde mounting with every passing moment she babbles nonsense. "It's Myles, list – "

Something hard hits the redhead in the back of her head and she crashes to the floor as everything fades to black.

 

 

Blinking blearily as she regains consciousness, the first thing Myles becomes aware of is the cold. Lifting her cheek off the cold, hard stone floor and groaning, squeezing her eyes shut, as the movement stabs at her skull. A hand groggily raises to the throbbing part of the back of her head, feeling a wet, sticky liquid. Bringing her hand in front of her face to look at the bright red blood staining her fingers. The redhead is seeing double, her hand echoing in her sight and Myles looks for her blonde friend. Clarke is lying in front of her, bleeding from a small wound on the side of her forehead.

Myles moves to lean over to the blonde and a loud, strangled squeak escapes her as blinding pain burns up her torso. The red haired teen rolls on her back, still dazed, and stares down at her stomach through her pounding headache. Blood is steadily pouring out from the stab wound in her chest.

"Oh," the redhead slurs, "no, no, no, no, no." Craning her head back to Clarke, "Clarke? Are you okay?"

The blonde doesn't answer her jumbled words and Myles rolls back onto her side, holding herself up by her elbows and crying out in pain. Panting, the grunting redhead crawls over to Clarke and shakes her slightly, calling her name again.

"Clarke?" When the girl doesn't answer her, a shaking pale hand slips disoriented to her throat.

Hazel eyes see the movement multiple times, like the world is stuttering her motions. Sighing in relief at the prominent feeling of a heartbeat, the confused redhead looks around. Myles' heart jumps to her throat and she feels a wave of nausea wash over her.

"Bellamy..." the red haired teen tries to roll herself into a sitting position, her chest screaming in pain.

Myles is unable to stop the pitiful pain-filled grunts and squawks that accompany the simple movement. Once the redhead is sitting, the world only seems to spin more rapidly and the girl leans forward to try to stand. Breathing heavily, Myles stumbles gracelessly to her feet. Her boots don't stop, though, and the red haired teen slams into a table. A loud shout of pain leaves her mouth and the girls convoluted brain keeps trying to tell the girl to be quiet, someone might still be here.

Her mouth doesn't follow the advice, continuing to squeak as Myles tries to move forward, dragging herself along the walls to keep herself upright. Swimming vision spies the guns from the barrel, and the redhead trips over herself to reach them. Grabbing the first gun she can get her hands on, the confused girl is in pain and bleeding everywhere, her mind spinning on a loop _Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy_.

Lifting the gun halfheartedly, to point at nothing in case anyone enters her vision, the red haired teen tumbles along the walls to the staircase. It's not a quiet venture, Myles hums and groans lightly in pain every time she jolts, unable to find her balance. Reaching the stairs after travelling a hallway that felt like it was never ending in her repeating vision, the redhead discovers very quickly that while her feet shuffle forward, they won't lift.

Tripping over the very first step, Myles screeches in pain. A strangled humming sound bursts out of her throat as she looks up at the dead skeleton on the steps in front of her. Breathing heavily, the red haired teen stays bent over the stairs for a moment, resting her pounding head on the rail before crawling up the staircase. Dragging her feet and the gun along behind her, touching her hands in the tacky filth that coats the stairs. A small trail of blood follows her wherever she goes, taunting her, reminding herself of her weakness.

Myles slips as she nears the supply depot doors, the stairs are slick with rainwater and the redheads hands slide, slamming her shoulder down. Her wounds scream in pain, but the girl can only muster up a small squeal before clambering up onto the dark ground. The sun had set, telling the dazed red haired girl it's been a while, and the thought terrifies the teen.

Standing on two feet, the redhead realises she no longer has tables and walls to carry herself around, she needs to actually walk. Her ears perk up, red braid swinging towards the sound of Bellamy grunting. She needs to hurry, the urgency helping her stumble to the sounds of the struggle. Dax, a delinquent that came down from the Ark with them, comes into sight, one of the rifles from the depot in his hands. 

"Nothing personal," Dax says, standing above Bellamy as the man lies on the dirt.

Myles raises her gun as Dax pulls the trigger, and the boys gun clicks, not firing. Bellamy reaches for something beside him and holds his empty hand up as if he hand a gun, pointing it at the delinquent. The redheads heart stutters, he's hallucinating, too. Bellamy looks confused at his hand as Myles stumbles closer.

"Put it down, Dax," the red haired girl instructs forcefully, hoping her words don't slur as much to the boy as they do to her own ears.

Dax swings around steadily, the motion echoing in her eyes as the teens point guns at each other. Deep brown eyes look to the redhead and Bellamy feels his heart stutter.

"Should've stayed down there with Clarke," Dax replies, still pointing the gun threateningly at Myles. "I tried not to kill you, but here you are, and Shumway said no witnesses."

Breathing heavily, the redhead doesn't take her hazel eyes off the teen as she directs to Bellamy, "What is he talking about?"

"Shumway set it up," the Blake brother answers thickly, still on his back on the ground. "He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor."

"Walk away now, and I won't kill you," Dax offers, but there's no way in the universe that Myles will leave Bellamy.

"Put it down," the red haired girl demands, and Myles knows he won't cooperate before he even replies as Bellamy looks terrified between the two.

"You're choice," the boy tilts his head and Myles pulls the trigger. 

Her gun is full of duds. Only clicking vacantly and the redhead feels panic bubbling up, slowly overtaking her pain. Dax pulls his trigger twice, the gun firing both times. Loud gunshots echo in the woods as Myles ducks out of the way, desperately trying to make her groggy hands cooperate and reach for one of her knives.

"No!" Bellamy screams out, jumping up towards the teen firing bullets at the red haired girl.

The Blake brother tackles Dax, causing the boy to temporarily drop his weapon as Bellamy beats on the teen. Arms flying up and crashing down hard on the boy as Myles finally grips her knife, and pokes her head around the tree.

Dax is on top of Bellamy now, returning the mans punches. The boy reaches for the gun he dropped and Myles flings her arm as Bellamy tries to tear the gun away from the delinquent. Her knife lands in Dax's back, the handle sticking out and the teen arches at the feeling, dropping his hold on the gun. 

"Get the hell off him!" Myles shouts as she stumbles on top of the teen and the boy rears his elbow back, bashing the girl in the face, hard.

The redhead doesn't move off the two, instead forcing the knife in deeper as the teen gurgles grotesquely. Bellamy is still fumbling with the gun that has gotten trapped between the two during the struggle as Dax goes limp on top of the Blake brother. They are both breathing heavily, as the redhead rolls off of the dead teen, spluttering in pain and shuffling her butt on the ground until she rests against a tree. Bellamy shoves the teens body off of him and crawls towards the girl as she hums in pain with each panting breath, the mans hand touches her leg the second he can reach her.

Myles leans forward so her hands can pull at the Blake brother, neither of their hands leaving each other's body as they sit panting against a tree.

"You're okay," the redhead breathes as she brings a hand up to touch his face gently, as if reassuring herself he's in front of her.

"No, I'm not," Bellamy croaks, looking at the ground in front of them with wide, horrified eyes. "My mother... if she knew what I've done, who I am – she raised me to be better, to be good..."

"Bellamy – ," Myles starts, staring at the man with disbelief plaguing her features.

"And all I do is hurt people," Bellamy sniffles, "I'm a monster."

"Hey..." the redhead calls the crying man softly, tears filling her eyes, "that is not true. Rory would be so proud of you."

"No," the Blake brother protests, shaking his head and refusing to meet her eyes. "She wouldn't be."

Gentle hands cradle Bellamy's face, turning his head to look at her, "I knew her. I saw Rory almost every day for six years." Hazel stares into deep brown, holding his head close to hers, "the man you are today – is the same boy she raised. Someone who loves his sister with every last shred of his being. Someone who does everything with her on his mind."

"I killed people," Bellamy mumbles, deep brown irises switching between her hazel ones.

"The 300 people on the Ark, those are on my hands," Myles tells the man sternly. "That's on me. Do you hear me? That's my burden to carry." A look of disbelief flashes across the Blake brothers face, and the redhead shakes his head delicately, "I need you." Deep brown eyes light up at the revelation, "every single person in that camp needs you. We wouldn't have survived a day down here if it wasn't for you."

Bellamy tears his head away from her, and Myles shifts forward slightly, "you want forgiveness? I can give that to you." Deep brown eyes turn towards her again, "you're forgiven, Bellamy Blake. You're forgiven."

"I keep seeing – " Bellamy starts, looking at the red haired girl apologetically, "I need to know. I keep seeing Rhys," at his name, Myles tenses and pulls away from the man, "I keep seeing what he could've done. How he could've taken everything – how you could kill him. I need to know."

Hazel tear their gaze away, her slender arms wrapping around her body as tears slip down her face. The redhead shakes her head lightly, thinking the request over. Bellamy reaches a hand out and Myles pulls further away, wet, deep brown eyes staring at her sorrowfully.

"I was an idiot," Myles cries, huffing as tears cascade down her delicate features, "I spent years battling with the guard and – and knowing how they work. Getting away with everything." Bellamy reaches out again and the red haired girl scrunches up her face as she pulls away, "he told he wanted to ID scan me. That I needed to go in the closet. That I was a big girl now and I had to do it this way." Taking a heavy, stuttered breath, "and I knew he was lying but I knew – " hazel locks with deep brown, "I was 11 and he was a guardsman and I trusted him. I – I trusted him."

Bellamy has tears running down his face again, his tragic expression being mirrored on the redheads face.

"I wish you didn't kill him," the Blake brother grits out, "so I can."

Myles shakes her head earnestly and reaches her hand to grip the back of the mans head, "you are not a murderer, Bellamy Blake." Inching closer to him, "you are not a monster."

"Jaha," Bellamy starts, "will kill me when he comes down."

"I'll fix that," the redhead promises, "I can fix that, if that's what you want?"

"How?" The Blake brother asks weakly, deep brown eyes switching between hazel.

"I'll figure something out," Myles answers.

"We," Bellamy proclaims, holding his hand up, "together."

"Together," the red haired teen agrees, pulling her hand down from his head and lacing her fingers with the mans.

Deep brown eyes look at her hazel haltingly, "can we figure it out later?"

Myles smiles kindly, moving to sit back against the tree and grunting in pain, "whenever you're ready."

The two sit facing forward at the dark woods around them, fingers interlocked, as they recover from the days events. 

 

 

Clarke had eventually found them like that, sitting against the tree, bloodied and holding hands. They'd had to tie some of the tattered cloth in the depot tightly around the redheads torso to cover the wounds until they got back to camp. Bellamy and Clarke lug the weapons in sacks through the pitch black woods as Myles gingerly follows behind them. The group breathing a tired sigh of relief when the delinquents camp starts to come into view, the distinct chatter of the teens reaching them first.

Bellamy and Clarke slip through the gate first, heading straight for the dropship when they hear Millers panicked shouts. 

"He's gone!" Miller yells out, standing on the dropship ramp, "the grounder is gone!"

The delinquents quickly follow suit, their alarmed murmurs rippling through the teens.

"What if he brings other grounders back?"

"He'll kill us all."

"Or worse."

"Let the grounders come," Bellamy bellows as he and Clarke approach, Myles stealthily coming to stand with Monty who lights up when he sees her. "We've been afraid of them far too long, and why?" Jasper walks up beside his best friends and the two boys drape their arms around the redhead, "because of their knives and spears." Hazel catches the eyes of the Blake sister and she winks at her, "I don't know about you. I'm tired of being afraid."

Bellamy's deep brown eyes lock on the red haired girls hazel, before he turns his head to Clarke and the two drop their sacks together. The makeshift bags spill over, revealing the firearms to the teens who holler in excitement.

"These are weapons, okay," Clarke speaks up authoritatively, "not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe."

"And there are plenty more where these came from," Bellamy loudly declares, "tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

 

 

Myles has gotten in touch with Marcus, and he's coaxed the Chancellor to come on the video chat on short notice with the promise of meeting face to face with his shooter. The redhead had sent the pacing Blake brother off to mend things with his sister while she talked with Marcus and waited for the man to return with the Chancellor.

Stepping out of the communications tent, the red haired girls hazel eyes land on Bellamy almost immediately. The man stands with his sister by the gate and the two are staring out into the dark woods, a bright orange blanket around the Blake girls shoulders. A pang of regret shoots through Myles, knowing whatever calm moment the two are having, she needs to disrupt.

"Bellamy..." the redhead calls out gently, and his deep brown eyes turn to her, "it's time."

The Blake brother makes it halfway to Myles before he stops and turns back to his sister, "that grounder escaping, was that you?"

Myles can't hear the dark brown haired girls response, but she can see Bellamy clench his jaw before closing the distance between the redhead and himself.

"You ready?" Myles asks softly, worried hazel locking on the mans deep brown gaze.

Bellamy nods his head for a moment, "Together?"

"Together," the redhead assures, holding the parachute material up for the man. 

The two sit down and put on the two headsets sitting on the table, the Blake brothers tenseness only amplifies as they stare at the Chancellors face.

"Mr. Blake," Jaha greets stoically, "I've wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"Before you do," Myles interrupts quickly, "I'd like to say something." The redhead continues when Jaha makes no move to intercept, "when you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him, because of Bellamy Blake." Deep brown eyes lock on her hazel and the man interlocks their fingers under the table, "he's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us."

"Myles, I appreciate your point of view," the Chancellor starts, "but it's not that simple."

"It is," Bellamy adds, squeezing the red haired teens hand as he speaks, "if you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead."

A tense silence follows as Jaha thinks, turning the idea over in his head. Bellamy and Myles squeeze each other's hands tightly as the Chancellor contemplates the offer the Blake brother has given him.

Finally, Jaha leans in closer to the camera, "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes." Myles smiles as Bellamy bows his head in relief, fighting a smile of his own, "now, tell me who gave you the gun."

"Commander Shumway, sir."

 

 

Octavia had come and found her as Myles was fixing her very bloody stitches. The redhead was leaning heavily against the table in the bottom level of  the dropship, lightly dabbing her wounds with moonshine. Delicate features screwed up in pain and hazel eyes look up as Octavia flies through the parachute flap.

"You'll never guess what," the dark brown haired girl tells the girl, brimming with quiet excitement.

"What?" Myles smiles at the blake sister, dropping her shirt from her teeth so she can have a proper conversation.

Octavia strides over in front of her and leans in close to the red haired girls ear, "his name is Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" Myles queries, and the Blake sister beams, "that's a pretty badass name."

"Yeah," Octavia breathes out, "I gave everyone the nuts, they're Jobi Nuts. They make people hallucinate."

The redhead drops her shirt down, hazel eyes scanning around to make sure no one is around, "you did amazing." Myles puts her hands on the dark brown haired girls shoulders, "absolutely brilliant."

Octavia quickly envelopes the redhead in a tight hug, and Myles tries desperately not to groan in pain.

"Thank you," Octavia says as she pulls away, the girls keeping their hands on each other's shoulders. "For helping him."

"That's no worries at all," Myles smiles, "I just wish we've could've helped him earlier."

The Blake sister continues to beam, bouncing with her happiness, "he kissed me."

Myles raises red eyebrows at the girl hushed words, but doesn't move her expression from being kind.

"Well, was it good?" The redhead enquires, eyes twinkling.

"Amazing," Octavia sighs out delightedly, "he's – he's so amazing. I just wish I could see him again soon."

"Maybe you can," Myles promises softly, "when I'm good enough to hunt, you can come with me. We'll figure it out."

Octavia wraps her arms around the red haired teen again, "thank you, thank you."

Hazel eyes squint playfully at the Blake sister when they pull apart, and the dark brown haired girl stares at her in question.

"You know what I'm gonna call him?" Myles declares quietly to Octavia.

Octavia huffs, smiling widely, "what?"

"Lilo," the redhead proclaims.

"What?" Octavia laughs, "why?"

Myles shrugs one shoulder lazily, "I think it suits him."


	10. Episode 9 - Unity Day

Myles sighs loudly, standing next to a beanie wearing Miller in the cold weather, listening to Jaha drone on. The redhead had been in the tent she shared with Monty and Jasper, sitting with the boys as they brewed more moonshine, but the fumes had made the girl dizzy. It’s been almost a week since Dax had tried to kill Bellamy and Raven has been keeping herself busy. Small monitors are secured outside of the dropship and the Chancellors face sits on the screen as he addresses the Ark and the delinquents.

Disinterested hazel eyes sweep over to Miller, and red eyebrows dance on her face mockingly as the boy laughs.

“This is an historic Unity Day,” the Chancellor proclaims, “every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark but this is the last time we do so while aboard her.” Most of the teens walk past, chattering to themselves with little care for what the man has to say, but a small group crowd around the monitor. “Next year… on the ground.”

Applause rings out from the Ark and Miller has enough.

“Right,” the beanie wearing boy says sarcastically, “after we did all the work. Someone shut him up.”

“You shut up, Miller” Raven shoots back at the teen, “no one’s forcing you to watch.”

“For 97 years,” Jaha keeps going, unable to hear the teens, and Myles swivels her eyes around casually. “We have eked out an existence…” Octavia meets her eyes and the redhead stills, walking away from the group.

Jogging up to the brown haired girl as she waits by the wall, “not here.”

Quickly grabbing the Blake sisters arm and guiding her to a more discreet part of the wall. Octavia slips out first and Myles isn’t too far behind her. The girls hurriedly rush towards Lincoln’s cave as the red haired girls best friend shouts out in triumph for Monty’s new batch of moonshine. Myles’ quick movements tug at her stitches as the redhead ensures Octavia’s safe arrival. 

Beautiful white flowers greet them as they approach where the mans cave is, alerting them that they’re close. Octavia brightens considerably when she sees them, bending down to pick one up. When they get to the hole in the Earth, Myles stops the Blake sister before she can enter. 

“Tell Lilo I said ‘hi’,” the redhead winks at Octavia.

Octavia laughs lightly and waves goodbye to the red haired girl before disappearing into the cave. Myles stands there a moment, waiting to hear if the two have reunited safely before turning on her heel and hurrying back to camp, pocketing some fruit on the way to make it look like she actually did something. It had started to get dark quickly, the winter days being much shorter than their others on Earth, and the camp is cloaked in the early evening murkiness when she returns.

Bellamy greets her by the wide open gate, as if he’d been waiting for her. Leaning against the wall with his rifle, the happy, slurring noises of the delinquents enjoying Monty’s moonshine behind him. Deep brown eyes spot her instantly as she slinks out of the trees.

“Didn’t even take your bow this time?” Bellamy enquires, raising a dark brown eyebrow expectantly.

“Nope,” Myles sighs heavily, coming to stand beside the man. “I come back.”

“But one day you won’t,” the Blake brother laments, deep brown eyes looking imploringly into hazel.

The redhead leans heavily against the wall beside Bellamy, “Bellamy – ”

“You can’t stay here,” the man shrugs halfheartedly, looking away from Myles, “I get it.”

“I’m sorry,” the red haired teen tells the Blake brother, red eyebrows drawn together apologetically. “I’ll stay until the first dropship comes down, like I promised.”

“That wasn’t the plan,” Bellamy sighs out, staring into the darkening woods in front of them, “I’m sorry I fucked it up.”

“You didn’t,” the redhead replies quickly, “it’s better this way. You and Octavia can stay close to each other.” A particularly loud cheer erupts from camp and Myles turns slightly towards the sound, “figured you would be in there celebrating your freedom. Why aren’t you?”

Deep brown eyes lock on hazel, “Monty said you don’t like drinking.”

“Okay…” Myles drawls out, perplexed, “so, you don’t want to drink either?”

“I don’t want to upset you,” Bellamy shrugs nonchalantly, tearing his eyes away.

The redhead huffs a little laugh, smiling kindly at the man, “you can drink, Bellamy.” Myles continues when his deep brown eyes look down at her again, “I’m not gonna drink, but it would be a travesty for the king not to kick one back.”

“What would be the point if the queen won’t join in?” Bellamy retorts, mischievous eyes sparkling and a sly smile across his face.

Myles snorts obnoxiously, turning her head away for a moment to look at the Blake brother through the corners of her eyes. Bellamy only seems to brighten at the gesture, his devious smirk turning into a toothy grin as the teen shakes her head, long, red ponytail swaying with the motion. An easy, comfortable silence falls over them, before the redhead draws her eyebrows together again.

“So,” Myles starts casually, “how long have you been out here being boring for?”

The Blake brother huffs a laugh, “a couple hours now.” 

Pulling an apple from her jacket pocket and slipping Bellamy’s makeshift water packet off his belt, Myles quickly douses the fruit in his water. Deep brown eyes watch her as she does this, the red haired teen can feel them on her, before clipping the water packet back onto his belt and holding out the apple to the man expectantly. Hazel locks onto the mans amused eyes as he slowly reaches his hand out and grabs the apple. Laughing almost smugly to himself as he takes a bite, their eyes separating.

“Thank you,” the Blake brother says around his mouthful, “you eaten?”

Myles hums a negative and Bellamy passes the apple with a bite taken out of it back, when all he gets in response is two red eyebrows raising, he lifts the apple to her mouth.

“Oh, my god,” the red haired teen laughs, pushing his arm away gently. “I got that for you.”

“Did no one ever teach you about sharing?” Bellamy jokes, bringing the apple in his hand back up to her mouth.

Scoffing, the redhead takes the apple from his hand and takes a bite out of it, before handing it back.

“You’re a child,” Myles teases back after she’s swallowed, shaking her head at the man as he takes another bite of the apple.

Clarke walks out of the open gate and turns to the two leaning against the wall.

“Hey,” the blonde greets, “the comms are still dead.”

“Dead?” Myles questions, eyebrows drawing together and a single crease forming on her forehead.

“We lost contact with the Ark during the Unity Day Pageant,” Clarke explains, looking between the two. 

“Best Unity Day ever,” Bellamy declares cheerily and the two girls laugh.

“Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?” Clarke asks, turning back to look at the happily celebrating teens. “I mean, the grounder is out there – ”

“Grounders,” the Blake brother corrects, “by now, he’s made it home. He’s probably putting together a lynch mob.” Clarke deflates even more as she listens to Bellamy’s light words, “relax. We’ve got security covered.”

The blonde nods but doesn’t look relieved any, so Myles butts in, “Why don’t you go get a drink?” Blue eyes look up to her and she continues softly, “you look like you could use one.”

“I could use more than one,” Clarke sighs out heavily, eyes scanning over the delinquents again.

“Then have more than one,” Bellamy tells her, and the blonde shifts her eyes between the two kindly looking at her, scoffing. “Clarke, the exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days. After that, the party’s over.” Clarke looks even more disheartened at the reminder, “Have some fun,” he urges her lightly, “while you still can.”

“You deserve it,” the redhead tells her softly, and Clarke looks like she’s considering it, before smiling back at the two again. 

“Yeah,” the blonde agrees, before turning around and walking back into camp. “Okay.”

Deep brown gleeful eyes lock on soft hazel as Clarke turns back around and calls out to them.

“So do you two… by the way.”

“I’ll have my fun when the grounders come,” Bellamy tells the blonde, as blue eyes swivel to the redhead.

“I’m with the king,” Myles says and the Blake brother scoffs lightly beside her.

“Alright,” Clarke relents, laughing airily and walking away again.

Bellamy leans back against the wall and smiles at the red haired girl, taking a bite out of his apple, “Unity Day.”

“What a time to be alive,” the redhead smiles back and accepts the apple Bellamy hands to her.

Another comfortable silence ensues, the only sounds around them as darkness covers the land being the gentle sounds of the wildlife and the celebrating teens. The two of them just stand there, leaning against the wall as Bellamy finishes the apple and tosses it towards the trees. It’s a few minutes later when Myles feels the mans deep brown gaze on her again. Turning to him and meeting his eyes.

“You might wanna go get a gun if you’re gonna stay out here,” Bellamy suggests after another beat. Red eyebrows raise as Myles lifts up her shirt, showing the man one of the Smith and Wesson handguns from the depot tucked into her waistband. “Don’t tell me you’re trading in the bow?”

The red haired teen scoffs indignantly, and drops her shirt back down, “of course not! I love that thing.”

“I haven’t seen you use it much lately,” the Blake brother tells her and Myles blushes deeply.

“I – ” the redhead starts, shifting on her feet awkwardly. “I’ve just – ” hazel looks up at patiently waiting deep brown, “I’ve been having a hard time using it.”

Dark brown eyebrows draw together in concern, “has Clarke checked out your stitches again?”

“My stitches are fine,” Myles sighs out, bouncing her boots uncomfortably, “it just doesn’t feel that great to lift and shoot.”

“It’s not weak to be injured, Aggie,” Bellamy informs her softly.

“Wha – I know that,” the red haired teen assures him, deciding to leave out the part that she knows it a bit too well.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go on anymore walks alone,” the Blake brother suggests worriedly, “bring someone else along so you’re not straining yourself.”

“I’m very aware of my limitations, Bellamy,” Myles disputes, looking into his eyes seriously, “despite what Clarke and Finn like to think.”

Dark brown eyebrows still sit together in concern as the redhead looks away, “we’re talking about your life, Aggie.”

Myles heaves a heavy sigh, meeting Bellamy’s deep brown gaze again and raising her red eyebrows.

“What, you don’t think your l – ” the Blake brother pauses as he realises something. Switching his irises between her two hazel eyes as a sharp pain shoots through his chest, “how old are you?”

Red eyebrows draw together in confusion, “18.”

“You’re 18?” Bellamy verifies, and Myles hums an affirmative, breaking eye contact with the man.

“I turned 18 our second day down here,” the redhead clarifies, and the Blake brothers face falls slightly.

“Some birthday,” the man scoffs and hazel eyes snap up to his again. “I knew the Ghost was young but I didn’t realise you were that young. All you’ve known since your mum died and you were left with your father is that your life is less than everyone else’s.”

Myles shifts uncomfortably on her feet, “I wouldn’t put it that way.”

“It’s right, though, isn’t it?” Bellamy presses lightly, “you helped my family since you were, what, five or six?”

“Yeah, somewhere around there,” the redhead says after thinking for a moment.

“You risked your life almost everyday for strangers,” the Blake brother commends.

The red haired teen scoffs, “you make it sound so selfless.”

“You’re gonna have a hard time convincing me it wasn’t,” Bellamy says softly, giving the teen a disbelieving look.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but it – it was selfish,” Myles divulges, hazel eyes meeting Bellamy’s deep brown fleetingly, before turning back to the woods in front of them. “I would love to tell you I did it out of the kindness of my heart, just to help people, but I didn’t. It – ” the redhead stops to take a deep breath, “it was a distraction for me. A desperate attempt of escaping the life I hated. A craving to balance on this line between life and death and wait for a gust of air to blow me to one side or the other.”

Bellamy watches the teen, listening with a soft expression on his face, “you know, most people don’t help people when they spiral.” 

“So you don’t think intentions matter?” Myles enquires genuinely.

“I think,” the Blake brother starts, “you sell yourself short. Intentions shine through actions, and you helped people to your own disadvantage. I think that says a lot.”

Hazel eyes stare into deep brown for a moment before turning away, “Maybe.”

 

 

The still sober two had moved inside the camp, easy conversation flowing as the Blake brother drops his gun off in his tent. Bellamys watch is over, and Myles sticks close to him as he switches over the patrol.

“What would they do,” the redhead giggles, “when you’d go through?”

“Mecha?” Bellamy asks as he lifts his tent flap up, “nothing, they were usually in their sleep cycles.” Before barking out a laugh at a memory when they’re both inside his tent, “but this one time though we were doing team building exercises with Major Byrne-”

Myles snorts obnoxiously at that and the Blake brother gives her a ‘you don’t know the half of it’ look. The red haired girl barks out a short laugh when she sees it.

“That bad, huh?” The teen enquires, giant smile lighting up her delicate features.

“Oh,” Bellamy groans out dropping his gun on the table, “we’d have to do this thing they called Inchworm.” The man walks backward to leave the tent, “someone would have to sit on the floor, on top of their partners feet, facing each other.” Bellamy gestures with his hands to get his point across and the redheads ponytail bobs as she nods along, “the cadet sitting on the floor would have to direct their partner on where to move and when by only lifting their ass off the floor. No speaking, no hands.”

“Oh, my god,” Myles laughs as Bellamy lifts the tent flap up for them both to leave.

“We were doing it in Mecha,” the Blake brother explains as they slip out of the tent. “Everyone was supposed to be in their sleep cycles but we had a dozen of the workers from Hydra get up and walk through while we were doing it.” Bellamy laughs loudly, “we weren’t allowed to break, Major Byrne just said to think of the civilians as moving threats and to make sure we didn’t make contact.”

“What,” the redhead laughs as they stop a few steps away from the mans tent, “could that possibly be useful for?”

“Team building!” Bellamy exclaims, large grin on his face, “I have m – ”

“Hey,” Clarke calls, running up to the two as they slowly step away from Bellamy’s tent. “I need to talk to you two.”

“Having fun yet, princess,” the Blake brother smirks at the tipsy girl.

“I’m serious,” the blonde states and Bellamy and Myles stop.

Red eyebrows raise as the smile slides off the redheads face, deep brown glance at hazel before the man responds. 

“You always are,” Bellamy replies, “so talk.”

Blue eyes switch between the two worriedly, “Finns set up a meeting with the grounders. They want me and Myles to go talk to them.”

“Because you figure that impaling people on spears is code for lets be friends?” The Blake brother snarks, “have you lost your damn mind?”

“I think it might be worth a shot,” Clarke answer, turning to Myles, “what do you think?”

“I mean, we do have to live with these people,” the redhead starts.

Bellamy shakes his head at the red haired teen, “they’ll probably gut you, string you up as a warning.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here,” Clarke replies quickly. “I need you to follow us, be our backup.”

Dark brown eyebrows draw in worry, “does Finn know about this?”

“Finn doesn’t need to know…” the blonde answers, and deep brown eyes glance at hazel anxiously.

“Bellamy…” Myles starts, staring into the mans eyes, “bring guns.”

Bellamy glances at Clarke when she doesn’t reject the idea, before locking his eyes back on the redheads. The Blake brother nods slowly, and Clarke reaches forward to grab the red haired teens arm. Myles goes with the blonde, but turns to look back when Bellamy calls her name.

“Aggie,” the man calls softly, “be careful.”

Winking, the redhead replies, “as you wish, your majesty.”

 

 

Myles, Finn and Clarke wander through the dark early morning, heading for the spot where the meeting is taking place. The words she spoke to Lincoln in the dropship echoing in the redheads mind, the hope that not all of the grounders want them dead sits in the back of her mind. At the forefront, the ice cold wave of what tends to be the red haired teens reality keeps her in check, calculating hazel eyes scanning the dark woods.

“I’d love it if you were right about this,” Clarke says to Finn, “but did you ever consider it might be a trap?”

“Yep,” the brown haired boy sighs, “but since it’s Unity Day I decided to have hope instead.”

A drop Myles wasn’t anticipating jars her wounds, and the redhead hisses in pain.

“Woah, hey,” Clarke stops her, “Let me have a look at that.”

The red haired girl decides its better not to fight it when Finns worried brown eyes turn to her, stopping as well. Sighing, the girl unzips her jacket and lifts her shirt up. Clarke’s gentle hands prod the stitches for a second before she pulls away, seemingly satisfied.

“Seriously, Finn,” the blonde continues her scolding, “you’re putting a lot of faith in a guy who stuck a knife in our friend.”

“And you’re sounding more and more like Bellamy,” Finn retorts, they’re still stopped and Myles inches forward to continue in the direction they were heading in.

“I’m just trying to keep us alive,” Clarke patronises as Finn moves to follow the redhead.

“So am I,” the teen tosses over his shoulder.

Clarke takes a second before following the two teens in front of her, and Myles knows its to drop more Jobi Nuts. The two girls had decided that was the way they’d show Bellamy and the backup he brings with him which way they were heading in, by leaving a trail of the nuts on the forest floor.

They walk for a few more hours, the sun beginning to rise in the foggy morning sky. Hazel eyes can see Octavia pacing an old stone bridge, completely covered in moss and greenery. The bridge overlooks a small, peacefully flowing creek, the water so clear and clean you can see details on the rocks submerged under it. As the three jog up to the Blake sister, she turns to them and her deep brown gaze instantly meets Myles’ hazel.

“So that’s how you set this up,” Clarke accuses Finn.

“Who cares?” The redhead shrugs halfheartedly, “let’s just hope this will all work out.”

Clarke turns to Octavia now, “you helped him escape, didn’t you?”

“Hey, cool it,” Myles warns the blonde, stepping up beside the dark brown haired girl.

“I trust him, Clarke,” the Blake sister announces, and blue eyes switch between the redhead and Octavia accusingly.

“There’s a lot of that going around,” Clarke mutters under her breath, directing a pointed look to Finn. 

The brown haired boy looks away, “someone’s coming.”

Red ponytail whips around as Myles turns to face the other end of the bridge. Lincoln jogs into view, running towards them and the redhead can feel Bellamy’s gaze from somewhere nearby without even having to turn around and search him out. Octavia runs to meet Lincoln half way, the dark skinned man opening his arms up and lifting the Blake sister, lovingly, when they collide. They stand in the middle of the bridge, hugging each other tightly, and Myles grits her teeth.

Bellamy will not be happy.

The couple separates and Lincoln looks up to meet the three standing at the end of the bridge. Myles smiles kindly when he meets her eyes and steps forward to walk up to the two, as Clarke steps back.

“You look good, Lilo,” the redhead greets, and Lincoln looks at her exasperated.

“That’s really going to stick?” The man asks, and Myles laughs lightly as he steps toward her to hug her as well.

“Oh, yeah,” the red haired teen drawls out, patting the man on the back before stepping out of his friendly embrace. 

The sound of hooves beating on the ground draws the redheads hazel eyes and the girl lets out an amazed breath. People riding horses; real, live horses. Two men in armour ride onto the bridge on black horses first, a woman riding a chestnut brown coloured horse coming up and stopping between them.

Their leader. Her features are sharp, accentuated by black, powdery marks brushed along her face. She has long light brown hair, half pulled back, with small braids sparsely placed, cascading down. Clarke and Finn run up to stand beside Lincoln, Octavia and Myles.

“Hey,” he calls out quietly to Lincoln, “we said no weapons.”

Lincoln whips around, as if he’s as surprised as the two, and stares back at his people.

“I was told there wouldn’t be,” Lincoln mutters, and Myles places a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay,” the redhead soothes Finn, not telling the teen that the girls had also brought weapons.

“She’s right,” Clarke agrees, “its too late now.”

Clarke and Finn look at each other before they both step forward. Instantly, Lincoln reaches out over Myles and puts a hand on Finns chest.

“The girls go alone,” the dark skinned man tells the boy, Finn turns to the blonde worriedly.

“We’ll be fine,” Clarke comforts as Lincoln drops his arm, and steps out of the redheads way.

“Clarke – ” Finn starts, but the blonde cuts him off.

“It’s time to do better,” Clarke says softly, meeting the red haired teens eyes and turning to walk to the woman. 

Myles follows Clarke, making sure to be a step or two behind the blonde. The redhead isn’t too keen on being seen as a leader, and the only reason she’s willing to walk with Clarke at all is for moral support. As the girls slowly approach, the light brown haired woman slides off her horse, and moves to meet them in between their two respective groups. Clarke turns back to meet Myles’ hazel eyes as the woman marches towards them, anxiety practically oozing from the two girls.

The girls stop about a metre and a bit away from each other, and the woman doesn’t hide the fact that her dark brown eyes scan the two Arkers bodies, sizing them up. Clarke takes a deep breath and the woman’s eyes meet her blue gaze. 

“Your name is Myles?” The woman asks, holding her head high.

“That’s my name,” Myles answers, stepping up beside the blonde.

“And what’s yours?” The woman squints at Clarke.

“Clarke,” the blonde offers up quickly.

“I’m Anya,” Anya introduces, and Clarke raises her hand for the woman to shake.

Anya glances at the hand with disinterested eyes before they flick back up to the girls. Clarke slowly retracts her hand, awkwardly. 

“I think we got off to a rough start…” the blonde starts, and Myles tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes, red eyebrows shooting up. “But we want to find a way to live together in peace.”

Anyas eyebrows twitch up slightly, and her dark gaze switches to the redhead for a second, “I understand. You started a war that you don’t know how to end.”

Clarke’s reaction is instantaneous, “what? No. We didn’t start anything.”

“Clarke,” Myles warns, but the blonde pays her no mind.

“You attacked us for no reason,” Clarke continues.

“No reason?” Anya raises her voice, and Myles quickly decides to add her two cents.

“This is their land,” the red haired girl says evenly, hazel eyes on Clarke.

Anya looks taken aback by the redheads words, not having expected someone here to vouch for her people.

Anya looks into hazel eyes, speaking in a calmer tone, “The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground.”

Myles takes a stuttering breath in, her face falling as her eyes slip closed in grief.

“The flares? No,” Clarke refutes, but Anya’s eyes are still locked on the redhead when she opens them again. “That was a signal meant for our families.”

“Clarke,” Myles cautions in a firmer voice, “it doesn’t matter.”

Desperate blue eyes look into her eyes fleetingly, before turning back to Anya, “we had no idea – ”

“You’re invaders,” Anya spits out, looking at the blonde now. “Your ship landed in our territory.”

“We didn’t know anyone was here – ” Myles pushes Clarke back a step, hazel eyes looking at her in warning.

“I’m sorry,” Myles looks in Anyas dark eyes sincerely. “Is there anyway we can buy the land? Is there anything we could offer you?”

Anya stares at Myles for a moment before switching her eyes back to Clarke, “you knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war.”

Clarke tenses and the redhead steps forward slightly.

“That was my fault,” the red haired teen informs Anya, who looks at her questioningly. “I fell on a poisoned blade. I’d sent a girl of ours off after an argument and we went into your territory to find her.”

“I know about you,” Anya tells Myles, “you jumped in front of an attack meant for another one of your clan. You distracted your people so your hostage could escape.”

“You what?” Clarke snaps at the redhead, “that’s why you talked Bellamy into going with us, that’s why – ”

“I did what I thought was right,” Myles loudly interrupts the blonde, before meeting Anyas eyes again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do that to begin with.”

“Why did you bring Clarke?” The woman asks, and the redhead takes a deep breath in.

“She and Bellamy are our leaders right now,” the red haired girl explains, “I just have a funny habit of squeezing into placing I shouldn’t be.” Anya goes to say something else, “forgive me for interrupting, Anya, but I need to know if it’s possible to buy the land we crashed into. The rest of our ‘clan’ will be down soon, and I want to make sure we don’t take anymore from your people than we already have.”

“We don’t want a war,” Clarke speaks up, “that’s why we need to put an end to all of this.”

Anya takes a deep breath, looking between the two girls. It’s quiet for a moment as Anya thinks, lifting her chin up when she’s ready to speak again.

“Lincoln did say there are more of you coming down,” Anya recounts, looking into Myles’ hazel eyes. “Warriors.”

“The guard, yes,” Myles answers honestly.

“But also farmers, doctors, engineers,” Clarke adds, stepping forward again. “We can help each other, but not if we’re at war.”

Anya looks from the blonde back to Myles, “can you promise that these new arrivals won’t attack us, that they’ll respect the terms you and I agree on?”

“I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honour the terms that we set,” Clarke says quickly, and Myles groans internally.

Anyas face immediately falls, “why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment the get here?”

“Clarke can’t promise anything,” Myles butts in, “but I can.” Anyas dark eyes look to her and scrutinise the teen, “Clarke is the ‘princess’ of the Ark, but I have close connections with our council. They’re the people who make and enforce our laws. I’ve gotten criminals pardoned, I can give you a peace treaty between our clans but they will not hear me or you out if they feel threatened.”

“What do my people have to do to ensure that?” Anya asks after a moment.

“Nothing,” the redhead answers quickly, before Clarke can ruin the progress she’s made. “I’m more worried about what we can do to make up for the damages we’ve done to your people. We can give you labour, to help rebuild the village. We can give you our supplies, bring your people food or warmer clothes, blankets. What do my people have to do to mend what we’ve broken?”

Anya stares at Myles for a moment and Clarke takes the opportunity to speak up.

“If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won’t bother negotiating,” the blonde warns the woman, “our technology… they will wipe you out.”

“They wouldn’t be the first to try,” Anya retorts.

“Look,” Myles starts softly, “I wouldn’t blame your people if they never forgave ours. We,” the red haired teen emphasises, glancing pointedly at blue eyes, “fired the first shot, I know that. We’ve burnt whatever bridge there could’ve been between us… but I don’t want to take anything from you and I feel awful that we’ve invaded your land.” The redhead shakes her head gently, hazel eyes imploring the woman’s dark brown gaze, “if you never want to form an alliance with us, I’d understand. All I want is to make up for what we’ve stolen.”

Anya stares at the two girls for a moment, before reaching her hand out like Clarke had done earlier. Myles immediately reaches her hand out and shakes the woman’s hand delicately.

The woman turns her gaze to Clarke, “we – ”

“Aggie, run!” Jasper screams out and Anya tears her hand away as Myles whips her red ponytail to look to her best friend. “Run!”

Jasper opens fire and Myles yanks Anya and Clarke down, her stitches screaming in pain at the motion, “get down!”

“Girls, get down!” Finn shouts, trying to run to them but Lincoln pulls him back. 

The two men on the black horses get hit with bullets as the group under the bridge open fire, falling to the floor. Clarke ducks away, sprinting towards Finn, Lincoln and Octavia. Anya pulls a knife from her waistband and stands to attack the redhead, Myles quickly stands and wrenches the woman down as gunfire continues. An agonising searing pain lights the red haired girls side on fire, and Myles rolls over to look down at her bleeding stitches as Anya gets ready to stab the girl.

As Anya lifts her knife to stab at the distracted redhead, a bullet hits the woman in her arm and she jolts back. Myles’ hazel eyes look up from her aggravated stitches as Anya runs to her horse, gunfire continuing to ring out, arrows whizzing past the red haired teens head. Gasping and rolling over against the rough, gravelly stone to try and run away from the line of fire, Myles barely makes it to her knees before she lurches forward in pain. The exhaustion and pain catching up with the girl as she drags her hands against the rough stone. 

The gunfire ceases as the arrows do and a high pitched whimper escapes the redhead as her arm is flung over someone’s shoulders

“Come on, Myles,” Lincoln grunts out, lifting the girl up. “Move.”

Hazel eyes lock on the part of a snapped off arrow sticking out from the dark skinned mans shoulder, “holy shit, Lilo, you’ve been hit.”

“I took a page out of your book,” the man tells her, pulling her along the bridge to get back to where she came from. 

Myles moves her feet, trying to help Lincoln as he drags her towards the trees her friends disappeared into. Pale hands reach out to steady herself on a tree as Octavia materialises and wraps her arm around her shoulders, helping pull the redhead along.

“Okay, run,” Lincoln orders the girls, letting go of Myles, “don’t stop till you get behind your walls.”

“Lincoln, no!” Octavia yells, trying to turn back to the man but the red haired girl yanks her forward.

“Go!” The dark skinned man screams back, and Octavia sprints forward, trying to get back to camp.

The two girls stumble almost blindly through the forest, the dizzy redhead not being much help as the Blake sister drags her along. Myles only contributes by directing the brown haired girl as the Blake sister can’t remember how to get back in her panicked haste.

The Blake sister starts quietly seething as she helps the injured redhead home. Bushes rustle ahead of them, and the two stop as someone barrels towards them. Myles jerks from Octavias grip to pull her gun and point it in the direction of the sound. Bellamy busts through the trees and skids to a stop, quickly hooking the skinny redheads arm over his shoulder and pulling his sister the way he came.

“Come on!” Bellamy orders, dragging the two girls through the woods as fast as he can. 

 

 

It’s the early evening again when they all finally make it back to their camp walls, the land being slowly cloaked in darkness. Bellamy is still supporting Myles as she leans heavily into him, dizzy from exhaustion and pain. Everyone is breathing heavily, and Bellamy calls for Clarke as he approaches the anxiously awaiting group that was only a minute or so ahead of them.

“Clarke!” Bellamy bellows, coming to a stop beside them. 

Blonde whips around and sees the pale, panting redhead and quickly approaches them, lifting up the girls blood soaked shirt. 

“Oh, my god,” Clarke breathes, immediately feeling around Myles’ stomach for internal injuries. Heaving a relieved breath and looking into exhausted hazel eyes, “you popped your stitches. They need to be cleaned up, but I don’t think we need to redo them.” Ducking down and supporting the redheads other side, causing the girl to suck in a sharp breath in pain, “Come on.”

The two move to take the red haired teen inside the walls when Finn stands in the way, glaring at Bellamy. 

“You got something to say?” The Blake brother demands angrily.

“Yeah,” Finn scoffs, rounding on Clarke, “I told you no guns!”

“I told you we couldn’t trust the grounders,” Clarke yells back and Myles rolls her eyes, “I was right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?” Raven accuses her boyfriend.

“I tried,” the brown haired boy shouts, “but you were too busy making bullets for your gun.”

“You’re lucky she brought that!” Bellamy explodes, practically shaking from anger. “They came there to kill you, Finn.”

“You don’t know that,” Finn shouts, “she shook Myles’ hand and Jasper fired the first shot!”

“You ruined everything,” Octavia accuses Jasper, before spinning around and storming into camp.

“I saved you!” Jasper yells at the Blake sister as she walks away.

“JJ?” Frenzied brown eyes lock on his best friend, “it’s okay.”

“You’re welcome,” her best friend scoffs shakily at the group before marching into camp.

“Well, if we weren’t at war already we sure as hell are now,” Finn states bitterly. “You didn’t have to trust the grounders. You just had to trust me.”

Raven and Finn brush past the blonde, knocking into her shoulder and jolting the redhead who hisses in pain.

“You were supposed to be careful,” Bellamy scolds halfheartedly, worried deep brown eyes on the red haired teen.

“I was making progress,” Myles breathes, grunting pitifully when Bellamy and Clarke turn to walk through the gate. “Like you said, best Unity Day ever.”

The Blake brother scoffs when a loud explosion sounds from the sky. All three snap their heads up to see something blasting into Earths atmosphere.

“The Exodus ship?” Myles groggily asks, squinting her tired eyes at the bright light heading to the ground quickly.

“Your mums early,” Bellamy states, and Clarke laughs lightly, but a horrible heavy feeling sits in the redheads gut.

“Somethings wrong,” the red haired teen mutters darkly as the dropship doesn’t slow as it nears the ground.

“Too fast,” Clarke says feebly, “there’s no parachute.”

Not a second after the words leave the blondes mouth, a loud, fiery explosion erupts in the distance as the dropship crashes into the Earth quickly. The three stand there in horror, watching the explosions blazing mushroom cloud, feeling the Earth shake beneath them. Clarke falls to her knees as a shocked sob tears out of her throat.


	11. Episode 10 - I Am Become Death

Myles stares numbly at the shredded metal around her boots as she walks through the Exodus ship wreckage under the morning sun. Bellamy is right by her side, even though the man has his bug bears with the council, the Blake brother understands that Marcus Kane had a special place in the redheads heart. The red haired teen has been smothered the last 14 hours, Clarke overcompensating for her mother's death by becoming the mother hen of the delinquents and her best friends tread carefully around her.

A half charred severed arm is the least destroyed part of the debris Myles has come across so far. Knowing that they probably wouldn't ever know where Marcus and Abby's remains are amongst the destruction makes the locket on the redheads neck burn. Lifting the hand Bellamy isn't holding up to grip the locket, her slender, pale fingers rubbing delicately over the cool metal.

_"Hey," a man greets kindly, sitting down on the catwalk beside the young red haired girl. Slipping his legs through the railing to hang off with Myles', "Myles, right? My name's Marcus."_

_The young redhead doesn't answer, just continues to stare blankly ahead, dry tear tracks still staining her face._

Hazel eyes glance up at the blonde as she wanders through the smoking wreckage alone, looking lost. Teens call out as they scour the debris, standing spread out over the large expanse of wreckage, appearing tiny compared to the crushed dropship. Delinquents stand guard with guns, paranoid eyes searching for any signs of danger as they traverse the uneven shredded metal, looking for answers. 

_"How old are you?" Marcus asks gently, staring at the young girl worriedly. Myles doesn't answer, staying silent as if the man had never said anything. "Was that your mum?" The young red haired girl looks down at the blood covering her hands where they rest on her thighs as her legs hang down. "Not a nice sight to go home to, huh? Must be really hard to see your mum like that." Blank hazel eyes stare at the drying bright red colour on her hands, the smell of copper and vomit still trapped in the girls mind, "not much of a talker, are you?"_

The rubble cracks and shifts under Myles' boots as she walks aimlessly around the wreckage. Bellamy squeezes her hand and blank hazel eyes look into his concerned deep brown.

_"You know, I met a friend of yours," Marcus prompts lightly, "he's real worried about you." The young redhead lifts her vacant hazel gaze to stare ahead of her again. "Said you like to talk and talk."_

_Myles turns to face Marcus blankly, whispering after a moment with quivering features, "I'm all alone now."_

_"Oh, that's not true," Marcus replies easily, "you've got your dad." The young red haired girl flinches back slightly, turning to face her blank eyes forward again. "He'll be down from work soon."_

_"Yeah," the young redhead responds, voice breaking painfully._

Charred parts of human remains lay scattered about and they crunch thickly as their boots step over the brittle bones. The smell is horrible, the strong stench of burning flesh and molten metal still hanging heavily in the air. Myles halts and the Blake brother behind her almost walks into her as her hazel gaze locks on what's left of a uniform as it hangs off of one of the blackened remains. It's an engineering jumpsuit with the Arks logo on it, and the redhead can't help the little flitter in her heart that says maybe she doesn't have to leave, doesn't have to die; her father might have beaten her to it.

_"I got you something," Marcus tells the young girl, pulling something out of his pocket. "You can't tell anyone. I had to sneak it from the guardsman going to the Redistribution Centre." The man holds up a silver chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket on it and hazel eyes zone in on it, "it's a bit wet because your mum was wearing it." Myles reaches forward and carefully takes the necklace, "I couldn't open it to clean the inside."_

_"It broke," the young red haired girl explains quietly. Her small fingers glide over the locket, "you have to pull the hinge to the left when you push the button down."_

_Myles does as she describes, and the small heart-shaped locket clicks open gently. An old picture of her grandmother sits inside, the image coated in blood._

_"Would you look at that," Marcus says lightly, smiling gently at the young girl as she silently stares at the necklace for a moment._

_"Do you think I could have a picture of my mum?"_

Finn lags behind Clarke as they wander the wreckage, looking at the blonde with his brown eyebrows furrowed.

"Clarke shouldn't be out here," Finn declares, staring at the grieving teen. 

"Her mum was on the ship," Raven grits out as she sifts through the metal for anything salvageable, "shes looking for answers."

"You want to help her," Myles starts as she and Bellamy walk past the couple, "find the black box."

"Or any hard drives," the brunette adds, turning to her boyfriend, "anything that will explain why the ship crashed."

Bellamy is getting antsy, the redhead can feel it. Hazel meets deep brown eyes again as she squeezes his hand.

"Stay sharp," the Blake brother bellows out, "Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when."

Finn shoots a pointed look at the man, "can you blame them?"

"No," Bellamy responds quickly, "I blame you."

"Maybe if you didn't bring guns – " Finn argues and Myles sighs heavily, sick of having this argument over and over again.

"If we didn't bring guns," Raven bites back, glaring at her boyfriend, "we all would've been killed."

"It's done," the red haired teen states loudly, cutting the boys reply off, "arguing about it won't change anything. Watch your six."

"She's right," the Blake brother agrees, "why they're coming doesn't matter anymore. It's our job to be ready when they do."

"We're on our own now," Myles sighs out, moving a large chunk of metal with her boot.

The redheads stitches pull uncomfortably at the movement, but it's only a small twinge. Her wounds have been cleaned and dressed, alleviating the pain slightly. A tense silence falls over the delinquents as they scour the debris for answers. Questions weighing heavily on their minds, doubting the likelihood of reinforcements coming down to help them now with this disaster on their hands. They still have no contact with the Ark, and if dropships are going to crash and burn, there will be no help for the teens.

Clarke rears back out of the corner of the redheads eye and the teens hazel gaze snaps up to the blonde. Purple liquid drips down off of a sheet of metal in front of Clarke and the girl recoils at the smell.

"Clarke, stop!" Myles calls out, letting go of Bellamy's hand and running to the blonde.

Raven is quick on her heels as blue eyes turn to the two with blonde eyebrows furrowed.

"Rocket fuel?" Clarke questions as Myles quickly pulls the girl away.

"Hydrazine..." Raven supplies, crouching down as Finn and Bellamy approach. "Highly unstable in its nonsolid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist." The brunette picks up a rock and gently dips it in the hydrazine, before standing back up and shouting, "Fire in the hole!"

After giving a warning to the delinquents, Raven tosses the rock into a small flame flickering amongst the wreckage. A big rumble shakes the Earth under their boots as an explosion erupts, the small flame turning into a huge fire ball. Shocked yells sound from the teens nearby, and Bellamy instinctively pulls Myles back a bit more.

"We need to clear the area," Raven informs the Blake brother, who readily agrees.

"Okay, then," Bellamy calls back, turning around to give orders to the delinquents with them. "We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot. We got to get back before dark."

Clarke doesn't look too happy about it, but she obliges without hesitation. The group tramples back over the charred debris to get to the blackened tree line.

 

 

It's dark by the time they make it back to camp and the second the boys on watch catch a glimpse of the group returning, they open the gate. Monty runs out to greet them without his weapon, looking mildly disheveled.

"Everything alright?" Myles asks, panic bubbling in her at her best friends urgent approach.

"You're never gonna believe it," Monty rushes out, breathing heavily.

"What's happened?" Bellamy barks out, "grounders?"

"No," the teen quickly refutes, "it's Murphy. He's back, he's in the dropship."

Something inside the Blake brother seems to snap, as he marches angrily into the camp with Clarke and Myles hot on his heels. Confused blue eyes meets alarmed hazel as they quickly follow the seething man to the dropship, Monty leaving them as they pass through the gate. Their boots thud harshly as they climb the ramp hastily.

"Where is he?" Bellamy demands as he enters, flinging the parachute flap open.

The group of teens crowded around the bloodied boy with their guns out instantly part, allowing the three to lay their eyes on the injured boy. Murphy is covered in blood, his face swollen and clothes shredded, leaning against the dropship wall and shaking violently. Bellamy slows to a stop a metre and a half away from the teen in shock as Myles rushes forward to crouch beside the boy, inspecting his body.

"Everyone but Connor and Derek out..." Bellamy bellows, adding when the delinquents hesitate, "now!"

Myles, Clarke and Finn stay in the dropship as Derek starts explaining.

"He claims he was with the grounders," Derek supplies disbelievingly as Myles squats down and brings a pale hand up to tip the teens head gently, trying to look at his injuries.

"We caught him trying to sneak back into camp," Connor adds, standing above the teens on the floor.

"I wasn't sneaking," Murphy declares weakly, as Myles lifts his arm up to inspect the tortured boys body. "I was running from the grounders."

Murphy is literally caked in dirt and blood, not a single inch of his body free from the grit. Injuries litter the boys broken body, validating his story.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy questions firmly, and the two teens above Murphy shake their heads, humming in the negative. The Blake brother lifts his gun, pointing it at the teen, "Well, in that case – "

"Hey, What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn demands angrily, shoving the gun away from Murphy.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back," Bellamy replies, equally as angry, and lifts his gun again.

Finn slides in between Murphy and Bellamy, "no. If he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us."

Myles' delicate hands slip carefully down to the brunettes, looking at the damage that has been done to the boy with red brows furrowed. His fingernails have been torn off. Murphy was tortured, and not like how Bellamy tortured Lincoln, he was _tortured_. Tortured by people who knew what they were doing.

"Help us?" Bellamy scoffs, "we hanged him, we banished him and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way."

"No," Clarke says firmly, "Finns right."

"Like hell he is," the Blake brother retorts, "Aggie, Clarke, think about Charlotte."

"I am thinking about her," Myles bites out, raising her hazel eyes to lock on the mans deep brown. "But what happened to Charlie was as much my fault as it was his." Bellamy goes silent and the redhead gently lifts Murphy's hands up for Clarke to see, "he's not lying."

Clarke steps forwards to crouch beside Myles, gentle hands taking the brunettes fingers between hers.

"She's right," the blonde sighs out, "his fingernails were torn off. They tortured him."

"You and the grounders should compare notes," Finn spits out, getting in Bellamy's face.

"Hey!" Myles stands up, taking a step towards the spacewalker, "back off."

"The grounders know we're at war," the Blake brother grits out to Finn. Dark brown curls bounce as the man whips his head back towards Murphy, "what did you tell them about us?"

Murphy is silent for a moment, before blood coated teeth part and he croaks out, "everything."

Panicked hazel eyes turn to worried deep brown as Clarke stands and walks up to the two.

"Once he's better," the blonde starts as Myles lifts her hand to rub her temple. Grit from Murphy smears lightly on her forehead at the motion, "we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, okay?"

Deep brown flick to hazel as Myles wipes her shirt over the blood she smeared on her temple, "I'm good with that as long as you are, Bell."

"What if he refuses to leave?" Bellamy questions as Clarke moves to leave the dropship. The blonde spins back around, "what do we do with him then?"

"Then we kill him," the redhead suggests, staring into Clarke's blue eyes.

"Yeah," Clarke agrees, "we kill him. Come on, Myles, it's been a long day."

The red haired teen spares one last look at Murphy as she dumps some moonshine on her hands, scrubbing the grime off and moving to walk out. Placing a hand on Bellamy's arm, hazel eyes locking with deep brown, as she follows Clarke back into the camp. Myles sighs and bids the blonde a goodnight before heading for the tent she shares with her best friends.

Quietly sticking her head in to grab her pounded hardwood twig toothbrush and huffing lightly when she can't find the willow sap toothpaste. Jasper is dead asleep in the middle of the tent, but as the redhead shuffles around, Monty sticks his head up from his makeshift bed on the girls left hand side.

"Everything alright?" Monty asks his best friend, worry lines appearing on his forehead.

"Yeah," Myles whispers back, "do you know where the willow sap is?"

Monty sits up, "Jay had it last, he might've put it with his bag."

The red haired teen checks by their best friends bag, immediately finding the makeshift toothpaste.

"Thanks," the redhead breathes, quickly ducking back out of the tent.

Monty follows her out, "what's happening with Murphy?"

"Nothing yet," Myles answers honestly, pouring some sap onto her hardwood toothbrush, "he told the grounders everything about us. We're going to wait and see what he can tell us, then give him the boot."

"Aggie," the Asian teen frets as his best friend brushes her teeth, "can we trust him? I mean, if they know everything, why let him go?"

Myles shrugs and pulls her toothbrush out to talk around the sap in her mouth, "it bothers me too. My gut doesn't like it."

"Your gut is never wrong," Monty concedes, "What does your gut think we should do?" The redhead shrugs unhelpfully again as she brushes her teeth, sighing heavily. "Jasper's been having a lot of fun recounting his version of the bridge."

Red eyebrows raise in amusement as the girl snorts, "shocking."

"Octavia is getting pretty sick of it," the boy tells her, "doesn't like that we've gotten a bigger tent."

Myles grunts and furrows her eyebrows as she spits the sap out, "she and Lilo have a pretty sweet thing going on. He risked a lot organising that meeting." Rinsing her mouth and her hardwood toothbrush out with water from her water bottle, "she's just frustrated it didn't work out as planned. We both broke the agreement."

"Yeah, I get that," Monty relents, heaving a heavy sigh. "It's just been nice, y'know? We were always a team, all of us." Myles feels a pang of regret hit her as her best friend speaks, and she sets down her things, "then you just... were gone. We became outcasts. We never fit in, it was always us three, then it just wasn't. It's like for the first time in six years we're whole again. People don't look at us like we're weird, y'know?"

"I'm sorry," the redhead shakes her head, staring at her best friend with remorse. "Everyone up there, they missed out on two amazing people. It's their loss, and trust me, it's a tragic one." Hazel stares genuinely into her best friends dark eyes, "and believe me when I tell you, you two don't need heroic, gun-blazing tales to fit in – to be seen. You two are far more valuable and memorable and... valiant just being your amazing selves, with no dangerous, spear-throwing grounders pointing their weapons at you."

Monty surges forward and hugs his best friend tightly, "god, I missed you."

Myles wraps her arms tightly around the teen, "I missed you." Kissing his cheek and pulling away, bending down to pick up her toothbrush, toothpaste and water bottle, "Come on, tomorrow's gonna have Murphy in it. Better rest up."

"You're awful," Monty laughs, holding up the tent flap for the redhead as she undoes her braid with one hand. "And you stink, have a bath first."

"Too tired," Myles says quietly back, flopping heavily onto her makeshift bed, flipping her middle finger at her best friend when he mutters in disgust.

 

 

Myles is awoken by a hushed conversation. Nuzzling her face into her bright orange blanket to turn away from the sound, trying to claw her way back to sleep.

"Hey, Jasper," Harper says quietly, "you're on in fifteen." The rustling of fabric and zippers tells the redhead her best friend is already up and getting ready, "in case you're hungry."

Hazel eyes snap open, abandoning her hope of sleep to silently root for her best friend. 

"Thanks," Jasper mutters appreciatively, "be right out."

The red haired teen doesn't hear the tent material shift, and she silently begs Jasper to flirt back. An awkward silence ensues and Myles waits anxiously.

"I like your tent," Harper tells the boy eventually, "Maybe I could come by after your shift," the redhead is trying her hardest not to yell loudly in victory, "hear about the bridge again?"

"Um..." Jasper mumbles uncomfortably, and Myles shuts her eyes for a second as she waits for her best friends answer. "I'm actually busy later."

_Oh no._

"Oh," Harper responds quietly, "Yeah. Okay. Some other time, then. See you."

The second the red haired teen hears the tent flap move, both her and Monty shoot up in their beds with wild bedhead.

"Are you kidding me?" Monty exclaims as Myles calls out, "What was that?"

"That was there for the taking," Monty explains frustratedly as Jasper's brown eyes flick between the two.

"Why did you choke?" The redhead enquires earnestly, her eyebrows are furrowed and her hands gesture vividly.

"Harper?" Jasper asks, looking at the two in disbelief and taking a bite out of an apple, "shes low-hanging fruit."

Myles' mouth falls open as Monty responds calmly, "don't tell me you're still holding out for Octavia."

Jasper diverts his eyes, before turning to rush out of the tent, "I got to go."

"JJ," Myles breathes in concern and the brown haired boy stops but doesn't turn around.

"Octavia is not gonna happen," their Asian best friend reasons kindly, "she likes her grounders alive."

"And the king likes his sister single," the redhead adds.

"Go float yourselves," Jasper says evenly, turning to look the two in their eyes.

"Woah," Myles calls out, standing up and holding her hands up, surrendering. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Monty stares at Jasper in disbelief, "we're just telling you the truth."

"No," Jasper spits, "you're telling me your truth. I'm not like you anymore."

"Woah!" Red eyebrows pull together in anger, stepping in front of a still in bed Monty protectively. "Cool it off."

"What the hell does that mean?" Monty questions from where he sits, looking at their best friend like he's a stranger.

"It means you're jealous," the brown haired boy accuses, red eyebrows sinking into the girls face even deeper, "and people think I'm cool, and that upsets you."

"Hey!" Myles shouts as Monty scoffs behind her, "no one thinks you're cool talking like that."

"And you," Jasper points at the red haired teen, "you're just angry that for once you're not the hero."

"I was never a hero," Myles retorts, spitting the title in disgust.

"No," Monty reaches up and pulls the redheads hand, "I think you're cool, Jasper, only no one had to die for me to see it."

"You know what?" Jasper grits out after a moment, "this is my tent, okay? Bellamy gave it to me, and if you have a problem with that, maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep."

"Bellamy gave it to me, actually," the red haired teen corrects.

"No, Aggie, it's okay," the asian teen soothes, "Maybe we should, he can give us another one."

"Then do it," the brown haired teen forces out.

"We will," Monty agrees, squeezing Myles' hand and not moving to stand up.

"Good," Jasper whispers, giving them one last pointed look before leaving. 

Myles plops down by Monty's feet, looking at his hurt face in shock, "I didn't realise it was this bad."

"Neither did I," her hurt best friend replies, looking into her hazel eyes and shaking his head softly. 

"Do we want to give him some time to cool off or do we wanna pack up our shit now?" The red haired teens asks quietly.

"He'll cool off," Monty answers, before a small smirk cracks across his face, "but you need to brush your hair. You look crazy."

Myles snorts obnoxiously, running her fingers through her long, knotty hair and lying back onto her best friends feet.

 

 

The red haired teen had brushed her hair, put it into a long singular braid, bathed and was currently doing the hundreds laundry. Washing whatever garments and rags she could get her hands on in one of their bath buckets made from dropship metal, hanging the materials up on a makeshift clothesline made from fried wires. Myles is draping a clean, wet spare shirt over the line when Bellamy calls her name from behind her.

"Aggie?" Bellamy calls urgently, her red braid whips around as she turns to face him and the skinny girl drops her hands from the clothesline. The Blake brother strides up to her quickly and his hands fly up to her face, turning her head around gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Myles drawls out, letting the man manoeuvre her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache?" Bellamy frets, "fever? Lightheaded?"

"No..." the redhead pulls his hands away from her face. "Bellamy, what's wrong?"

"Any bleeding?" The Blake brother ignores her questioning gaze, "Any at all?"

Hazel eyes flick to the side in confusion, the mans urgency worrying the teen, "monthly visitor was last week and my stitches are fine. Bell, what's wrong?"

The man bounces on his heels for a moment before answering, "We were waiting for retaliation from the grounders?" Myles nods, alarmed hazel staying locked on worried deep brown, "Well, it's here. Murphys the weapon."

"What does that mean?" Myles queries, red eyebrows drawing together tightly, "what'd he do?"

"It's biological warfare," the man explains, "Clarke said it's a hemorrhagic fever."

Myles tears her hands from Bellamy's and steps back, "wash your hands."

"What?" Bellamy questions panicked, following her closely in panic, "I thought you said you feel fine?"

"I do," the red haired teen clarifies, "But I touched Murphy, I might not have symptoms yet."

"Everyone who had contact with Murphy already does," the Blake brother informs, "Clarke, Derek and Connor. I haven't checked on Octavia yet."

"Why the hell not?" Myles demands angrily, bolting further into camp to search for the Blake sister.

"I saw you first," the man explains, keeping pace with the redhead, "Come on, Clarke's setting up a quarantine in the dropship."

The two head straight for the dark brown haired girls tent, and Bellamy barges in while Myles waits outside, not wanting to touch anything. Octavia is inside, the red haired teen can hear her and Bellamy as they talk. Bellamy's deep voice is heard much easier than Octavia's.

"How are you feeling?" The blake brother asks, and Myles doesn't hear the dark brown haired girl respond, just Bellamy asking another question a moment later. "You touch Murphy yesterday? Did you touch Murphy yesterday?"

"I don't know," Octavia supplies unhelpfully, "I guess so. Why?"

"The grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us," a worried Bellamy explains, "Derek just died from it, another mark for your boyfriend's book. Get up. Clarke needs to examine you."

Bellamy quickly ducks out of the tent and waits impatiently beside the redhead for his sister to emerge after him. Octavia does as asked a moment later, looking as fine as Myles feels and the Blake brother walks with them to the dropship. Clarke examines Myles first, holding a rag to her mouth and nose as she shines a flashlight in the red haired teens face and directs her to open her mouth and pull her eyelids apart. The blonde has bloody streaks running from her bloodshot eyes down her sweat glistening, pale face and looks exhausted.

After examining the redhead, Clarke moves to Octavia, instructing Bellamy to douse his hands in Monty's moonshine irregardless of their symptom-less presentation. Octavia moves as the blonde requests, allowing the teen to examine her as Bellamy rocks on his heels nervously behind the two girls with a rag covering his nose and mouth. Hazel and deep brown turn to the dropship entrance as two more delinquents come in vomiting up blood, the strong smell of copper and sweat filling the air.

"Okay," Clarke weakly relents, stepping back and leaning heavily against the ladder, "we're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

"So you're saying they don't have it?" Bellamy verifies, as relieved hazel and deep brown meet.

"I'm saying they don't have symptoms," the exhausted blonde replies, "but that could change. We need to keep them here just in case."

"No way," the Blake brother instantly refuses, Myles' and Octavia's eyes lock in mild alarm. "Look at this place." Bellamy gestures to the dozen of delinquents bleeding from various parts of their bodies, "they'll get sick just being here."

Clarke sighs heavily, "do you want to stop the spread, or not?"

"It's okay," Myles tries to soothe the man beside her, looking into his eyes. 

"Look," the weak blonde huffs out, "I'll keep them on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet." Bellamy looks at the two girls beside him wearily, "Think of it as a way to stop them from sneaking out again."

"Screw you, Clarke," Octavia spits out furiously, the blonde barely even looks at the teen and red eyebrows raise at the girls.

"I'll let you know if their conditions change," Clarke promises, something about the way the blonde is speaking tells the redhead that there may be an ulterior motive at play and hazel eyes scrutinise the privileged girl.

Bellamy takes one last glance at Octavia and Myles before turning on his heel and marching out of the dropship. The Blake sister moves to climb the ladder but the red haired teen grabs her jacket, halting her.

"Octavia, wait," Clarke calls weakly and the dark brown haired girl sighs heavily, turning disinterested eyes to the sick teen. "I need you two to sneak out again."

"Why?" Octavia asks, now thoroughly invested, "I thought you were setting up a quarantine?"

"Lincoln will know what this is and how to treat it," the blonde explains tiredly, "Myles will make sure you get there and back alive."

Deep brown eyes lock on hazel and the redhead smirks, causing the dark brown haired girl to break into a wide smile.

"We're on it," Myles promises as the two girls walk over to the parachute covering the dropship entrance.

Slowly peeking her head out, making sure Bellamy is nowhere to be seen before slipping out and gently pulling the Blake sister with her. The two slink around the wall, until they come to the red haired girls tent and Myles pops in to grab her bag, bow and quiver. Sneaking back to the wall and leading them to the gate, Myles quickly pushing Octavia through first and shutting the door behind her.

Myles and Octavia sprint as fast as they can through the woods to get to Lincoln's cave, the redhead skidding to a stop once they reach the entrance. The red haired teen helps the Blake sister slip in, spying the flickering, warm light of a fire inside.

"Lincoln?" Octavia calls the second her boots hit the cave floor, walking further into the cave as Myles drops down after her. The dark skinned man doesn't come straight away and the girls venture further into his cave, "Lincoln?"

Turning around the bend they see the man they're looking for and he strides over to Octavia, worriedly lifting and checking the Blake sisters face.

"You knew," Octavia accuses and Lincoln stills.

"He'd have to," Myles reasons, smiling kindly at the man, "how're you doing, Lilo?"

Lincoln's hands are still framing Octavia's face as he finally sighs out, "I tried to get you out of there. You not see the flower?"

"I saw it..." the Blake sister answers as the man slowly lowers his hands from her face. "Right before I found the kid your people sent to infect us."

"Lilo, people are dying," Myles pleads and the mans dark brown eyes look into her hazel, shocked. "What will help them?"

"Clarke sent us here for the cure," Octavia informs the man, who shakes his head sadly at the two teens.

"There is no cure," Lincoln states, turning around and walking around his fire.

"So you were just gonna let my people die?" Octavia demands, walking over to follow him, "You were gonna let me die?"

"O, I don't think he had a choice," Myles tries to soothe, reaching a hand out and grabbing the girls arm gently.

Lincoln's dark eyes look to the two girls before he replies, "the sickness passes quickly. Few are immune. We use it to soften the battlefield."

"So, they're coming then," the red haired teen verifies, "soon."

"They attack at first light," the dark skinned man answers remorsefully before turning his gaze back to his stunned lover. Raising his hands to hold the Blake sisters face again, "I am not surprised you are one of the strong ones."

Octavia moves Lincoln's hands from her face, her deep brown eyes pleading the man, "you're gonna have to help me save them."

"He can't," Myles supplies, looking at the man with an apologetic expression.

"I tried," Lincoln exclaims, "my people think I'm a traitor now."

"The bridge?" Octavia draws together her dark brown eyebrows, "You were just trying to make peace."

Myles opens her mouth to say something more but the look on the mans face stops her. Lincoln is staring at the Blake sister with a look of pained remorse, hesitating as he speaks.

"It's not because of the bridge," the dark skinned man hesitates.

Octavia pulls back some more, realisation dawning on her, "because of me?"

Lincoln doesn't respond, just stares at her sadly. Myles bounces on her feet, knowing her people are suffering back at their camp.

"Would a tea help?" The redhead pleads, and Lincoln's dark eyes turn to her. "With – with that red seaweed and some rosemary or cinnamon? Ginger? Something to help the inflammation?"

"It might," Lincoln answers before turning back to Octavia and whispering, "but that doesn't matter now. I'm leaving, Octavia, right now. I want you to come with me."

"And go where?" The Blake sister enquires, looking deep into the mans eyes as Myles tries to back out of the room in discomfort.

"East to the sea," the dark skinned man tells the girl wistfully as the redhead stands awkwardly by the bend of the cave. "Then across it. There's a clan, allies of the woods. They'll take us."

Octavia's deep brown eyes flick to Myles before turning back to the man, "I can't just let my brother get killed."

"There is nothing you can do to stop that now," Lincoln barks out frustratedly, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"I can warn them," Octavia disputes, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Octavia, they'll kill you," the dark skinned man begs and the Blake sister looks down, "if you're there at dawn – "

"I won't be," the dark brown haired girl interrupts, "just wait for me here." Octavia slowly backs up to Myles, "I'm coming with you."

Lincoln surges forward, "wait."

The man kisses the Blake sister lovingly and they separate, looking into each other's brown eyes for a moment.

"Wish me luck, Lilo," the redhead smiles at the man, winking, before turning on her heel and bolting with Octavia out of the cave.

Once their boots hit the soil, Myles turns to the Blake sister as they run back to camp, "I'll drop you off, and while you warn everyone, I'll get shit for a tea."

"Sounds good," the dark brown haired girl huffs as they sprint back to camp.

They reach the noisy camp quickly, and Octavia enters while Myles shoots off again. Hazel eyes try to scan the ground and shrubbery for anything useful on her way to the river. The redheads knowledge of plant-life is barely average, she flied through Pikes Earth Skills class but the Earth is nothing like they had prepared for. She grabs handfuls of rosemary and ginger root on her way to the river, and steps into the murky water for a large handful of the slimy, red seaweed. Shoving the ingredients for her concoction into her bag and running back to camp.

The camp is much quieter when Myles returns again, the late afternoon closing in and settling the land. Coughing and spluttering can be heard from the gate as the redhead enters. Most of the delinquents hang around the dropship, looking very sick. They're pale, sweaty and have blood stains on their faces. Myles hurries into the dropship to see the inside is much worse. Sick teens sit against the dropship walls, lining them, while others lie on hammocks and makeshift mattresses on the floor.

Murphy is up, looking slightly better than he had when the red haired teen had left and Octavia immediately stands from beside a makeshift mattress when she sees the redhead enter. Worried hazel eyes look to the Blake sister as she approaches her and Myles' heart stutters when she sees who she was kneeling beside. Bellamy Blake. 

The red haired teen rushes over to the mattress, passing the bag to Octavia who mutters something before taking off. Myles kneels beside the Blake brother, reaching her hands to his face and feeling how high his fever is. Bellamy turns his head towards her and opens bleary deep brown eyes as she reaches one hand for a rag.

"You're back," the Blake brother weakly states before trying to move his head from her hand. Myles douses the rag in water from her water bottle clipped to her pants and keeps one hand on the mans face, "you can't touch me."

"Shh, shh," the red haired teen soothes, stroking his face, "I'm okay, just relax."

Myles delicately wipes the wet rag over the sick mans face, Bellamy hums softly at the cool feel of it against his feverish skin.

"You'll get sick," the man croaks, coughing and the redhead smiles sweetly at him.

"I won't get sick," she promises, gently wiping the blood from his face and smoothing his dark brown curls back. Deep brown glazed over eyes stare into her concerned hazel, "I'm immune."

"Good," Bellamy wheezes slightly, a dopey smirk on his pale face, "finally one thing I won't have to worry about you for."

The red haired teen pulls the rag down and holds it in her hand once the blood is off his face. Keeping one hand stroking through his hair softly as his tired deep brown eyes struggle to keep open. Murphy crouches down beside them, cuts and scrapes covering his swollen and pale face, holding out a cup of water.

"Here," Murphy offers Bellamy, the mans deep brown eyes turn hard when they spot the boy.

"Get the hell away from me," the Blake brother demands, shoving the cup away roughly and spilling the water all over Murphy.

Myles reaches out for the cup, "here, I've got him. It's okay."

"Bellamy, you're sick, okay?" Murphy reasons as he lets the redhead take the cup. Myles pours water from her water bottle into the cup, "I'm just trying to help." Bellamy's nose starts bleeding rapidly and Murphy turns for a rag behind him, "here."

"John," the red haired teen says in warning, holding up her own rag to the mans nose. Murphy's brown eyes flick up to her hazel and she continues softly, "I don't think we're ready for that just yet. I appreciate the gesture but... give us some more time."

Bellamy turns his head in Myles' hands to weakly glare at the brunette, "when I get better, if you're still here – "

Myles shushes the dark brown haired man gently, leaning his head back to rest against the mattress. The Blake brother stops his threat in favour of turning to the redhead and staring up at her with _that_ look again. Hazel eyes lock onto his caring deep brown as Murphy stands and walks around them. The brunette stops behind Myles and turns to them.

"When did that happen?" Murphy asks quietly behind the red haired teen.

Heaving a sigh, Myles turns her head slightly to acknowledge the teen, "I'm not ready yet, either, Johnny."

Murphy seems to get the hint, continuing to help others in the dropship and the redhead turns her soft gaze back to Bellamy. The Blake brother is pale, feverish and very, very sick, making the red haired girls heart clench painfully. An adoring smile graces his sharp features as he looks up into hazel eyes, and Myles continues her uninterruptible stroking of his dark brown curls.

"Can I tell you something?" Bellamy asks meekly, bringing his eyebrows together slightly.

A red eyebrow twitches up as a kind smile spreads across her face, "sure."

"You're the girl," the Blake brother whispers, as slender pale fingers stutter, but don't cease, in their soft motions against his hot face.

"I'm the girl?" Red eyebrows draw in confusion, perplexity showcasing on her face.

"The day Raven came down," the ill man explains groggily, glazed over eyes never wavering from hazel. "I told you about the girl, the one I'm in love with."

Myles' features soften, falling into a sad expression as she looks down into the sick mans eyes, "Okay, Bellamy. You need to rest."

"You don't love me?" Bellamy questions dejectedly and the red haired teen quickly moves to correct the man.

"Only an idiot wouldn't love you, Bellamy Blake," the redhead soothes, brushing her slender fingers across his face delicately and a bright, drowsy smile covers the pale mans face.

"That's what you said that night," Bellamy slurs slightly, adam's apple bobbing thirstily. "I love it when you say my name like that."

The red haired teen removes her hands to grab the cup of water beside them carefully. Gently lifting the mans head to drink, shushing him quietly. Once he's finished drinking, Myles reaches for a rag that doesn't have blood on it and douses it in water, wringing it out slightly and resting the damp cloth on his hot forehead.

"You're not gonna say it back," the Blake brother mumbles, glassy eyes looking into hazel, "are you?"

Myles looks at the man sadly, and brushes her fingers through his curls comfortingly, "it's your fever talking." A kind smile crosses her face, "but I'm gonna stay right here and you're gonna rest, okay?"

Dark brown eyebrows furrow, "you think it's the fever talking?"

"'No one can love a girl with red hair'," Myles recounts the words long since ingrained into her mind, knowing Bellamy won't understand the reference.

"I do," Bellamy gushes weakly with a bright smile, lifting a shaking hand up to brush against the redheads face.

"Rest," the red haired teen orders gently, smiling lovingly at the man and holding his clammy hand against her face. 

"You'll stay?" The Blake brother verifies meekly, squeezing Myles' hand faintly.

Rosy lips smile reassuringly and plant a soft kiss on the back of the mans hand, squeezing back, "I'll stay."

Bellamy's exhausted eyes shut and the man rests peacefully as the teens around them cough and splutter. Clarke comes around not long after, looking as sick as when Myles had left and offering a cup of hot tea.The redhead rouses the sleeping man to drink the pungent liquid. It doesn't smell good, and if the delinquents faces are anything to go by; it doesn't taste real good either. The Blake brother falls back to sleep and miraculously sleeps through the night.

Octavia and Myles spend the night wide awake, Clarke coming to check on the sick teens regularly. The red haired teen doesn't stray from Bellamy's side, sticking close by the sick man, holding his hand and running her fingers through his dark brown curls. Clarke had come and sat with her for a little while, explaining the hydrazine bomb Raven was making and the plan to blow up the bridge at first light to delay the grounders attack. 

Murphy had come and relieved Octavia, taking over in looking after the ill teens so the Blake sister could go and sleep. The blonde princess was making more of the tea outside in the dark early morning when Bellamy had started to stir. He was still pale and clammy, but he looked a little bit better. Blinking his glassy eyes open before rolling his head to look at the redhead lying awake on the dropship floor right by his side, with his hand in hers.

"You stayed," the Blake brothers voice croaks, Myles snaps her head up and sits up to face the man.

"I told you I would," she replies easily, hazel eyes locked on bleary deep brown. "How are you feeling?"

Bellamy sits up slightly on his elbows, keeping the redheads hand in his, huffing, "better."

"You look better," Myles agrees, reaching a hand up to feel his forehead. "You're still a little warm but nowhere near as bad as yesterday. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," the Blake brother answers sitting up fully. Deep brown eyes stare into hazel, a small smile on his face, "Did you stay here all night?"

Myles blushes the shade of her hair, "Yeah."

Clarke and Murphy walk back into the dropship, brandishing steaming crudely-made pots of tea, the smell wafting through the air. Myles reaches for Bellamy's cup and holds it out, ready, moving to sit beside the dark brown haired man on the mattress. The blonde princess eventually makes her way over to the two and pours the hot tea into the cup the red haired teen holds out.

"Thanks," Myles smiles at the blonde, letting go of Bellamy's hand and handing the warm cup of tea to him.

"Thank you," Clarke replies, sitting down on Bellamy's other side. "That tea really helps."

Bellamy takes a sip of the steaming liquid, scrunching up his nose slightly at the taste, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Clarke nods, turning her head to look at the two.

"That's good," the Blake brother states, nodding slightly and taking another sip.

"Hopefully that means this will be completely over for everyone else soon," the redhead adds, smiling kindly.

"Yeah," the blonde looks around at the exhausted delinquents around her, "I think they're all in the last stages of it."

"You seen Octavia?" Bellamy asks Clarke, looking into his cup.

Blue eyes flick to hazel before the blonde answers, "she was up all night helping people." A proud look crosses the Blake brothers pale face, "Murphy gave her a break."

"Don't tell me you trust him now," Bellamy grits out, deep brown eyes looking at the blonde in disbelief. 

"Trust? No," Clarke supplies, "I do believe in second chances, though."

Deep brown eyes turn to the red haired teen, softer than they had been with Clarke, "what do you think?"

Myles looks between the two leaders, verifying that they actually want her opinion. A blonde eyebrow raises slightly and the redhead replies.

"I think..." Myles cuts off to look at the teen in question as he helps delinquents drink their tea across the dropship. Sighing heavily, "his family were one of my drop-offs. I look at him, and I see the little boy who cried for days and days after his dad died. The little boy who begged his mother to just... function again."

"You think we should give him a second chance?" Bellamy queries softly and the redhead turns to face him.

"I don't know," the red haired teen answers honestly, shrugging and holding her eyebrows in a concerned position half way up her forehead. "But I know him, and I know what he went through on the Ark and with what's happened down here... he's a loose cannon. All he knows is how to blow up."

Deep brown eyes stare into her hazel for another moment before he changes the subject. Turning his gaze towards the dropship entrance.

"It's almost dawn," the Blake brother states, "better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home."

"Not everyone is sick," Clarke immediately refuses, "the tea is helping but not fast enough to get everyone healthy enough again to put them all together."

"Sick is better than dead," Myles deadpans, locking her hazel gaze on the blondes blue.

When Bellamy doesn't reject the redheads statement, blue eyes flick between the two, "you two don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off."

"Do you?" The blake brother counters as Myles raises red eyebrows in question.

It's silent for a moment between the three as Clarke realises the two are serious, "Come on, Myles, we'll get everyone inside."

Clarke and Myles raise to their feet and hazel eyes look down at the Blake brother before patting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring you back something to chew on," the red haired teen promises before following Clarke out of the dropship.

It's silent in the early morning outside as the blonde and the redhead call for everyone to enter the dropship. Myles grabs a bunch of ration packs as she corrals the teens and takes them into the dropship, giving one to Bellamy first before distributing them amongst the sick delinquents. The red haired teen ducks back outside as a line starts forming of healthy teens with cloths over their faces. While the delinquents slowly enter the dropship in the early morning light, Bellamy gets up and exits with a rifle on his shoulder as he moves to stand on the ramp with the girls.

A loud explosion sounds, rumbling the Earth underneath their feet and shaking the dropship lightly. All heads whip around to face the direction of the bridge. Hazel eyes lock onto the huge, dark grey mushroom cloud in the distance, shooting up high in the sky and slowly fanning out. Amazed murmurs ripple through the delinquents behind the red haired teen at the sight and Bellamy lets out a relieved breath from beside the girl.

"They did it," the Blake brother mutters in astonishment.

"'I am become death, destroyer of worlds'," Myles quotes, still staring at the explosion in the distance, deep brown and blue gazes turn to her.

"It's Oppenheimer," Clarke informs the Blake brother, "the man who built the first – "

"I know who Oppenheimer is," Bellamy cuts off the blonde and the two awkwardly glance at each other as Myles snorts.

"Alright," Clarke calls out, "looks like we don't need to be in the dropship after all."

The teens start to disperse, going back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand and Clarke ducks back into the dropship to check on the sick teens. Myles stays where she is, staring at the plume of smoke and feeling incredibly proud of her best friend. Bellamy shifts beside her and she tears her hazel gaze away from the aftermath of the bomb to look up into his deep brown eyes.

"I uh..." Myles mutters after an awkward moment, shifting her gaze away and moving to walk off of the ramp. "I should go get mor – "

Bellamy cuts the teen off as she walks away, reaching his hand out to grab the redheads wrist and pulling her back towards him. His other hand slinks behind Myles' head as he leans down and kisses her. The sounds of the delinquents and the world around her ceases with her heart beat. Heart thumping hard in her chest, the blood burning through her veins, electrifying the teen as her senses are overwhelmed with the strangely addicting smell of sweat, blood and pine. It's takes a few moments before her senses to start back up again, reappearing almost as swiftly as they'd stopped.

The Blake brother pulls away gently, and the redhead is leaning up on her tiptoes with her hands on his muscular chest when she comes back to herself. Bellamy leaves his hands where they are on the back of her neck and her cheek, cradling her head as if it were a prized possession made of glass. The man leans his forehead against hers and their heavy breaths mingle together between them.

"It wasn't the fever," the Blake brother tells her, mischievous glint in his deep brown eyes and soft smile across his face.

Giving her _that_ look.

"Oh," Myles mutters, red eyebrows raising slightly. "Even though I have red hair?"

Bellamy barks out a kind laugh, features remaining soft as he pulls away, "yes, Aggie. Even though you have red hair."

The Blake brother takes a step back and the skinny girls hands slip down from his chest to grasp his hands. Her veins still burn and the feeling is so hypnotic that the red haired girl can't bear for it to end just yet. Myles isn't sure if anyone is paying attention, and if she's honest, she doesn't care as she pulls the cockily smiling man in for another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling lightly at his dark brown curls as he holds her close by her waist.

This time when they separate, Myles' senses tune back fully into the world around her. The sounds of delinquents chattering amongst themselves and walking about the Earth flooding to her ears as her hazel eyes stay locked on deep brown. Blushing the colour of her hair and stepping away from the goofily smiling man, a thought crosses Myles' mind and it makes the redhead stop her slow steps backward.

"Uh... could I ask a favour?" Myles asks quietly, bright smile still firmly in its place on her delicate features.

"Of course," the Blake brother replies instantly and the red haired teen can feel herself blush harder.

"Could I... could I stay in your tent tonight?" Unsure hazel eyes falter when his dark brown eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. 

His expression darkens slightly as his eyes stay connected with nervous hazel, "we don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

"No, I know that," the redhead jumps to reassure, "There was just an... issue yesterday morning. If you don't want t – "

"I want to, believe me, I want to," the Blake brother reaches his hand out to grasp Myles', "I just want to make sure you don't feel pressured to do anything."

A kind smile spreads across the red haired teens face, "Okay. You go rest up, I'll go make sure we have as many supplies as possible."

"I'll see you in a little bit, Aggie," Bellamy says softly, letting go of the redhead as she walks backwards with affectionate smiles on their faces.

 

 

It was a few hours later when the Finn, Monty, Jasper and Raven had made their way back to camp. Myles had moved her things to Bellamy's tent, and was sitting with Harper on watch when the four crept into sight.

"There!" Harper yells excitedly as the redhead jumps down to the gate, "it's them! Open the gate."

Myles was already one step ahead of the dirty blonde haired teen, reaching the gate and opening it to greet her best friends before anyone could beat her there. Her best friends walked in front of the group and Myles raised her arms up high with a giant smile across her face from her spot in the gate, screaming out a loud cheer. The delinquents behind her start cheering and applauding the group as Myles surges forward to hug them both tightly, tousling their hair as they walk towards the gate.

Spying Finn struggling with a blood covered Raven behind them, Myles over-dramatically bows to her two best friends as they walk through the gate to the cheering crowd. Once they're though the gate, the redhead moves to help Finn with Raven, slinging the sick girls other arm over her shoulders to haul her inside. Delinquents move away from the two carrying the sick teen as they make their way towards the dropship with Clarke following them, a tight expression on her face.

The four enter the dropship, Myles and Finn depositing the ill brunette onto a free hammock before washing their hands. Clarke checks over Raven and Myles puts a hand on Finns arm as she leaves again, smiling kindly to Murphy as she passes him. Murphy returns the smile but doesn't move from his spot at all, brown eyes following the red haired teen as she leaves.

 

 

It's a couple hours later again when Bellamy comes to find her. Myles is looking over their graveyard, deep in thought. Fourteen graves. Fourteen dead teenagers. Fourteen kids with their whole lives ahead of them.

"You're outside of the wall without a gun," the Blake brother reprimands lightly, moving to stand beside the red haired girl.

Hazel eyes look up at him for a moment, before glancing back down to the dirt in front of her, "fourteen graves."

"We need to talk about Murphy," Bellamy sighs out.

A red eyebrow twitches up, "what'd he do?"

"Nothing," the Blake brother answers, "yet."

"Let's hope he was right about the bridge," the redhead mumbles, wrapping her slender arms around herself.

"We'll see," Bellamy replies softly, "Octavia says the Mountain Men are pissed, whatever that means."

Myles snorts obnoxiously, "I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Hazel eyes lock on deep brown, "I think we're gonna need as many soldiers as we can get."

"So what," the Blake brother responds gruffly, "we have pardoning power now?"

Red eyebrows quirk up, hazel eyes glinting with mischief, "Well, I don't know about you, Bellamy Blake, but I do."

Bellamy huffs a quiet laugh, features softening, "Come on. Let's get you inside."

"I'll go make you a bath," Myles offers, walking in front of the man.

"A bath, huh?" Bellamy teases, reaching a hand out to grasp the redheads.

Myles spins around to face him, a gentle look on her delicate features, "Yeah. Thought it might be nice for you to wash off whatever's lingering from the virus."

"As you wish, your majesty," the Blake brother quips as they walk through the gate.

The red haired teen turns back to him as they near his tent, "I'll go warm up the water if you want to go discuss the Murphy situation with Clarke?"

Bellamy ponders the thought for a minute, before nodding his head and the two separate. Myles gets a couple of buckets and fills them with water, leaving them on the fire to warm up as she gets a bathing tub and carries it to the Blake brothers tent. Pulling out her canister of yucca plant soap and putting it on the table beside the tub with a couple of clean rags before going back and checking on the water. Dipping her fingers in gently to feel the waters temperature and sighing when the liquid isn't warm enough.

"Your stuff's gone from the tent," Jasper says quietly as he approaches, nervously fiddling with his jacket. "I didn't realise you'd actually leave."

"Yeah," Myles replies softly, stepping back from the fire to stand beside her best friend. "I didn't want to make anything worse."

"I'm sorry," the brown haired boy tells her sincerely. "I didn't mean anything I said yesterday."

"I know," the red haired teen soothes her best friend, lifting a hand to grip his.

"Are you gonna come back to our tent now?" Jasper asks hopefully, brown eyes looking into hazel as the girl hugs his side.

Myles glances toward Bellamy, seeing him and Clarke talking seriously beside the dropship.

"I don't know," the redhead answers honestly, looking back to her best friend, "kinda promised someone else already."

Jasper's face falls slightly, "you know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, JJ," Myles smiles kindly at the teen, squeezing her arm around his midsection, "You're my brother from another mother."

The boy snorts and the red haired girl winks at him before ducking forward to feel the water again.

"Good night, Aggie," Jasper bids, kissing the redheads hair and the girl hugs him tightly again.

"G'night, JJ," she replies, kissing him on the cheek platonically, "go give Greenie a kiss for me."

Jasper snorts as he walks away, shaking his head. Myles pulls the buckets off of the fire and carts them to Bellamy's tent, having to make two trips. The red haired teen lifts the buckets and uses her boot to tip the hot bottom, causing water to pour into the tub. Bellamy enters behind her as she's pouring the last of the steaming water in.

"Clarke thinks we let bygones, be bygones," the man announces sarcastically, taking off his jacket and toeing off his boots.

Myles snorts, glancing at the man over her shoulder, "shocking."

A shirtless Bellamy waltzes into her view as she puts down the last, now empty, bucket. Hazel eyes wander slightly, causing the man to smirk as he lifts the metal canister on the table.

"Soap," the redhead explains, "uh... I'll be outside."

The red haired teen slips out of the tent awkwardly to sit beside the fire. She's only outside for a few moments, thinking over the words the Blake brother had said to her earlier in the day before resolving herself to walk back into the tent. Mixed in with Bellamy's words are the words of a man who is definitely not Bellamy Blake.

_"Men have needs."_

When she enters, the redhead almost laughs at the sight. A naked Bellamy is squished into the tub with his knees up, obscuring anything too vulgar from view. His deep brown eyes glance up at her curiously as she enters, dark brown eyebrows furrowing slightly out of intrigue.

"We need a bigger tub," the red haired teen teases lightly as she sits down beside the tub, facing the opposite direction as the Blake brother to look him in the face.

"You get bored out there?" Bellamy quips playfully, staring into her hazel eyes with _that_ look.

A kind smile crosses Myles' face as she lifts her hands to gently take the wet rag from his hands, gliding the wet material across the mans neck and chin, cleaning away the dirt and blood still there.

"Just didn't want you to overwork yourself," Myles' hazel eyes twinkle with mischief as she jokes lightheartedly with the man.

"Are you calling me dirty?" Bellamy retorts, gently pulling the slender wrist that's cleaning his neck away.

Red eyebrows quirk up in jest, "You said it."

Huffing a laugh, the Blake brother leans forward, crashing his lips to hers sweetly. A dripping wet hand reaches up behind her head to lightly hold the girls face to his, his fingers dancing over her red braid. The world around her melts again, disappearing with the flickering light of the campfire shining through the tent, basking the two in a soft orange glow.

As softly as it had started, it stops, lips barely brushing as they part. Hazel eyes blink open to look into deep brown as her hands hold his face close to hers. Myles doesn't know what to do now, doesn't know what's she's supposed to do. So, the red haired girl does the only thing she now knows how to do. She kisses him, delicately bringing her face closer to his to close the distance as his gentle hands hold her as close as he can. Wet hands slide around her face, down to her neck and behind her head, prickling her skin and leaving a soft trail of water.

Bellamy pulls away, abruptly stopping the moment and turn his head away with a soft grunt. Reality washes over the teen, like an ice cold bucket of water or the burn of a shock baton. Men have needs, but he doesn't want her to fulfil them. If she truly was the girl he told her about thirteen days ago, this must be why he chose other girls in the camp to meet his needs. 

Quickly pulling her hands back and looking away awkwardly, feeling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I – " Myles starts, but Bellamy cuts her off.

"Hey," the Blake brothers soft voice interrupts, fingers guiding her chin to face him again. "What are you sorry for?"

Hazel stares into deep brown eyes, eyes that hold _that_ look, "I understand." Dark brown eyebrows furrow in confusion, "no, I do."

"I don't," he counters, "what's wrong, Aggie?"

"You don't..." the redhead starts embarrassedly, "you don't want me."

This gets an instant reaction, the man sits up as much as he can in the tub and leans forward to hold her face gently.

"Of course I do," Bellamy affirms sternly, "why would you think I don't?"

Myles' hazel eyes bounce between his, before realising he's being quiet so she has to speak, "I'm not... like you."

"What does that mean?" Bellamy enquires tenderly, _that_ look never once wavering. Myles doesn't answer, merely lowers her eyes and drags her slender fingers delicately across his shoulder down to his elbow and the Blake brother immediately understands. "Your scars?" The red haired teen moves her head to look elsewhere but Bellamy gently keeps her still. "You think that's why I'm putting sleeping with you off?"

Flicking her gaze up to his for a second before focusing her eyes on her hand wrapped around his elbow, "they're hideous."

"No, they're not," the genuine kindness behind his firm words causes her hazel eyes to lock on his. "They're beautiful. You're beautiful. There's not a millimetre of you that's anything but beautiful. Your father, he's hideous. The people who didn't help you, they're hideous. Not you."

Myles has finally worked out what _that_ look is. It's not admiration, it's _adoration_. It's not appreciation, it's _love_.

"Not even my hair?" Myles whispers, caressing her fingers lovingly up his strong arms.

Bellamy huffs a light laugh, moving a hand from her cheeks to pull the long, red braid over her shoulder and running his fingers along it appreciatively.

"Your hair is beautiful," the Blake brother tells her earnestly, "I'll kill whoever made you doubt that."

His deep brown, honest eyes scream he's telling the truth. They holler that he's seen the worst of her and accepts it, embraces it. Seeing the honesty behind the mans eyes makes her lift her pale hands to work their way to her jacket, taking it off. Deep brown eyes never stray from her hazel gaze as she lifts the shirt he'd given her over ten days ago over her head, raising a hand to halt her arm.

"You don't have to," Bellamy reminds her gently, eyes holding _that loving_ look he saves for only her.

"I know," the redhead assures, but it's a lie. 

Myles does have to do it. Needs to prove to herself, and to her father, that she can be loved. Even if it's just once, even if it's just for a moment. Taking off her dark green tattered tank top and black flimsy bra, the red haired girl stands, rolling her long braid up and tucking it into her hair so it won't fall into the water. Bellamy watches the girl, but his eyes don't stray, staying locked on hazel adoringly as the teen undresses. The redhead toes off her boots and discards the rest of her clothes in quick, fluid motions. 

Stepping into the tub, wearing only her necklace, Bellamy's hands come up to help guide her down, eyes only leaving her hazel gaze when she's almost halfway into the tub to look at her irritated stitches. The skin is red and pulled angrily from her constant movements but it's almost healed. Kind fingers brush over her stitches as she slides down his raises knees to sit on his hips under the water. Bellamy leans forward for another sweet kiss before leaning back and sweeping his eyes across her body. 

"Beautiful," the Blake brother compliments as the red haired teen picks up the rag that she had dropped in the water.


	12. Episode 11 - The Calm

~~~~It's the third time she's woken up feeling this warm. The first time was in the cave, when Bellamy had held her close in their sleep. Yesterday morning was the second time, after sharing a bath with the Blake brother, he'd lifted the teen up and they'd both plopped down onto his cot, leaving the bath water for them to sort out the next day. This morning was the third time, waking up cocooned in muscular arms, soft fingers brushing the exposed skin of her shoulders and back, skimming through her long, red hair.

Myles had woken up first yesterday morning, and had stayed curled around the Blake brother, gently gliding her slender fingers over the handsome mans face. Happy to just revel in every lucky second that she could spend with Bellamy Blake. It was the opposite this morning, the soft musings of his light touches gently guide her back to awareness.

Reaching her arm across his bare chest and tightening the leg she has hooked between his, the redhead plants a sweet kiss on the mans chest. Bellamy's chest rumbles beneath her as he chuckles, pressing his soft lips press against her hair.

"Good morning," the Blake brothers deep voice thunders lightly into her red hair.

Hazel eyes lift up to look into adoring deep brown, "g'morning." A mischievous glint flickers across her face as she smiles softly, leaning up to kiss the man. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"More training," Bellamy sighs heavily, "I don't wanna talk about that now."

Myles props herself up on her elbow to look at the man better, the burdened sound worrying the redhead. 

"We'll be okay," the red haired teen assures, "JJ is gonna try and make more gunpowder today. He burnt a barrel of wood yesterday for charcoal, it should be cool enough now."

"You think it's gonna work?" Bellamy queries, raising his hand up to push some of her long, red hair behind her ear. 

"He aced chemistry," Myles informs the man, red eyebrows dancing around her face, "apparently those goggles aren't just for show."

"So I've heard," the Blake brother acknowledges with beaming deep brown eyes, sliding his hand from her face to brush over the heart shaped locket the teen wears around her neck. "After you'd been stabbed," Bellamy recounts, his sharp features softening, "Clarke tried to take this off to clean you up. Monty wouldn't let her."

"Yeah," the red haired teen sighs, her hand leaving his chest to meet his fingers at her necklace. "It was my mums." Myles lies back down, resting the back of her head on Bellamy's shoulder to show the man the locket. "It's broken, you have to pull this to the left a little to open it," Myles demonstrates for the dark brown haired man by opening the locket.

"Is that your mum?" Bellamy breathes, looking at the picture of a woman with dark auburn hair and delicate features that resides inside. The small picture is cut to fit the pendant, the beautiful woman practically glowing from where she is tucked into the metal. Myles hums an affirmative and the Blake brother smiles, "you look like her."

"You think so?" The redhead enquires, genuinely curious eyes scanning the small photo.

Bellamy presses his mouth to the top of her head lightly, a kind smile on his tanned features, "Yeah. I wish my mum left me something like that."

"She did," Myles reminds him sweetly, closing her locket and leaning up to look him in the eyes. "Octavia."

A bright, toothy grin takes over the mans face and he pulls the red haired teen to him, kissing her passionately. The two part with a displeased groan when a quiet knocking interrupts their moment. They've heard the six tone beat that comes from the tree behind Bellamy’s tent before; when Myles had whistled it to call for Jasper and the redhead had heard it her whole life on the Ark.

"Shh," Bellamy whispers to the redhead as he pulls the girl up to straddle him, keeping their foreheads pressed together, "we're still asleep."

"I can hear you," Jasper says loudly, and Bellamy huffs as Myles giggles. "You've got two minutes, Aggie, or I'm coming in to get you."

"Go away, Jasper," the Blake brother growls out as the red haired teen crawls off the man and stands beside the cot.

The cold winter air hits her exposed skin immediately, "fuck, it's cold."

Warm, muscular arms pull her back onto the bed, "exactly. You can't go anywhere yet."

"I have to get dressed, Bellamy," Myles giggles, halfheartedly trying to pull herself away.

"The suns barely even up," the exasperated man huffs, "What could you possibly need to be dressed for?"

"Making gunpowder," Jasper calls again, "hurry up, Aggie, we're burning daylight."

Bellamy sighs heavily and falls back onto the cot, releasing the teen, and Myles takes the opportunity to quickly grab her clothes. Once she's dressed, her hazel eyes look back at the disgruntled Blake brothers wandering eyes and leans down to give him another quick kiss.

"I'm sure you'll find something else to do," the red haired teen promises, kissing him again before ducking out of the tent.

The early morning light was just enough to see her surroundings. Cold fog is in the air still, and the delinquents breaths are not helping the matter, sending out small white clouds when they exhale. Her best friend anxiously waits outside of the tent and the second he sees her emerge, he pounces.

"We have the charcoal ready," the energetic brown haired teen starts with an enthusiastic smile, "me, Monty and Raven are gonna mash it up but we need one eensy-weensy thing still."

Myles raises a red eyebrow as she braids her hair back, the high pitched way he said the words tells the girl it's not as small of a task as he's trying to convey.

"We're not gonna go get buckets from the latrine again," the red haired teen asks lowly, "are we?"

"I love you," Jasper says seriously, reaching his hands out to hold her shoulders. "Just remember that for me."

"JJ," Myles huffs, still braiding her long hair, "what do you need me to do?"

"I need you're steady hands," the brown haired teen starts evasively.

"Okay," the redhead agrees, "what do you want me to do?"

Jasper grabs the girls arm and surges forward, bringing Myles with him, explaining as he heads for the back of tent he shares with Monty.

 

 

Myles didn't know what she was expecting. Certainly, she wasn't expecting to spend hours and hours scraping white, salty crystals from caves and carting them back to their camp. The red haired teens muscles are sore, but not tired, as the girl works without pause. Training with the delinquents yesterday had strained the girl, working her muscles and waking them up from their slumber, but it was nothing her body wasn't used to.

She'd surprised the Blake brother when she had stepped up to spar, and he'd put her with someone who he was sure wouldn't do any damage or jar her almost healed stitches. Myles had surprised him even more when she had easily taken the teen down. Bellamy had stepped up then, and the redhead had continued her streak of impressing the man. Before she knew it, the red haired teen was instructing instead of being instructed. 

The childhood she had taught her how to effectively protect herself in a fight, and the six years spent in the Skybox with nothing to do but train and fight the guards had taught her how to hold her own in a fight. Running around constantly and hunting has kept her body fit, allowing the skinny girls muscles to easily recall how to function strongly, despite the two weeks Lincoln's knife had almost incapacitated her. Myles would much rather be training and sparring than painstakingly scraping crystals off of cave surfaces and bringing them back to her best friend near buckets of sewage.

Myles heaves a heavy sigh, the sun is not far from setting on the horizon as the redhead drops a canister of salt beside Jasper not far outside of the wall.

"God, this reeks," the red haired teen mutters in disgust, pulling her shirt over her nose, the buckets from the latrine only seem to stink more and more the girl is around them.

"This is perfect," Jasper relates excitedly, "the urine is already starting to crystallise! This might just work!"

"It's wrong," Myles laments, "to be this happy near piss."

"Look!" The brown haired teen energetically calls out, bright brown eyes looking up to hazel, "sulphur, potassium nitrate and charcoal – this is going to save us!"

The two teens lift their hands for high fives, high fiving themselves instead of each other.

"Alright," the redhead groans, displeased, "what do we do now?"

"You can go back to camp and bug Monty," Jasper winks, "he'll be bored without someone there annoying him."

Myles snorts obnoxiously, "you sure you got this?"

"Uh-huh," her best friend replies nonchalantly, turning his eyes away, "it's not like the overwhelming crushing weight of, like, 85 people's lives depends on me doing this perfectly." 

Hazel eyes stare at the boy for a moment, "JJ, I can help if you want it."

"You didn't even make it to Chem," Jasper deadpans, brown eyes kind, "I'll be fine, Aggie."

"I'd kiss you but you've been messing around with urine and god knows what else," Myles mutters, walking away. "Be careful, JJ."

The brown haired boy replies with a similar sentiment as the red haired teen walks back to camp, very thankful she can escape the stench. Slipping back through the gate, she furrows her red eyebrows when she sees a light smoke plume coming from a place she knows there isn't a fire pit. Rushing through the camp and passing busy delinquents, Myles quickly comes to stop as her stomach plummets, facing the destruction the smoke leads to.

All that's left of the camps smokehouse, and all of their food, is a smouldering mess of charred wood and blackened bones. Grabbing the first teen she can see, the redhead gently gets their attention.

"Hey," Myles calls out softly to a tall blonde teen, "do you know what happened to the food?"

"Del set it on fire," the boy responds and the redheads heart jumps to her throat. "Octavia told him not to load too much firewood into it and he started dicking around. Bellamy sent out a group to go hunting a couple hours ago."

"Shit," the red haired teen breathes, "Thanks, man."

"No worries, Ghost," Myles is already turning on her heel to stare back at the ruins with her hands on her head in quiet distress.

Myles continues to silently study the damage before heaving a heavy breath and walking to the dropship to check on Monty, deciding that there's no sense in going after the hunting group now. Striding up the ramp and pulling the parachute scrap aside to enter, hazel eyes land on her best friend immediately. The black haired teen has moved on from mashing up charcoal and is carefully prodding the blackbox from the Exodus ship, other scorched radio equipment found in the wreckage lay scattered across the tables around him. Walking over and dragging up a chair to sit beside the teen, his dark eyes snap to her and he smiles.

"Hey," Monty greets lightly, "bored of making gunpowder?"

Myles leans forward slightly to peek at what he's fiddling with as red eyebrows raise, "it's a tad more boring than all our food burning to ash." Monty has one of the few tools Raven had managed to bring down with her, a small thin metal rod that looks like a skinny pencil, in his hand. The teen had been pressing it gently against an element on the side of the blackbox. "You got anything new?"

"I think so, take a listen to this," the black haired boy presses the metal rod into a radio part.

A loud, wobbly static sound resonates through the dropship and Myles widens her eyes. That is not normal. With the limited knowledge she'd managed to gain from watching her father, she could recognise instantly that something was jamming it.

"Interference," Myles states, perplexed, and her best friend nods. "From the Ark?"

Monty shrugs, "I don't know, I can't figure it out."

"Well," The red haired teen enquires, mind whirring in thought. "Is the Ark radio making that noise?"

"No," the teen answers, "just empty static."

Myles sits in silence for a moment, deeply considering everything she knows and tries to figure out what could've interfered with the Exodus ships transmitter. Monty continues his work as his best friend thinks, until she haltingly speaks up again.

"What if," the redhead starts, leaning back slightly in the seat beside Monty, "what if Anyas people aren't the only survivors?"

Monty stills, whipping his head towards the teen, "You think there could be even more grounders than we know of?"

"I think that if they survived this long," Myles rationalises, "There has to be more. And there has to be at least one who had an ancestor that remembered something of our technology. Who had pieces of it in whatever bunker they survived in."

"This is much bigger than messing around with a radio frequency," Monty explains, dark eyes serious, "whoever did this, whatever it came from... it completely shut off the dropships comms. Jammed them. If there were people around down here who had that kind of technology, we'd have had to run into them already."

The red haired teen tilts her head back as she turns the idea over in her mind, "What if it was the Ark? What if it took too much power to disembark and it fried the comms up there? They sent out a panic signal to warn us and it jammed the Exodus's transmitter?"

"Then," her best friend breathes, turning back to his task, "we're all fucked."

"Hopefully the rest come down soon," Myles states after a moment of watching her somber best friend. "Earth Monitoring will know what happened to the Exodus ship and they'll come down safely. My dad will have been on the Exodus ship and I won't have to leave. I can stay here living happily ever after with you, JJ and Bellamy."

"That's the dream," Monty smiles kindly at her, before his face darkens, "what happens if we're all slaughtered by the grounders before they come down?"

"Then," the redhead huffs, meeting his dark gaze, "I will have died with the last people left in the universe who I love and who love me. I'm not too sure about the rest of it."

Monty maintains their eye contact for a moment, shrugging, "I like that dream, too."

"It won't come to that," Myles promises lightly as the Asian teen turns back to the radio equipment. "JJ will make the gunpowder, we'll have ammo and land mines and it'll all be okay."

"Is that what your gut says?" Monty questions, turning his eyes back to her when she doesn't reply straight away.

"No," the red haired teen whispers, and her best friend tenses.

"Your gut's never wrong," the black haired teen murmurs, clenching his jaw.

Myles heaves a heavy sigh, "there's a first time for everything." Turning her hazel eyes away, "wouldn't be the least surprising thing to happen this month."

Shaking his head and huffing a quiet laugh, Monty turns back to his work as Raven determinedly marches into the dropship. The brunette comes up to the table the two best friends are sitting at, taking a peek at Monty's handiwork.

"I found some good antenna wire for the radios," Raven informs, reaching over to pluck something off of the table. "This guy was using it to fix his bed. You find anything else from the Exodus ship wreckage?"

"Yeah," Monty sighs, "data log. Want to hear something weird?"

The brunette leans forward curiously as Monty demonstrates the same wobbly static he had for Myles. Raven shakes her head and furrows her brown eyebrows as the signal quivers.

"Sounds like interference," Raven states and Myles nods.

"Yeah," the red haired teen agrees, "that's what we thought."

"Wait," Monty stops Raven from turning away, "it gets weirder. When the signal hit, their Nav. System went nuts. They never got it back, and then..."

"Boom," the redhead demonstrates dramatically beside her best friend. 

Brown eyes flick between the two teens sitting by the radio equipment as Monty continues, "it's like something was jamming the signal."

"Or someone," Myles adds, sighing and sending the brunette a heavy look.

"That is weird," Raven acknowledges, unconvinced brown eyes jutting between the two. "It also makes no sense whatsoever. Now, pull the drive-in speakers."

Myles and Monty both bristle at the request, locking eyes briefly before turning their attention back to the brunette and sitting up straighter.

"You want to strip it?" Myles asks incredulously, red eyebrows raising in shock.

"We'll never find out why they crashed," Monty refuses, the idea clearly affecting the teen.

"We need every component we can get our hands on if we're gonna make walkies..." Raven explains and Myles meets her best friends dark eyes again. "And I need the radio."

Monty is already on his feet and trying to beat Raven over to the radio, "no way." Myles jumps up to stand in solidarity behind her best friend as he rejects the idea, "how are we supposed to contact the Ark?"

Raven looks at him with an almost patronisingly sad expression for a moment before reaching her hand out and turning on the radio. Vacant static echoes into the room and Monty tenses, then deflates, staring at the radio with distraught eyes.

"The Ark is not there," Raven tells the teen harshly, and Myles steps forward to put her hand on her best friends arm. "You're listening to a hole in the sky."

"Dude," the red haired teen defensively interjects, "What the fuck crawled up your ass this morning?"

"The Ark is gone," the brunette doubles down, staring Myles in her eyes. Raven reaches forward and moves to tear the radio apart, "they're dead."

"Woah, hey," Monty stops her again, "my family is up there."

Raven meet his eyes again as Myles glares at the standoffish brunette.

"I'm sorry," the brunette replies before yanking the wires from the radio, the static stopping. 

Monty and Myles both huff in disbelief, groaning slightly to turn away to shake their heads as they look at the ground in sorrow. The red haired teen squeezes her best friends arm again as loud chatter sounds from outside of the dropship. All three of them turn their heads toward the dropship entrance as the delinquents whoop and holler. Raven marches back out of the dropship as Monty looks over the damaged wires she left behind. Myles turns to him and pats him on the back, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before following the brunette out.

Teens walk through the gate, carrying spears, weapons and fresh meat. Murphy stands at a table gutting fish as Raven stalks up to him and Myles' hazel eyes scan for a certain Blake sibling. The redhead can't hear what Raven says to Murphy from where she had stopped at the ramp, but she can hear his response as the brunette walks away. 

"Hey, relax," the boy stirs, "I'm sure Clarke is keeping him out of trouble."

Ouch. Raven and Finn had broken up after she had placed the bomb on the bridge, and it was an incredibly touchy subject for the brunette. Finn had fallen for Clarke hard, and Raven had noticed. The two had slept together before the spacewalkers girlfriend joined them on the ground, the incident being the catalyst that had started the relationships downward spiral. The remark seems to hit a cord with the brunette as she stops. Myles takes a deep breath, deciding to make sure she's okay.

Walking past Murphy, the redhead catches the boys eyes, "nice one, Johnny." Myles doesn't care much for his muttered response, just keeps walking up the newly single brunette. "Hey, you okay?"

Ravens brown eyes turn to her for a moment before she looks back towards the tents, "Yeah," she mutters forcefully before walking off, "I'm okay."

Myles pulls her hands over her face in exhaustion at the short conversation. Turning on her heel to go back to the dropship, the redhead is already sick of the theatrics and craves her sensible best friends company. As she walks past Murphy, the boy calls out to her.

"Myles," the red haired teen whips her braid around as she faces him, "I'll go apologise."

"No," Myles sighs, smiling weakly at Murphy, "I don't think she needs that right now. I think she just needs time." Murphy goes to say something else, but thinks better of it, instead turning back to the fish. The redhead turns to him and gently pats his arm, squeezing gently, "if you see the king, let him know I was looking for him, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Murphy nods, smiling lightly back.

Deciding everyone else is too much drama, the red haired teen decides to go back to her best friend. Waltzing back up the ramp and into the dropship, Monty snaps his eyes back up to her as he persists with his, now, dejected work on the radio equipment from the Exodus ship.

"Hunting group back?" Monty asks, raising a black eyebrow at the teens quick reappearance.

"Yup," Myles huffs as she sits back down beside him, "all except Finn and Clarke. Raven is spiralling."

Both black eyebrows draw together now, "is Myles back?"

"Cute, happy Myles?" The redhead queries as the teen continues to work, "Myles number one?"

Monty huffs a quiet laugh, "you're Myles number one." The red haired teen snorts loudly, and her best friend turns his dark gaze back towards her, "Yeah, that Myles."

"Didn't see him," Myles answers honestly, "I didn't stick around long, though. Did he go with them?"

"Yeah," Monty replies worriedly, "it's dark out, they should be back by now."

"Bell will probably send out a search party if they don't come back soon," the red haired teen soothes, "don't worry."

The two best friends fiddle with the radio equipment for a few minutes more before the Blake brother walks into the dropship. Bellamy's face instantly breaks into a smile when he sees the redhead.

"Hey," his deep voice rumbles as he walks towards the two, his deep brown gaze never wavering from hazel. "Haven't seen you all day."

Myles smiles widely up at the man as he walks behind her seat and leans down, wrapping his arms around her, "Yeah, I heard you had an interesting day. Fires and hunts and Murphy."

Bellamy breathes a quiet laugh, ducks his head down to give her a short, sweet kiss. Monty quickly coughs loudly, locking his dark eyes on the Blake brothers deep brown. The redhead blushes the shade of her hair and leans into the mans muscular arms around her, biting her lip to try and stop herself from smiling. 

"You know how you want to kill things that come near Octavia?" Monty enquires strongly.

Bellamy nods his head slightly and practically oozes authority, "and?"

"And," the black haired teen counters, "that's how Jasper and I feel about Aggie. Keep it PG."

Myles snorts loudly and reaches her foot out to knock the Asian teen lightly.

"Did Myles number one come back with you?" The red haired teen looks up at the happily smiling man above her, "or is he still out with Clarke and Finn?"

"Myles number _two_ isn't back yet," the Blake brother answers, emphasising the number two. "I'm sure they're all fine. We'll give them a few more hours."

Monty continues working, even showing the Blake sibling the strange interference the Exodus ship encountered, repeatedly sneaking glances at the two still interlocked. Bellamy had yet to remove his arms from around the redhead and it's starting to worry the red haired teen. While the man had never been shy with his affectionate side when the two were in private, be it in caves, outside of the walls or in the privacy of his tent, Bellamy had never been this open with it in front of other delinquents. After a few minutes more of his tight hold on her, Myles looks back up at him and gently taps his arm.

"Are you okay?" Her hazel eyes shift between his two deep brown worriedly, and the redhead can see Monty look over again in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," the Blake brother breathes and smiles brightly again, as if the fact that the red haired teen had noticed delighted him greatly. "Just something weird happened."

"What does that mean?" Monty questions anxiously, "are we under attack? Did we lose more food?"

"No," Bellamy quickly refutes, before locking his deep brown eyes back on Myles' worried hazel. "There was a girl in our tent. I just had to tell her I have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Myles questions, confused and taken aback.

"Yeah," her asian best friend says quickly. "You."

"Oh," the redhead says understandingly after looking into the Blake brothers eyes for verification. Bellamy shifts so he's standing in front of her, " _Oh_."

"Oh," the dark brown haired man laughs quietly, cradling her face in his hands.

_"Men have needs."_

Hazel shift between deep brown, red eyebrows furrowing and a singular crease forming on her forehead, "if you wanted to, if it would make you happy, you can go back – "

"No," Monty objects, knowing instantly where his best friends mind had went. "He absolutely cannot."

Dark brown eyebrows furrow in confusion as he stares down at the fumbling red haired teen. Sliding his hands from her face down to her shoulders as her hazel eyes stare seriously into his deep brown gaze.

"If it would make you happ – " Monty cuts her off again, this time surging forward and clamping a hand down over her mouth.

"Don't listen to her," the black haired boy pleads to the Blake brother, "she's got too big of a heart for her own good."

"I'm not going to go to any other girls, Aggie," Bellamy states firmly, and Monty breathes a sigh of relief, releasing his hold of his best friends mouth and turning back to his work. "You make me happy, I don't need anyone else." Bellamy leans his hip against the table and brings his hands back up to caress her face, giving her that loving look that tells the girl he adores the ground she walks on. "I'm not Finn," stopping for a moment before whispering, "or your dad."

Myles brings a pale hand up to move one of his hands to her mouth and plants a soft kiss on his palm in appreciation. The three of them stay in the dropship as Monty works, explaining things as he goes to keep them all involved. Anxiety rolls off of them the longer Clarke, Finn and Myles stay out of the camp. The two best friends told the Blake brother their theories on what the interference could mean, informing him of everything they know of the Exodus ship crash so far, which isn't a lot.

"Have you two eaten?" Bellamy asks after a while.

"No," Monty answers as Myles hums a negative, the Blake brother pushes off of the table and pulls the red haired teen up with him.

"Come on," the Blake sibling urges the two, "well eat, and if they're not back by the time we're done, we'll send out a search party."

 

 

True to his word, when the three missing delinquents hadn't returned upon them finishing their dinner, Bellamy and Myles gather a small group of trusted teens around as Monty carts food off to their best friend. Monty tramples back around the camp and heads for the dropship, hazel eyes watching him go with red eyebrows furrowed.

"Wheres JJ?" Myles calls out to her best friend.

"He's not finished yet," Monty answers, not ceasing in his rapid strides, "I'll just go get my pack and a gun, wait for me."

Deep brown glance at hazel as the man raises a dark brown eyebrow, "Wait by the gate," Bellamy orders the teens, who all move to do as instructed.

They're only waiting a minute or two before Monty comes barreling out of the dropship, Raven in tow. In the brunettes hands are the walkie-talkies she had talked about making earlier. Bellamy tenses slightly as they approach, and Myles glances at him quickly as he sighs and turns to the teens as they arrive.

"Finished the walkies," Raven announces, holding out six small radios.

"Alright," the Blake brother bellows, "pair off into groups of two. Each group gets a walkie-talkie. They're how we're gonna communicate, they're not toys." Bellamy reaches a hand out, grabbing one walkie-talkie at a time and handing them to the groups he designates. "Jones, you're with Miller," tossing them a walkie as he speaks, "O, you're with Raven. Monty, you're with us." 

"Oh, no," Monty immediately refuses, locking eyes with Myles apologetically, "I love you, and you're an adorable couple, but I can't be the third wheel again. It's weird."

"Couple?" Raven blanches, before paling and looking at Myles with wide eyes. " _You're_ his girlfriend?"

The red haired teen scrunches up her face as she realises Raven was the girl trying to sleep with Bellamy earlier in the night. Deep brown meets amused hazel as Octavia replies easily.

"You didn't know?" The Blake sister questions with a light laugh.

"Where have you been?" Jones teases the brunette, as Myles turns back to her best friend.

"You sure going by yourself is a good idea?" Hazel eyes implore the Asian teen worriedly.

Monty clasps a hand on her shoulder gently, "I'll be fine, I've got a walkie."

"Let's move out," the Blake brother orders tossing the extra two walkies to the delinquents on watch, "they've been out there for hours and with the grounders circling, we need to keep an eye out. Be on alert, and make every shot count."

Raven is still sending the redhead awkward, apologetic looks as they disperse into the dark wilderness, the night air crisp and cold. They'd split up and had been walking for almost twenty minutes, keeping their guns pointed threateningly in front of them, when Bellamy turns his head towards the red haired teen. Myles feels like the past month has given her a sixth sense for the Blake brother, not evening needing to look at him to know his dark brown curls bounce as he swivels around to face her. Hazel locks on deep brown eyes and he speaks up.

"I can't believe," the Blake brother starts softly, "you were willing to let me go sleeping around because you thought I wasn't happy."

Hazel flick back over to the man fleetingly, "'men have needs'."

This time when he snaps his head towards her, she can see it out of the corner of her eye, "who the fuck told you that? Your father?"

"Yup," Myles sighs heavily, "and my mum, and every guard I've ever met. Uncle Marcus thinks it's bullshit."

"It is," Bellamy insists sternly, "how anyone could tell a little girl that sickens me."

"It's true, though," the red haired teen replies gently, feeling his searing gaze on her.

"How do you figure that?" Bellamy queries gloomily, sounding more sorrowful than angry.

Myles swings her hazel gaze to lock on his deep brown, seeing his dark brown brows drawn together in curiosity and concern. 

Shrugging one shoulder lazily and tearing her gaze away as they continue to slink forward, "my dad. Finn. Sgt. Bailey. Rhys."

Bellamy halts his footsteps, and the redhead stops as well, cutting herself off at the change of pace, "me?"

Hazel looks back up into heartbroken deep brown eyes, "I understand if you do. Need it. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I'm not like them," his whispered voice pleads and Myles feels her heart breaking, instantly reaching forward to cup his face.

"I know that," the red haired teen soothes, "that's why I love you."

Greedy tanned hands reach up to her face, thumbs stroking lovingly across her cheeks, "I love you. All I need is you, and for you to be okay and happy."

"That's all I want," Myles whispers back, "for you to be happy."

Bellamy surges forward, kissing her passionately as their radio crackles to life.

"Are we meant to be heading this far out?" Jones' voice asks from their radio and the two separate. 

"Just keep an eye out," Bellamy speaks into the radio, the two moving forward again, "head the way they would've, look for tracks. If we can't find a trace of them, two groups will head towards the bridge."

The couple continue their trek through the dark woods, pulling their weapons up again.

"By the way," the Blake brother begins, drawing the redheads attention. "There are two people in this relationship," locking his deep brown eyes on hazel, "that means you can't just let me go and do whatever I want. It's us. Together."

"Together," Myles smiles, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"I thought you said you were heading west," Monty's voice crackles over the radio. "Where are you?"

Bellamy lifts the radio again, "just keep the moon on your left, and you'll find us."

It's quiet for a moment again as they trek through the pitch black woods before Monty's voice sounds over the radio again.

"Is anyone else hearing this signal?" Monty asks and Myles immediately snaps her head up, perking her ears to try and hear if they're being stalked by someone.

"Just keep your eyes open," Raven replies, and Bellamy locks eyes with the worried redhead.

Myles reaches for the radio and the Blake brother readily gives it to the teen, "do you think it's the same thing from the black box? I can't hear it."

"I'm sure of it," her best friend answers and deep brown locks on hazel again.

"It wasn't from the Ark," Myles breathes out to the Blake brother as he takes the walkie back, "it came from Earth."

"Damn it, Monty, pay attention," Bellamy demands into the radio, Myles' anxiety rubbing off on him. "Do you see anything?" It's silent over the radio for a moment and the redhead stops moving to stare worriedly at the Blake brother, "report."

"Oh, my god," Monty gasps before an ear piercing, inhuman screech sounds from the radio, followed by static.

Deep brown stay on worried hazel as Ravens voice crackles through the now silent walkie to disrupt the anxious silence, "there's someone in the bushes."

Bellamy let's go of the radio as the man and Myles both bolt towards the two girls. Trampling over the dark forest floor in their haste to check on their friends.

"Myles?! Myles, what happened?" Octavia calls out and the two quicken their pace to reach the girls.

Both Raven and Octavia are bent over, moving bushes out of the way and looking at the ground as the two approach. Bellamy and the redhead instantly shove their guns out of the way as they crouch beside the injured teenage boy with arrows protruding from his body. Myles is gravely injured, struggling to breathe and the red haired teens heart jumps to her throat as she stares down at the boy. 

"Where are they?" Raven asks worriedly, as the teen grunts and gasps in pain, his young face scrunched up. "Clarke and Finn, where are they?"

"Grounders took them," Myles whimpers out weakly and the redhead is instantly reaching her hands out and whispering soothing words to comfort the teen.

"You’re okay, you’re okay," the redhead soothes, one hand grasping Myles’ and the other feeling for a fever. "We’ll get you home, just relax."

"Take it easy," the Blake brother instructs softly when the injured teen tries to move again, "we have to get him back to camp."

"Bell," Octavia quickly scrutinises, "what about Clarke and Finn?"

Bellamy doesn't answer straight away and Raven stands, "Raven," he calls out, "I'm sorry."

"We need to make a stretcher," the brunette suggests after a moment.

"I'll be right back, okay?" The red haired teen soothes a struggling Myles, "I'm gonna help you."

"Okay," the boy answers weakly, and the redhead turns to start gathering supplies when Jones and Miller join them, quickly helping the teens with their task. 

"Monty, we're heading home," Bellamy calls over the radio, "you copy?"

Only silence comes over the radio and the Blake brother meets the redheads hazel gaze as she stops to whip her red braid around.

"Monty, can you hear me?" Bellamy tries again, only getting the same nothingness in reply. The other teens around now slow their movements to stare at each other worriedly as an injured Myles pants on the ground. "Monty... Monty, where the hell are you?" Nothing, "report." The group starts moving more hastily, desperate to hurry up and get the injured boy to safety so they can find Monty. "Monty..."


	13. Episode 12 - We Are Grounders (Part One)

They'd barely had any sleep that night when Jasper came barreling into their tent in the pitch black early morning. Myles' best friend had finished making as much gunpowder as he could and was eager to sleep. The redhead pulled the teen aside as Bellamy left to rouse Raven to start making landmines and had told him Monty was now missing as well. Both teens were in tears in seconds.

"And we're not out looking for them," Jasper pleads, "why?"

Myles tilts her head sadly, "whatever jammed the Exodus ship, whatever crashed it, came from down here." Jasper pales slightly at the information, "that signal was heard over the walkies before Monty vanished."

"So, what," the brown haired teen counters, "we're abandoning them? Leaving them for dead?"

"No, of course not," Myles refutes, "but we can't find them if we're dead, or taken by grounders, or starving, or sleep deprived. Myles was shot by grounders and he said Clarke and Finn were taken hostage. They grabbed them when they were out on a hunt, which means they're very close to camp. We need to make sure they have somewhere to go home to when we find them."

Jasper is still upset, looking as devastated as the red haired teen feels, "okay."

"Go get some sleep," Myles reaches forward and rubs her best friends arms in comfort. "I'll wake people up and help Bellamy get them working. Try and speed things up as much as we can."

"Okay," Jasper mumbles again, turning around as if in a daze and stumbling towards the tent he shares with Monty.

Turning her hazel eyes up to the dark night sky and heaving a heavy sigh, Myles allows herself only a moment before she sets about waking some of the delinquents. Quickly getting them started building foxholes and holes for the landmines outside of the wall, the teens set about working with little to no push back. Bellamy comes and finds her as she's giving the teens their tasks, before abruptly turning on his heels to rouse even more teens. Quiet chatter now fills the cold early morning air as the delinquents are up in the dark preparing the camp for an attack.

"Come on," the Blake brother hassles the teens, "these foxholes aren't gonna build themselves."

Myles helps Raven carefully set landmines up in shallow holes, desperately trying not to blow herself or the brunette sky high. The mans heavy footsteps crunch up behind the two girls as he approaches them. 

"Better hope those landmines work," Bellamy mutters, on edge, "all the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades."

Raven raises her head in frustration, "You wanna come over here and test one?"

"Cute," Myles grunts out sarcastically, "we're all exhausted. The faster we work, the sooner it'll be done."

"Exactly," the Blake brother concedes, "I need this entire section mined by morning, then you finish the south field."

The brunette bristles, jumping up to her feet and spinning around to the man, "Hey..." striding up to stand in front of the Blake brother. "I told you, we're going after Finn, Clarke and Monty in the morning."

"And I told you," Bellamy counters firmly, turning away, "nobody leaves this camp."

"I'm talking to you," Raven declares, chasing after the man, "we can't just abandon our people."

"We're not," Myles calls out gruffly, "you want to be out by morning? Hurry up and finish."

Raven scoffs bitterly as she turns her brown eyes back to the man, "you want to lead them, show them you give a damn."

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings out, echoing in the dark early morning forest. Delinquents jerk around, shouting in distress and shock at the noise. Bellamy marches off, wild eyes locked on Sterling, the fumbling teen who accidentally fired the shot.

"Hey...!" Bellamy yells, as teens abandon their work to watch the scene unfold, "what the hell is the matter with you?"

Myles huffs; they're never gonna be finished by sunup at this rate, and they won't be able to go find Monty, Finn and Clarke until they're done.

"I'm sorry man, I fell asleep," Sterling quickly stammers out, "I've been on watch all day."

The redhead feels a pang of sorrow flood through her at the helpless teen. They're all on edge and exhausted, trying their hardest to work tirelessly on very little sleep and energy.

"We've all been on watch all day!" Bellamy shouts, shoving him up against a tree, and Myles stops what she's doing, "that bullet was one less dead grounder."

As the red haired teen stands and bolts for the Blake brother, she passes Jasper, who must've been awakened by the commotion.

"Bell," Octavia tries reasoning, "you're scaring people."

"They should be scared!" Bellamy bellows, and Myles gently grabs the mans arm, tugging lightly.

"Bell, I'll be on watch instead," the redhead soothes, and the Blake brother whips his head to her, deep brown eyes frantic. "It's okay."

Bellamy shoves Sterling as he drops his hold on him, "The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do! Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead, and if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive!"

"Which is why," Myles speaks up softly, "we're all on edge, and we're all tired, but we can't stop just yet. I'll take Sterlings watch while he goes and wakes himself up a bit more or finds a new task that's a bit more stimulating than standing around."

Hazel eyes scan out on the crowded delinquents anxious eyes before stopping on Bellamy's heaving shoulders as he breathes harshly. "Bellamy is right, the grounders got Monty, Finn and Clarke not far from the walls. They're close, and we can't afford to waste anymore time; for their sakes, and ours. If you can't stay awake, find someone to swap tasks with so everything is still moving, but don't stop working."

"Get back to work!" Bellamy shouts at the teens, turning away and stomping off.

Myles pats Sterling on his shoulder and the boy smiles tiredly at her as he hands the red haired teen his gun. Hazel eyes meet Octavia's deep brown and the redhead does a subtle nod with a polite smile in the direction of her brother. The Blake sister sighs, before moving to walk past the red haired teen and follow her brother.

Jasper steps forward haltingly, "do you think... Monty's..."

"No," the red haired teen answers, shaking her head. "I still feel him. He's alive, I just – I know it."

"Okay," Jasper nods and clenches his jaw, walking away slowly.

Miller comes to relieve her as the sun starts to slowly peek out over the horizon, and Myles seeks out her best friend. The two sit in the second level of the dropship, making bullets and landmines when clattering sounds bellow them, mashing with the sounds of an injured Myles groaning in pain. Red haired Myles had removed the arrows; shoving them gently through the skin to break them off and pull out the sticks. The girl had cleaned and covered the boys wounds, but the redhead couldn't alleviate his pain, and suspects there might be more internal damage than they'd originally theorised.

Jasper sighs, "I'll go see what's happening."

"Make sure Myles number one is okay, too, please," the red haired teen requests softly, and the brown haired teen pauses at the ladder.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks his best friend with a teasing smirk on his face.

The redhead responds by throwing a scrap of cloth at the boy, "ha ha."

Jasper tosses it back half heartedly as he descends the ladder and Myles can hear him falter slightly as he enters the bottom level of the dropship, before eventually jumping off of the ladder. It's quiet for a moment and then she hears Bellamy's deep voice.

"Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" Bellamy's tone is frustrated, demonstrating his lack of sleep and the stress he's under taking its toll on the man. 

"If it was you out there," Jasper starts slowly, "you think Monty, Clarke, or Finn would hide behind these walls?"

"No," the Blake brother responds, "they'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too. I am doing what I think is right for the group. What Aggie thinks is right."

Jasper makes a quiet disgruntled noise, "Aggie doesn't think this is right. She wants to go," the teen states, "she's just scared of what you'll do if she says that. That's all she knows." It's silent for a minute again, "it's kinda funny, actually. You didn't think like that when Octavia went missing."

Something clatters and Bellamy's angry voice sounds from down below as Myles sighs heavily, "Where you going?"

"More gunpowder for your minefield...sir," Jasper replies sarcastically as the boy with the same name as the redhead continues to moan in pain.

The red haired teens best friend climbs back up and she greets him with a weak smile. As Jasper steps off onto the levels floor, the injured boy downstairs calls out, begging.

"Water..." Myles pleads weakly, "please."

It's quiet for a moment and the redhead heads for the ladder before Bellamy's soft voice rings out, "I'll get you some."

Heaving a sigh of relief as the mans footsteps thunder out of the dropship, Myles leans back, glancing at her best friend. Walking back over to stand beside him as he picks up the tin can filled with his homemade gunpowder.

"We'll find him," Myles mutters, hugging the teens side.

Jasper reaches an arm around to hug the girl back, planting a platonic kiss on her hair as he starts to pour the gunpowder into smaller canisters for the bombs. The injured brunette downstairs continues to plead for water, his pitiful groans floating up the dropship and making the redhead glance worriedly at the hatch. Strange noises start floating up the ladder and Jasper puts down the gunpowder to fly to the hatch. Myles is not far behind him, concerned for the boy sharing her name.

Jasper stops suddenly half way down the ladder, shoving the red haired teen back up and signalling with one finger. Myles' heart stops, staring down at the frantic face of her best friend as he looks in the injured boys direction. The odd grunts stop as the redhead brings her foot back up and off of the ladder. Jasper moves his hand to grip the rungs with both hands, a soft clanging sound bouncing around the dropship at the movement. Murphy's voice bubbles up in the air and the red haired teen holds her breath.

"He stopped breathing," Murphy stammers, "I was – I was trying to help him."

Jasper nods a little, haltingly, and continues down the ladder slowly, repeatedly shifting his brown eyes to something to his right. Suddenly, the boy jumps quickly to the ground, desperately reaching for the table in his sights before freezing. Myles ducks her head slightly to see Murphy pointing a gun at her best friend and clenches her jaw tightly, frantic whirring mind trying to think of a way to help her friend. The brown haired teen jitters under her, eyeing the weapon directed at him worriedly, and stepping back to stand under the ladder.

"Murphy," Jasper whispers, pleading, "just put the gun down."

Myles' heart is in her throat, terrified for her best friend, when Murphy replies, "he tried to kill me." Jasper takes a startled step backwards, and Murphy loads the guns cartridge, "Hey, don't move!"

"Okay, okay," Jasper soothes, holding his hands up to surrender. "It's cool."

"No, it's not," Murphy responds and Myles' hazel eyes scour around for anything else downstairs that might help them as she pulls a knife from her waistband. The redheads eyes catch her best friend discreetly pressing the button on his walkie-talkie, "you know what'll happen if you tell Bellamy."

"Tell Bellamy what?" The Blake brother in questions counters almost instantly over the radio and Myles feels her stomach drop painfully.

Murphy is seething, shaking in rage as he demands, "give me the radio, Jasper."

Myles knows exactly what her best friend is going to do before he even does it and swings her legs down the hatch, trying to reach her best friend quickly.

"Murphy has a gun," Jasper rapidly rattles off into the radio as Murphy lunges and the redhead slides down the ladder, "he killed Myles."

The angry brunette smashes the butt of his gun hard against Jasper's head, knocking him unconscious as Myles yells.

"You son of a bitch!" Myles lunges but halts when Murphy points his gun at Jasper's head.

"Murphy," Bellamy's gruff voice crackles through the radio, "what the hell are you doing?"

Murphy backs up, keeping his eyes locked on the red haired teen and his gun pointed at an unconscious Jasper's head. Once the brown haired teens back hits the wall, he quickly pulls the lever beside him to shut the dropship door and the redheads hazel gaze snaps to a dead Myles lying on his cot. Taking a deep breath, she locks her hazel gaze on Murphy.

"John," Myles pleads, "please don't do this."

"Stand in front of me," the brunette demands, and when Myles doesn't immediately move, he presses the guns nozzle against Jasper's head.

The red haired teen slinks forward as the dropship door fully locks shut, hearing Bellamy's angry shouting of his name just outside of it. Murphy roughly grabs her and drags her over the the wall, tying her hands tightly behind her back. He ties her bound hands to a lip near the bottom of the wall, forcing the girl to sit on the dropship floor as he ignores her tearful voice begging him to let her best friend go.

Murphy gags her before walking over the Jasper's unconscious body and dragging him to the redhead, gagging and restraining him as well. The brunette stalks away and paces in front of the two with the gun, as Myles heaves a huge sigh of relief that he's not killing Jasper.

"Let Jasper go!" Bellamy shouts from outside the dropship, and Murphy turns to the redhead.

"You try to be a hero," Murphy threatens loudly, smiling at the red haired teen as he realises the Blake brother has no idea she's in here as well. "Jasper dies."

Myles tries to plead through her gag at the pacing teen, but the redhead can't even make sense of her own words. The sounds she's emitting are pitiful and garbled, and she quickly gives up on talking.

 

 

It's been hours, and the redhead is powerless to do more than watch wearily as the teen in front of her and her best friend gets more and more antsy. Jasper had woken up not long after being smashed in the head and the two bound and gagged teens have hooked their legs together to comfort each other. Octavia's angry voice yells out from outside and the pacing teen halts momentarily.

"Murphy!" Octavia screams out, "Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to god, you're dead."

The brunette looks at Myles and smirks, "they've all forgotten about you."

Her hazel eyes stay locked on his, not making a sound through her gag as Jasper mumbles through his gag, trying to rebuke that statement when Bellamy's voice crackles over the radio.

"Murphy," the Blake brother grits out firmly, "I know you can hear me." Murphy ignores him for a moment, covering up the dead Myles' body, hazel gaze following the teen as he moves about restlessly, "all our ammo and food is in middle level. You know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen."

Murphy reaches a snapping point, quickly picking up the radio and speaking into it, "Yeah, well," the teen starts, looking over at the two best friends, bound and gagged on the floor. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now."

"Come on, Murphy," Bellamy replies lowly, "you don't want to hurt Jasper." Hazel eyes snap the radio, anxiety rolling off of the red haired teen as she realises what the Blake brothers going to do, "you want to hurt me."

Myles is already shaking her head and trying to beg through her gag, tears pouring down her face. Jasper tightens his leg around her, pleading eyes desperately asking the redhead to be quiet. Murphy pauses in his relentless pacing about, glancing at the two best friends with an arrogant look on his face.

"So what do you say?" Bellamy asks over the radio, Myles continuing to cry through her gag, "how about you trade him for me? All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place."

The volatile brunette stalks over to stand in front of the two restrained teens. Jasper's worried eyes flick between his best friend and Murphy, talking a jumbled mess through his gag as the redhead pleads. Murphy raises his gun and points it at Jasper, laughing sarcastically when both teens freeze.

"How?" Murphy enquires of the man, taunting the two teens in front of him.

"Simple," the Blake brother declares, "you open the door, I walk in, he walks out."

Murphy's brown eyes lock on Jasper, the boy continuing to try and mutter through his gag. The brunette surges forward to yank the bound teen up, and Jasper lashes out, desperately trying to get to his best friend. Instantly, the gun in Murphy's hand lifts up to point at the red haired teen and Jasper freezes. Teary hazel eyes beg her beloved friends brown, but she doesn't know what for. To leave and save himself, condemning the man she loves to die in here with her? To fight and let the crazed teen kill her?

The lever is yanked down, and the dropship door creaks loudly as it lowers. Murphy tugs Jasper a bit closer to the door, keeping his gun aimed on Myles.

"Just you, Bellamy," Murphy orders loudly, "unarmed. Ten seconds, or I'll put one in Jasper's leg." It's silent for a moment as the volatile brunette awkwardly holds Jasper in one arm, and the gun pointed at the redhead in the other, "one... two... three... four... five – "

"I'm here," the Blake brother announces as his boots march onto the ramp.

Murphy's egotistical eyes lock on tearful hazel as Bellamy thrusts himself in through the parachute flap covering the door. His deep brown gaze immediately lands on the crying red haired girl as Murphy shoves Jasper out of the dropship, not wasting any time before yanking the lever to shut the door again.

"This wasn't the deal," the Blake brother grits out angrily, moving to walk to the redhead as Murphy raises his gun slightly to showcase who its aimed at.

Bellamy stops, and Myles can see the muscles in his body clench and tense. The girl turns her eyes to Murphy and continues to beg and plead through her gag.

"It is now," Murphy snarks, walking closer to the redhead.

"Woah, hey," the Blake brother pleads, stepping forward. "Just leave her out of this."

"Leave her out of this?" Murphy scoffs, coming to a stop in front of the girl and pressing the nozzle hard up against her forehead. "And why would I do that?"

"Consider it an order," the man tries, "I give you an order, you follow it, right?"

"Oh, you just keep talking like that, Bellamy," the teen snickers, pushing the gun harder into her head until her hair presses against the metal wall. "You don't really want to make me do this, do you?"

"Just stop, alright?" Bellamy implores, his deep brown eyes locked on the boys gun. "I'm sure we can talk this through, Myles doesn't need to be here for this."

"Maybe I want her here," the brunette proposes, flicking his finger beside the trigger. "Maybe I want to make sure you to listen to me right now."

"Relax," the Blake brother says firmly, "I'm listening. You have my attention, let her go."

"Good," Murphy remarks snidely, "now, you're gonna collect all the seatbelts in this level before I blow your girlfriends pretty face off." When Bellamy doesn't immediately move to follow the order, Murphy slams the gun nozzle hard into the red haired teens head, "now."

"Don't hurt her," the man snaps, hastily moving to complete Murphy’s command as Myles' starts seeing stars. "I'm doing it."

Bellamy lifts a handful of seatbelts up and dumps them on top of the table and the dizzy redhead starts struggling in her restraints again. Teary hazel eyes lock on the Blake brothers deep brown as she cries into her gag, desperate hands working behind her back to try and loosen the knots holding her to the wall. 

"Tie them together," Murphy orders, "leave a nice hole at the end, about the size of your head."

Myles starts viciously fighting her binds, pleading tears turning into sorrowful sobs as she watches the Blake brother stand there helplessly. The gun scrapes harshly against her forehead as the brunette shoves the weapon harder into her skin the more she struggles.

"Come on, Murphy," Bellamy pleads dejectedly, "just relax. We can figure this out."

The hard metal leaves her skin for a moment before a deafening bang blares into her ears, the accompanying ringing plagues the redheads mind, completely overwhelming all of her senses. Myles had felt the air rush past her as Murphy fired his gun beside her head and her hazel eyes watch as Bellamy yells frantically at the brunette. Murphy tilts his head, gesturing to the seatbelts with the arm not holding the gun as his mouth moves, a continuous whistle screeching in the red haired teens ears too loud to hear their words.

Bending down slightly to pull the walkie-talkie out of his pants, Murphy holds it out to the Blake brother. Myles starts to come back to her senses, the world slowly fading in overtop of the ringing in her ears. As the redheads hearing starts to come back, she starts struggling in her binds again, ignoring the sharp pain that stabs through her skull.

"...alive?" Murphy's words finally start to reach her, sounding as if they're under water, "start tying."

Myles screeches into her gag, locking eyes with the Blake brother as she yanks forward hard to try and free her hands. Deep brown eyes hold a sadness that the red haired teen has never seen, and hopes to never see again, as he bends over to start tying together the seatbelts.

"Bellamy!" Octavia's frantic voice sounds from the radio, "do you copy?"

Murphy shakes the walkie slightly and Bellamy sighs loudly.

"I'm fine," the Blake brother states, "just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you... and tell Raven to hurry her ass up."

"All right," the gun-wielding brunette declares as he pulls the radio away, pointing his gun at the redhead again. "That's long enough. Tie those two ends together."

As Murphy says the words, he starts dragging a crate over to the man. Bellamy is crouched down and doing what he's been told, looking at the struggling red haired teen as tears pour down her face with a disheartened expression. Like he needs to do this, like her life is more valuable than his. Myles tries desperately to plead with him through her gag, tries to tell the man that she isn't worth it, but his crestfallen expression doesn't shift and his hands don't stop. Once he's finished tying the seatbelts together, he tears his gaze away from the redhead and looks up at Murphy.

"All right," Murphy huffs, flicking his gaze upward quickly. "Now get up and toss it over."

Bellamy lifts his eyes up as well to look at the bottom level of the dropships ceiling before his entire body sags, his face falling as his eyes slip shut. Myles screams and sobs against her gag, feeling the skin burn on her wrists as she continues to try and tear away from the wall. Deep brown eyes open, staring into her hazel and the gun to her head as he stands to do what the teen has ordered. A sadistic smile covers Murphy's face when the Blake brother turns back to them with pleading eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy enquires desperately, standing beside the noose hanging from high up on the ceiling. "You want me to apologise? I'm – " the Blake brother shifts his feet on the ground as he talks and Murphy presses the gun hard against Myles' head again. "I'm sorry."

Murphy huffs, "you got it all wrong, Bellamy." The teen shakes his head as Myles continues to struggle, "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then... then I want you to die, watching her die."

"Please," Bellamy begs, his voice almost a whisper, "shes not a part of this."

"She is now," Murphy decides, shoving her head hard against the metal wall again. "Myles is the difference between you dying today, and you walking out of here."

Bellamy's heartbroken face continues to sink deeper and deeper into his skin, and Myles hates it. Hates knowing that look was ever on his face, she hates knowing he's ever felt the way he does today.

"Drag this under your noose and stand on it," Murphy orders, kicking the crate he'd dragged halfway towards the man.

The Blake brother does as he's told, dragging the crate to rest under the seatbelts hooked over the beam. Bellamy straightens and looks at Murphy, shaking his head in grief and pleading with the teen.

"Stand on it," Murphy repeats firmly, and Bellamy spares a heartbroken glance at the sobbing redhead as he does as he's told. "Put it over your head."

Deep brown eyes glance at the noose in pain, "this is insane. The grounders could – "

Murphy shifts the gun slightly and fires it again beside Myles' head. The deafening whistling overtakes her again as her pounding head screams in pain, the heat and pressure that whizzes by her ear is the only thing that tells the red haired teen that she's still awake as her vision swims. Hands grip behind her and the redhead tugs forward harshly, desperately trying to get away from the hands as they untie her from the wall. Myles is yanked up hard, her still bound hands crushed into Murphy's body as he presses her back to his front. The red red haired teen struggles and something sharp pushes into her neck.

"This brings me back," Murphy says into her ear, her hearing fading in sharply, as hazel eyes lock on the gun now pointed directly at Bellamy. Myles ceases her kicking legs and falls still at the sight, "doesn't it bring you back, Robin Hood?"

"Just stop," Bellamy pleads, with the noose now around his neck, "I've done everything you've asked, just let her go."

Murphy drags the redhead with his knife against her throat to stand in front of Bellamy, "oh, no, no." The brunette haired teen taunts, "shes what's going to end this. See, I can get you to do anything i want if I threaten her, and I can get her to do anything if I threaten you. I bet," Murphy forces the redhead forward a bit more, "I can get her to kick the crate from under you."

Myles shakes her head wildly, hazel eyes wet and frantic as they stare into deep brown, not caring as the knife clips the skin of her neck and scrapes it roughly.

"It's okay," Bellamy tells the redhead softly, "it's o – "

Murphy grabs the loosely hanging end of the seatbelts with the hand holding the gun and yanks, causing the Blake brothers hands to fly up. His desperate hands claw at the noose around his neck, trying to give himself enough room to breathe. The knife digs into Myles' skin as she struggles again and Murphy stands on the end of the seatbelt to bring his gun back up to Bellamy.

"You're so brave," Murphy sneers, "aren't you? I mean, you came in here thinking you're just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me," as Murphy continues to rant, he slides his boot sharply across the floor, tightening the noose around Bellamy's neck. "And maybe one of your friends would come and help you. Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy? Hmm?"

Murphy hooks the gun wielding hand over the redheads chest, securing her in place to yank the seatbelts harshly with his hand again. Bellamy lifts even higher, his face turning red as he starts to choke. Hopeless grunts sound from the man as he chokes, his deep brown gaze glaring at the brunette as Myles heaves gut-wrenching sobs. Trying to fling her body around to jolt Murphy away from the seatbelts reach.

The brunette yanks away, dragging Myles with him and holding her tightly against his chest as he ties the seatbelt to the wall with one hand.

"You know," Murphy starts again, dragging the still dizzy Myles back in front of the struggling Blake brother roughly. "I got to hand it to you, Bellamy. You got 'em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Myles." Bellamy's feet shake and rock on the crate, "Yeah, well, we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward."

Myles shakes her head frantically as she stares up into the struggling mans deep brown eyes. Bellamy Blake is many things, but he isn't a coward. The man might not do exactly what you'd expect him to, but he's not a coward, he just has other motives and he tries to reconcile them as best he can. 

"I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me," Murphy continues ranting. Turning his face into Myles' ear, "isn't that what you said? That he was just giving the people what they wanted, right?"

The redhead sobs and shakes her head, her hazel eyes pleading with the Blake brother not to hate her for the words that have come back to haunt them both. Bellamy shifts his loving gaze from the red haired teen to glance his hardening eyes at the teen with a gun pointed at him and a knife to the redheads throat.

"I should have stopped them," the Blake brother mutters sternly.

"Yeah," Murphy sarcastically retorts, "it's a little late for that now."

"How does this end for you?" Bellamy enquires, "killing me and the camps hero won't get you any favours here. You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?"

"Well," the brunette chirps, "I think the princess is dead... but I know the king and queen are about to die, so who's really gonna lead these people, huh? Me, that's who, and yeah," Murphy shoves Myles forward slightly so they stand underneath the man, "Maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister – "

Myles starts struggling roughly again as Bellamy grunts, kicking out at the boy wildly. Murphy easily steps out of the way, the redhead still held firmly to his chest, and drags her over to the seatbelts to yank them down again. Bellamy struggles, the sounds of him choking filling the dropship again as he tries to take a gulp of air.

A shriek echoes from under them and Murphy drops his hold on the seatbelts to aim his gun at the floor, "I'm guessing that's her right now."

Myles and Bellamy both scream out and struggle wildly as Murphy opens fire at the floor. The teen shoots until his gun clicks emptily, Bellamy is helplessly stuck on the crate and the struggling redhead remains pressed against Murphy. Bellamy tries to quickly set himself loose from the seatbelts wrapped around his neck while Murphy looks at the gun, trying to reload it as Myles clumsily throws herself around against his chest.

The brunette whips his head around, seeing Bellamy trying to break free and Myles screams loudly into her gag. Murphy lunges forward with Myles and kicks the crate out from under the Blake brother as the red haired teen thrashes in the teens arms. Sobs wrack her body as she desperately tries to reach Bellamy and help him as he hangs, screaming at the top of her lungs at the man choking.

"Using your hands is a cheat," Murphy declares, watching the Blake brother try to loosen the tight belts around his neck. The brunette tries to march to Bellamy, but Myles' thrashing slows him down, "mine were bound, remember?"

Throwing her head back hard to bash into the brunettes face, Myles stops the teens pursuit of the man as she tries to give him more time to break free. Murphy goes crashing backwards, dragging the bound red haired teen down with him. The boy recovers quickly as the redhead rolls over to try and get up with her hands still tied behind her back. An infuriated Murphy stands over her and kicks Myles several times in her stomach, the red haired teen gasps and coughs against her gag as she tries in vain to curl herself away from the teens boot. 

"No!" Bellamy rasps out as he chokes, legs kicking out wildly from where he hangs. 

Murphy continues kicking the redhead until the creaking of the dropship door opening distracts him. The boy ceases his assault to stare at the door before yanking the gasping red haired teen up by her hair and throwing her towards the ladder roughly.

"Raven, you did it!" A delinquent shouts from outside as Murphy drags Myles up the ladder, the redhead kicks her legs out to stop him and try to help Bellamy, but the teen holds her close to himself as he hurriedly ascends.

Tossing her over the ledge, Murphy quickly slams the hatch down when he's onto the level. Myles kicks her legs out, trying to sweep the teen over as he shoves a metal rod through the hatch to keep it shut.

"You little bitch," Murphy sneers, grabbing her leg and yanking her to him.

Myles stops fighting as the teen drags her around on the floor, hazel eyes staring at the hatch. Every second she's unsure if Bellamy is alive or not it gets harder and harder to breathe. Murphy shoves the redhead aside when she stops fighting and moves to sort through the items on the table to find another weapon. With her chest heaving rapidly, Myles kicks out her legs, trying to dislodge the metal rod locking the hatch shut. 

"Come on!" Murphy screams as he searches through the level.

The red haired teen can hear him flicking through a box filled with metallic objects but doesn't turn, her whole focus being on the hatch and waiting for any sign that Bellamy is okay. It's another few agonising seconds before she hears his strained voice.

"Murphy!" Bellamy rasps out angrily, "Murphy! It's over, let Myles go!"

Relieved hazel eyes turn to the brunette as he stalks back over to her and tries to yank her up. Myles sweeps her leg under his and knocks him to the floor, hoping to distract him until the delinquents can open the hatch. The brunette brings down the butt of the gun onto her temple, hard, and the redhead stutters her movements for an moment. She feels herself leave the floor, blind hands try to grab at the teen behind her and dizzily kicking her legs out as he lifts her up.

"Better tell your bitch to stop fighting or I'll blow her fucking head off," Murphy threatens loudly in her ear and Myles throws her head back again.

A sickening crunch sounds from the impact and he drops his hold on the red haired teen. The redhead dizzily drops back down to the ground heavily. Rolling over onto her stomach slightly to keep her hazel eyes on the brunette as the hatch starts to give way, opening a bit as Bellamy bangs on it. 

"You fucking touch another hair on her head and you'll be begging me to kill you!" Bellamy bellows hoarsely, shoving against the hatch roughly.

Murphy lifts his gun, but doesn't aim it at the redhead. The guns sights are set on the containers of gunpowder against the dropship wall and Myles only has a second to comprehend the scene in front of her before he fires, having found the bullets she’d been working on with Jasper. A loud explosion deafens the girl again, her vision going completely black as the world around her feels muffled. Hazy hazel eyes flood with smoke as her vision tilts back into focus, ringing blasting in her ears. The force of the explosion threw the girl against the wall and Myles knows she's coughing, but it almost feels like a dream, as if it's not happening at all.

Flashes of bright green and the bright morning sky mash with the dark grey smoke and the redhead can't make sense of what she's seeing. Her legs are moving, she can see it as she rolls her forehead back down onto the dropship floor but she can't feel herself moving them, as if they're not a part of her body anymore. Large gentle hands pat up her legs but Myles can't move her head anymore, her body feeling too heavy to cooperate. The hands move her head for her when they reach it, gently cradling the redheads face to meet their eyes.

Myles instantly reacts, shooting up dizzily to face the Blake brother as he gently removes her gag. Relieved tears fall down her face at the man crouched in front of her, alive, with his hands on her face. He's talking, the muffled sounds lost on her, and his deep brown eyes scour over her face, no doubt checking for injuries. Another pair of hands brush against hers as they untie her bounds, but Myles doesn't tear her eyes away from the deep brown in front of her.

The world slowly seeps back into her awareness, distorted sounds battling to overpower the loud ringing still cloaking everything. Talking reaches her ears, but it's not Bellamy's, or any of the other delinquents that have flooded up onto the level; it's her own voice.

"Oh, my god," Myles cries, her disorientated hands shakily moving up to faintly brush the angry red skin of Bellamy's neck. "Oh, my god. Oh, god."

"It's okay," Bellamy soothes, brushing his hands along her face lightly to get her attention. "We're okay."

Myles surges forward, pulling the man tightly into her and sobbing as she hugs him close, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bellamy's arms instantly wrap around her skinny frame, a hand on the back of her head and one rubbing comfortingly up and down her back. Several delinquents crowd around the hole blown out of the side of the dropship but Myles pays no mind, continuing to sob pitifully and hold the man close. Someone else's hands rub on her back softly to comfort the crying girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" Bellamy says lovingly in her ear, kissing the side of her head and squeezing her tightly.

"I love you," the red haired teen repeats like a mantra, as if her life depended on her saying those words. "Please be okay. I love you, please be okay. I love yo – "

Bellamy pulls back slightly to look her in her eyes, his hands sliding up to brush the tears from her cheeks, "I'm okay." Deep brown switch between her hazel as their eyes lock, "I'm okay." Myles takes a stuttering breath and her hazel eyes drag down to his neck again as a strangled sound escapes her throat, "Hey, Hey. I'm okay."

"Aggie," Jasper calls softly from his crouched position behind the redhead. Her best friend tilts her head so he can look at the ear Murphy had fired his gun beside. Myles can feel his fingers tap something tacky, "Can you hear us?"

Bellamy's eyes dart to him worriedly but Myles can't bring herself to acknowledge her best friend, instead surging forward to crash a dizzy kiss on the Blake brothers lips. Shaking hands frame his face as they pull away and deep brown eyes look worriedly into hazel, moving some loose strands of red hair from her face.

"Should we go after him?" Jasper asks awkwardly after a moment, looking to the hole in the wall.

"No," Bellamy rasps out, tearing his gaze away from hazel hesitantly. "The grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn and Monty." Jasper whips his head to the man, "you and Raven were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns – you and me, that's it."

"I'm coming, too," Myles adds, and both guys immediately reject the notion.

"You should stay here," her best friend kindly declines, "help pick up the slack."

"I need you to stay here," the Blake brother sternly interjects when the red haired teen starts to protest. "I need you to stay safe."

"I'm our best shot," the redhead insists, staring into deep brown, "I'm staying with you. I'm not losing my best friends or you today."

Bellamy looks like he's about to refuse again, but he stops himself, "Raven stays here to build up defences." The Blake brother stands, pulling Myles up gently as Jasper follows suit, "we lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder. Raven!"

"Bellamy, Wait..." Jasper stops the man as he and the dizzy redhead reach the ladder. "Look, I just..." Jasper surges forward and hugs the Blake brother, pulling an arm around Myles' shoulder, "Thank you." The brown haired teen pulls back and looks at the man appreciatively, "long way from 'whatever the hell you want'."

The Blake brother smiles kindly and deep brown glance at proud hazel before the walkie-talkie crackles to life.

"All gunners!" Miller calls frantically, "we got movement outside the south wall!"

Bellamy rushes down the ladder, Myles and Jasper hot on his heels as delinquents shout out in warning throughout the camp. Flinging the parachute flap that hangs over the dropship entrance forcefully, Bellamy rushes down the ramp and disappears into the fray of delinquents with their guns out. The redhead grabs a gun from against the wall on the bottom level and hurries out after the man, running into the crowding teens as the world feels like its slurring around her. 

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Miller shouts out loudly, spinning around with a hand raised at the teens. "It's Clarke and Finn! Open the gate!"

Two delinquents rush to the gate and Myles lowers her gun, keeping pace with Bellamy as he marches to the opening gate. Clarke and Finn sprint through the gate and head straight for the couple, slowing down as they approach.

"Hey," Clarke greets breathlessly, "we heard an explosion. What happened?"

"Murphy happened," Myles explained quickly, hazel eyes scanning the bruises and cut up face of the blonde.

Jasper leaps forward and envelopes Clarke in a hug, "thank god." The redheads best friend pulls away and holds the blonde at arms length as he reaches blindly behind him to grip Myles' arm excitedly. "Where have you been? Where's Monty?"

"Monty's gone?" Clarke asks as her face falls, but Finn doesn't waste any time.

"Clarke," the spacewalker pants out hurriedly, "we need to leave, now. All of us do." Finn spins around to speak to the crowded teens, "there's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now." Deep brown glance worriedly at hazel at the brunettes rushed words, "we need to pack what we can and run."

"Like hell we do," Bellamy rasps out and Jasper looks anxiously at the red haired teen, "we knew this was coming."

"Bell," Octavia calls out in warning from beside Finn, "we're not prepared."

"And they're not here yet," Bellamy retorts and the redhead shifts on her feet slightly.

"We still have time to get ready," Myles adds evenly, standing firm beside the Blake brother. "Besides, where would we go?"

"Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Bellamy questions sternly, clearly unwilling to walk out into the open with an army on the way.

"There's an ocean to the east," Finn answers quickly and Clarke nods beside him. Myles locks eyes with Octavia, "people there will help us."

"You saw Lincoln," the Blake sister breathes out happily.

"Yeah," Finn replies rapidly, ready to start his lecture again.

"You expect us to trust a grounder?" Bellamy queries expectantly, and Octavia tilts her head in disbelief at her brother. "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realise one very important fact: we are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!"

The delinquents cheer at the Blake brothers rasped words, holding up their guns and shouting in agreement.

"Grounders with guns," Myles adds and Bellamy turns to her quickly.

"Damn right!"The Blake brother declares, "I say let 'em come!"

"Bellamy's right," Clarke announces, walking around the man. "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And god knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight."

Chatter flutters around them, teens agreeing and disagreeing with the two speeches presented to them and arguing back and forth. Clarke turns her blue gaze to Myles.

"Myles," a red eyebrow raises delicately, "you're a leader here. Be the deciding vote."

The delinquents close to them become quiet, softly shushing the teens around them as eyes turn to the red haired teen. Myles shifts on her feet awkwardly, hating the attention.

Tilting her head and pointedly avoiding Bellamy's deep brown gaze, "if we leave, we're putting ourselves out in the open." Finn bows his head and a look of displeasure covers the blondes face, "if they're already on their way, I don't want us to walk straight into them. Our walls might not hold for long but at least we know the camp. They know the woods better than we do."

"Not better than you know them," Clarke argues and Myles scoffs in disbelief. "You've spent more time than any of us out there. You can lead us out of here."

"I'm not a leader," Myles disputes, "you asked for my opinion, I gave it."

"Pack your things," Clarke yells out to the teens, "just take what you can carry, now."

The teens start to slowly disperse, and Myles finally turns her hazel gaze to the Blake brother beside her. That loving look is on his face again and the redhead tears her eyes away, ashamed that she couldn't stand firm with his beliefs or be what the man wanted her to be in that moment. Bellamy reaches a hand out to her.

"Hey," the Blake brother soothes, gently tipping her chin up to lock their eyes together. "You did good."

Myles smiles kindly at the man and Clarke sighs heavily beside the pair, drawing their eyes to her. Someone screams for help in the camp and Myles whips her red braid around as she searches for the voice. No one else seems to hear the desperate call as Bellamy and Clarke continue their stare off and Octavia approaches Finn.

"Help me," Raven pleads, limping around the dropship and Myles abandons Bellamy's side to rush to the teen.

"Raven!" Myles calls, drawing the attention of the group behind her as she sprints to the girl.

Delinquents shouts the brunettes name as Myles gently lifts one of the teens arms around her shoulder to carry her weight. Blood pours out from the brunettes abdomen and she grunts in pain. Hazel eyes look up to see the group barreling towards them, worried expressions mirrored on their faces. 

"Murphy shot her," Myles frantically informs them, putting the pieces together. 

"Get her into the dropship," Clarke orders as Finn picks up the injured teen, Raven yelling in pain at the movement.

"Clarke," Bellamy stops the blonde from following Raven into the dropship, but Myles doesn't hear what else he has to say as she rushes in with the teens.

"Lay her down," Myles commands, grabbing as many medical supplies as she can and dumping them on the table beside the brunette.

The redhead spins around to see Raven laying on the table, holding her stomach as Finn stares at the dead teen against the wall with a blanket pulled over his head. Myles hops onto the table to kneel beside the brunette and put pressure on the wound.

"Myles number one," the red haired teen tells Finn. "Murphy killed him this morning after we brought him back last night."

Clarke rushes into the dropship, and strides over to the injured teen. Quickly shoving away Myles' hands and replacing them with her own. The redhead slides off the table and pulls a seat to sit beside the brunettes head. Myles rubs her blood covered hand on her pants before grabbing Ravens hand.

"Jesus," Clarke curses as she looks at the injury.

"Go," Raven directs to the red haired teen, rolling her head to look at her as her face scrunches up in pain. "Go."

"Are you sure?" Myles asks, looking at the brunette with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Yeah," Raven assures, grunting in pain, "go."

Myles hesitates a second longer before standing up, planting a kiss on the brunettes forehead and squeezing her hand. Tearing herself away from the injured girl and rushing out of the dropship, hazel eyes searching for a certain dark brown haired man. Not seeing the Blake brother, the redhead steps onto the soil and approaches her best friend.

"Hey," Jasper says anxiously, meeting her halfway and gripping her arm, "what are we doing?"

"I don't know," Myles answers honestly, "pack all of yours and Greenies things. If you can't carry anything, put it in my bags. All I'm taking is what's on me and my bow."

"What about Monty?" Jasper worries, "we're just leaving without him."

"I'll go talk to Bellamy," the red haired teen offers, "but I've got another idea." Brown eyebrows dance in confusion, "remember that silly code we had?"

"The 'Cyrpith'?" Her confused best friend queries, with a small smile.

"Yeah," Myles chuckles lightly, "Do you think if we scratch it into the dropship, Greenie will recognise it?"

"Like," brown brows furrowing deeper, "leave a message?"

Nodding her head slightly, a bright smile across her face, "exactly." Myles spins her head around, "if you pack up you guys' things, I'll put a note in Cyrpith on the dropship. When Monty comes back, he'll know where we went."

"Make one in that reverse-Morse, too," Jasper requests, and the redhead is already nodding.

"Got it," Myles salutes, backing up, "I'll go get my bags and put them in your tent."

Spinning around and jogging to the tent she shares with Bellamy, Myles flings herself inside quickly. Bellamy stands there, packing the things he has strewn about.

"Hey," Myles greets, smiling kindly, "we still going?"

"Unless the princess decides to keep Raven here, yeah," the Blake brother answers, turning to the redhead and dropping the things in his hands back onto the table.

Opening his arms up for the red haired teen to jump into, the two hold each other close. Bellamy buries his face in Myles' neck and the redhead squeezes him tightly. They stand there, just holding each other tightly for a few minutes.

"We just can't get a break," Bellamy mutters into her hair and the redhead snorts obnoxiously.

"Sorry," Myles mumbles, "I think that may be my fault, I have a bad habit of being terrible luck. I think it's the red hair."

Bellamy huffs a laugh, "no, it's not you. I promise."

The man ducks his head down between them and kisses the redhead. It's very easy to get lost in Bellamy Blake; his words, his voice, his personality, his smile, and definitely his soft, loving touches. Myles comes back to herself as they pull apart, rejoining the world around her. Bellamy presses his forehead against hers, and the redhead sighs happily. Any moment she gets to just be around the man seems to brighten her world, seeing colours more vibrantly and hearing sounds as if they're clearer, crisper. Bringing her hand down his face lovingly to pull her thumb at his lips, before dropping her hands altogether. 

"Alright, handsome," the red haired teen states as she pulls away completely, the mans hands following her slightly, as if chasing her. "I've got to get these bags to JJ and leave a message for Greenie."

"To Jasper? Message?" Bellamy questions as Myles bends down to pick up her bags, bow and quiver. "What's going on?"

"I'm only taking my bow," the redhead explains as she meets his deep brown gaze. "I promised JJ he could use my bags to pack up their shit." Sighing heavily as she hooks her bow and quiver over her shoulder, "and I'm leaving a message for Monty. Something only he'll understand."

"How are you going to do that?" Bellamy asks as she steps toward him again, reaching his hands out to grasp hers. "Wanna hand?"

"I love you, but I don't think you'd be much help here. We made a bunch of codes when we were kids," Myles elaborates. "A cypher that has a changing key if you know what to look for, and our own version of Morse code. It's what we whistle and tap to each other."

Amused deep brown glance down at her with a smirk, "changing key?"

"Yeah," the red haired teen sighs, looking into his eyes lovingly. Leaning up and giving him another short, sweet kiss before ducking out of the tent, "go do boring handsome-king things, I'll be ready when you lot are."


	14. Episode 13 - We Are Grounders (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I’m stilling learning Trigedasleng, so if the lines I’ve put in aren’t correct, please let me know :)

"Aggie," Jasper yells out as the gate slides open and the red haired teen whips her braid around as she spins to look out of the dropship entrance, "we're leaving!"

"Shit," Myles curses quietly, quickly abandoning the radio and throwing her things over her shoulders before jogging out of the dropship.

The redhead has two bags of Monty and Jasper's things slung over one shoulder with a rifle, on the other shoulder is her bow and fully stocked quiver. Bellamy waits with Jasper at the wall for the teen as the delinquents pass through the gate, weapons drawn and aimed in front of them. Myles pulls her gun up as she runs to them and slips between the two at the back of the flurry of teenagers.

The firepits smoulder, having been recently put out, a heavy sense of finality to it that the redhead wasn't expecting to tug at her heart. Deep brown eyes lock on hazel before they both take one last look at the dropship as they turn to follow Finn and another teen carrying Raven on a stretcher. Clarke had stopped just outside of the gate and watches the couple say a silent goodbye to their home with a melancholy expression. Bellamy gently guides Myles through the gate with a hand on her lower back, the touch comforting the girl as her veins jitter under her skin anxiously.

"You did good here, Bellamy," Clarke informs the man.

Disbelief flashes across his face, "18 dead."

"82 alive," Myles retorts, bumping her shoulder into his lightly. Deep brown eyes look to her, "you did good."

"You finish the message?" Jasper asks anxiously as he keeps pace with the redhead and her boyfriend.

"Yep," Myles chirps, paranoid hazel eyes landing on the Blake sister marching alongside the delinquents further up ahead as they walk through the forest. "Cyrpith on the dropship and in the tent, Reveretur Omers playing on the radio."

"What the hell," a pale Raven huffs tiredly, "is a Cyrpith and a Reveretur Omers?"

The redhead shrugs lazily, the weight on her shoulders shifting uncomfortably, "codes."

"Cyrpith is a written code," her best friend explains as he hastens his pace slightly, "the key changes randomly depending on the punctuation in the message."

"And the other one?" Finn tosses over his shoulder, brown eyes glancing at the two.

"Reveretur is reveres in Latin," Jasper informs the group, "and reveres is an anagram for reverse. Omers is an anagram for Morse."

"Reverse Morse code?" Clarke quizzes, blonde eyebrows furrowed on her beaten up face.

"Man," Raven grunts, "and I thought you three were lame before. Your codes name is a code."

Myles snorts obnoxiously, tossing an amused look to her best friend and wiggling her eyebrows. Eventually, Octavia makes it to the front of the delinquents and Jasper hurries to walk behind her. The redhead jogs after him so she can walk by her best friend and Bellamy quickly follows his girlfriend. Soft chatter flows around the crowd of delinquents, the bored teens trying to entertain themselves while maintaining their steady speed and cautiously scanning eyes.

An elbow bumps into Myles' arm lightly, "you know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the beach?"

"No," the red haired teen smiles kindly at Miller, "what?"

"I want to go surfing," the beanie wearing teen tells her happily, lazily gesturing with his arms.

"Quiet," Jasper chastises them softly, "keep your eyes open."

"No more woods," Miller continues cheerily, "a view of the ocean."

A pit forms in Myles' stomach and the redhead turns to Bellamy, "something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks, dark brown eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know," Myles drawls, hazel eyes scanning the trees. "Just a feeling."

"No more damn trees," Drew continues the conversation with Miller as they trample through the woods. "Just pale, blue water."

Myles yanks her gun up and aims at the trees in front of them, slinking forward slightly, causing Octavia to halt suddenly. The Blake sister lifts a hand up and the crowd of delinquents behind her stop. Jasper whispers to her left but the red haired teen can't hear his frantic words as she focuses on the dense forest ahead of them. A tense silence covers the teens as they wait for something to happen, their hearts pounding in their chests. Spotting movement to the right, Myles doesn't hesitate as she pulls the trigger once.

A grounder covered in camouflaged armour falls to the ground as something hurls towards them and lodges wetly to the redheads right. Bellamy pulls Myles back as she whips her head to see Drew lying dead on his back on the forest floor, a battle axe deeply imbedded in the teens skull. Horrified and scared shouts chorus from the teens behind her as Jasper screams out a warning.

"Grounders!" Jasper screams, and it only seems to escalate the terrified yells behind them.

Bellamy instantly starts gripping teens and shoving them back towards the camp, "move, move, move!"

The delinquents reach their camp in record time and Myles jogs backwards at the end of the line of sprinting teens, keeping her gun and sights pointed at the woods behind them. Bellamy ushers the teens into camp, continuing his mantra of the word _move_.

"I don't see anyone!" Jasper shouts from the landing on the wall, "Aggie, get inside!"

Myles doesn't move to turn around and enter through the gate as teens clamber to get inside the camp walls, Octavia and Bellamy shouting instructions to get behind the wall urgently. The red haired teen keeps her sights set on the trees until Finn yanks her inside the wall as Octavia helps delinquents quickly close the gate. Hazel eyes search for the Blake brother and find him standing on the landing near Jasper. Myles mutters a quick 'thank you' to Finn before sliding the bags off her shoulders and hooking her gun in their place to pull out her bow and draw an arrow, scaling the steps to reach the landing.

Standing beside Bellamy and aiming her notched arrow at the woods, Myles feels Clarke climb up behind her. The blonde comes to stand directly beside the redhead, blue eyes trained on the dense trees.

"Where are they?" Bellamy mumbles frantically. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Because they want us in our walls," Myles answers evenly, her aim never wavering as Bellamy lowers his gun slightly to turn his deep brown gaze to her.

"She's right," Clarke breathes, "we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do."

Bellamy turns to Clarke now, "What are you talking about?"

Clarke turns around to face the camp and speaks loudly, "Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive."

"If it's just scouts," Octavia quickly replies, "we can fight our way out. That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that grounder would do," the Blake brother grits out as he turns to face his sister. Bellamy jumps down from the landing, "we tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?"

Myles doesn't tear her sharp gaze away from scanning the trees as Finn bites back, "that grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's one scout out there."

"One scout with insanely good aim," Jasper frantically throws over his shoulder from where he stands with the red haired teen on the landing.

"Clarke," Octavia pleads, "we can still do this."

It's silent for a moment, but Myles doesn't dare turn around, her hot breath fanning across her hand as she holds the shoelace drawn back and ready to fire. The tension in the air is thick and warm in the cold winter weather, suffocating the Arkers.

"Looking to you two, girls," the Blake brother says after a moment, "what's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?"

Myles can feel the blondes eyes on her as she waits for her answer, "leave me out of this. You can have my vote, too, princess."

Clarke sighs, exasperated, and turns to face the woods with the red haired teen before twisting around again and jumping off of the landing to stand on the ground.

"Clarke," Finn tries, "If we're still here when Tristan gets here – "

"Lincoln said 'scouts'," the blonde cuts the teen off, panting in panic, "more than one. He said, 'get home before the scouts arrive'. Finn, they're already here. Looks like you've got your fight."

"Okay, then," Bellamy booms out authoritatively, "this is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts." Delinquents scatter behind the redhead and Myles turns finally, jumping down to the ground. "Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed."

Octavia starts to march off and Bellamy quickly rushes to her, "whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not a gunner."

"No, I'm not," the Blake sister agrees as Myles approaches them, "like you said... I'm a grounder."

Octavia pulls a sword Lincoln gave to her out of her belt and runs off, Bellamy looking after her dejectedly. Myles goes to follow her when Bellamy's hand on her arm halts her.

"You're not going out there," the Blake brother declares, a stern look in his eyes.

"Bell," Myles starts, "we need a scout. To – "

"No," Bellamy refuses harshly, looking at the teen as if she'd grown a second head, "definitely not."

"She's right," Clarke agrees slowly, stepping up to the two hesitantly.

Deep brown furious eyes turn to the blonde, "like hell she is!"

"We need to know what we're up against," Myles states calmly, switching between his eyes.

"Myles is the only one here who can do this," Clarke reasons and Bellamy starts to go bright red.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bellamy fumes, his hand tightening slightly on the redheads arm. "You'll get killed."

Myles shakes her head, red braid swaying slightly, "the Ghost won't."

Something inside of Bellamy breaks a little at the words, his face falling and a distraught expression covering his sharp features. The man brings his hands up to cradle the red haired teens face lovingly, pleading with her.

"You'll get killed," the Blake brother repeats shakily, desperation clear across his face.

Pale hands fly up to the mans face, stroking his skin softly, "I have one very good reason not to." Bellamy tilts his head to the side in grief, deep brown eyes filling with tears, "the Ark is dead. There's nothing stopping me from coming back."

"If you don't..." Bellamy starts and Myles feels her heart shattering as his voice cracks painfully. "You die, I die."

Myles reaches her hands up to unclasp the necklace around her neck, carefully catching the heart shaped locket. Deep brown distraught eyes watch the movement and it only seems to upset the man more. Gently pulling the locket up to her lips to plant a kiss on it before reaching it around his neck. As she clasps it in place against the dark brown haired mans skin, hazel eyes lock on the Blake brothers teary gaze.

"You've never taken that off," Bellamy whispers, and the redhead brings her hands back up to his face.

"That's my promise," Myles proclaims earnestly, her neck feeling empty, "I'll come back."

That adoring look crosses his face and then he's pulling the red haired teen to him as tightly as he can, crashing his lips onto hers greedily. It's a kiss that stabs at your heart, makes your head feel as if your hair is falling out and your skin burn. There's a desperate longing to it, a pitiful love that demands every last bit of a person. A goodbye.

The second they part, Myles rakes her hands softly through his dark brown curls before pecking his lips once more and turning to dump her rifle at Clarke's feet. Bolting into one of the tunnels and sprinting for the tree-line, the red haired teen hopes Jasper picks up the bags she'd dropped by the gate and moves them to safety.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Miller exclaims as she runs past him and Myles barely turns her head when she answers.

"Scout," the redhead replies, not slowing down as she slinks between the trees, carefully dodging the landmines placed sporadically in the dirt.

Something Myles had learnt throughout their month on the ground is that nothing is ever quiet. No one is ever alone. The red haired teen had spent most of her days on Earth traversing the forest, hunting and wandering around, and knows when the Earth is telling her something. Birds and wildlife flutter around, singing songs that float decadently through the wind. Humming hymns of life, death and everything in between.

Trees and the soil beneath her boots speak words, telling stories of the past, present and future. Words whispered in airy tones, giving the redhead a glimpse into the world around her, letting her melt in with it and become a part of nature. The hymns and stories aren't in English, but their own language; colours, cracks, and the soft, breathy sounds of life that only time can understand.

Myles uses this language to her advantage as she carefully treads through the trees, blending into the woods as if she were born a part of them. Spying a mud puddle out of the corner of her eye, the red haired teen halts, skidding to her knees before it. The grounders have face-paint and armour, caked in leaves, mud and dyed colours to camouflage themselves amongst the trees. Myles doesn't have armour, but she can make herself camouflaged; setting her bow down beside her to scoop the sloppy, thick gunk and spread it over her body. Coating her clothes and skin in the wet soil, she covers her colours with a dirt layer to disguise herself with the forest.

Picking up her bow again, the redhead slinks forward predatorily, keeping her hazel gaze trained on her surroundings. She makes a conscious effort to remember that they use the trees, and her eyes continuously scan the leaves high off of the ground. Myles follows the sounds of the woods, venturing out to where the wildlife seems the most silent.

Hazel eyes spot roughly a dozen grounders. Several men are high up in trees, decked out in armour and weapons, faces covered in dark war paint as they scour the land before them, inching towards the delinquents camp. _Scouts_. The men in the trees are spaced out, and the redhead halts in her path towards the eerily silent wildlife, knowing from experience that it means a group of people march through. Instead, the red haired teen stays in her crouched, bow ready stance as she peers around, spotting grounders under the trees as well, slowly stepping over the Earth.

Once Myles is certain she's spotted all of the scouts around the camp, she continues on. Gliding around the trees and stepping through a small creek slowly, her quiet footsteps barely jolting the water as the redhead uses everything sneaking around the Ark had taught her. It's remarkably similar, yet distinctly different all the same. The silent movements are ingrained into her body and brain, years of needing to make sure she doesn't make even the slightest sound because her dropoffs depended on her ability to completely disappear.

Today is different though. Today, she's not carting around bags filled with rations, clothes or medicine; only a bow and quiver, with knives and a Smith and Wesson tucked into her waistband. The knowledge of dozens of people back home that depend on her is the same, though; the crushing weight of responsibility is almost welcoming. A grounding feeling that keeps her sharp and aware, feeling so very alive, yet so very dead at the same time. Hopeless and adamant all at once, an addicting manifestation of her heart beating so hard and fast that she's sure she's going to die, but the pain being a reminder of how she's still living.

It's a decent walk, easily a couple hours, from the scouts when Myles hears chatter in another language. Instantly stopping and crouching low behind a tree, the redhead peeks around the trunk to try and see the army. Huffing quietly when hazel eyes can barely make anything out, the red haired teen scales the tree and perches up on one of the branches amongst the leaves. The breath catches in her throat when she spots the grounder army.

Easily 200 men, at the very least, lay in wait, sharpening their weapons and eating as they prepare in fervour. Myles' heart beats faster, the realisation hitting her like a tonne of bricks. They're doomed. 80 teens with little to no fighting experience and very little ammo, against over 200 grounders in heavy armour with lifetimes of experience using their weapons with precision. It's the middle of the afternoon and the redhead shimmies down the tree, quickly bolting as quietly as possible back towards the teens camp to warn the delinquents. The red haired teens mind whirs rapidly, desperately trying to think of a solution before she gets back.

They could use the hydrazine and rocket fuel under the dropship, put it in tins and shoot them when the grounders get close, pray the landmines and grenades are enough to overpower the grounders who were safe from the explosions? _Shit, shit, shit._ Myles slows as she near the small creek again, carefully stepping through the water to silence her steps as she keeps her panicked hazel eyes scanning the woods in front of her for the scouts. The redhead has barely stepped back onto the soil when water splashes behind her boots.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Myles whirls around and comes face to face with a tall, burly man, covered in thick camouflaged armour. His hand wields a long sword, the silver metal glinting in the afternoon sun. The red haired teen immediately drops her bow to the ground, knowing it won't be much help in an encounter this close, and straightens her posture as she pulls one of her knives from her waistband.

_What's a little more blood?_

Tilting his head and chuckling darkly, the man states, "Ai laik na hodnes disha, blidengada." **[AN:- "I am going to love this, Red Girl."]**

Red eyebrows furrow slightly at the words coming out of the mans mouth. They have their own language, and it sounds like some of the words are a strange adaption of English. The way he ended the sentence makes her feel like he's addressing her, and she makes a split second decision. Deciding not to back down, Myles tilts her head back to mirror the mans confident stance and pulls another knife with her left hand.

"Ai laik na hodnes disha," the redhead repeats firmly, the words sounding nowhere near as smooth as they did coming from the man.

His sinister smile widens and he lunges with his sword, jutting it towards the girl. Myles ducks and leans to the side, swiping her knife out to cut the mans arm. The man starts to roar as he lunges for the teen again and Myles panics. Desperate to silence the man, the red haired teen surges forward to catch his attack, hooking her arm around the sharp blade of the sword to limit his movements and bringing one of her knives up to his face, stabbing the other in his side.

The grounder drops his weight, sending them both crashing to the ground as he yanks his sword back, the skin of her arm stings as the blade scrapes against her flesh. Myles kicks her leg up from under the man as he kneels above her, landing the blow solidly on his arm which sends his weapon flying to the side, and shoves her second knife into the mans stomach. The blade sticks, both knives staying inside of the man, but he doesn't stop, pulling the knife from his side and bringing it down hard. Myles scrambles back in the shallow water as he lifts his weight ever so slightly to attack, but the knife lodges in her left thigh. Quickly bringing her right leg up to hook around the grounders neck and pulling his head to her, the redhead flips them, ripping her own blade from her thigh and stabbing it into the mans throat, slashing it roughly.

The man gurgles grotesquely, and tries to shout as he flails his arms, jolting his body to dislodge the skinny teen straddling his stomach. Myles' ears prick at the noise and the teen turns him over to hold his face down in the shallow water, crushing his head into the hard soil under them. Delicate features scrunch up in a frantic panic, hazel eyes darting around to see if anyone has heard the scuffle as she struggles to keep the choking mans face in the dirt. Quietly begging the man to just die already and feeling a desperate sob try to claw its way out of her throat.

Myles had never tried to make someone suffer before, not even when she killed Rhys on the Ark. It had always been about ending pain, whether that be her own, or theirs. Atom was dying, painfully, and she helped him not be in pain. Dax was trying to kill Bellamy, and it was about helping the Blake brother. This was different, this was an excruciating and long endeavour.

Finally, after several agonising minutes, the man stills. Quickly bringing her shaking fingers to his throat to feel for a pulse, and finding none, Myles scrambles to pick up her weapons and his. Her thigh burns and screams with each movement but the redhead knows she can't waste any more time. If this man was close to her, someone else would surely be as well and it's only a matter of time before they find him. The army is several hours out of camp with the pace they're going, and Myles can only imagine that it might speed up when they realise someone is killing them off from outside of the wall.

Having collected all of the weapons around her, Myles raises to her feet and almost falls forward, desperately trying to silence the pained squeak that escapes her rosy lips. Breathing heavily, the red haired teen rests against a tree for a quick moment, trying to channel the girl on the Ark who had to carry on silently with far worse injuries than this. Huffing and rubbing her nose slightly, Myles pushes off of the tree and limps as quickly as she can back to camp.

The redhead has to go extremely slowly as she gets closer to the camp, knowing her limp is making a small amount of noise in the dirt and would attract the scouts attention. Slowly slinking forward in a crouched position again, Myles ignores the searing pain in her leg as she quietly manoeuvres through the area where the scouts are hidden just barely out of sight in bushes and trees. Sticking close to the ground and the trunks of trees as she gradually creeps closer to the camp, making sure to stay out of sight.

Myles maintains her slow, crouched posture until she sees the gunners at their posts outside of the camp walls and straightens to speed her way to them, knowing they have their sights on the woods for grounders. Teens instantly shout out, calling out that the Ghost had returned, and Miller quickly reaches her side, helping the limping girl through the tunnels to enter the camp.

"Why do you keep doing this shit to yourself?" Miller scolds as he pulls her through the tunnel.

The red haired teen is about to answer as Bellamy suddenly appears in front of her when they reach the end of the tunnel. His dark eyebrows are furrowed in concern and his gentle hands take the redhead from the beanie wearing teen.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Bellamy demands, dragging her towards the dropship.

"We've got a problem," Myles states, meeting his deep brown gaze. "There's a little over a dozen scouts surrounding the camp and well over 200 grounders in the army heading for us."

The Blake brother stutters in his steps as they reach the ramp, but Myles keeps going, barreling into the dropship quickly. Bellamy is on her heels, keeping a close eye on her as the limping girl tears through their few medical supplies. Clarke and an incredibly pale Raven have their eyes on the girl as well, watching from their spots on the floor, an open hatch leading to the ground underneath the dropship beside them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Clarke asks as her blue eyes scrutinise the teen, "Are you alright?"

"No," the redhead answers blatantly, dousing a rag and small needle in moonshine, "we're fucked."

The blonde blanches, "What?"

"Over a dozen scouts surrounding the camp," the Blake brother recounts. Clarke pales slightly as the man informs her and Raven of what they're up against, "more than 200 in the grounder army. How far out are they?"

"A couple hours, maybe," Myles reasons, scrunching up her face and stomping on the floor with her right leg as she scrubs the stab wound in her left thigh with the rag. Deciding _fuck it_ and pouring moonshine directly onto the wound, "motherfucker." Tearing some of the fried wiring from the table and dumping the alcohol on it, "we have until midnight, at latest."

"You want a hand with that?" Bellamy enquires with concern plastered over his face as he watches the red haired teen start stitching her leg up.

Red eyebrows draw together and she flicks her hazel gaze up to his, "didn't know you knew how to stitch someone up, handsome."

"He doesn't," Clarke replies, standing up and making her way over to Myles. "I can help."

"Mm-mm," the redhead declines, "help Raven." Jutting her head towards the Blake brother, "we need a plan or we're all dead. What about filling cans with the hydrazine and shooting them as the grounders circle?"

"We've got another plan," Bellamy supplies, standing closer to the red haired teen and placing his hands on her good leg and her back. "Raven thinks she can wire the rockets to fire, to – "

"Toast the grounders," Myles praises, quickly finishing up her lazy stitches. "I like it." Hazel eyes dance around the dropship for a moment as she cleans the needle, "Where's Finn?"

"He went to go find Lincoln's coagulant," Raven rasps out weakly.

Nodding sadly, hazel eyes look up and meet deep brown as she dumps the cleaned needle back onto the table. Bellamy moves his hands up to remove the redheads necklace from around his neck, but Myles reaches her hands out and gently pulls them down. Dark brown eyebrows furrow, and his concerned expression darkens on his face.

"Aggie," the Blake brother mutters softly, "it's your mothers."

Smiling kindly at the man and raising her hands to his face, Myles delicately pulls the mans head down, crashing their lips together. Bellamy recognises it for what it is, another goodbye kiss.

The red haired teen pulls back and rests her forehead against the Blake brothers, "it's getting dark." Stepping away slowly, their arms slipping down to grasp each other's hands, "I better get my gun and get into position."

"Yeah," Bellamy's hoarse voice croaks, deep brown eyes holding a special kind of sadness that rivals the intensity of his loving look. "Me, too."

Turning and saluting to Raven and Clarke, the redhead grabs her rifle off of the brunettes workstation, before stepping out through the parachute that covers the dropship entrance, her hand still connected with Bellamy's. The two step down the ramp and their eyes meet as their hands finally separate.

"Be careful," the Blake brother pleads, "get in the dropship before the rockets fire."

Myles tilts her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smirks, "you're the king, I'm with you. You get in there, and I'll follow."

"I love you, Aggie," Bellamy tells her, _that_ look firmly in place.

The redhead backs up slowly, mirroring his look subconsciously, "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

With that, the red haired teen turns and jogs over to a tunnel to stand guard with her gun raised and her trusted bow and quiver on her back beside Sterling and Octavia.

"I wish you'd gone with Lilo," Myles declares to the dark brown haired girl. Deep brown eyes turn to her quizzically, "you'd be a lot safer there."

"I couldn't leave you and Bell here," Octavia mutters quietly, before turning her eyes away. "Welcome to the family."

"Whatever you do," the red haired teen requests, trying to ignore the fact that Sterling is right there. "Don't die."

Octavia huffs slightly, amused, "as long as you're alive, I don't think that'll be a problem."

It's another hour or two, barely before midnight, when the constant banging of war-drums sounds from the dark woods. A harmonious intake of breath sounds from the delinquents as they all tense. Time has ran out. The grounders army approaches in the distance, sounding as if they've stopped a few minutes out, the drums raging on.

Movement flashes in front of the teens, and Myles quietly states, "there."

Sterling instantly panics, his hand flying to his radio, "I see them! They're moving! I count two, three – no, wait, there's more. I don't know, man. There's too many of them."

Sterling fires one shot and Myles instantly reaches out and grabs his gun. The teen fires again and it's the redheads turn to panic.

"Stop it!" Myles quietly reprimands, dropping her own gun and lifting her bow to fire several arrows.

"South foxhole," Bellamy's voice comes over the radio as grounders fall, the redheads arrows sticking out of their bodies. "South foxhole, report now."

Sterling continues to fire his gun and Myles drops her bow to tackle him, Octavia tearing the gun from his hands.

"Get yourself together," Octavia heatedly scolds as she dumps the firearm on the dirt.

"Yeah, Yeah," Sterling breathes over the radio, "we're okay. They didn't attack. It's like – it's like shooting at ghosts."

A pang shoots through the redheads brain and shots fire from across the camp. Myles scrambles to grab the walkie on the boys shirt.

"They're drawing our fire," Myles explains evenly, "don't shoot. They want us to waste our bullets. Don't shoot."

"I don't see anyone," a frantic teen sounds over the radio. "They're too fast."

"I hit – I hit them," someone else crackles and Myles looks at Octavia with wide hazel eyes, they're all doomed. They're wasting their bullets, "I think I hit them."

Gunfire continues to tear through the cool night air as the delinquents shoot their guns. Myles had decided to use her bow instead, having many more arrows than she has bullets, and she keeps her sights on the trees in front of her. Eventually, grounders stop readily appearing in front of them, and the red haired teen slinks forward to get a clearer shot at them as they swoop in front of the other gunners. The radio go silent for a few moments as the delinquents fall into the grounders traps of wasting their bullets.

"They're everywhere!" Jasper's frantic voice bellows through the radio and Myles snaps her head to the walkie. "Get down! We need backup!"

Myles is already trying to sprint through her limp back through the tunnels to get to her best friend and Harper at their foxhole before he'd even finished talking. Searing pain shoots through her left leg as she slides in beside the two teens, immediately drawing her arrow and shooting at the grounders as they dart back and forth in front of the camp. Jasper is practically vibrating from adrenaline and fear, and Myles tries again to defuse the shooting to give the teens a chance.

"Stop shooting, JJ," the redhead tells him, "they want us to waste our bullets. They know we only have a limited supply, save it for when they're attacking."

Jasper turns to reply when suddenly one of the landmines blows up in front of them, shocking the teens. Excited hazel eyes turn to her best friends amazed brown. Harper laughs airily from beside the red haired teen as Myles turns back to aim her arrow in front of her, waiting for a decent shot.

"Raven," Jasper calls excitedly into his radio, "our mines actually worked!"

"Jasper," Clarke crackles through the walkie, "we need you in the dropship right now."

"Negative," the Blake brother responds as Jasper turns alarmed eyes to his best friend. "We can't give up the west woods."

"The west woods are mined, Bellamy," the blonde reasons frantically. "The grounders just figured that out. Jasper get in here."

Harper jumps suddenly from beside Myles, shooting her gun in panic, "I see one!" The dirty blonde haired girl screeches and the redhead quickly aims and shoots him down, desperately trying to stop the teens from wasting their bullets, "there! There!"

"Stop shooting!" Myles snaps, "they're playing with us!"

More landmines explode before their eyes and Jasper tenses as he turns to the blonde when her gun clicks empty.

"You're right," her best friend whispers, alarmed. "They're drawing our fire."

"No shit," the red haired teen breathes, "I've been trying to tell everyone that for ten minutes."

"Damn it," Harper grunts in distress, "I'm all out."

Jasper takes a shaky breath in, lifting his hand to his radio speedily, "all gunners, listen up. Myles is right, the grounders are not attacking. They're making us waste bullets."

"Don't shoot when they're running laterally," Myles says loudly, cutting off her best friend in the hopes that maybe now someone will actually listen.

"They're right," Bellamy quickly replies over the radio, "don't fire until you're sure it's an attack." Gunfire slows down and Jasper bolts to the dropship, tossing Myles the walkie, "repeat, do not fire until you are sure."

"Why does no one ever fucking listen to me," Myles frustratedly whispers to herself.

Harper turns to the redhead out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry. I just panicked."

Hazel eyes glance at her for a second, before she huffs and tosses the dirty blonde haired teen her rifle.

"Make those bullets count, Harp," the red haired teen softly orders, and the girl beams, before deflating slightly.

"Myles," Harper breathes, "what are you gonna use?"

The redhead turns to the teen, wiggling her red eyebrows and smiling lightly, "I'm the Ghost. I have my ways."

"West foxhole," someone calls over the radio, "hold tight, I'm on my way."

It's eerily silent now that the teens aren't shooting their guns, the only sounds are their breathing and the crunching of soil behind them as a delinquent comes to take Jasper's place. Glancing over her shoulder at the boy, Myles nods gently in greeting before turning her eyes back to the dark woods in front of them.

"Nice of you to join us, Timmy," the red haired teen addresses kindly.

The brown haired teen huffs a quiet laugh, raising his gun up to match the girls, "figured I'd come pay my dues to the Ghost. Can't have our only superhero get shanked by grounders."

Myles snorts obnoxiously, "'superhero'."

"It's kinda what yo – " Harper starts to reply before the redhead cuts her off.

"Are they falling back?" Myles asks worriedly, hazel eyes jutting at the grounders slinking back slightly. Tim starts to answer, equally as confused, as the red haired teens gut screams at her. She picks up the radio, "watch out, they're withdrawing to reconvene. Prepare for an attack."

Almost as if on cue, dark figures slink forward predatorily, hunched over with their weapons glinting in the moonlight. Gunfire rings out once again from a foxhole to the east of camp, frantic shouts crackling through the radio.

"They're everywhere! Fall back! Fall back!"

Myles doesn't move from her spot, even as Tim and Harper shift on their feet anxiously. Grounders start screaming, standing up straight to run at the delinquents with their weapons raised. The grounders barrel towards them quickly, the redhead barely has time to quickly notch new arrows as she tries to rapidly fire at the armoured men. As they approach, the warriors growl like animals and lunge toward the foxhole.

The redhead swiftly drops her bow, hooking it around her shoulder and pulls out the dead scouts sword. Harper and Tim scurry back, their guns in their hands, as Myles jumps through the slit that allows the delinquents to see the woods in front of them and prepares to fight. Her leg burns viciously, the half-assed stitches tug painfully as she squares her stance and swings the blade like the scout had at her attacker. The action doesn't ward off the grounder, as he continues to surge forward with his spear raised.

_What's a little more blood?_

Spinning slightly as she swipes the sword, the sharp blade almost severs the mans arm. It connects roughly with hard bone and halts halfway in his arm as the man screams. More grounders barrel towards them and Myles pulls a knife from her waistband as she yanks the sword back to herself, flinging the small blade to land in a readily approaching grounders face. Her original attacker recovers quickly from his injured arm, roaring and tugging a large blade from his armour with his good arm.

"Wan op, Skaigada," the man spits as he charges at the red haired teen. **[AN: "die, Skygirl."]**

Turning slightly, Myles is ready as the man comes rapidly towards her, meeting him halfway and thrusting the swords blade deep in his chest. Pulling the sword out of the man and stepping back, Myles hasn't left herself much time to prepare for another attack, narrowly ducking out of the way of a two-bladed axe as it flies toward her, lodging harshly in the wall behind her. Quickly yanking it from the wall and flinging it hard back at the man before being tackled by another grounder.

Shoving the swords blade blindly in the general direction of the man on top of her and hoping against hope it hits him, panicked desperation clear on the girl. Suddenly, the man falls limp, and Myles jumps out from under him to see that he's been shot, one of the multitudes of gunshots ringing out having hit him. Arrows whiz by her head and the redhead jumps back through the foxhole and rolls on the ground before hopping back up. Dragging Harper to crouch below the foxhole away from the flying arrows while stabbing the sword through her pants belt hoop again.

It's chaos. That's the only word to describe it. Teens shriek loudly, grounders roar, guns fire and everyone is breathing harshly. Myles hardly has time to pull her bow up and fire two arrows back at the grounders moving to follow them when Bellamy's voice flitters over the radio.

"Sterling," the Blake brother calls, "do you copy?"

"I need to go back to camp for more bullets," Sterling answers instantly, the panicked frenzy showing in the twos voices makes Myles' heart stutter.

The red haired teen fires one more arrow before deciding to finish the last two grounders in sight off up close to save resources. Shoving aside her bow to pull her sword again and ducking out of the foxhole, she waits until the grounders are near enough for them to start attacking to swing the deadly weapon. These two grounders go down easily, waiting for them to start making their moves gave the redhead a head start as she was able to map out in her brain how their movements will play out.

"Requesting backup," a voice stutters through the walkie and Myles sighs heavily before turning and bolting towards the teens at the south foxhole. "They're everywhere! Fall back! Fall back!"

Myles pulls out one of the knives she stole from the scouts dead body as she slides through the tunnel near the south foxhole. Flinging the blade as hard as she can when her hazel gaze lands on a grounder and jumping up with her sword out to duel with an armoured grounder with his own sword. The red haired teen has never learnt how to handle a sword, much less how to dodge their attacks. Now, the redhead stands up against a man who, she can only gather, has a lot of experience with the weapon.

His glinting blade juts forward sharply and Myles ducks back before lunging to the side, swiping her weapon hard. The grounder jumps a step away, the girls blade missing the man completely and Myles' chest constricts. Even if she had managed to nick his side or chest, it wouldn't slow the man down as he's wearing heavy armour. Making a split second decision and hoping it saves her life, when the man shoves his sword at the redhead, Myles doesn't jump away. Instead, the red haired teen squats and lunges forward, dropping her sword to grip the grounders weapon wielding arm.

Yanking his arm to the side hard as her other arm reaches around his neck, the redhead uses all her weight to throw the man down. The grounder doesn't fall to the dirt, however, but his arm makes a loud, sickening crack before falling limp at his side, his sword falling to the ground beside his boots. His other arm comes up and his body swings desperately to dislodge the red haired teen, lifting Myles up onto his upper back.

"No," Bellamy's voice crackles over the radio, responding to words she didn’t hear, "stand your ground. If they take the gate, we're all dead."

Myles doesn't stay on the mans back for long, the grounder realises very quickly that the girls hold is unshakable, and he drops himself onto his back. The redhead hits the hard ground roughly, all of the air in her lungs escaping at once in a sharp breath. Hazel eyes watch as the man reaches for his sword and she pulls her second last knife from her waistband. Jumping to her feet and stumbling with a prominent limp to fall on top of the mans back once again and stabbing her knife into his throat, yanking the blade to the side swiftly.

Once the man falls dead on the floor, Myles quickly picks up her sword and knife, moving to stand beside Sterling who watches on with a queasy look on his face. Putting away her blades to pull her bow out and aim arrows at the forest in front of them, the redhead doesn’t waste time firing at the grounders.

"Thanks for the help," the red haired teen mutters sarcastically, almost being drowned out by the insanity surrounding the camp.

Sterling is still staring bug-eyed at the redhead as she limps forward to keep an eye out for more grounders. Myles can feel the blood soaking the material around her crude stitches, the uncomfortably thick, wet feeling taunting her. Intense pain radiates from the injury all up and down her leg, telling the girl she's absolutely torn her stitches.

"Holy shit," the teen breathlessly curses, "I knew you could fight but I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't you do all the training?"

Hazel eyes fleetingly glance at the boy, "apparently, I'm the supply girl."

"Will you hold the post while I go get more bullets?" Sterling asks urgently, the frantic undertones in his voice tugs harshly at the redheads heartstrings.

"Sorry," Myles softly refuses, "there aren't anymore bullets."

The teens face falls as he pales, and the red haired girl surges forward. Grabbing the dead mans sword and patting down the dead grounders surrounding them to grasp whatever weapons they were carrying with them in the same hand as her bow. As Myles is juggling the weapons, Sterling shouts out in warning as arrows fly at her. Quickly ducking back behind the foxhole and passing all the dead men's weapons to the bulletless teen before Myles notches an arrow of her own and scours the treeline for where they're being shot at from. Another arrow whizzes by them and the red haired teen realises the shots are coming from high up in a tree.

Taking a steadying deep breath, knowing that in order to make this shot she'll have to jump out into the open for a second, Myles readies her bow. Jumping to the side and rapidly lifting her bow, the redhead let's go of the string the second her hazel gaze spot the grounder.

"I don't see anyone," a voice states over the radio, gunfire steadily decreasing in the background.

Grounders don't stop coming, though, giving the teens barely a second before another armoured grounder lunges for them. Myles drops her bow and meets the woman halfway, with her sword raised and preparing to swing. The woman wields a spear with a sharp blade on the end, stabbing it toward the red haired teen. Seeing the blade doesn't continue down the weapon, when Myles sidesteps the attack she grabs the pole and yanks it, tugging the woman forcefully onto her sword. It isn't a smooth feeling; it stutters and halts as it roughly passes through the woman.

A glinting blade appears in the grounders hand suddenly, and the redhead tries to jump back with her sword to avoid the woman's knife when a sword decapitates the grounder. Wide hazel stare at even wider brown as a shocked grin slowly overtakes Sterlings face. Spying another grounder running at them with a spear raised, Myles quickly picks up the woman's blade-tipped spear and hurls it towards the fast approaching man as hard as she can. The grounder ducks to the side, the weapon missing him hopelessly, and he hurls his spear back at them.

Myles throws Sterling and herself down to avoid the deadly weapon, pulling out of her knives and pegging it at the man, the blade sinking into his chest.

"They've broken through!" A delinquent screams over the radio and alarmed hazel lock on Sterlings petrified brown. "There's hundreds of them! They're heading for the gate! Game over, man!"

Sterling moves to rush back to camp and Myles grabs his arm, "stay here."

Shoving her sword back through her belt hoop and picking up her bow off the ground, notching and drawing arrows quickly to shoot at the dozens of grounders barreling towards the wall. The brown haired teen watches her and shifts on his feet anxiously.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Sterling demands urgently, "I only have close range weapons!"

Grounders continue to run towards camp, screaming and hollering as they approach and are knocked down by bullets and arrows. Myles curses and then nods for the teen to go inside the walls, leaving her at the post alone to shoot at as many grounders as she can with arrows and slash them with her sword when they get close. Her left leg burns ferociously as the red haired teen ducks and swerves out of the way of attacks.

"There are too many," Miller calls out frantically from just inside the camp walls. "Everybody to the dropship now!"

"No!" Clarke screams out, "we need more time! Gunners, stay at your posts. The rest of you, inside."

Myles is in the middle of another sword fight and, with her left leg now dramatically slowing her down, she's losing quickly. She'd managed to maintain an equal playing field in her past sword fights by watching her attackers and mimicking them, but she has no idea how to effectively wield the blade when she's this injured. The only thing currently fuelling the redhead is desperation. Knowing that if she stops, if she gives up, if she fails; the grounders are one step closer to storming the wall and slaying the teenagers that reside inside. A painful pang soars through the red haired teens chest as her mind starts to drift to Bellamy Blake, hoping he's okay and can make it to Jasper in the dropship.

The grounders sword scrapes up hers and the force of the motion jars it from her hands, the weapon falling to the ground out of reach. Out of the corner of her eyes, Myles can see grounders climbing their walls and her stomach plummets. Hazel stare back in panic at the grounder in front of her, stepping back as the man slinks forward with his sword raised at her threateningly. In her dash backwards, the redhead trips over the dead body of a grounder and falls on her ass, breathing harshly as the man continues to stalk forward.

A loud explosion draws everyone's attention, all eyes glancing towards the dark night sky as something blasts through Earths atmosphere. Myles doesn't linger on the Ark falling from the sky, not wanting to dwell on the idea of her father still being alive or waste the disruption the Station has created. Using the grounders distraction to her benefit, the redhead grips her assailants sword by the blade and yanks it forward, thrusting one of her knives into the mans throat and slitting it open as he falls towards her.

Picking up her weapons, the teen bolts through the tunnel to enter the camp as everyone snaps their attention back from sky. Loud explosions sound from high up above as the Ark Station continues it's decent, sections of it blowing up entirely. Myles pulls out her bow and fires arrows at the grounders on the wall, knocking some back as they continue to stare at the sky. As the grounders are about to jump off of the wall and onto the camp grounds, a different hollering sounds from the forest and captures their attention.

"Reapers!" One of the grounders screams out loudly and a loud battle erupts just outside of the wall.

A flashlight flickers from one of the tunnels and Myles snaps her hazel gaze to Finn. Breathing a sigh of relief that the spacewalker is alive as Clarke rushes to him and hugs him tightly. Myles scours her eyes around, desperately trying to search out the Blake brother and not finding him. The red haired teen helps corral as many teens without weapons to the dropship before the grounders start to scale the camp walls again and she has to abandon that task to buy them more time.

Teens back up, firing what little bullets they have left as Myles shoots her arrows. Horses kick down the gate, the crude mash of materials falling to the ground as delinquents bolt away from the wall.

"Use the grenades!" A teen shouts and Myles hooks her bow around her shoulder to pull out her sword as the grounders come in closer.

Quickly getting locked into another sword fight, grenades are thrown at the gate, small explosions sounding and rumbling the Earth beneath their boots. Myles stabs the man through the chest and pulls the long blade out as Clarke stands on the ramp.

"All right," the blonde bellows loudly, "Jasper did it! Everybody get inside now!"

Grounders continue to round on the redhead and she slashes at them, spying a man aiming his notched arrow at Clarke and Finn in front of the dropship. Grabbing one of her knives, Myles flings it hard at the man as she spins to avoid an attack. Landmines blow up in front of the walls, and Myles watches as grounders kill the delinquents with their machetes, the sharp blades murdering the teens easily. The teens aren't equipped for this kind of battle, especially not against these _warriors_.

Myles continues trying to fend off her attackers, knowing that even if she wanted to save herself and run to the dropship, she can't. She's completely encircled by armoured men coming at her with their weapons raised as she swings her sword around, desperate to kill them before they can kill her or anyone else. Hazel eyes spy Bellamy being punched by a large grounder and she pulls her Smith and Wesson handgun from where it sits against her lower back, and fires it at the grounder twice, killing him.

Her red braid is yanked hard from behind her, sending her crashing to the ground, the handgun clattering to the dirt as she drops it. It's yet another reason she curses having such long hair. With her heart pounding in her chest and the air being knocked out of her lungs, the redhead swings her right leg out. As one of the grounders goes crashing to the floor, Myles shoves her sword up as hard as she can as she clambers to her feet, the weapon completely going through a grounder to her left.

The wound on her left thigh screams painfully as she wrenches her long blade back, spinning around to fight another attacker. Stopping her motions for a moment when she hears her name being desperately screamed out.

"Aggie!" Bellamy screams at top of his lungs.

"Bellamy!" Myles screams back as hazel eyes whip around and spot the Blake brother being hauled away from her by Finn, her gaze passing the shut dropship door and her chest constricts painfully.

Finn is dragging Bellamy away roughly, trying to get as far away from the dropship as possible. A grounder tugs her arm harshly, swinging his sharp blade towards the girl. Barely catching the movement to avoid the mans machete, Myles drops her sword and reaches her hand behind the mans head to force his face into her knee.

The second his hands are off of her, the red haired teen sprints as fast as she can to the tunnel behind her, not bothering to try and stop the grounders chasing after her. Dropping to the ground, her momentum sliding her ass across the dirt swiftly to enter the tunnel as the all-too-familiar roar and rumble of an explosion booms from under the dropship behind her. Myles kicks her legs out as she skids into the tunnel feet first, dislodging the support beam and sending the metal crashing down on top of her.

_HOT, HOT, HOT._

Excruciating, burning heat is the last thing the red haired teen feels as her world fades to black and her screams blend with the screams of hundreds of people burning to death.

It's pitch black when the redhead awakens. Coughing as her lungs feel thick and heavy, a strangled squeak escapes her lips at the jarring movement. Everything hurts, so, _so_ bad. Myles starts to panic, reaching her hands out and coming to touch the ceiling of the metal tunnel mere inches away from her body, tilting up slightly by her boots. Her last memories of the battle with the grounders and the dropships rockets firing flashes through her mind, reminding her of how she ended up here. Moving her fumbling hands up along the metal to grasp the small gap of dirt behind her head, trying to feel where the tunnel entrance is.

When Myles kicked the support beam out, she'd hoped the metal would protect her from the flames, not completely bury her. The dirt and rubble wall at her head isn't budging, making it impossible for the red haired teen to dig her way out. She isn't sure how long she's been out, how long she's been stuck under here, but she knows she'll suffocate if she stays where she is. Heaving a big sigh, the redhead decides she needs to try the other end.

Sharp, shooting pains spread across her body and she lets out strangled squawks as she carefully manoeuvres herself around in the small, confined space. The ceiling is so low that Myles can feel her own hot breath bouncing back at her face, her head, back and feet scraping across the metal as she shifts. Pitiful, loud whimpers bubble up from her throat, jumping out without consent. Wet, sticky fluid coats her lower half, the familiar and overwhelming smell of copper choking the red haired teen. The redhead is lying on something, and scrambling pale hands devise its her bow, now broken into pieces from the force she'd landed on it with.

Finally getting her head to the opposite end of the tunnel, Myles lays there for a moment, panting in pain. She's incredibly exhausted, feeling as if she'd lived the whole month they've been on Earth in only a matter of hours. Reaching her shaky hands up to dig at the slightly larger dirt gap locking her underground, a loose layer of soil falls down into her face. Coughing and spluttering once more as the bright morning light shines into the hole she's in, obstructing her vision and causing her to scrunch her eyes shut and turn her face away from the crack leading to the outside world.

She must've been here for a decent couple of hours if the sun had risen. The distinct, foul smell of fire and burning flesh rushes in with the sunlight, making the red haired teens throat feel like it's closing up. Opening her eyes again, Myles' heart stutters. The inside of the collapsed tunnel and her body is coated in her blood, the deep red colour painting everything thickly. Her left leg looks severely worse than she had remembered it being, and a part of the thick support beam is sticking out of her abdomen.

"Oh..." dirty, gentle, shaking fingers prod around the chunk of metal, trying to figure out how deep it's imbedded into her. It's pretty deep, so much so that the redhead wouldn't be surprised if it was sticking out of her back. Turning her hazel gaze back to the small sliver leading to the world, slender fingers shakily attempt to scrape more dirt away. This attempt appears to be a frugal one, the hard soil not moving anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Myles places her blood coated, shaking hands up to the metal ceiling. Pushing with all her might, the redhead can't help the pain-filled scream that escapes her as blinding pain shoots through her. A strangled choking sound follows the screech as her throat clamps shut, not having expected the excruciating pain to multiply tenfold.

The sounds of footsteps causes the red haired teen to halt her stuttered breaths.

Someone else is here. If it was Bellamy, or another delinquent, they'd just call out, surely? With the recent battle fresh on her mind, adrenaline pumps through her veins as she yanks the metal beam out from her stomach. A guttural grunt and more loud, stuttered breaths accompany the action as blood floods steadily out of her, and Myles puts her hands on the ceiling again.

Pushing with all her might, Myles desperately claws her way out of the tunnel and drags herself weakly onto the soil. Hazel eyes glance up as multiple people approach her, locking on six large figures dressed in thick material and breathing loudly though a gas mask. Each of them has a gun with a laser on it and not a single one of them has an inch of skin showing.

Two things pass through the redheads mind quickly. These people have more advanced technology than the grounders do and it reminds her of Octavia's warning of the 'Mountain Men', and the strange interference the Exodus dropships blackbox recorded. Knowing these two things, a deep pit of dread forms heavily in her gut and Myles makes yet another split second decision.

"Please," the red haired teen begs weakly, a hand on her injured left leg as she pitifully drags herself closer to the men. "Please help me." Myles discreetly uses her fingers on her thigh to reach into her waistband, "Help me."

The men look at each other for a moment before one of them lifts his weapon towards the redhead. Myles takes this as her cue, dropping the charade to throw a knife at one of the men. The blade lodges into his suit and the man starts screaming, spinning around and desperately trying to close the hole her knife made. Not sticking around to learn anything else, the red haired teen jumps up and does her best to run away from them.

Her injured body doesn't let her get far, stumbling and falling into trees dizzily. A small metal canister rolls on the ground in front of her and a red smoke escapes it. Pulling her shirt over her face and holding her breath, Myles pulls another knife and swipes it at the man coming towards her. His suit is nicked by the blade, and he, too, starts screaming bloody murder. Myles' hazel eyes watch him in curiosity as she tries to scramble away.

More of the suited men come towards her and she throws the knife at one of them. A third screaming man echoes loudly in the quiet morning woods, and the redheads chest burns from the lack of air. Turning and launching herself off of a tree to limp weakly away from them, another canister puffing out red smoke rolls in front of her. Unable to take not breathing anymore, Myles takes a gulp of air and immediately feels lightheaded. The world tilts for a moment, before going black.

The first thing Myles becomes aware of as she floats back to consciousness are her memories. Remembering the strange suited, screaming men and the red smoke causes the red haired teen to forcefully jolt herself awake. Hazel eyes snapping open to see a white light above her and when her body spasms slightly in panic, the redhead quickly realises her wrists, ankles and neck are restrained to a table. Breathing rapidly, Myles rolls her head around frantically to try and work out where she is and why shes lying on a table, restrained.

It looks almost like medical, back on the Ark. Except, instead of it being several large rooms with curtained off sections for privacy, it's one small room, completed enclosed with walls. The table she lays on is bare, only holding the redhead and her cold, metal restraints. A small table on wheels is beside her, holding several medical instruments with a chair to the side of it. Against the wall is a thin table, littered across it are papers and small pieces of equipment. In the corner is a cabinet with several drawers, and the door is at her feet.

She's no longer wearing her jacket, jeans or boots. Lying in only her tattered, dark green tank top, underwear and socks. Her wounds have been stitched up but not cleaned at all, telling the red haired teen that the people here probably did it just to keep her alive for now, and have no intentions of her walking out of here. Myles is lightheaded, but she doesn't know if it's from her painful wounds or the strange gas they bombarded her with.

It's been almost half an hour when someone enters the room. An adult woman walks in wearing a white lab coat, she has black hair and brown eyes. Her brown eyes look almost excited as she sees the red haired teen is awake. The woman waltzes over to stand beside the redhead, who watches her cautiously.

"Well, aren't you a tough one," the woman mocks slightly, the condescending tone in her voice apparent.

Myles clenches her jaw as she watches the sinister doctor reach out towards her, trying to crane her neck as far away from her as she can in protest. Murphy and Lincoln are fresh in her mind, and she has a feeling that this won't be any different. The desperate turning of her head doesn't stop the black haired woman's hands, following the redheads movements and holding the girls head still.

The doctor pulls out a small, pencil sized flashlight, shining it in Myles' eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut to make the task difficult for the woman, Myles doesn't stop struggling. Her head gets pushed down hard into the table with one of the woman's arms, the other hand roughly pries her eyelids open.

"Your blood is special," the doctor informs the red haired teen after a moment, letting go of her head. Once her ears pick up that the woman has stepped away from the table, Myles opens her hazel eyes to watch as the doctor goes through the drawers on the cart, pulling out needles and a scalpel. "I want to find out why."

As the redhead watches the doctor, a man enters the room. He looks younger than the woman, maybe early to mid twenties, with light brown hair and a pale complexion. His green eyes pierce through her as he looks over her body before shutting the door.

"Doctor Tsing," the man greets as he steps into the room and the woman looks up in acknowledgment. "What tests are we ordering?"

"No ordering," the woman answers, snapping white gloves over her hands. "We're going to do every test we can. Biopsy everything before we start the extraction. I want to know as much as possible about them."

Myles' heart hammers hard in her chest, and the man looks almost weary, "no ordering? What about anaesthetics?"

"An outsiders blood starts working after an hour and a half," Doctor Tsing states firmly, "she wasn't even finished in harvest when the treatment starting working." Fixing the young man with a sharp look as the blood rushes to a clueless Myles' ears, "barely twenty minutes. If we ever want to reach the surface, they're the answer. I want to know if their blood is the only difference; I want to know what's in the tissue of their hearts, lungs, brain, hell, their livers. We need to know what makes them special. Analgesics are to be reserved for the transplants."


End file.
